


FREAKIN' FRIDAY

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 117,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A butter fingered glitch leaves the brothers seeing things from a different perspective; even Bobby gets confused. The answer may be back where everything began, in Lawrence. When a civilian gets roped in, all are worried; as they prepare to call on evil to put things right. Humor, angst, supernatural & drama.  Story written in conjunction with Chick Feed, my sister in writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that my dear sister in writing and I wrote together. I hope you enjoy. Just remember I was in North Carolina and she was in England. NC

FREAKIN’ FRIDAY

C1  
Prologue

-oOo-

Set on the outskirts of town, the place was a typical biker’s bar. The air inside had a permanent blue tinge, courtesy of the tobacco and...other stuff...being smoked. The seating featured plain wooden three legged stools, designed for numbers rather than comfort. It boasted three pool tables and a genuine Wurlitzer set up for rock lovers. Lacey, the owner, ran a good bar as far as her customers were concerned. Your Alcopops, wine and cocktail drinking types never crossed her threshold, which was just as well, as she didn’t bother keeping any of that “Designer dog spittle” at the back of the bar. Lacey’s served spirits and beers. If you really wanted something non alcoholic, she’d fill you a glass with tap water, and charge you for it. If you wanted a meal? She’d direct you to the nearest restaurant. Hers was a drinker’s bar, that’s what her customer base wanted, that’s what they got. End of. Most often, when the door opened and let a portion of the blued air rush for freedom, Lacey and her team would know, or at least recognize, the customer strolling, strutting or staggering in. The guy who had just strolled in, Ah good, a strider, she’d never seen before, but she certainly hoped he was set to become a regular.

“I’ll see to this one Pete.”

Whether it was because he was a first timer, or whether he was just that self confident, Lacey didn’t know yet, the guy didn’t follow the normal procedure on entering. He didn’t come a couple of steps into the place, pausing there while he checked out who else was in before walking over to the counter, he just walked directly over to where Lacey was waiting to serve.

“Hi sister...What whiskies do you carry?”

“Depends. You want the good stuff? Or the cheaper hit you faster, but come round harder?”

Despite the looks that gave Lacey thoughts of leaping on his bones right there and then, the guy was clearly frayed around the edges.

“Gimme the fast hittin’ stuff. It’s turnin’ out to be that kinda day.”

The guy’s expression was a mix of sombre and utterly fed up. Hazel eyes met hers as she handed him a double.

“Looks like you need it.”

Long chestnut hair fell over his eyes as he nodded and he shoved it out of the way with a huff of exasperation.

“Stupid, crappy, stupid hair!”

Amused, Lacey hiked one eyebrow.

“So...Get it cut.”

The guy looked at her like she’d just come out with the dumbest idea ever.

“Can’t ... S’not mine.”

-o-

Lacey watched as tall, dark and Oh-My-God threw the whisky down in one hit. Just my luck. Gorgeous, in my bar, and ten barrels of Looney Tune!

As the thought left her mind, the bar door opened again, silhouetting another hunk of a man. He was shorter than the first, and not as bold and confident. As the door slowly closed, he stood in the entrance letting his eyes adjust to the light in the bar. She watched his gaze sweep the room, quickly coming back to rest on the hot thing in front of her. With a walk not as sure and determined, he made a bee line for the first guy.

She watched the one sitting stiffen and a hand reach for something under his coat until he saw the person out of the corner of his eyes. Relaxing, he growled just loud enough for Lacey to hear.

“Another.”

“Dude! I have been looking all over town for you.”

The newest, short haired, looker sounded mad, while taking a seat beside the taller one. Lacey heard the taller one huff while picking up the refill.

“Well you found me.”

Lacey wiped a spot in front of the new arrival.

“What’ll it be?”

Gorgeous green eyes looked up at her and she flipped, maybe there’s a God after all she thought. Two lookers in one night, hopefully one was a keeper.

“Beer.” Was what he finally got out as he rubbed a hand down his face? He watched the other throw back the double in one quick gulp.

“You might want to slow it down, remember, my body doesn’t do well with whiskey.”

“Bite me.”

The younger’s retort was dismissive and he motioned for another. Well so much for that bubble bursting, Lacey thought, they were both one card short of a full deck as she set a beer down for the older one. She continued to listen to their conservation as she busied herself behind the bar.

“Look I’m as upset as you, but getting drunk is not going to solve anything.”

“But it’ll make me feel good.”

“Yeah, until you’re upchucking and I have to deal with your hangover.”

“I told you to be careful, don’t touch it, since we didn’t know what it would do, but no-o-o-o you had to go and catch it.”

“I was trying to get it in the box, ok? It slipped, it was reflex, I know I messed up; you don’t have to rub it in. Look we can fix this; we just have to determine how to reverse it.”

“Reverse the curse is what I’m hopin’ you mean, yeah? Not the object? ’Cos you know, there’s gross, and there’s blaaarghh. An’ reversin’ the actual object would definitely hit blaaarghh!”

“How many of those have you had already? Obviously I mean the curse. We just need to do the research.”

“Or maybe we could just ask Bobby?”

“Or we do the research.”

“Ask Bobby?”

“Research!”

p>-o-

They get some real strange guys in the bar, Lacey thought, but these two had all the other ones topped. She had no idea what they were talking about, but it didn’t sound good. Pouring the taller one another double in response to his signal, the shorter one gave him a stern, disapproving face as the first gulped it down. Green eyes admonished the tall one.

“Come on, we need to get out of here, or I’m going to have to carry you back to the motel. You need food.”

The taller one nodded his head, sending his hair swinging again as he commented, reaching into his pocket for a couple of bills and tossing them on the bar.

“I could go for bacon, double cheese burger about now. Haven’t eaten all day! Thanks sweetheart, if I was myself tonight, we could of had a really good time.”

Green eyes sputtered, tossing money on the bar as well.

“Dean, really? And you’re not gettin’ to poison me with the crap you eat...Thanks.”

The short haired one smiled at Lacey. Be still my beating heart, she sighed. Lacey watched the two dreamboats get up, the older trying to steer the younger toward the door as he stumbled. The younger grumbled and jerked his arm out of the others grasp and pushed through the door. Gotta be a full moon, they’re getting crazier all the time, she sighed picking up the money and wiping down the bar.

-oOo-


	2. Chapter 2

C2

oOo

"You're in no shape to drive, get in."

"Like hell, no one drives my Baby."

"Technically, I'm the older one now, so what I say goes." Sam smirked.

"Oh. Ok. Only this one time dude, an' only 'cos you're right, you suck at holding your booze."

Dean groaned sliding down the side of the car as the effects of the whiskey hit and he burped loudly. He was seeing tow of his body hovering over him and it was making him dizzy.

"I might be sick." he gagged before swallowing hard.

"Here let me help." Sam sighed pulling his brother up and fishing the keys from his jacket pocket. "Need to get some food in you, I'm not listenin' to you barf half the night."

"You're a good bro dude." Dean replied drunkenly, softly slapping his face. "An' a handsome s.o.b."

-o-

"Urgh!"

Sam grunted as he wrestled his own physical body up and into the passenger seat before lifting the long legs currently inhabited by Dean across and into the foot well. Dean's upper body promptly toppled sideways, leaving him lying across the driver's seat.

"Whoopes!"

Sam didn't realize how awkward it was manhandling his own large body, how did Dean do this? With a sigh of exasperation, Sam went around to the driver's side. Dean was already attempting to push himself upright, so Sam gave him the extra shove that he needed, before reaching across his brother to put the seatbelt around his body.

"Gerroff M'squashed!

"Look, I made this mess, I'll figure out how to get us back in the right bodies."

"You gotta do somethin' 'bout this frickin' hair." Dean complained pushing it out of his face again, only for it to fall back into his eyes.

"You're not cuttin' the hair!" Sam growled, starting the car and heading for a diner that was near their motel.

-o-

Pulling up outside the diner, Sam turned to look at, well, himself. Long legs awkwardly snuggled into the foot well, arms laying across his stomach and with his head lolling back, mouth hung open and sporting the first signs that a drool string was about to make its appearance, as his body breathed in through its nose, doing a fair Polly Pig impression, before exhaling a whiskey fumed haze back out of his mouth. Sam wondered what would happen if he got his own body back right now? He himself hadn't had much to drink and his head was clear, so would he feel fine? Or would he be subjected to his brother's legacy and the demise of two thirds of his brain cells?  
-o-

In his mind's eye, Sam replayed that awful moment when held safely in his padded glove covered hand, he went to pop the shrunken head into the curse box. His fingers moved clumsily in the thick, heavy gloves, he lost his grip on the head and instinctively caught the damn thing in his ungloved hand. The look on Dean's face had been priceless, but then Sam was suddenly looking at his own, horrified expression and at the same time getting the distinct feeling that his distance from head to floor was less than he was normally used to. Initially, inside Sam's body, Dean simply froze on the spot, his mind working quickly to digest what had just happened. Then he reacted, becoming like an all prowling, raging saber toothed tiger, or a nuclear war head aimed directly at Sam. Sam had learned some new and very exotic sounding words at that point.

-o-

Unhappy already at Dean's treatment of the body that didn't belong to him, Sam roughly nudged Dean awake.

"Diner. Food."

Walking behind Sam, Dean's feet almost managed a straight line as they drifted him along towards the bright lights of the diner. By now Dean was feeling decidedly unwell, however, that didn't stop him from taking the opportunity to critically inspect his own rear view. Once inside, Dean simply let himself drop down onto the seating in the booth Sam had found and gave his brother a sloppy, satisfied grin.

"My butt's perfect."

Sam scowled. "It might be yours, but while I'm wearing it, eyes off! See the menu? You can order anything you like from this section."

Dean obediently stared at the section that Sam had indicated, his frown becoming deeper by the second.

"Sammy? Where's the food part? This' all fancy freakin' top dressing. S'the crap you throw away, so's you can get to the actual food under it."

"That is the food part. That's what's known as healthy food, food that's good for you. Now shut up and choose."

Dean gave the list another glaring at. When he looked up, Dean unknowingly fired off Sam's favorite weapon straight at his unsuspecting younger brother. Sam felt himself falling, helpless, knowing instantly that he was done, he was finished and there was no one could save him. Just like that, in a split second, it was game over for Sam, form the moment Dean shot him using Sam's very own puppy dog eyed look. Sam stared at the look he so often used to get what he wanted, the effect was deadly.

"Saaaammm. If you make me eat this I'm gonna choke on all the green stuff and then you'll die and then you'll be sorry and then I'll go, I warned you!"

Dean took a deep breath and waited for his brother's response to the brilliance of his argument. A gum chewing waitress came and stood at their booth, jotter pad in hand. Sam sighed, defeated.

"Give him whatever he wants, the greasier the better."

Struck inside Sam's body, Dean grinned gleefully.

-o-

"Pleeeaassse Sammy. I'll do anything, anything! I will. Jus'...Stop drivin' round corners! I really don't fell so good."

Using the river's mirror, Sam glanced at his brother sprawled out on the back seat, his knees pulled up in order to give his long legs some room. Sam almost began to feel sorry for his brother when he saw the pale green tinge which Dean's skin appeared to have taken on; but then he reminded himself that it was his body Dean was wrecking and any potential feelings of sympathy fled.

"How do you suggest I get us back to the motel without goin' around any corners?"

"Dunno, don' care. You'll figure it out, unless your ginormous brain's too squished up inside my head?...Is it?"

"Dean? Shut up and let me drive."

"Sammy? Need to pee."

Silence filled the car as both brothers contemplated the implications of Dean's need.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam counted to ten and let out a soft sigh. He glanced in the rear view mirror at his body and the look of discomfort Dean was displaying on Sam's face.

"Look, it's not much further, you're just going to have to hold it until we get there, can you do that for me?"

"Crap." Dean muttered trying to decide if closing his eyes would make the world stop spinning or not.

"I did tell you Dean that the third glass of tea wasn't a good idea."

"But it was soooo good, sweet, cold, wet with lemon an'...Ugh..."

Dean swallowed as the sudden urge to vomit hit him. He gagged once, feeling its hot present burning its way up the back of his throat, then very slowly creeping a little way back down where it readied itself for an encore. Sam tried to encourage Dean to hang in there, quickly reacting to the signs on Dean's face that spoke of his internal struggle.

"No, don't Dean! You can hold it! Remember your Baby! You wouldn't want to mess her up, would you? Only five more minutes, ok?"

spn

In reality it was more like ten, but if it stopped Dean from barfing, so what? Sam pressed a little harder on the gas. Dean bit down a little harder and tried holding his breath in the hopes it would help, as he willed himself to not think about either of his problems. He could do it. Only five more minutes, Sam had said so. He could do that, he could, possibly...Relief flooded through Sam as he finally saw the motel sign up ahead and the parking lot. Their room, thankfully, was on the ground floor. They'd booked a corner room, near the exit, wary in case they needed to make a quick escape. Sam pulled into the parking space in front of their room and killed the engine.

"We're here. Just a few more seconds man, I swear."

Sam wasted no time in getting out of the car and opening the back door for his brother.

"C'mon. Let me get the door and I'll help you."

"Why's the car still movin' Shammy?"

Dean moaned reaching up to pull himself across the back seat until his feet touched the ground. He couldn't see anything for the sweaty strands of long hair still persistently hanging in his eyes. Sam bend down over Dean.

"Come on. Let's get you up and inside."

Sam grunted, putting Dean's arm around his shoulder and hefting him to his feet. They staggered slightly as he steered them around the car door. Sam pushed it shut with his hand and moved them toward the waiting door to their room.

"Sammy..."

spn

Dean gurgled while holding a hand firmly over his mouth to emphasise the urgency. Fear and adrenaline took over as Sam dragged him the rest of the way and straight into the bathroom. With lightening speed, he undid Dean's jeans and pushed him down onto the commode. He kept his gaze adverted, even if it was his body; there were certain parts that he absolutely didn’t want to see while his brother occupied it. Handing Dean the trashcan, Sam beat a hasty and relieved retreat out of the room, leaving Dean to it. What was going to happen next in there was not going to be pretty and he had utterly no desire to witness it. When the sound of heaving at last stopped, Sam spoke to his brother through the small crack in the door.

“Are you ok?”

“Give me a shrek.”

Dean’s voice slurred as another wave of liquid nausea hit. Sam reached an arm into the room and turned on the vent hoping that would help with the smell. After a couple more minutes, he heard water running in the sink.

“You need any help in there yet?”

Hoping Dean would say no, Sam slowly opened the door wider and the smell hit him full on causing him to gag and slam the door back closed.

“Sonova...! Open the window in there will you man? The whole room stinks of curdled milk. How’s that even possible?”

Dean growled in response.

“Stop whinin’ an’ don’t rush me dude.”

spn

Dean rinsed his mouth out for the third time, trying to get the taste of bile out of his throat. Stepping over to the small window, Dean pushed it open, allowing fresh air to blow in. Standing there with closed eyes, he gratefully let the breeze dry his sweaty face. Outside the bathroom Sam realized he could no longer hear any sounds of movement.

“Dean? You ok bro?”

“Yeah. Need shleep.”

“Ok, but not in there. Right? There’s a lovely...Comfyish bed out here. How ‘bout sleepin on that?”

The door opened slowly and Dean began to stately and over cautiously walked; making his way slowly and carefully to the bed and trying to avoid a face plant. Sam followed behind watching for any signs of him stumbling and thinking to himself that directly behind his brother in Dean’s current state might not be the best of ideas. Dean carefully lowered himself until he sat on the edge of the bed. From there he attempted to lie back, only to have the room begin to spin. “Crap!” he mused throwing an arm over his eyes.

“What’s up?”

“Wanna get off damn merry-go-round now please Sammy.”

“Here maybe this will help.”

spn

Sam disappeared, soon returning with a cold wash cloth. He moved Dean’s arm and brushed his long hair out of the way before placing the cloth over his brother’s eyes. He wondered how many times over the years Dean had done this exact same thing to him? It was still unbelievable to see his own body sprawled out on the bed and for Sam to have no control over it. Dean sighed, then without prior warning and to his own surprise he burped, grimacing at the taste.

“Want some water?”

“No, just shleepy s’all.”

Sam watched as his brother’s body began to relax bit by bit and knew Dean was already falling asleep. Fatigue was pulling at Sam as well, but he wanted a quick shower before turning in. Grabbing his duffle, Sam headed for the bathroom, hoping desperately that most of the smell had dissipated by now.

spn

With the hot water beating on his shoulders, Sam washed his brother’s body and hair. It was a new experience, having so little hair to take care of. Turning off the spray, he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself. he wiped the moisture form the mirror and gazed at his brother’s body, turning slightly to get a better view. He had to admit, it didn’t look bad; he could kind of see what women saw in Dean.

He slipped on his briefs and pulled his sweats out of the duffle. He’d put them on before he realized his mistake, that of automatically picking up his own bag, the bag he would dress from if he was in the right body. Looking down at himself, he saw the bottoms of the joggers pooling around his feet, clearly too long for him right now. Huffing to himself, he stuffed the clothes back inside the bag and went into the other room and rummaged through Dean’s bag, hijacking clean sweats and tee shirt. Using Dean’s toothbrush, Sam brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through the little hair Dean had. Shaving could wait, Sam decided, Dean usually didn’t do it every day anyway.

spn

“Hey Dean. Wake up.”

Dean moaned and grimaced. His eyes remaining fixed closed, he patted a hand around his own shoulder, trying to find Sam’s and push it away.

“No.”

“Look, you need to take these and drink some water. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Not gonna.”

Sam stared down at his non-compliant brother.

“Screw this!”

Despite Dean’s moans and grumbles of protest, Sam managed to get Dean’s head and shoulders’s raised and determinedly push two aspirin through Dean’s sulky lips. quickly following them up with the edge of a glass of water. Dean frowned, but gave in. Sam waited for Dean to swallow, before again moving the edge of the glass towards his brother, who unfortunately decided he’d had enough and was already turning his head away intent on burying his face in his pillow out of Sam’s reach. Despite his weariness, Sam’s reflexes were still fast, so only a small amount of water dribbled into Dean’s ear as he was turning.

spn

Dean’s only response was to reach up, his eyes still stubbornly closed, poke a finger in his ear and wiggle his finger around a bit before letting it drop to his side. Sam sighed, putting the glass on Dean’s nightstand before sinking onto the other bed. Lying down, he was too tired even to think about how they might reverse the curse, spell, or whatever magic had caused himself and Dean to exchange bodies. Sam drifted off to sleep encouraged by his older brother’s lullaby or snores.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dawn's morning light filtered around the edges of the curtains a Dean tired to force his eyes to open. He squinted as his vision finally cleared enough to see. His eyes scanned the room looking for his brother. He ran his fingers through the unruly mop of hair and grimaced to himself. It wasn't a dream he thought to himself looking down the length of his brother's body. No such luck. The room door opened letting bright blinding light. Dean growled at himself standing with the door still open.

"Close the door!"

"See you finally decided to wake up. I got coffee." Sam said setting the cups and a bag down on the small table.

"Bless you." Dean conceded pushing himself up our of the bed. He stood beside it for a few seconds to let the dizziness pass.

"How long you been up?"

"Long enough to find out we do need to go to Bobby's. I need to use some of the books he has and talk to him about this problem. As far as I can make out, we're looking at one of three types of magic. First trick is to narrow it down to which one was originally used to put the curse on the head. We're due over at his place next week, so really we're just turning up early is all."

"How far away are we?"

"Probably eight or nine hours."

"You call him yet?"

"Are you our of your mind, as well as your body? Call Bobby? This early? Uh huh, but hey, be my guest."

Dean grimaced.

"Nahh, think I'll pass."

"I got breakfast sandwiches if you want one. Nice and greasy, should slide right down." he teased waggling the bag at him.

"Damn you!" Dean whined as he ran for the bathroom.

Sam snickered as he grabbed a yogurt and banana from the bag. Dean sneered when he came back into the room picking up the coffee and grabbing the aspirin.

"Payback's a bitch."

Sam looked up innocently, batting his green eyes.

spn

After eight and a half hours, the Impala rumbled down the driveway of Singer Salvage Yard and pulled to a stop in front of the house. Bobby frowned, looking up from the book he was reading, recognizing that engine sound anywhere. He wasn't expecting the boys for another four days and it was rare they turned up without calling, in case he was out working a job. It was always good to see them, but turning up unannounced? Only times that happened, was when there was a whole heap of trouble. Bobby put his book down with a sigh-Here we go again. He'd opened the door before either had a chance to knock. Bobby smiled a Sam walked by him.

"Sam! Good to see you."

"Guess again." Dean scoffed.

"Dean?" Bobby questioned as Dean followed Sam in.

"I wish Bobby." Sam says guiltily.

"What's going on boys?"

spn

"Let me introduce you, I'm Dean."

Dean spoke from Sam's body. He continued, nodding his head toward the figure of himself.

"And this is Slippery Fingers Sam."

"Come again?" Bobby asked as he followed Sam's body into the kitchen looking from one to the other.

"I kind of messed something up." Sam said with remorse.

"Oh balls! What did you two idjits step into now?"

"We were storing some cursed objects into the curse boxes and Sam touched one, next thing I know I'm looking at my body from a different level."

Sam tried to explain a little more fully.

"It switched our minds Bobby. We have all our memories, everything. It's our own brain, or in Dean's case what's let of it, but just not in the right body."

Dean piped up helpfully.

"Alternatively, it could be the other way around. I might have the right body, but gotten stuffed with teh wrong brain."

Both Sam and Bobby turned to stare at Dean who glanced between them both looking genuinely purzzled by the stares of his brother and his second father.

"What?...I'm just sayin'."

Bobby shook his head and hissed.

"This is going to get damn confusing."

Dean, in Sam's body, shrugged carelessly, mischief now glinting in his eyes.

"Ohhh, I dunno. It's had its lighter moments. F'r instance, like when I when to pee? Now that was amusing!"

Sam cuffed Dean around the back of his head while Bobby stared at Dean in appalled fascination.

"You mean you had to...? With his?...Sonvoabitch!"

Sam narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at his smirking brother.

"Really, that's not the worse of it Bobby. I had to as well...With his! Know what? Would've really been helpful if my little brother here thought to warn me I needed a magnifying glass."

Bobby chuckled, but Sam wasn't finished.

"Oh!...Somethin' I forgot to tell you Dean, I've made an appointment to go see a specialist while we're in town. You know, get those souvenirs of yours sorted, ok?...Right, I'll um, take our stuff upstairs now shall I?"

Deciding to play on Sam's side for a change, Bobby shook his head and gazed seriously at the stunned looking figure standing in front of him, reminding himself that for now, this was Dean.

"Dean Winchester...I'm surprised at you lad! I thought you knew better than to leave yourself unprotected? It's a damn good thing your brother's takin' care of your body, even if you don't. I hope gettin' those souvenirs has taught you a lesson son."

Bobby turned away from the startled hunter.

"But Bobby! He's kiddin'! I don't have any souvenirs, honest! Sam was making it up. You believe me don't you?...Right Bobby?"

Bobby kept his back to Dean, hiding the smile he was sporting from the younger man's view.

"Sure son. I will believe you...Just as soon as you show me some test results confirming you're in the clear."

Dean stared at Bobby's back for a couple of seconds, before spinning on his heels and making good use of the extra inches he now had on his legs to chase after his brother.

"Sammy Winchester! You take that back! Right now! Hear me?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Bobby grinned. Whichever body they were currently inhabiting, it was still good to see those two being brothers.

spn

"Right. Let's have a look at this thing then."

Bobby sat behind his old desk in his study/office with the brothers sitting opposite him. Dean passed the older hunter a sackcloth bag.

"Here. Just don't let Sam near it. With the three of us here, who knows what might happen if he grabbed it with his bare hands again?...Or, seein' as how I've got his hands, does that mean it's me who should be kept away from it?"

Extracting the curse box, Bobby glanced up.

"Try this. How 'bout neither of you touch it? I'd feel safer for one. Sam...Dean...Whichever the hel you are, mind spreadin' me that cloth out on the desk?"

Bobby nodded his head at a folded green cloth and Sam duly obliged. Seeing the symbols paomted nto the cloth, he immediately leaned forward curiously, attempting to decipher what they meant.  
"Containment ring?"

"Similar. Whatever you put in the middle of the symbols is held in an area of neutrality. Even if it's something powerful, like our friend here, it can dampen down its effects."

As he spoke, Bobby opened up the curse box and with his hands gloved, carefully lifted out the ancient shrunken head, standing it in the center of the painted markings. Dean irritably scraped what should’ve been his brother’s hair back out of his face yet again and held it there with one hand while he considered the cloth with interest.

“Here’s a thought. Maybe if Sammy and me rub the cloth over ourselves, you think it would maybe neutralize the effects of the curse and let us be us again?”

Both Sam and Bobby stared at Dean before uniting to chorus Idjit! Dean faked offence. At least, he hoped that’s what his current face implied, but it was like being used to driving the Impala, the unexpectedly finding yourself in a British mini car with a manual gear shift. Although the principle’s the same, driving how you usually did would have a different outcome.

“Fine. You don’t like my ideas? I’ll leave you two geek heads to get on and do what you both find so thrilling! Bobby, what you got in stock? I might as well make dinner or something. Call if you decide you need my expert opinion.”

He wasn’t sure either man heard him; their heads were together as they both looked for any clues on the shrunken head itself that might indicate what type of magic had been used to curse the object. Sam was very firmly sitting on his hands, as a reminder to himself to avoid touching the head while bare handed.

For a short time, Dean played with a mirror, trying to see how many different facial expressions his Sam head could do. Moving into his patented death glare, Dean agreed with himself that the glare was waaay more effective on his own face, especially when backed up with a scowl and a low, growling voice. A voice that Dean decided he was missing right about now. He looked down at the clothes he was wearing. Everything was fine, until he considered the shirt. White background with purple stylised flowers, it was on of Sam’s favorites, and Dean hated it. He wondered whether, while he had his brother’s body, he should take it an buy it some proper shirts. This set his mind off down a different path, compiling a list of Things I Could Make Sam’s Body Do. Dean being Dean, his thoughts soon hit basement level, involving at least one consenting female partner. Dean’s dirty grin grew even broader when he added the brother baiting “selfie” potential. Dean decided to go shower and at the same time, maybe somehow “lose “ the shirt.

spn

Grabbing clean briefs and jeans from Sam’s bag, he then rummaged around in his won bag for a tee and headed into the bathroom. Closing the door, he suddenly hesitated. He wasn’t wearing his own skin and although he had devoted almost the whole of his life taking care of Sam, including bathing his younger brother and all those other personal care needs that a kid has, this was different. Neither he nor Sam were in the habit of parading around stark naked in front of one another, if nothing else there would be a towel wrapped around their waist and they never stood around staring at each other’s physiques, unless part of it needed first aid or field surgery. Dean gazed at the shower and briefly wondered whether he should go ask Sam’s permission before using it? Trouble was doing that might create an issue where there hadn’t been one. An idea occurred and Dean smiled, satisfied with his solution to the problem. When he did climb into the shower, Dean was still wearing Sam’s briefs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well geek heads, what's the verdict?"

Dean wandered into the room still towel drying Sam's hair.

"Crap! How do you ever get this mop dry?"

Sam gave him a bitch face, though it wasn't quite having the same effect on Dean's face as it did on his own.

"We think it hoodoo magic. Bobby found some symbols on the scalp of the head hidden by its hair unless you actually looked for them."

"Hoodoo? That's good right?"

"Well, it let's us focus our search."

"Ok. So, you two do the hoodoo that yoodoo, I'm doing dinner."

"Anything to not do research." Sam smirked.

"I wonder how you'd look with pigtails?"

Dean gathered up a wad of hair on one side of his head to try it out.

"Enough with the hair already!" Sam snapped at Dean, tossing a book at him that Dean easily dodged.

"I'll telling you five minutes and some clippers I..."

"No!"

spn

Bobby and Sam continued carrying out a combined search using both Bobby's books and Sam's laptop. They both became aware of a mouth watering aroma wafting in from the kitchen. Sam couldn't helpbut feel his mouth begin to water and he swallowed hard.

"Chows on!" Dean called as he set food on the kitchen table.

"Smells good Sa--Dean."

Bobby stuttered over the names still not use to who was who. They took their seats and accepted the plates Dean dished up for them. Sam took one bite of his and arched his eyebrows.

"Dude! Why don't you cook more often?"

"Hey, we don't usually have a kitchen."

"Son, you can cook here anytime you want."

Dean beamed as he took a bite of his burger.

"Thanks Bobby."

All three actually relaxed for a few minutes and forgot their problems as they savored the food. his plate cleared, Dean gave a satisfied burp as he put his hands up behind his head and rocked his chairback until it was balanced on its two back legs.

"Sammy, why don't you go take a shower and let's go hit the bar in town for a couple of beers?"

Dean's voice sounded a touch too innocent to fool Bobby. The older hunter glanced up into Sam's face and saw the devil of Dean glinting in his eyes. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well if Sam fell for whatever Dean had planned.

Sam looked up and thought for a moment before answering.

"Sounds like a good..."

He paused as the gears turned in his head.

"Oh. You jerk! No way! You're not going to a bar and hooking up with some girl in my body!"

"Aw....Come on Sammy, it'll be fun."

"Do I have to handcuff you to the bed?"

"Sammy you know I don't swing that way, but if..." he suggested arching his eyebrows at his brother.

Bobby watched Dean's face on Sam turn different shades of red and then with no warning Sam lunged over the table toward his own body. Dean's eyes opened wide and he instinctively jerked backwards, forgetting he had the chair delicately balanced. Tipping just that touch too far, it teetered very briefly, then toppled over taking Dean with it and leaving Sam laid across the kitchen table, his hands grabbing at thin air. Bobby leapt to his feet and swiftly planted himself between the two hot heads.

"Enough! If you pair've got some steam to let off, take it outside and do it properly! My kitchen ain't the place to be sparin'. Hear me? Or do I have'ta knock both your thick skulls together. whoever's inside whichever one?"

Sam looked shamefaced up at Bobby, who was clearly angry, and slid himself off the table top, moving to stand almost at attention as he apologetically looked Bobby in the shins.

"Yessir...M'sorry Bobby."

Dean grunted as he rolled himself off from the fallen chair. Standing up, he rubbed at his back.

"Me too."

Bobby turned, folding his arms across his chest, he glared at Dean.

"You too what?"

Dean kept his head up, wanting Bobby to see in his eyes that he was serious.

"I'm sorry too. Really I am. It's my fault for goading Sam. I'll clean up the mess."

Accepting both apologies, Bobby shook his head no.

"Leave it. Take yourselves outside and do some proper sparring. It won't do either of you any harm to get used to moving in those bodies. Usual rules apply, light contact only. Now git! I'll be out to check on you and see how you're gettin' on soon as I've cleared stuff away.

Bobby watched and waited until both brother's had obediently slouched outside before shaking his head and turning to survey what needed doing in the kitchen.

"Bloody idjits."

spn

Outside in the front yard, Sam and Dean took up their positions facing one another. It was a lon gtime since they had done any sparring and both were keen to put their new bodies to the test. Since they both reached their adult sizes, Dean had always recognized that Sam had a much better reach than he did usually and he was curious to try out that advantage for himself. Sam was very aware that, while Dean was a few inches shorter than himself, his sheer strength an speed meant that Dean was nearly always the victor. Sam not only wondered if he could make use of those abilities himself while he was in Dean's body to win; he was also keen to see whether fighting in Dean's body might give him some new ideas that he could add to his own fighting skills once he was back to himself. Even wearing Sam's body, Dean's stance was loose, misleadingly relaxed, a trick that had fooled many opponents into thinking they could get to him before he was ready for them. Dean grinned as he saw Sam trying to mimic the posture he had seen Dean adopt countless times.

"So Sammy. You stickin' to the old guy's contact rules, or do you actually wanna spar?"

"Bring it on dude." Sam sneered back as they started to circle each other. Dean's grim grew wider.

"Remember those words little brother."

spn

Bobby took a last glance around the kitchen. Satisfied that all was back to normal, he poured himself a mug of fresh brewed coffee and headed to his back door, interested in seeing how the brothers were getting on./ Opening the door, his eyes were drawn to where the sparring was in full swing. Bobby paused on his own threshold, his eyes taking in the sight of blood running freely from a cut above the eye of Sam's body. Switching his gaze to Sam in Dean's body, he saw fresh blood smeared around the top lip and under his nose. As Bobby angrily began to make his way across to the brothers, he saw Sam side step Dean and follow up by driving a hefty punch into the stomach of his own body currently being occupied by Dean. Sam glanced at the fist that was temporarily his, marveling in the strength that Dean's body had. Dean grunted drawing in a quick breath and used Sam's long arms to get through Sam's defense and jab a blurring fast fist hard into the jaw of his own body as if was worn on Sam. Dean was impressed at hust how much difference the length of reach in Sam's arms could actually make for him. Sam grabbed hold of Dean around the middle causing them both to fall to the ground. Sam then moved to put Dean in a head lock until Dean threw him over his shoulder and pushed a knee into his back. Sam bucked, dislodged Dean and followed up with an elbow smashed hard into Dean's face. Blood instantly began to stream from a cut across the bridge of Dean's nose and Bobby was certain the blow had to have caused a fracture. He'd seen enough. Striding toward the warring pair who remained ignorant of his approach, Bobby grabbed the pistol at his back. Aiming into the air he fired off a round.

spn

Everything stopped. Even the soft thud caused by the body of a surprised-to-be deceased crow hitting hte ground didn't tear Sam or Dean's stare away from the furious expression on Bobby's face. When he spoke, Bobby's voice was calm, placid, very much like a serene iceberg.

"Now. If you children have had your fun? We got work to do."

Bobby scowled at each of the brothers in equal measure.  
"He started it." Dean mumbled wiping the blood from his lip and hair from his face.

"Like you didn't help." Sam retorted gently touching his already bruising jaw.

Bobby's glare grew harder, now having had enough of their antics.

"Keep it up, either one of you and I'll be sending you both to your room where you'll be staying until tomorrow morning. Either of you boys think I'm kiddin'?"

"No sir!" they both said in unison as they gave each other the evil eye.

spn

The evening was subdued, quiet and Bobby liked it being that way. Dean was instructed to start wading through Bobby's books of spells and curses, looking for any that were relevant to body exchanges, Bobby wanted to know if there was a universal incantation or chant that needed to be recited whena ttempting to dispel this kind of curse. Sam was directed to use his laptop to find out what he could about shrunken heads and the ways in which they could be used in spell casting. Bobby himself took on Hoodoo lore and magic as his specialist subject. It wasn't long before the stain of sitting around quietly had both Sam and Dean yawning competitively. Bobby stood up and headed for the kitchen, glancing at the two pairs of eyes tracking him expectantly, like puppies wondering if they're about to get a doggy treat.

"I ain't goin' anywhere excitin'. You can both get on with what you're doing."

The hunters turned back to their tasks. Once Bobby disappeared however, Dean stopped reading again and heaved a sigh.

"You got anythin' interesting yet?"

Sam massaged his eyelids with his finger tips.

"Lots of exactly how to shrink a head, not much on them being used, except as a protective talisman. You?"

"Ways to dispel magic. Closest I've got nothing yet specific to getting rid of the curses thrown around by min-heads. I'm beat. I'm gettin' set to call it a night. Maybe when I wake up, everything'll be back to normal."

"Somehow I doubt it."

When Bobby returned carrying two mugs of hot chocolate-Might as well go the whole nine yards in treating 'em like kids-both brothers had their heads down studiously researching. Bobby smiled, he'd heard them both talking while he was in the kitchen. He wondered why ti was that they both held on to the firm, and mistaken belief that he was both deaf and blind? Exactly how old did they think he was? Bobby decided he didn't really want to know the answer to that particular leading question!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chewing on the last of his breakfast, Dean made certain he gave Sam a good view of what his own mouth looked like when it talked while it was still full of food.

"Baby needs an oil change and quick once over."

Sam stared at his brother in disgust.

"Dean! You're an animal!"

Dean grinned, pleased at the reaction he'd got.

"An' don't you forget it."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Will you need help with the car?"

"You? Under the hood of my Baby? I don't think so dude. You stick with being the research nerd."

Sam hid his relief, he preferred to avoid any car maintenance stuff if he could and a break from Dean, for however long, was welcome.

spn

Dean grumbled as he tried to squeeze Sam's long, giant frame under the Impala. He picked up the breaker bar to remove the oil drain plug and hit his elbow on the frame, catching himself right on his funny bone. After a few choice words, he finally angled his too big body were he could remove the plug and let the oil drain.

He was finding using his brother's enormous body to work on the car was a pain in the ass. His hands were too big to get into the limited spaces. He twisted and wiggled one hand back behind the intake manifold, carburetor, and hoses, only to wedge it in so tight that he found himself stuck. The more he pulled. the more trapped his hand got. He needed help.

"Dammit! Sam...Saaam!"

He waited for a minute looking toward the house. Grumbling again to himself when there was no response, he wrenched his arm behind his back to drag his cell out of his jeans back pocket and speed dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Dean! Why're you calling me? What's wrong?"

"Need your help outside."

Trying to pull himself free again, Dean grimaced as he felt a sharp piece of metal scrapped across his hand.

"I thought you didn't want me anywhere near the car?"

"I don't, but I need...Um...A hand."

"Fine, ok. I'll be right there."

Hanging up his cell, Sam wandered ever so slowly out of the house and strolled toward the garage where Dean was working on the Impala.

"Finally! What kept you? Look...Your gigantic arm made me get stuck."

Dean pouted up at Sam and then winced when he felt the sharp metal dig deeper.

Sam sighed, examining his brother's predicament.

"How did you ever manage that? What do you want me to do?"

"You need to get a stubby Phillips and take off a couple of brackets then I think I can pull it loose."

"Screw driver, right?'

Sam rummaged in the tool box and picked up a screw driver, waving it at Dean.

"Yes, that's it, just don't...drop it."

Dean watched as Sam dropped the tool onto the engine before Dean had even finished his sentence. They both listened to the rattle of metal on metal, followed by silence. Dean laid his head on his trapped arm and sighted.

"Give me strength."

"Sorry man. Let me see if I can get it."

Grabbing a flashlight, Sam leaned into the engine bay from across the other fender. He began to look deep around the engine for the screw driver.

spn

"I'm afraid to ask what you two are doin'" Bobby remarked walking up to the brothers. "From where I am, it looks like you're being unnatural around the damn car."

"Wash your mouth out old man! Evidently Sam's gigantic hand won't fit where my normal sized one will."

"And you're stuck?"

"Why would you think that?"

"So what pray tell are you doing Sam?"

"Dropped the stupid screw driver."

Sam grunted as he tried to climb into the engine bay while Dean grumbled a warning.

"Just be careful. You'd better not break my Baby or there'll be hell to pay."

"Almost there, if I can...Just reach your stupid...Short assed...Arm...A little...More."

Sam strained as he pushed Deans fingers closer to the screw driver, exclaiming triumphantly.

"Got it!"

"Hold on. Before you two morons go and do something else stupid, let me try out an idea."  
Bobby looked on the shelf for the WD-40. Inserting the red straw, he began to inspect the arm and hand, determining where it seemed to be stuck. Once he spotted the problem area, he sprayed the lubricant on Dean's Sam sized arm until the thick liquid was slip sliding down it.

"Now Dean, let the arm relax and Sam, you try easin' the hand out." Bobby instructed.

Sam moved to stand beside Dean. Leaning over, Sam had the freaky experience of grabbing his own disassociated arm. He began to carefully pull on the limb. Sam felt he muscles in the arm contract.

"Relax Dean, let me do it."

"I'm trying to relax."

"Try harder, just let it go limp."

Dean leaned his head against the back that should've been his and put his free arm there for support. Dean concentrated on keeping his arm relaxed while Sam began gently pushing, prodding and pulling. Suddenly the hand slipped free.

"It out! Oh man! Look what you've done to my hand! It's bleeding. You'd just better pray there's no scar when I get it back."

Sam grabbed at the hand to check the injury.

Dean growled, jerking his hand back and holding it to his chest.

"Back off, it's my arm right now and I can take care of it."

"Come on that needs cleaning." Sam ordered pushing him toward the house. "I don't want it getting infected while you're borrowing my body."

"Hey! That's ok. Don't you worry either of you...I guess I'll be puttin' the oil in for you then, shall I?"

Grabbing a quart to pour into the car, Bobby shook his head. They needed to find a solution to this body swap curse fast, before those two either drove him insane or managed to seriously damage their host body, bringing down the wrath of its real owner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nearly a week had past and it felt like they were no closer to finding a solution than when they had started. Bobby continued to research ancient books, even pulling from the boxes in his basement. He'd made calls to a couple of his contacts with no joy. Sam and Dean fell into a semi-routine, at least Sam did. Dean was starting to get hyper at being in one place for so long and hyper Dean was generally also an irritating Dean. He wasn't much for the research part of the job and only did it when he had no choice. He was beginning to get stir crazy.

spn

Alone in his kitchen, Bobby was about to pour his first mug of coffee for the day when a sweaty and red faced Sam, still inhabiting Dean's body, all but fell through the door. Startled by the unexpected drama of Sam's appearance, Bobby missed his cup with the coffee, pouring it over the work surface instead.

"Hell boy! You wanting to give me a heart attack? What in the blue blazes is after you?"

Sam leaned against the counter trying to catch his breath as he held a finger to Bobby, signaling the older hunter to wait a second. He gulped in several deep breathes, needing a good sized hit of O2 before he could attempt to slow down his breathing.

"Went...Went for...A 10 mile run...De-e's body no...No like." 

Bobby opened the fridge and handed him a bottle of water shaking his head. He grabbed a dish towel and mopped up the coffee spill before it ran into the floor. Dean rounded the corner in time to see Sam panting heavily and holding himself upright with the counter.

"Sam? What the hell? Are you trying to kill my body off? I swear, if you do? I'm gonna keep yours an' you'll have to make do with a rinsed out peanut butter jar!"

Bobby snickered as he sat himself down at the table with his newspaper.

"Evidently, your brother went on one of his runs. Looks to me, Dean, like your body didn't stand up to the challenge."

"Sam! You know I hate road running, are you nuts? You might've seriously sprained somethin' on me! Let me take a look."

Sam stepped back as Dean stepped forward. Sam raised both hands to ward his brother off.

"No way! Back off! You can't just decide you need to have a grope. Your body's mine right now! I just wanted some air and exercise, which I forgot you don't do very often."

Sam moved away from Dean and sat in the chair beside Bobby. He sipped on the water allowing his body to cool down and his breathing to return to normal. Dean pointed his index and forefinger at his own eyes, then pointed his forefinger at Sam in the classic I/m keeping my eyes on you gesture. He followed up by mouthing Peanut butte jar before going to grab himself a coffee.

spn

"So. Bobby? We've all been at this close on a week now, and still zip. I gotta admit I'm feelin' uneasy. I mean, what if the longer Sam and me stay swapped, the harder it gets to undo the curse? Man, we could be on a time table here and not even know it.

Sam stared in wide eyes shock at Dean.  
"You think that's likely?"

"Honestly Sammy? I don't know."

"You do think it might be. You're seriously worried we really could be running out of time and don't try to deny it...I know you are!"

Dean affected a casual, unconcerned air.

"Really? You know I am, do you? You tellin' me I've missed something? What happened? Did you suddenly become a mind reader overnight?"

Sam looked Dean straight in the eyes.

"First, it'd be a short read, believe me and second, you called me Sammy."

Dean's forehead creased as he frowned.

"So?"

"So. You generally call me that when you think something's wrong and we might be in trouble."

"I don't! Well, not just at those times, I don't."

"Ok, but I'm not getting the sense that you're having a laugh and simply trying to wind me up right now. Or are you going to tell me I got that wrong?"

Dean turned away without further discussion, leaving Bobby again to try and calm the waters.

"Sam? Dean? Listen, I gotta admit, I'd been wondering about the whole permanency possibilities too, so I did a little side trackin'. Only way the curse becomes permanent is if the shrunken head is destroyed while you two are still swapped. If that happens? The curse is pretty much cast and sealed."

Dean immediately turned to his brother, the relief coming over loud and clear in his voice.

"Sam..You gotta promise me you won't go anywhere near that damn head. Stay well away form it and I promise you that I'll pimp your peanut butter jar for you. Deal?"

spn

It was later that day that Bobby called Sam and Dean together into the study. The brothers both looked at Bobby expectantly.

"Ok. So I might've found a lead, but it means I'm gonna be away for two or three days. I need to go see an old friend who has some books that may be helpful. He's a day's drive east, already called him to expect me."

Dean glanced around the kitchen.

"So what are we suppose to do? Can we go with you?"

Nope. You two are goin' to be busy."

"We are? Please say you're not expecting us to spring clean this place?"

"Hmmm, hadn't thought of that one!"

"Well don't. No way I wanna go falling over your hidden piles of porn mags."

"Never gonna be a problem, I ain't got any, I always borrow yours instead. Anyway, I'm sending you two off to stay with someone else who thinks they might just be able to sort this out and I've got a possible case for you to check out on route...Though if that spring cleaning's a real option here?"

Sam hair flew around as Dean emphatically shook his head.

"Oh no, I don't thin so. C'mon Bobby, share. Where we goin'?"

Bobby wore an expression of mock uncertainty.

"If you're both certain?"

Sam was beginning to get impatient.

"Dean, shut it will you? Bobby? Just give us the info! Pleeease!"

"Ok. First, I got wind of a haunting a couple hours from here, a little town called Highmore. Thought you two could check it out, seein' as how it's on your way an' all."

Sam nodded his understanding, waiting for him to continue.

"Sounds good but...On our way to where?"

Bobby switched his gaze between the two brothers, uncertain how they were going to react, but prepared to take any immediate verbal battering they might dish out at first.

"Kansas...Lawrence...To Missouri's."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The initial reaction was silence, during which a pair of green eyes and a pair of hazel eyes started fixedly at Bobby. Bobby was caught off guard, silence hadn't figured in his list of possible reactions, so he hadn't planned a response. He went with sit and wait them out. Still no one had yet spoken when Dean stood up ad walked out of the kitchen without comment. For a brief time, Sam gazed at the chair Dean had just vacated, hearing the slam of Bobby's front door. When he spoke, it was without making eye contact with Bobby.

"I'm going outside to check on him."

Without waiting for Bobby to respond, Sam too stood up and walked quietly out of the kitchen and out the front door, glancing around for his brother. Bobby sighed. Removing his baseball cap, he ran a hand over the top of his head and scratched at his beard while he replaced the cap. As much as he wanted to follow the pair, he knew it was better to leave well enough alone until they chose to come back inside, however long that might take.

spn

Sam found his brother standing between two rows of scrap vehicles; each line of cars piled three high. Dean was rhythmically kicking the crap out of the front tire of an ancient Mustang. Hands in the front pockets of his jeans, Sam strolled between the cars toward his brother.

"Dean? Would you rather I left you alone right now?"

Still kicking at the tire, but with less strength behind it now. Dean shook his head.

"No."

Dean was obviously busy thinking, so Sam simply waited, happy to stay close until Dean was ready. The older hunter at last stopped his kicking and simply rested his foot against the tire.

"I don't wanna go back to Kansas Sammy. I don't."

San nodded.

"I get that. I'm not happy about it either. But, if that's where there's a chance of ridding ourselves of this curse? Well, I'll do it. I'll go there...In fact, here's a thought. What if Missouri doesn't need us both to be there? You could go do the job Bobby's got for us, and then you come back here, meanwhile, I could drive on to Kansas and see Missouri."

"No."

"Fine then, I'm assuming you've got an alternative suggestion then?"

"I said I didn't want to go, not that I wouldn't. If anyone can tell us how to get out of this, I'd say it's gonna be Missouri."

"Why? 'Cos she's black?"

Dean stared at Sam in disbelief.

"What? No! Idiot! 'Cos she's a seer and a psychic! And personally, I'm pretty sure she reads minds. Or at least, she reads my mind. Actually, now I'm thinkin' about it, the woman picks on me, doesn't she?...Huh!... Anyways Dad trusted her, I do too and that's important. There's not a lot of people you and me can trust Sammy. We need to keep hold of the one's we've got...You do realize you're her favorite, don't you? When we get there, I'm thinkin' you should do all the talking."

Sam arched one eyebrow.

"Really? And what will you be doing then?"

"Oh, s'easy. I'll be hiding...Opps!...Standin' right behind you. You think it might help if I made me one of those tin foil hats? Stop my thoughts leakin' out to her?"

Sam felt himself relax again.

"Dean...You really are hopeless aren't you?"

"I try my best." he said giving Sam a lopsided grin.

spn

Bobby was still sitting at the kitchen table where they had left him; he was reading three newspaper clippings when the brothers returned. Creating no big issue, Bobby glanced up and smiled.

"Coffee's still hot, help yourselves."

Sam headed straight towards the coffee. Dean diverted to Bobby and the clippings.

"I'm sorry? What was that Sammy? Would I like...? Oh, yeah, since you asked, I'd love a coffee thanks Sammy. That's really kind of you to offer."

Sam simply gave Dean a finger in response.

Dean turned away and picked up the smallest clipping that Bobby had. The header read Distraught Dad Claims Girlfriend Stole His Son. Bobby looked at the roughly cut square piece of paper in Dean's hand.

spn

"That's the day after she walked out." he observed. "She stopped by here in an old wreck of a car with no break lights, her and a youngster. A little lad, he was three years old at the time. Kid looked scared and she was as twitchy as they come. Anyway, I asked her if everythin' was ok an' she told me she was getting away from the kid's dad. Asked me not to say anythin' if anyone came lookin' for them, said his dad wasn't to know where the kid was. Course, no one ever came looking and that was that. Close to six years later she turned up back into the area with the lad. Straight away she hooked up with the kid's dad again, slipping back into being his girlfriend, just like she had been before. The guy was a wreck though, never got over her takin' his son like that."

Bobby handed Dean the second, much larger newspaper clipping. In the picture, the woman was older, but it was clearly still her. Dean frowned as he read the headlines. Local Woman and Son Found Decapitated.  
Bobby gave a nod of his head towards the clipping.

"That's two months after she moved back in with the kid's dad."

Bobby quietly handed Dean the third and final front page paper clipping. Dean didn't need to read beyond the header. Man Pleads Guilty to Murdering Girlfriend and Son. He looked at the date of the final clipping, June 1988, before handing the three clippings back to Bobby.

"Is the father still in prison?"  
Bobby shook his head.

"Nope. Found hanging in his cell two weeks after sentencing. The usual, used the sheet off his bed, timed if for just after his fifteen minute suicide obs, too late to do much else but get the corner in when they found him.

spn

"So you think it's one of these three that's active?"

"I reckon so. Here, history of the house since 1988...I assume you two have had a talk?"

Sam came to the table a passed Dean his coffee before holding his hand out for the clippings and nodding at Bobby.

"We have. We both agree that neither of us particularly want to go back to Lawrence, but you're right. Despite her continuing reign of fear over Dean, Missouri's probably the best shot we've got to fix this, so Lawrence it is...Any kinda pattern showing up in the house's history?"

Dean passed the sheet of Bobby's orderly notes across to Sam.

"I'd say it's a yes. See for yourself."

Draining the last of his coffee, Bobby stood up.

"Anybody for breakfast?"

Two hands shot up into the air almost simultaneously.

"What a shock. Ok. I'll just put the call in to Missouri first, warn her she's gonna be gettin' two incredibly irritating lodgers."

Bobby glanced at the brothers, grinning/

"Hey! Extreme lodgerin'...Think I've just invented a whole new dangerous activity."

Sam groaned, while Dean, picking up his coffee mug and slid around in his chair.

"Hold on Bobby. Why're you calling Missouri? Shouldn't she have already have felt our imminent arrival in a dusty, plant-pot or damp teabag or somethin'? You know if she's as good as she claims to be?

Dean smirked at himself and began to drink the rest of his coffee, just as one of Bobby's landlines rang.

spn

It truly never failed to fascinate Sam just how far and wide one mouthful of coffee can cover when sprayed out of a human mouth, especially Dean's, to be more accurate, his mouth.

Chuckling, Bobby picked up the handset.

"Yeah? Hi."

Bobby gave Dean a wink.

"It's weird, but we were talkin' about you not long ago...Yeah I told 'em...Un huh. Right...No, that's fine...Will do."

Seeing his brother grow a shade paler, Sam grinned, mouthing, Serves you right to him.

"Yeah. Settin' out later today. That still good for you?...Really?...Lookin' forward to it. I'll give you a call once I get close...Yeah, you too."

Hanging up, Bobby fixed his eyes on Dean. Dean himself looked slightly nauseous.

"Please tell me that wasn't her...Was it?"

Bobby's serious expression was gone and he beamed at Dean.

"Right first time. No. You can get your frillys untwisted, it wasn't Missouri. It was just my lead checkin' I was still coming over to his place."

Dean's eyes went wide and he flushed from the neck up.

"You totally played me Bobby Singer! I hope you know this calls for revenge?"

Bobby's beam grew wider.

"You bring in on, tough guy. I'll be lookin' forward to it!"

spn

The two hunters had everything packed and were good to go, when Sam suddenly decided he wanted to shower first. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Go get your stinky ass...Oh hand on...My stinky ass...Into the shower so's we can get gone. And Sammy, even though Little Dean's impressive, don’t' let him tempt you! Got it?"

Frowning, Sam pulled a face as he nodded.

"Dont' worry there bro'. I've no intention of givin' Tenny Tiny Deanie a test drive. Can I go get showered now?"

Dean waved his hand magnanimously in the direction of his younger brother.

"You may go. But be warned, I'll know if Little Dean’s been out to play."

Sam glared at Dean in disgust.

"You know, not so deep down, you're nothin' but a dirty minded dick!"

Dean loved to play to his audience, especially if his audience was his easily embarrassed younger...(Um, authors? Right now he's my little brother! Our apologies Dean, you're right)... little brother.

"Ha! Dick! Ev'eybody! Sammy said dick. Ha!"

Sam walked away shaking his head and headed upstairs to shower, muttering to himself.

"Jeeze. How many miles to Lawrence? No sure I'm gonna be able to stand it without muzzling him."

spn  
Bags packed in the Impala, address they were heading to safely tucked in Dean's jacket pocket, Bobby and Dean were standing in the yard waiting for Sam to appear. Dean rubbed his hands together happily.

"I'm lookin' forward to this job. I'm curious to find out what this body does in a real fight."

Bobby huffed.

"You need to be extra careful, you hear? No takin' unnecessary risks. Think Dean, it's not your body you're in, it's Sam's. Remember him? The one who you always try to protect? Way to do that right now an' keep him in one piece is to protect you. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"You put the curse box somewhere safe?"

"Safe as I can. It's wrapped in a blanket and locked inside a metal box in my Baby's trunk and I've got the key. Sammy can't go anywhere near without me knowing. And speakin' of, where the hell is he? Man, even in my body the kid takes twice as long in the shower than anyone else I know, an' it's not even like he's got all this stupid hair to wash right now!"

Right on cue, Sam finally appeared. Dean grumbled impatiently.

"It's about time Princess!"

"What? I had to get Bobby's research notes."

Sam held up some sheets of paper as evidence.

"Ok. Time to get gone. If you run into any trouble that you two can't handle, you just give this old man a call..."

Bobby turned and began strolling, slowly towards his truck, giving the brother's a back handed wave and still talking to himself, ensuring it was loud enough for Sam and Dean to hear.

"...I'll slip on my conti-pants, rev up my walkin' stick, tune in my hearin' aid an' turn that volume up high, then I'll set too an' hobble right on over. Just don't act all shocked if I've forgotten to put my teeth in, you know how bad this old age thing screws around with your memory! Course, I don't know whether or no it screws around with your wassit, 'cos, obviously I've just plain gone and forgotten ev'ry single word I think I just said! Still, on the up side, once I've cleaned up your mess, I can stagger my way back to the Old Fart's Home of Wake me up in Time Fer my Nap an' sit on my piles 'till the two of you go an' land yourselves neck deep in the stinky stuff again."

Bobby monologue came to an end as he settled himself down behind the wheel of his truck and started up the engine. Glancing in Sam and Dean's direction, he saw they were both leaning against the front end of the Impala, both with legs crossed at the ankles and their arms crossed over their chests. Jointly, they unfolded their arms and each began to mime sorrowfully playing their own invisible violins.

Bobby was still laughing out loud as he turned the wheel of the truck and headed out of the salvage yard.

Straightening up, Dean grinned and clapped Sam on the back.

"C'mon brother of mine. Let's do this thing."

He threw himself into his Baby and cranked it. The roar of the engine was like music to his ears. He pushed a tape in and threw the Impala into gear following Bobby out of the salvage yard and back on the road.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who are reading this story. I will be on vacation for two weeks starting tomorrow so I won't be posting on this story until I get back. It will be continued then. NC

Chapter 9

It was mid afternoon when the Impala drove in to the small town of Highmore. At first glance, it looked like any other small town USA. Dean pulled into the parking lot of a local diner after Sam bugged him about needing real food, not the kind you got at a gas station. Climbing out of the Impala, Dean stretched Sam's long frame to the kinks out.

"So, what's the deal here?"

"From Bobby's directions, the house's on the outskirts of town. There's a local view that says it's been haunted for years. Nothin' suggesting before 1988 though. The current owner's moved the family into a rental; he refuses to let them stay at the house.

"Family being him, mom and son?"

"S'right. The guy's tried selling it several times, but guess what? Something always happens and it doesn't sell. He'd started having it remodeled, some of the workers got injured and now the rest refuse to go back in the house."

"You think the spirit didn't like the do over?" Dean suggested.

"Dumb as that sounds, it's not unknown for big changes to a place to kick start a haunting, but we already know that's not the trigger here. C'mon. Let's go eat."

spn

Inside the diner was quiet and it had a laid back, unhurried feel. The hunters were shown to a booth and each given a menu by the thin and angular female hostess.

"When you're ready to order, just give Callie a wave she's your waitress today. Can I get you guys a drink while you're looking the menu over?"

Dean watched the woman briefly as she wandered off to arrange their drinks.

"I'm seriously hopin' the only reason she's so thin is 'cos she don't eat here! The owner of this house, he knows we're goin' to be stopping there?"

"Yeah, Bobby said he would meet us and give us a key. I've got his number on one of the pages."

Sam produced the notes Bobby had made and began to scan through them again.

"Looking at the house's history, there's nothin' to show that there's ever been any problems any other time. It's always when the place is occupied by a family of three. Parents and kid. But only when the kid has been a boy."

"Like the current owners."

"S'right. Problem is, I've not been able to ID our spirit beyond Bobby havin' pinned it down to the family where the guy murdered his partner and kid then later went on to hang himself. Here. Take a look for yourself. See if you spot any clues to which one of them we're up against."

Their waitress put in an appearance as Sam handed the notes to his brother.

"Good afternoon, I'm Callie. Here's the drinks you ordered. You decided what you want to eat yet?"

Callie was gushing and blatantly giving the guys a once over and liking what she saw.

"Whose is whose?"

Sam answered.

"Mine's the unsweetened tea."

Dean was about to bestow on Callie his best award winning smile, when he remembered that it belonged to the face Sam was wearing. He didn't know if Sam had something that he considered his best award winning smile. Dean made himself a mental note to check out his brother's different smile capabilities as soon as he had the time and a mirror.

"Making mine the sweet tea gorgeous."

"One sweet and one un-sweet." she blushed slightly from Dean's attention. "There you go."

Sam kicked Dean under the table and mouthed Jail bait!

"But Sammy, I'm four years younger right now."

Sam rolled Dean's eyes shaking his head and glancing down at the menu.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'll have the Cob salad, ranch dressing on the side with the fresh fruit."

Scribbling down Sam's order, she turned to Dean and cooed.

"And for you?"

Dean flirted back at her, earning him a scowl from his brother.

"Give me a double cheese burger, fries and a piece of your best pie."

"I'll get that order in and would you like some rolls while you wait?"

"Please sugar."

Dean let his hand brush hers as he gave the menu back. She all but ignored Sam as he held out his menu for her to take.

"Coming right up, just got a batch hot out of the oven."

"Bet that's not all that's hot around here." he mumbled under his breath as she sashayed away.

As Dean turned around with a dopey smile on his face, Sam glowered.

"Don't even think about it."

"Spoil sport."

"We're here to do a job, not play footsie with the locals."

"Sammy, you're just jealous 'cos she likes me the best."  
"Yeah? You're forgetting something, it's my body you're in and that's what she's lookin' at!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

spn

They sat for a moment in the Impala before driving away from the diner, Dean handed Bobby's notes back to his brother.

"Well, you're right. All three died violent deaths and there's nothin' in here that point's to which one has gone vengeful."

"What if it's two of them? Or even worse, all three?"

"Fun thought. Thanks for that Sam. Good havin' you along to brighten things up!"

"Sorry. But at least we know the kid and the mom are buried together in the local cemetery. Bobby ran out of time, so it's up to us to figure out what happened to the guy's body."

"Given that he died in prison and out of area, he might've just been planted or cremated at the prison's expense. Sound like a job for Research Boy. By the way, that's you, not me. What say we get the key off the owner and split up? I'll drop you off at the local library and take a drive around the cemetery, see how secure it is, then head on up to the house, unpack and check it out. You can call me when you want picked up. Sound ok?"

"Do I get a choice?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll call the owner; let him know we're in town."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back from my trip and it was amazing. Got to meet the guys and many others, it was great! Still on England time which is not fun. NC

Chapter 10

Dean and Sam were leaning against the Impala in a convenience store parking lot waiting on the owner to arrive. Dean was trying to keep Sam's too long hair out of his face while Sam enjoyed himself making notes on Bobby's notes. Dean had managed to find a small rubber band and was keen to make use of it. All he needed to do was get rid of his brother.

"Sammy, I'm thirsty, run inside and get us something to drink." Dean complained.

"Why me? Who said I was thirsty anyway?"

"Because I'm the oldest and what I say goes." he snarled back.

"Sorry, we already agreed, I'm the oldest while I'm riding your..."

"...!..."

"Um...I didn't mean...Ok...Look, tell you what, how 'bout I go get us a drink?"

"Sounds great! Thanks!" Dean smiled devilishly.

Sam pushed himself off the car muttering under his breath and headed for the store.

Dean smirked, watching his body walk into the store in fascination. It was still freakin' creepy to see his body walking without him in it. It almost felt like he should be running to catch up with it, otherwise it might get away from him and then he would've lost himself...Dean stopped his thought process right there before his brain had to undertake some serious gymnastics to extract itself from a whole thread of complex notions. Instead, he produced his precious rubber band and got to work.

A few minutes later Sam strolled out carrying a drink in each hand. When he got close enough, he tossed his brother a bottle of water watching as Dean caught it easily.

"Excuse me! What's this?" Dean fussed holding up the water.

"You know water, H2O, the wet stuff."

"Yeah I know water; it's what I shower in, the stuff that makes my coffee wet. Why'd you get me this? You know I usually take soda."

"Well, you get water today, my body doesn't need all the sugar and caffeine and besides you should drink more water, it's good for you." Sam noted as he took a good look at his body leaning against the Impala. "Dean, what the freakin' hell did you do to my hair!"

"And like most of the stuff you say that about, tasteless. You sure can be a pain in my ass sometimes little brother." Dean continued ignoring his question.

"So I've been told numerous times, mostly by you." Sam remarked going back to his notes. "Take it down now; I look ridiculous."

Before Dean could think of a come back a silver Toyota Camry pulled into the lot and slowly eased their way. It stopped beside them and the man rolled the window down eyeing them carefully.

"Excuse me? Are you Bobby's friends?"

Sam straightened up and nodded with a smile.  
"Yes, I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean."

The guy had never met them before, so he wasn't about to be confused by their names not matching their bodies.

"Hi, name's David. Not that it matters, but I could've sworn Bobby said you were the taller one?" he said getting out of the car. "Anyway, I want to thank both of you for lookin' into this for me. Bobby said you two do this kinda thing as a job? I gotta be straight with you; I don't believe in this kinky supernatural stuff, I still think it's something structural. Still, I'm willin' to try anything. Here's the key for the front door."

Dean intercepted the key as David moved to hand it over to Sam.

"Thanks. Can you tell us what kind of things have been happening?"

David shrugged.

"Sure. At the start it was mostly noises, you know, bangs and thuds. My son though, he said he could hear voices, like a man and woman havin' an argument? I put everything down to the plumbing and my boy 'fantasizing’. Then my wife started siding with him, agreeing that there were voices. We’ve had power surges that have managed to blow every light in the place all at once. I refused to pay that jackass electrician ‘till he got it fixed, for free. I remember an afternoon when every single screen in the whole place whites out an’ I mean every screen! TV, PC, Laptop people’s own cells, everythin’. It...erm...Got worse. Whenever I got in from work, something would be thrown at me. It started with eggs and got more dangerous, heavier. I accused my lad, but my wife swore he was with her in the living room. That’s when I decided to look for a, er, specialist. I needed somebody who could deal if it is creepy shit and, no offense, someone who would pretend to have dealt with some kinda creepy shit if it was just down to more work bein’ needed on the old place. That’s when I remembered Bobby Singer. Ever since his wife died, he’s acted like the creepy shit is real, so I figured he might know someone. I gotta say, you two look more, um, normal than I expected.”

Dean shrugged.

“I guess we could always dress freaky, if you really want us to? How about a black robe each?”

spn

David looked at Dean uncertainly.

“I don’t...Unless?...Is that?...”

Sam shot Dean a stern glare.

“Ignore him. He’s just kidding around. Ok, well. You can leave everything with us now. I’m sure we can sort your little problem out. We’ll call you when it’s safe to return to the house.”

David nodded and thanked the two hunters. Walking to his car, he stopped and glanced back.

“Be careful, I’ve had two workers that had to be taken to he hospital from injures they got while working in the house. Oh, by the way, I turned off most of the breaker, except for the fridge; you’re welcome to turn on what you need. The box is in the laundry room.”

Sam smiled reassuringly.

“We will and thanks for the information.”

With a final nod, David got in his car and drove away. Dean pushed himself off the Impala, tossing the water in the car.

“Ok, I’ll drop you at the library and I’ll go check out the cemetery, then I’ll head out to the house. You can call me when you’re done.”

spn

Dean slowly eased the Impala down a gravel road by the cemetery. He found a pull off and parked. As he got out, he checked the surrounding area for houses, security and people. It being a small town, there didn’t seem to be anything to worry about. Pulling out a page of Bobby’s notes, he looked at the names of the woman and boy, Tosha Beckman and Tyler Jessup. He began to slowly make his way down the rows of tombstones checking the names as he went. He finally found tow small markers at the back of the cemetery with their names on them. At least they were back and away from the road, Dean thought looking around the area. Satisfied he could find them again in the dark, he headed back to the car.

spn

The house itself was an older, wooden two story Cape Cod. Dean pulled the Impala up the driveway and to the side of the house. He rolled out of the car and slowly walked around to the front door noticing paint had begun to peel in places and weeds were taking over the flower beds. The front door released a small squeak as Dean let it swing all the way open. Standing in the doorway, Dean let his hunter instincts kick in. He stepped into the house and pulled his EMF scanner to check for any activity while he walked around the family room, avoiding the scaffolding, drop cloths and buckets of paint. His scanner remained silent as he continued to the kitchen and dining room. Nothing seemed out of the place and his spidery senses were not tingling. The sudden ringing of his cell phone sounded way too loud in the quiet interior causing him to jump.

“Hey.”

“Come and get me.”

“On my way.” Dean said glad to get out of the house even though he didn’t find anything; he was sure there was something there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam was waiting by the curb as Dean eased the Impala beside him. Opening the door, Sam slopped his/Dean's body in the passenger seat.

"Find anything good?"

Sam's tome was tired and sarcastic.

"Well, if you consider the fact that after the father hung himself in the state prison way over on the other side of the state, no one stepped up to claim the body, meaning he got a fast state funded cremation, good, then yeah, I guess I did."

Dean ignored Sam's tone.

"You think some object come be drawing him back to the house? Or are we looking at the vics, either both or one of them?"

Sam rubbed his hand through Dean's hair, thinking how odd it felt to suddenly run out of length so quickly.

"Right now? I'm honestly not sure, I mean, this woman left, taking the boy with her 'cos she thought it was the only way to keep him safe. If she went through all that in the first place, why did she, six years later, move back to Lawrence? Even more amazing, she came back and hitched up with him again. Why the hell would she even consider that?"

"Got me there Sammy. Maybe we need to do some digging into this Tosha Beckman person an' see if anythin' seems off."

"Sounds good to me. So, head back to the house and we'll get to work? Did you find anything there?"

"Nope. But the whole place was just too damn quiet, sort of freaks you out."

Dean swung the car around and headed for the house.

"By the way, I did find the graves; they're way in the back at the end of the cemetery."

"I guess that's one good thing." Sam commented. "Means we can do what we might have to do without any nosy neighbors staring and dialing 911."

spn

Turning the key easily in the lock, Dean pushed open the front door, listening to that annoying squeak again and led the way into an entrance hall. He pointed to the door on the right.

"Kitchen and utility's through there. We got running water, cold obviously. Down the halls the dining room and living room."

He indicated another door this time on the left.

"Some kinda family room, watch out in there. It's a construction site, looks like there's a two story extension happenin'. Upstai...Whoa!"

Dean was suddenly lifted off his feet and thrown backwards, straight into Sam. Caught by surprise, the younger hunter wasn't at all ready for the solid impact that was his own body still piloted by Dean. Both hunters crashed to the floor in a tangled pile of limbs and torsos. Dean stared at the heaped sprawl of his and Sam's legs, momentarily at a loss as to which ones would respond to his control.

Sam solved the puzzle by dragging his upper body from underneath Dean, taking two of the legs with him. Dean figured the two that remained must be the ones he was currently responsible for. Sam was already getting to his feet when he found himself sliding over the wooden floor of the entrance hall at high speed, heading face first on a collision course with the stair banister rail.

He flung both arms across his face; certain he was about to head butt the wooden banister. Instead, there was a disembodied cry of No and something soft seemed to come between Sam and the handrail, stopping him short of collecting some very nasty facial injuries. Just as suddenly as everything had kicked off, it ended and Sam dropped down to his knees in relief.

spn

Dean was at his brother's side in seconds, one long arm across Sam's shoulders.

"You ok Sammy?"

Despite Sam's nod, Dean could feel the slight tremor that ran through him. Sam gazed up at the hand rail he had some nearly become closely acquainted with.

"What the hell was that all about Dean?"

"That, little brother, was definitely two spirits and whoever it is we're dealin' with here, one of them set out to protect you; stopped you from getting badly hurt. We need to find out exactly who we're facing around here."

spn

"I say let's get a room at the motel down the road, you can do your geek thing and I'll go to the police station an d get the reports on the girlfriend and boy's murders." Dean decided not wanting to take any more chances in the house until they had more Intel.

"I'm with you on that. I don't particularly want to be face planted into any un-moveable objects if I can help it." Sam agreed as he follows his brother back to the front door. He pauses at the door and looks around as the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Sam had a funny feeling they were being watched.

"What's wrong?" Dean questions seeing a puzzled look on Sam's/his face.

Sam shrugged, stepping through the door and out onto the porch.

"Nothin' I guess, it just felt like we're being watched."

Before they can pull the door too, a strong force slams it shut, making them both jump back. Dean looked at Sam and back at the door.

"Guess they didn't like our company?" Dean stated stepping back from the door.

"Let's go before it decides to throw us off the porch."

spn

The motel wasn't as rundown as most they'd stayed in over the years. The room had seen better days, but it was clean and didn't have any lingering smells or unknown stains. Being a creature of habit, Dean threw his bag on the bed nearest the door. He always figured if anything came in after them, he could protect Sammy better being the first line of defense. Sam tossed his bag on the other bed and put his computer bag on the small table. He glanced back over his shoulder at Dean.

"Are you going to pick somethin' up for dinner while you're out?"

"Thought I might as well, if that suits you?"

"Bring me a chef salad and tea."

"Ya know, that fine body you're wearing's gonna go into withdrawals eatin' that rabbit food. A man's body needs meat."

"Well, while I'm babysitting it, it's gonna enjoy nutritious meals for a while." Sam stated opening his computer and ignoring the look Dean was giving him. "How ya going to get the records since the case is closed?"

Guess I'll have to sweet talk me a file clerk. Who's gonna resist your puppy dog eyes?"

Dean smiled smugly and at the same time, batted his eyes at Sam. Sam huffed at Dean and began his search of the internet on Tosha Beckman and Tyler Jessup. Dean laughed as he grabbed his jacket and keys before heading out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dean pulled into the police parking lot and cut the engine. He rummaged through their fake ids looking for a reporter's badge, deciding his cover story would be that he was doing an article on strange or grisly murders in the area. Entering the building unchallenged, Dean gazed at the various signs on the wall. He chose the one pointing the way to the Records Room toward the back of the building. As he walked casually around the corner, Dean saw a glass partition and a sign labeled Records Room above it. Yatzee! Acting as if he had every right in the world to be wandering around there, Dean headed towards a service hatch covering the window, hoping he would find a female on duty.

"Hello there. May I help you?"

An older woman gazed at Dean expectantly as he stopped at the window. Dean rolled his eyes; just his luck...Ma Kettle was on duty.

"Hi, I sure hope so."

Dean turned on Sam's best you know you want to help me expression.

"I'm a reporter with the Daily Courier News and I'm, um, doing an article on odd happenings in the area. You know the kinds things, strange unexpected deaths, gory murders and such. I was hoping you could help me with getting hold of a couple of old police reports from a murder that took place back in 1988. You might have come across the case at some point. A woman and boy, mother and son I believe, were beheaded by the guys who was the woman's boyfriend and dad to the kid. The guy's last name was Jessup."

The woman looked Sam's body up and down, causing Dean to wonder if this was how all women of her age reacted to Sam.

"An article huh?"

"Yes. Look, I know this' a long shot 'cos you were probably still at school but, I don't suppose you happen to know of anyone who's worked here since then and who might be willing to talk to me, do you?"

The glow on the woman's face told Dean his instincts had been right.

"Actually, I was here then, I've been doing this job for goin' on thirty years now."

Dean schooled his expression into one of disbelief, struggling to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Seriously? And do you remember the case at all?"

"Oh yes, I do. It was terrible what happened to them both." she said sadly shaking her head.

"She was a sweet girl really and that little boy? Cute as a button he was. I used to see them around town once and a while. I always felt sorry for them; they never seemed to catch a break."

"Ah, Betty Jean." Dean started reading her name tag. "I would love to interview you, get your opinion on the case; it would really help my article to have a personal interview on what you remember."

"Well, I don't usually do things like that..."

"Oh come on, I bet you're a natural at it, I could quote you as a source."

Betty Jean looked at the clock behind her and then back at Dean.

"I get off in twenty minutes, why don't I meet you at the coffee shop on the corner?"

"You're a doll! Would you be able to lay your hands on a copy of the reports?"

Dean smiled sweetly at the woman, watching her melt.

"Sure thing, I'll bring a copy with me."

"That's wonderful of you Betty Jean. Twenty minutes it is. I'll get us a table."

Dean replied patting her hand as he spoke and Betty Jean blushed slightly before turning away to get the phone. Sammy's boyish charm sure does come in handy. Dean thought to himself.

spn

Sam looked at his watch again wondering what could be keeping Dean. It had been nearly three hours since he had left and he wasn't picking up his phone. He was just about ready to go look for him when he heard a key in the door. Dean strolled in carrying a bag, a folder and six pack of beer.

"Where have you been?" Sam complained. "Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"Easy there, little brother, I was getting Intel for us. I have to say, your body did come in handy today with Betty Jean, the sweetest thing."

Sam spoke slowly, not liking where this could be heading.

"Dean, what did you do with my body?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Chill out dude. We only had coffee; she was a sweet grandmotherly type who enjoyed talking."

Dean set down the food bag and went to put the beer in the fridge.

"I got the scoop on the murders off BJ though."

"Good. I found some old medical records for the boy. Reason I missed them before was Tosha used her last name when she took him to the emergency room. Tyler Beckman. Claimed to have fallen down a step and broke his arm and before that tripped over a toy and hit his head, had to have a few stitches. Doctor thought it might be abuse, but couldn't prove it."

"That goes along with what I found out from our Betty Jean. Seems the father had a mean temper, police were called out several times but no charges were ever filed. Betty Jean said she saw Tosha around town with the little boy and she was sporting some pretty bad bruises on her face and arms. It wasn't long after that she disappeared with the boy."

"And that's when they stopped of at Bobby's." Sam concluded.

Dean nodded.

"Betty Jean said Tosha came back six years later after she'd lost her job. She'd no income and they were about to be thrown out of their rental. Tosha arrived back in Lawrence and moved in with a cousin. Seems it was the only way she had of makin' sure her and her boy didn't end up living on the streets. Anyway, didn't take long for her to run into the ex. He pulls the usual stuff, persuades her he's changed, says he wants them back, uses the fact that she's still not found work, says he'll support them, wants them to be a family again."

Sam looked angry.

"It pisses me off that so many of these abusers, men and women, spin the same crap time and time again, and time and time again the victims fall for it. Just like this woman, they get pulled back in by the lies. So, Tyler and his mom ended up right back where they started."

"Yeah. It's not clear how quickly it started again, or how things got as bad as they did so quickly. The report does say the boy was killed first and then his mother."

Sam grimaced.

"Meaning there's a good chance that Tosha saw her son die at his own father's hands. Talk about screwed up!...So, now what we could have is the mother turned vengeful and the son trapped here or maybe hangin' around by choice 'cos he's not wanting her to hurt anyone. What do you think?"

Dean considered Sam's hypothesis as he began pulling food from the bag and sitting beers on the table. He pushed a salad toward Sam and unwrapped a cheeseburger for himself, glancing across and shaking his head at the sight of himself looking pleased about a salad.

"That's never gonna be right...Anyway, your idea? Now that I'm thinkin' 'bout it, the voice did sound kinda young. It sure didn't sound like dad. Hey! Unless the dad was one of those watchyomacallums...Ciabatta? Calamaris? Castnets?"

Sam couldn't help his laughter, just managing to splutter out, "Castrati, moron!"

"That's the bunny. Had to be you who knew the word outta the two of us."

Dean gleefully attacked his burger. Watching, Sam frowned. First thing he was doing to have to do once he got his proper body back was some serious detox. With a shake of his head, Sam returned to the topic of the case.

"So, we do a salt and burn tonight on both? Sound like a plan to you?"

"Well. We got two spirits an' two sets of remains. Logic says yeah, we burn the bones and hopefully put them both to rest. Job's done and then it's ready or not Missouri's here we come."

Knowing just how much it irritated Sam, Dean hadn't bothered to swallow, answering with his mouth full. It somehow reassured him to know that even in the wrong body; Sam was as reliable as ever on some things.

"Dude! Don't ya have any table manners?"

"Yeah. 'Course. You're lookin' at 'em." he smiled showing more food in his mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed in disgust at how childish his brother could be.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dean had no problem in finding the small grave markers that he'd previously identified as being the mother and son. In silence, the two brothers bean to dig. Sam was surprised to discover how much difference having Dean's stamina made and he soon settled into a comfortable rhythm, matching his breathing to the methodical pace of his digging. The task of manually shifting the volume of packed earth was still a hard and demanding task, but Sam felt able to go far longer without the need for a short break.

Dean's experience in his brother's body wasn't going so well and he realized how much Sam willingly endured every time they unearthed a coffin. Sam's sheer strength was as equal to the task as Dean's. However, Dean had never given any thought to how much more strain the repetitive bending and straightening placed on Sam's lower back, simply as a result of him being so tall. Dean found himself having to take a short break sooner than he would normally allow himself to, just for the relief of stretching his back to combat the encroaching stiffness and pain. Sam glanced over at Dean as his brother, both hands pressed into his lower back, groaned as he stretched and flexed to minimize his aches.

"You ok?"

Dean looked back a Sam, admiration clear in his eyes.

"You've never mentioned how hard this is on your back when you're as tall as a redwood."

Sam shrugged, in part not sure how to respond to the look in his brother's eyes, and returned to his task while he spoke.

"If I'd ever said anything about my back aching, do you think Dad or you come to think of it, would've understood? They just don't make shovels with handles long enough for us full size people. So, yeah, it's uncomfortable, so what?"

Dean considered Sam's words; he hated the fact that Sam was right. If Sam had mentioned anything about his back, he would most likely have been accused of trying to shirk the job, or told simply to suck it up.

"I'm sorry."

Sam paused again.

"For what? The fact that all shovels are designed for short little guys like you?"

"For being the kinda jerk you couldn't tell things like that. I'm really sorry."

Sam frowned, it felt like things could get heavy and while that would be fine by him most times, in the middle of exhuming two sets of remains wasn't helpful.

"Forget it. C'mon, let's finish the job."

spn

Sam was the first to hit something solid. Bending down he scraped the remaining thin layer of soil off the lid of the boy's coffin by hand. Most of the time the hunter's gave little thought to the remains, getting on with the job at hand. But it was always different when they were opening the coffin of a child.

"How do you want to play this Dean? You want me to wait so we do them both together? Or..."

Dean shook his head.

"Hold off 'till Mommy's uncovered. If she gives us any trouble, it might be handy to have the kid still around."

Sam stared down at the coffin lid.

"Ok. You need a hand over there?"

"Nah, I'm good. You get ready with the salt and oil."

spn

Ten minutes later, Dean raised his shovel and smashed it through the lid of the mother's coffin. Hauling himself out of the burial hole, he went to the boy's coffin, ready to do the same.

"Um...Dean."

Sam's tone said it all and sure enough, when Dean looked across at Sam, he saw his brother being held with both feet off the ground, the furious looking spirit of a woman standing in front of Sam with one arm held out towards his younger brother, keeping him hanging in mid-air. Her head turned 180 on her neck to glare at Dean.

"Get away from my boy...You ain't gonna hurt him anymore. Get away!"

Sam tried talking to the crazed looking spirit.

"Tosha, we're not here to hurt you; either of you. We're here to help you rest. Your boyfriend's dead, killed himself in prison back in 1989. He can't hurt you now. Please, let us help you both."

The spirit spun her head around to Sam.

"Liar! He wants to hurt my baby. You all do. Well, I ain't gonna let you this time."

As she spoke, Tosha's hand formed a fist and at the same time, Sam felt an increasing pressure squeezing around his neck, rapidly cutting off his air supply. Dean reacted, driving his shovel through the wood of the boy's coffin and dragging himself out of the grave and away from the instant blast of cold air. The mother's spirit screamed, throwing Sam away from her, she flew towards Dean, both hands clawing to reach his throat.

"Mom! Stop!"

spn

The effect of the new voice was instant. Dean forgotten, Tosha's spirit stared at the wavering spirit of Tyler, her eyes wide.

"My baby!"

Dean didn't bother to watch the reunion, instead racing across to where Sam lay, choking and coughing as he rubbed at his throat.

"I'm ok, I'm fine Dean. Go. Finish the job."

Dean nodded once. Scanning around he spotted where Sam had dropped the sack of salt and the canister of oil. Moving swiftly, he grabbed them both and fished in the pocket of his jean for his Zippo as he headed back to the open graves. Standing between them, he poured salt over each of the bodies. Tossing the sack away, he had begun to unscrew the top off the oil canister, when an invisible force knocked him into the woman's grave, sending him crash landing on top of her remains with a grunt. Looking up he saw Tosha's spirit glaring in wild eyes vengeance down at him.

"I'm not done with you. What you did to us? I owe you, you bastard."

"Oh shit!"

Dean watched the oil canister fly back out of the grave. Hanging in the air above him its lid turned, falling off and the canister began to tilt.

spn

"Please Mom. Enough! It's not him. It's not him. Please, listen to me!"

Dean saw the boy's spirit grab hold of his mother's arm, dragging at her, trying to pull her away.

"Get off me! I'm doing this for us, for you!"

Tyler shook his head.

"If you kill them, we can't be together Mom. You'll be as bad as my Dad. They can help us. They can make things right. You and me Mom. We'll be together. Please let them help, if you love me, let them help."

Dean held his breath, seeing his brother's head appear behind the two spirits.

"Your son's telling you the truth. We're here to help that's all."

Tosha looked between Sam and her son. Dean exhaled in relief when he saw the oil canister straighten and settled carefully back on the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dean took it steady driving on from Highmore, aware that neither he nor Sam had rested after sending Tyler and Tosha on their way. Now, every road sign the Impala passed announced how much closer Sam and Dean were getting to Lawrence, their home town. And the closer they got, the quieter Dean became, Lawrence didn't hold the same memories for Sam, but for Dean, the memories of the last night that his four year old self spent in Lawrence still haunted his nightmares all too frequently. Sam started to clear his throat, but changed his mind. Dean glanced at his brother before looking back at the road ahead.

"Got something you wanna say to me Sammy?"

"No...Yes, I mean..."

"No, yes? Which is it?"

Sam glared at his brother's profile, realized he'd never really inspected that feature of himself before and then forced the thought away, returning his full focus on to Dean.

"I was just checking that you're ok, that's all."

Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm going to assume you're not really needing me to answer that? I'm curious though, which's the bigger problem here? The fact that we're heading into Lawrence? Or that Missouri seems to make you nervous?"

"Neither, genius. Seeing as how you're asking, I've actually been thinking what if Missouri can't help us? What do we try then? And how would either of us deal, if there's nothing anyone can do to change us back? Satisfied?"

spn

Sam glanced out the window before responding to his brother's question.

"Actually, I've been thinking the same thing; I just didn't know how to bring the subject up."

"So, how do you feel about it, you know, if we are stuck?"

"It wouldn't be the end of the world, I guess. Not like we wouldn't still be brothers and all. It wouldn't stop us from hunting; we'd just have to make some minor adjustments."

Dean frowned, thinking over how he treated his own body at times and if he could let himself do the same to Sam's body. If he did have to stay in it. Looking out for his little brother had always meant looking out for the whole package. He had no idea how he'd deal in the long term with half that package being himself. He tried pushing Sam a little further, concerned about how chilled Sam seemed to be with the whole deal.

"But still Sammy, you know, it would still be a little uncomfortable doing some things. Don't you think?"

Sam could hear the anxiety underlying Dean's tone. He kept his reply fixed on a positive outcome scenario, trying to change the mood and encourage his brother.

"Well, like I said, there would be a few adjustments to make sure, but you know? We shouldn't dwell on what ifs. We'll figure this out. There's always a way to break a curse. It just might take us longer than we'd want to figure out how to get rid of this one."

Dean decided to play along, for Sam's sake.

"You know little brother? You're right. We've solved harder problems than this before now."

Despite Dean's outward agreement, in the back of his mind there was a little seed of doubt sprouting and beginning to grow; what if they were wrong?

Sam smiled. Then made sure Dean didn't see his face by looking out the side window, seeking to hide how worried he really was, aware that he still hadn't quite mastered controlling his brother's facial features when it came to covering things up. Could they really adapt to this crazy body swap if it was permanent? Would they ever really be able to feel comfortable in the other's body? Sam desperately hoped what he had said to his brother was true and that they were able to find a way to break this curse.

spn

Dean gazed around as they drove into the town of Lawrence. Not much had changed in the small town since the last time they had come back, driven by a vision that Sam had. A woman and her two kids had moved into their old house and were being threatened by an evil spirit. The hunters saw their own Mom's spirit too; she had protected them by destroying the other spirit and in doing that destroyed her own spirit. The hurt was still there for Dean, it was like seeing his mother die twice and not being able to do anything about it. He really missed her.

"Want to grab a motel room for the night; give ourselves a chance to unwind and relax?" Sam questioned looking at his watch. They could go see her now, but he felt Dean needed the time to prepare himself for the meeting.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Hate to get on her bad side before we see if she can help us." Dean agreed, glad for the small reprieve.

Dean headed to a motel he recalled being a few miles away from where they currently were.

"I think there's a diner within walkin' distance of the motel, we can grab some food."

spn

The motel still looked pretty much as Dean remembered it, if a little more leaning towards the shabby and loosing it's grip on chique. Dean stopped the Impala outside the motel's office come reception.

"Want me to go get us a room?" Sam asked.

Den replied while trying to keep the tension out of his voice. He was already getting bad vibes being here.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Fifteen minutes later, Sam walked out of the office and nodded to the left as he began to walk toward the end of one of the L shaped buildings. Dean followed and pulled into a space in front of the room Sam was opening. He got out of the car and popped the trunk so they could get their bags.

"So, I asked the front desk clerk, we have a choice of Mexican, steak house, or fast food that is within walking distance." Sam explained as he tossed his bag on the far bed.

"You know my vote, steak house."

"It's two blocks south of here, guys said they have a great salad bar."

"What 'bout their steaks?"  
"Didn't think to ask, can't be too bad, he said it stays pretty busy."

Dean gave his brother a deep frown, rolled his eyes and stomped out the door and in the direction of the steak house. Sam didn't see what the big deal was as he hurried to keep up with his brother's long stride. He'd never realized how fast he walked with his long legs, until now. No wonder Dean fussed at him to slow down all the time. Sam made himself a mental note to remember to try to match Dean's pace once he was back in his own body.

spn

The lunch rush at the steak house had cleared out since it was after three pm. The guy was right, even though the lunch crowd was gone, there were still quite a few customers. Sam ordered the buffet and Dean decided on a steak, fries, sautéed mushrooms and for dessert, a nice slice of pie.

They ate their food in silence, both wondering what tomorrow would bring. Would they get good news or the news no one wanted to hear, the curse can't be broken. Much to Dean's delight, Sam got ice cream off the buffet for Dean's apple pie. Sam was happy to see this small gesture made Dean smile.

spn

By the time they returned to the motel, they were tired, weary, but not ready for bed. Dean was stretched out on top of his bed inspecting the TV remote, figuring how it worked; he looked up at Sam as he came out of the bathroom.

"Wanna watch the tube?"

Sam shook his head as he sat at the small table in the room and opened his laptop. He wanted to see if anything else was happening around the area before they saw Missouri.

"No, but it won't bother me if you do."

"Ok. I'll keep the sound low."

"Mm-m."

Sam's answer was little more than a mummer as he began pulling up search engines that he used to check on anything strange or unusual.

Dean adjusted his pillows and started channel surfing, looking for anything interesting to watch. He was tired and a little sleepy, but his mind didn't want to shut off. He finally settled on an old movie he'd seen before but that was fine, he wasn't watching it anyway, he had it on mainly for the noise.

Sam glanced over at his brother since he realized he had not heard any comments in the past hour from him about whatever he was watching on the television. He saw Dean had gone to sleep and was snoring softly. Sam gently removed the remote from his limp hand and turned off the bedside lamp.

He pulled the blanket up over his body a smiled down at his sleeping brother. Yes, he had to be positive, if not for himself, at least for Dean. With that thought, he climbed into his own bed and settled down hoping sleep would come quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Muffled cries filtered into Sam's unconscious as he tried to wake his mind up... He could hear jumbled words, but couldn't make them out. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he propped himself up on an elbow, looking toward the noise. It was coming from the direction of the other bed. Sam saw the television was still on and the volume was low. Pushing himself up more, he could just make out Dean fighting his covers. Sam called to his brother.

"Dean...Hey, wake up. You're dreaming."

When he didn't get a response, Sam slid out of bed.

"No, no." Dean mumbled softly, but sadly.

Sam tried again, shaking Dean by the shoulder.

"Wake up Dean, c'mon."

Dean got out four clear words before Sam's shaking finally woke him up.

"I got you 'ammy."

"You ok there Dean? You were talking in your sleep."

"Yeah, I'm ok." Dean grumbled rubbing at his face.

"Um, I heard you say, 'I got you Sammy.' what did you mean by it?"

"Nothing. Dreaming is all. Same old dream I used to get, the one where I'm back carrying you out of our house again, you know. Being back here, it's obviously triggered it again. Sorry I woke you."

spn

Sam had long since recognized that the night their mother died was always there for Dean. He might have buried whatever memories he carried, but they were never buried so deep that those memories and along with them Dean's nightmares, couldn't be triggered again. Sam felt annoyed with himself for not recognizing that coming back to Lawrence would guarantee their return. He told himself he should have been ready for this, took the time to make sure Dean was ok instead of just going to sleep, leaving Dean watching TV. Sam padded across to the tiny kitchen area and filled a glass with water. Returning to Dean, he sat himself down on the edge of Dean's bed and passed his brother the glass.

"Here."

Dean accepted the water, making no comment about Sam being on his bed, a clear sign that Dean wanted the company, for a short time at least.

"Thanks."

"You want me to sit for a while, wait till you settle again?"

Dean tried for his don't be such a girl face, not quite pulling it off while still wearing Sam's body. Sam, however, got the message; he simply chose to pretend he hadn't. He looked at Dean with genuine concern.

"You know, no matter how many times I see you having to suffer those nightmares and no matter how many times I remind myself of what you did that night, I just can't get my head around what it must of been like for you. To have lived through it and remember it...It must be so difficult for you. I mean, you were four, just a toddler for goodness sake, probably not much higher than Dad's hip!"

Dean studiously avoided Sam's gaze, staring down into his glass of water instead and saying nothing. Although it didn't always stop him, Sam knew better than to push Dean too hard. He decided he would make one more attempt to give Dean an opening to make use of , if he wanted to talk, simply because his brother hadn't immediately made him back off. Sam turned away from Dean and stilled, like someone attempting not to frighten away an animal in the wild. Sam bowed his head, keeping his gaze on the floor, his speech measured, low.

"I know that I'm sitting here 'cos of the number of times you've saved me Dean. But I've never thought how it's been like a never ending commitment for you that started back then, when you were four. I cold live forever Dean, but I'd never be able to pay you back for that first time."

Sam began to stand and was guided to side down by Dean's hand on his arm/

spn

For a moment there was silence, then...

"I was four years old, I'd never carried you before, not properly, Mom wouldn't allow it, she always said I need to be a bit bigger...I ever tell you she used you to make me eat my greens?"

Sam finally looked at his brother; Dean gave a small smile at the surprise on Sam's face.

"What? No! You're kidding. She didn't! Did she?"

"Oh yeah. She'd say stuff like How're you going to get big and strong enough to pick Sammy up every time he falls over while he's learning to walk if you don't eat your greens to make sure you stay bigger than Sammy, because you're his big brother...I guess you must've eaten more greens than me in the end...So anyway, in the middle of the fear and chaos, Dad just shoved you all wrigglin' an' crying, in my arms an' told me to get you outside. I figured it must be important, knew somehow that this was something I had to do a good job on; I had to do my very best for Mom and Dad/

You weren't too heavy, at first. But carryin' you down those stairs? With screaming an' the thick smoke, the heat, an'...The smell...I absolutely knew I mustn't droop you, even thought carrying you meant I couldn't hold on to the handrail goin' downstairs. Even a baby six months old is a big thing to carry when you're four. With you in my arms I couldn't see where each step ended or whereabouts I should put my feet so's not to fall. I remember having to forget walking down like a grown up did. I had to take it one step at a time, making sure I had both my feet planted on each step before I could climb down onto the next one.

At four, you haven't got all the words or the experience to properly either understand or explain all the feelings you have about the things that happen to you or around you; some things are just instinctive, or reactions to the emotions that the grown ups are projecting. Now, whenever I look back on that crazy assed night? I know I'd decided that Mom must've told Dad she thought I'd grown big enough and strong enough at last to be allowed to carry you. And I think I remember being scared that maybe Mom had got it wrong. Dad's always said that, even as a little kid, I was stupidly stubborn. Seems he must've been right 'cos even back then, I was determined that I wasn't goin' to let Mom down.

Dad needed me to get your outside, away form all the fire, on my own...I didn't want to be told off, I was already feelin' terrified enough. So I tried really hard not to forget what I'd been told to do. Despite how heavy you started to feel, in spite of how much carrying you made my arms and back hurt and by pretending to be a big boy so's I didn't cry for Mom, I managed to do exactly what I'd been told. I think I got us through it because, more than anythin' else in the whole world, I wanted to please our Mom...I honestly thought that if I managed this, if I was a good boy, that would make her happy and then...And then she wouldn't hurt anymore..."

Dean abruptly stopped speaking and turned his head away from Sam.

"Dean, I don't...Jeeze Dean. What you did? She would've been so proud. You were incredible."

Still refusing to look at Sam, Dean shrugged.

"It's no big deal. What are big brothers for? 'Cept to watch out for their snotty nose little brother."

And as suddenly as that, Dean was finished.

"Enough chick flicking." Dean had decided. "Scoot back to your own bed, Samantha."

Sam obediently did as Dean had instructed. Lying on his back, he glanced across at his brother.

"Dean? I just want you to know, I'm glad you're my big brother and that you still watch out for me."

Sam didn't wait for an answer, turning onto his side, his back towards Dean. It was a while before Sam finally fell asleep, his thoughts concentrated on the memories that Dean had shared with him. He was pleased to hear the sound of his brother's breathing change as Dean managed to drift off to sleep quite quickly. There were no further disturbances for either brother for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning was overcast with dampness in the air and a scent that foretold of rain. The brothers checked out of the motel early and drove to the other side of town, heading for the home of Missouri. Dean parked on the road outside the house. One hand resting on the steering wheel, as though ready to drive away again, Dean remained seated in the Impala, staring at Missouri's front door, trying to gather his courage and calm his nerves. There was no reason for Dean to feel anxious, the woman they were both counting on had known them almost all their lives, but for some reason that Dean himself couldn't properly explain, Dean always felt on edge around the woman. Sam looked over at his brother, feeling a little worried about him. He knew this was hard on Dean, but they had to do it. Sam could only hope that luck was on their side for once and that Missouri would be able to help them. Dean finally squared his shoulders and began getting out of the car. Sam nodded and began to follow suit.

"Alright. Time to get our own bodies back."

spn

As they began heading up the walkway, a soft drizzle began. The front door opened and Missouri beckoned to the brothers. Dean immediately turned to Sam. Before his brother could say anything, Sam grinned.

"She heard the Impala pull up dude, that's all."

Missouri rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Hurry up will ya? It's going to come down good n' hard any second. Move your scrawny behinds!"

Dean muttered to himself, "Hello, how are you, lovely to see you both."

Missouri's eyes instantly narrowed and fixed themselves on Sam's physical body.

"Dean Winchester. If you've got somethin' to say, child, you do me the courtesy of sayin' it to my face. Do I make myself clear?"

Arriving at the door, Dean stared down at the suddenly interesting welcome mat.

"Yes ma'am."

Missouri nodded, apparently satisfied by Dean's apologetic response.

"C'mon then. Inside both of you. Quickly now, here it comes."

On cue, the Heaven's opened and the previously soft drizzle became a torrent.

spn

Hustling the hunters inside and closing the door, Missouri turned and looked both brothers up and down.

"My, my, boys you sure stepped into it this time. Bobby was right; we've got a lot of work to do. Now I assume one of you remembered to pack our little friend, didn't you?"

Dean nodded.

"I did. He's safely tucked up in the back of the car and Sam's not been allowed anywhere near him."

Missouri immediately tsk tsk'd at Dean while patting Sam's arm.

"Now Dean. Don't you go blaming young Sammy here. Accidents will happen."

Sam was about to correct Missouri on his name, when she glanced at him almost challengingly and he decided to leave well enough alone. Instead, he defended his brother, having seen the expression from Dean that said I've just got here and already I'm in trouble.

"Dean's right though Missouri, this' on me. It was my dumb mistake."

Missouri smiled almost sadly. Just seconds after walking through her front door, there it was, the first sign of that embedded need to protect each other that their crazy lives with John Winchester had nurtured. As she so often had while her friend was alive, Missouri again felt the ambiguity in her feelings toward John. While she had both liked and respected the man, being one of the few people who had understood who he was and why, she never could find it in herself to condone the way he raised these dear "boys" and in particular, the way he had molded and what he had made out of his eldest son. What these two young men would do to keep one another from harm, Missouri believed was both the best and the worse of them. As ever, her heart went out to them both and she hugged each of them in turn.

"I'm so glad both of you have come here to me. I've missed seeing you two boys."

spn

They sat at the table in Missouri's bright and cheerful kitchen, she plied the brothers with coffee and homemade cake, encouraging them to share with him some of the experiences that they had endured through being in each other's body. Missouri laughed heartily at some of the scenes described to her and listened seriously to others. Sam and Dean laughed with her as they looked back and each watched the other carefully when that one was speaking of things they had found anxiety provoking or hard.

Eventually Missouri glanced at her watch before looking out the kitchen window.

"Rain's stopped. Dean honey, run out to that huge car of your's and bring our little friend indoors would you? Sam, you can come with me and I'll show you your room. I assume sharing still won't cause any problems?"

Sam grinned.

"No. That's fine, provided Dean doesn't decide to snore."

Dean smiled back at Sam and winked.

"I don't snore. But sadly, some nights you do and seeing as how I'm you right now...?"

Missouri shook her head.

"Well, I can see how complicated all this must get sometimes! Now don't you worry Sammy. If you need them, I can loan you my earmuffs...You can put up with pink for the sake of some sleep can't you?"

Dean immediately pleaded with Sam.

"Please bro'...Borrow the earmuffs, just for me? You know you want to."

Sam's voice was almost a growl.

"Dean? Car. Fetch dead head. Now!...Thanks for the offer Missouri, really. But I think I'll give the earmuffs a miss if I may? I'd rather just throw things at him until he shuts up."

Missouri shrugged her shoulders.

"That's fine sweetie. Just so long as its not my thing's you're planning on throwing."

spn

The rain had begun to come down heavier again, flattening some of the more delicate flowers in Missouri's garden. Missouri stared at them through the window.

"Now look there! See those poor bedraggled poppies? Every year it happens, exactly the same. What was nature thinkin' when she made poppies open up this time of year? It breaks my heart to see them beaten down like that."

Missouri turned her back to the window and looked at Sam and Dean, her forehead creased into a frown.

"It's shameful so it is. You think she'd know better, wouldn't you?"

Dean looked back at Missouri confused suddenly.

"She who?"

"Why, Nature of course. Didn't you listen to anything I just said Dean Winchester?"

"Um?"

"Oh never you mind. I don't suppose flowers play such a big part in the life you boys lead. Come on then, down to business. Let's greet your friend. Pass me the key please."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dean held the key to the box in his hand looking at it and then at Missouri. He was almost afraid to give it to her for fear of what she would find.

"Dean, honey, it's ok, and we'll get this mess straightened out." she said softly holding out her hand.

"I know, but..." he started and swallowed hard knowing he couldn't say what he was thinking. "Sammy, you take my body over to the other side of the table and keep it there. Don't want another accident screwing this up worse than it is."

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, but he walked around to the other side of the table and sat down well away from the box containing the head.

Satisfied that Sam was not within reach of the box, Dean laid the key carefully in Missouri's open hand. She took the key and inserted it in the lock and turned it causing the lid to pop up slightly.

Dean held his breath and tensed, as she opened the lid, like he was expecting the head to jump out and attack them. Missouri delicately pulled pack the silk cloth the head was wrapped in and looked at it for the first time. She tilted her head to the side and studied it in a studious and serious manner.

Dean looked from the head to Missouri and back, thinking that if they both glared at him suddenly, he'd be more nervous of Missouri.

"Well?"

"Boy, I can't just instantly solve your problems, why don't you take your brother and go fetch us some lunch. It'll be easier to deal with this without someone watching over my shoulder." she said waving her hands at them insistently. "Scoot, both of you! And boys? You take your time now, hear me? No need for any hurrying to get back here to carry on disturbing me. Me and our friend here need the chance to get to know one another."

spn

Dean glanced back over his shoulder once he and Sam were out of the door and out of ear shot.

"Did she just throw us out?"

Sam shrugged innocently, increasing his pace to keep up with his longer legs on Dean.

"Well you were sort of invading her private space...Like she said; I guess you...We, here." Dean grumbled getting in the car and cranking her up.

"Well, you're not going to like it, but we may be here a few days, so why don't we go get some food for Missouri. We shouldn't expect her to put a roof over our heads and feed us without some compensation."

Dean rolled his eyes, he'd quickly discovered that Sam's eyes were way better than his own at doing the rolling thing; it seemed to come much more naturally to them somehow.

"But, I hate shopping."

He continued to grumble, but headed for a discount store they had passed earlier.

spn

Dean had discovered the Sam Slouch and was using it to good effect.

"Are we done yet?"

Pushing the cart through the vegetable and fruit department, Sam gritted his teeth as Dean's (his) voice boarded on whining. He recognized the tone, but hadn't heard it from the perspective of someone else before, had no real idea of just how wearingly sulky it sounded.

"Dean, that's the fourth time you've asked me that in the last twenty minutes." Sam sighed, growling annoyed. "Why don't you go grab something to drink and go wait in the car?"

"Fine! I will. Don't know why it could take so long just to pick out some stupid fruit anyway."

spn

Sam watch as Dean stomped off, muttering to himself and making his way toward the checkouts to snag a soda and go back to the car. Sam shook his head. Sometimes it was like being stuck having to manage a hyperactive three year old. At least with his brother out of his hair, Sam could finish shopping in peace. Dean was never one to look over what there was to buy and decide what was the freshest or ripest. He would go in, grab the first thing he saw and check out. That was why, when growing up, some produce he would bring home wasn't anywhere near ripe, or was way too ripe. On one occasion, Dean was supposed to be picking up something for dessert. But for some still unknown reason, came home instead, the proud owner of a tin of Irish stew. His big brother had then tried to convincing Sam that it was St. Patrick's Day and it was traditional to celebrate with Irish Stew for pudding. Sam had taken it all in stride; he knew Dean was doing the best he could. Sam strolled by the socks and underwear section and decided to grab some socks for both of them. He remembered the last time they did laundry; most of their socks had holes or were wearing out and threadbare. He pushed the cart into the checkout line and glanced at the magazines on the rack beside him. A car magazine caught his eye and he threw it in the buggy to surprise his big brother. Dean may not enjoy reading, but he did love car magazines.

spn

"'Bout time." Dean moaned, getting out of the car and opening the trunk for his brother. "Have we been gone long enough yet? Or do we have to do more shoppin'?"

"Yeah, we're probably ok to go back. But Dean, you need to calm down about this, show some patience. You know if Missouri can help us in any way, she will."

"I know; you're right. It's just, I don't like waiting around and it makes me feel edgy."

"I know, but you being edgy ain't gonna move thing along any quicker. Is it?"

"Fine, ok. I'll be a patient puppy, honest! C'mon, let's go see if she has anythin'."

spn

Sam made Dean carry some of the bags into the house, just to give him something to do. They found Missouri still sitting at the table, staring at the head, looking almost as though she was in some sort of trance. Certainly, she gave no indication of being aware that the brothers were back. Sam quickly pushed Dean into the kitchen before he could interrupt Missouri by asking her anything and kept him busy, putting away the food.

Oh my goodness, you boys didn't need to buy all this food." Missouri exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen.

Sam answered her as he was sitting a six pack of beer in the fridge.

"Yes we did. It's the least we can do."

spn

Dean wasn't able to wait any longer.

"Did you find anything out?"

Missouri looked from Sam to Dean.

"Yes. And, as they say, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is the curse can be broken."

Dean frowned, "And the bad news?"

"You will have to summon the spirit of the one who cursed the head. From what I gathered for our friend, it seems that it was some hoodoo princess. I don't expect either of you to have heard the name, but she was called Princess Usagi. I still don't know why she laid the curse, that's something we'll have to find out if we need to. Then, of course, you two boys might have to give some thought to how you're going to convince her to lift the curse."

"How the hell do you expect us to do that?"

"You just mind your manners young man." Missouri chided. Dean looked suitably contrite.

"Far as I can tell, there had to be a sacrifice. If she likes it, you get the chance to ask her something."

spn

Sam wasn't at all sure he liked where this was going and he gazed questioningly at Missouri.

"Any idea what kind of sacrifice we're talking about?"

"I'm sorry Honey. I don't know. That will take more research; it may be as simple as burning incense, or as complicated as getting our hands on genuine dragon tears. Let's all hope it's more like the incense. What I can tell you is that to get her here, the summoning must be carried out; now let me get this straight, Where the sleeper suffers not to dream.

Dean grinned.

"That's too easy! It has to be done in a cemetery."

Missouri nodded.

"That's exactly how I read it Sugar...Do you know who the owner of the head was by any chance and how they came into possession of it?"

Sam nodded.

"It was in an estate sale. A hunter friend happened to see it ad bid on it. Had to pay quite a price to make certain no one else bought it. He passed it onto us to dispose of or at least put it somewhere safe where it wouldn't harm anyone."

"So then, I suggest you backtrack as far as you can, see where it leads you."

"Thanks, Missouri. So, how 'bout some lunch and then we get down to more research?"

Sam looking over at Dean as he spoke. His brother looked to be deep in thought. Taking her cue from Sam's frown, Missouri also turned to gaze at the older hunter. Her voice was soft, concerned, when she spoke.

"Dean child? Are you alright?"

Raising his head, Dean was surprised to find both Missouri and Sam watching him. He flashed a momentary smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking, this might take longer that we thought. I'm gonna call Bobby after we eat, check up on him, see if he's found out anythin' useful. I'll fill him in on what we've got; see what he wants to do."

spn

Dean pushed himself off the counter and headed out of the kitchen. Missouri's eyes tracked the physical form of Sam walking out, while Sam's mind remained by her side, clothed in Dean's body. She always thought it was something of a miracle that the pair functioned in the world as well as they did, that they could converse with 'normal' people, that they could be polite and well mannered, that they could care so much about others, that they could be so thoughtful as to wander around a store, choosing fruit, veggies and a whole range of other food goods so that she didn't have to stand to the cost of having them stay. They managed to do and to be all these things and more, despite the life they had led, the life they currently led and the experiences and traumas they'd both had a lifetime of.

"That brother of yours, so serious sometimes, I wish I could have done more by now to help the both of you Sam."

"Hey! At least we know now that this curse can be broken, that's a good thing. The rest we'll figure out, pretty much like we always do."

"Well, I suggest you boys stay here with me until this little mishap is sorted. Who knows? I may even have some sway with her High and Mighty? I'm also curious to see this through. I think I might be of some help."

Sam put an arm around Missouri's shoulders and gave her a one armed hug.

"I appreciate that, I know Dean does too."

Missouri beamed as she playfully slapped him in the middle of his chest.

"Let go of me you daft thing. You make sure and tell that old grouch Bobby Singer I've got another spare room it he'd like to join us. He can help me keep an eye on you two."

spn

Missouri glanced again in the direction Dean had gone.

"That poor child, so much rolling around in that head of his, he's got to stop blaming himself for everything Sam."

"I know. I try and talk to him, but he shuts me out and pushes it down, won't let me help. I'm afraid one day, I don't know, he might lose it."

"You just be there for your brother, I've got a feeling you two are as like as not going to be relying on each other a lot before this job gets done. Hoodoo Princesses aren't someone you mess with."

"I will."

Sam's tone was sincere as a sense of unease began to stealthily stalk up his spine. He wasn't sure what Missouri's warning meant, but he was determined to be there for his brother, just as he knew Dean would be there for him. Together, they could and would get through this.

"I'm gonna see where he's got to, pass on your message to Bobby too."

"Ok Honey, you do that."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Hey kid. How you 'n that brother of yours doin'? Lady Missouri manage to put the fear of God in you yet son?"

Dean grimaced at the phone.

"What is it with you and Sammy? Where do you both get off on this idea that I'm afraid of her? I don't fear her Bobby, I just...Respect her."

The amusement in Bobby's voice came over clearly.

"Really? That what they callin' it theses days?"

"You're crackin' me up old man. How you doin' over there?"

"Not bad. We think we might know who the head is."

"No kiddin'? That's great. So, c'mon, spill."

"Well, for one thing, turns out its female."

spn

Dean arched his eyebrows.

"You sure about that?"

"Sure as we can be. She was some kinda wet nurse. Took care of the daughter of some high falutin' Hoodoo royal. Best we can tell the wet nurse and the kid's Dad were caught in flagrant delicto by Her Royal Highness, the kids Mom."

"Sorry, did you just day she caught them in a fragrant delicatessen? How dare they."

"Oh ha de ha ha! Idjits. Apparently, our precious Princess weren't too thrilled about it. Punished them by swappin' the pair's body's around, then had the supposed wet nurse, who was really her husband, put to death for treason. Made the wet nurse stand by her as her husband and watch her lover die. Not long after, the wet nurse met with some kinda terminal accident. HRH asked for the head to be shrunk so's she could keep part of what everyone else believed was Mr. HRH. Once she'd got the head, she laid the curse on it."

"Nice. You get a name for HEH?"

"Hold on." 

Dean heard the sound of pages of a notebook turning.

"Yup. Her Royal Hoodooness, Princes Usaki."

"You sure 'bout that Bobby Princess Usaki?"

"Pretty sure. Why?"

"Cos Missouri got Princess Usagi."

Sam appeared at Dean's side, prodding Dean firmly against his shoulder blade. Still with the phone up against his ear, Dean glared at Sam while Sam pointed to the phone, indicating that he wanted to talk to Bobby too.

"I see. The name's are close enough, it's gotta be the same broad, that what you're thinking?"

"That'd be my bet...Hang on Bobby, Sammy's here, he wants a word."

Dean impatiently handed the phone to his brother, his stance making it clear that he had no intention of giving Sam any privacy, whether or not Sam wanted it.

"Don't let Bobby hang up when you've done."

spn

"Hey Bobby. Things goin' ok over on your end?"

"Hi Sam, yeah. Tell Dean to fill you in. What can I do fro you son?"

"Message from Missouri, she says when you're done, if you want to make your way here, she's got room for you to stay while we try to crap on this curse. She says to tell you that you'd be more than welcome and she could possibly use a hand."

There was a moments silence before Bobby answered.

"Diplomatic translation skills there Sam. Missouri'll love it when I tell her. Go on kid, how many unflatterin' names did she call me?...Sam?...You there?"

"Um...Just the one, I think."

"Only one? Old girl's slippin', must be getting softer as well as older. You tell her from me; of course she needs a hand and seein' how she's asked so nicely, I'd be happy to come over an' supervise, check she's doin' things right. I need to wrap up here, chase a possible lead on your situation, then I'll set off. Should be arrivin' tomorrow, early hours sometime. Ill give you a call half way there with a better guestimate ok? See all of you tomorrow."

"Hold it, Dean wants another word."

"Jeeze! Missin' me much? Ok, but it better be quick."

spn

Once again the hone changed hands.

"Bobby? Just hang on a sec."

Dean turned to where Sam still hovered.

"You got nowhere else to be?"

Sam surprised Dean by unexpectedly crossing his eyes and poking his tongue out at his older brother before turning and wandering away. Sam could feel Dean's astounded gaze following him as he went.

"Unbelievable!"

"Something up?"

"Nahh, just getting rid of the annoying little brother, kid's got big ears, know what I mean?"

"S'funny. I know someone just like that...So what's up with you two?"

spn

Dean protested instantly.

"No, nothing, we're good. We are, it's just...Missouri mentioned there's got to be some kinda sacrifice made to Her Royal Pain-in-the-ass before we can ever talk to her."

"Ok. What is it?"

"We don't know yet."

"But you're thinkin' it's gonna be more than crossin' her palm with silver?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Son, if the sacrifice turns out to be one of you? It's be kinda dumb to go ahead. You two, all of us, will just have to start dealin' with and shavin' the new you long term if we came to a dead end on finding another way to erase the curse...And no, I didn't mean that to come out soundin' like we'd all be takin' part in your ablutions."

Bobby had no way to see him, but Dean still grinned at his phone.

"Glad to hear it. Didn't realize I had abluwhatevers, or are they just a Sammy thing?" Sounds like something I should protect and keep hidden! Seriously though, no way Sammy and me would go for such a dumb ass sacrifice deal. We'd sooner stay as we are right now. And it's that that's worryin' me."

"Dean, don't sweat it, you'll still be a lady magnet, Sam's not exactly Frankenstein's monster, you know."

"Bobby! In case you'd missed it, I'm reachin' out here."

"Sorry kid. You carry on, I'm listenin'."

"Look Bobby, forget it. It don't matter anyhow, 'cos this curse is gettin' lifted. Right?"

"Right. Oh, and Dean?...You being stuck long term wearin' Sam's outer packagin'? Wouldn't confuse your big brother instincts at all and definitely wouldn't stop you lookin' out for him. Whatever Sam looks like, it'll not make any difference, you'll still do what you do, try to keep him safe...Hear this son; you know full well that how you both look? That's not what dictates who you are. Who you are? That's on the inside son, rest's just gift wrap. Whichever way this plays out, you'll still be Sammy's big brother...Ok?"

There was a couple of second's pause before Dean answered.

"First Missouri and now you. Will you all quit mind readin'?...Seriously Bobby, you're the best. Thanks man...Keep safe."

spn

Sitting at the kitchen table, Sam and Missouri both looked up as Dean wandered back into the room. Sam gazed at him in curiosity, clearly wondering about the contents of his brother's conversation with Bobby. Missouri however; she was watching with eyes filled with concern. Maybe because he'd just been willing to try opening up to Bobby, Dean's communication safety catch appeared to still be off and he shot at her with scattergun verbals.

"Why Missouri? Why do you always have to stare at me like that? Ever since I was a kid, most regular look I remember gettin' off you? It's that one. The one that always makes me feel like you're pitying me. It freaked me out when I was a kid. Now it's just damn irritating."

Sam's eyes had grown wide with shock. He had never thought Dean would be so downright rude to this woman who had never been anything to them but caring and welcoming. He felt anger towards his brother rise up.

"Dean!"

Missouri silenced Sam by patting his forearm, while never taking her eyes off Dean. Unable to take back having given voice to his inner thoughts, Dean looked back at Missouri almost defiantly. Missouri pulled a kitchen chair around, placing it closer to her side and patted its seat, smiling up at Dean.

"Sugar, you come and sit down here by me. Sammy? Be a dear and pour your bother a coffee would you? Thank you sweetie."

Getting up to carry out his given task, Sam was surprised to see his brother comply with Missouri's invitation instead of glaring challengingly at her while he remained standing. Reaching out, Missouri maneuvered the rubber band that Dean was using to hold Sam’s hair back in an untidy ponytail. Dean sat perfectly still while she coaxed the band out. Watching, Sam began to feel like if he stayed, his presence would be an intrusion. Dean had opened a door, Sam didn’t want to be the reason for it closing again and the conservation Dean clearly needed, never happen. He put Dean’s fresh coffee on the table in front of him.

“I’m, un, I’m gonna take a shower. That ok? You two good to be alone?”

Missouri grinned.

“That alright with you Dean? You accept I’m not gonna try having my wicked way with you?”

Dean squirmed, lost for a response as he felt his, or rather his brother’s, blush burning both his cheeks. He bowed his head and stared down at the colorful rug that the kitchen table stood on.

spn

Missouri watched and waited until there was neither sight nor sound of Sam before turning her full attention onto Dean. Her gaze sweeping over his profile, tapping into her innate and lightening fast ability to both spot and to read the tell tale signs of his brother’s face. She noted the hint of worry, it didn’t need a psychic to figure he was worried about what she was about to say and how he might then feel. She recognized the shot of stubborn headed defiance, the signal that said yeah you got me worried, but you kid yourself that I’ll back down from it. Wrapped around those, was the inevitable curiosity of what her answer to his long standing big question was going to be and topping everything off was his commitment, his unswayable readiness to challenge Missouri if necessary. Missouri smiled. Here, sat next to her, was raw Dean.

“So Dean. Seems you’ve spent quite some time over the years telling yourself that I pity you. And after keeping quiet for so long, now you want to know why. That the sum of it?”

Dean raised his head, peeling his gaze away from the pattern he had been busy visually tracing in Missouri’s rug and instead, turned his head to face Missouri.

No, it’s more than...Ok, well. Yes. It’s hard to explain Missouri. Look, how about I start over again? Ok by you?”

“Be my guest.”

“Right. Thanks. See, far back as I can remember, since knowing you, you’ve had this kinda Dean Look. It’s definitely always been a Dean Look. As I got older, I used to secretly watch out for you giving Sammy that same look. Know what? You never have! I’ve always wondered about it, every time I’ve caught you looking at me that way again. So, come on, time to admit. What’s it about? ‘Cos know what? Even though I love you Missouri, I do. I think waitin’ for that look again is what makes me nervous around you.”

Missouri couldn’t help herself, reaching out to clasp Dean’s hand, she beamed.

“Why Dean! Child! You simply can’t imagine how blessed you’ve made me feel. To hear you say right out that you love me? You’ve made this old woman very happy.”

Dean squirmed self consciously, but grinned back at Missouri and found that, at last, he felt completely at ease in her company.

“That’s great. But don’t think it lets you off the hook old woman, your turn.”

spn

From his position in the hallway, out of sight from the kitchen, Sam smiled to himself as he listened to Dean teasing Missouri. He was please he’d decided to ignore his conscious and instead stayed to listen in.

spn

Missouri nodded.

“You’re right, my turn. Now don’t you jump down my throat at this, but I guess pity is as good a word as any. So yes, I do pity you Dean, always have.”

Dean started to sit forward, his mouth opening ready to protest, but was silenced by Missouri’s waggling finger.

“My turn cherry pie, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading and supporting this story. I hope it has entertained you. NC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You probably don't remember when we first met? You were a frightened little boy, just lost his mama in dreadful circumstances. I felt pity for you then, it would've taken a hard heart not to. But I noticed something else. I saw the way your eyes followed your pa's, John's every move. But it wasn't him you were really watching; it was the babe in John's arms. Every time your baby brother made a sound, there you were, checking on him, tellin' your pa Sammy's hungry, Sammy's wet, Sammy's feeling poorly, Sammy's had a poop, he's done this, he needs that. Soon as you could, you took over, caring for Sammy like a father, always lookin' out for him. Dean, I saw you sacrifice your own childhood in order to make certain Sam's was the best you could make it, despite John's obsession and neglect. So I pitied you then, for what you couldn't have, for what it took from you to do your best for your brother, for what pressure John put you under, for how hard you worked to try to be what Sammy needed and your pa wanted. And I pitied the fact that you didn't have a big brother of your own Dean. Someone who could have done for you, all the things you've done for Sam so you didn't have to give up so many things that you should have had. When I look at you like that, as you put it, it's not pity Dean, it's my own heart breaking for you, all over again.

spn

Sam felt torn. A part of him wished desperately that he'd done the right thing that he'd gone and had his shower like he'd said he was going to do. But now he couldn't go, he had to stay, had to know what the impact of Missouri's words had on his brother, wanted to hear what Dean would say. For a while there was no sound from the kitchen. Sam pictured his brother, head down, while he processed Missouri's words, tried them on for size and decided whether or not he wanted to wear them. When Dean did finally speak, Sam was astonished at how calm and in control Dean sounded.

"I hear you Missouri, I do. Now you listen to me. Stop feeling bad for me, 'cos you know what? I don't, so you don't have any right to."

"Excuse me?"

Missouri amicably huffed and rolled her eyes, her movements managing to life the mood a little.

"I don't, do I, fine, so by all means my boy, why don't you just go right ahead an' put me straight."

Dean shrugged.

"Ok, sure. Don't get me wrong, I wish more than anythin' that Mom hadn't died, that she was still around now; her and my Dad both. But accepting that she couldn't be there, I want you to understand this. I had the best childhood ever! I was the luckiest kid alive back then and I still feel lucky now. "Cos what you seem to be forgettin' is that I had Sam. And whatever I did or didn't give up, I've chosen to do the things I've done for him. 'Cos I had the best little brother that anyone could wish for and I've still got him. And truthfully, I honestly don't know whether I'd change what happened if I could. Not if it meant things would be different between me and him, not if it meant missing out on looking after him and not if it meant he wouldn't be my Sammy. I really don't know if I could give that up, even if it meant having Mom back/

spn

Sam was dumbfounded. He desperately wanted to go to his brother, but to do so would mean admitting he'd been listening in. So, instead, he soundlessly made his way to the room he and Dean shared, mulling over what he had just overheard, the sincerity behind his brother's words and how privileged he felt, both at how much Dean loved him and at his own good fortune in having Dean as his brother. Gathering up a towel and fresh clothes, he caught sight of his reflection in the dressing table mirror, Dean's face gazed back at him. Drawn to the mirror, Sam looked closely at his brother's features. He smiled and there was Dean, smiling back at him. Sam frowned, so did Dean. Somehow though, Sam felt he wasn't quite getting the expression quite right. There was a swagger in Dean's broad smile that Sam hadn't captured. Smiling, he stared hard at the reflection, trying to puzzle out what he was doing wrong, what he was missing and he never noticed the door to the room opening.

"Sammy? What're you doin'? Are you bein' creepy with my face you weirdo?"

spn

Caught unaware, Sam stuttered and stumbled over what to say.

"No...No, I'm just, I..."

Dean laughed at his brother's failed attempt to come up with a reasonable answer.

"Don't bother trying to deny it, you're practicing, aren't you, you dork? You want to know how come I always get the girl? C'mon, move over. Let me see if I've cracked the old Sammy bitch face yet/"

Staring Sam's face reflected back at him in place of his own, Dean drew his eyebrows into an exaggerated frown. Narrowing his eyes, he pursed his lips, flared his nostrils and jerked his head on one side, flipping Sam's long hair sideways and back, then holding the pose, trying to speak through his tightly pursed lips.

"Wew? Wha' oo oo phink? Phink I go' i'?"

Sam eyes bugged.

"I soooo do not look like that jerk! Hang on, how's this then? You ready to meet Mean and Mood Dean?"

Sam watched the change to the reflection of Dean's face as he sucked in his cheeks and pushed Dean's lips out into a ridiculously overdone pout. Lowering his head a touch, he drew the eyebrows he was seeing in the mirror together and glared up at his brother from under them.

"Hoom a dooin? Thus roit?'

Losing control of his own "Sam pose", Dean snorted with laughter.

"What's that meant to be, bitch? You've got me lookin' like I'm trying to be Victoria Beckham! Right! My turn again. Look out; look out, 'cos Sulkin' Sam's about!"

Downstairs, although Missouri hadn't a clue what the two brothers were playing at, she smiled broadly at the untroubled sound of their combined laughter filling her home.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Research wasn't so bad when it was done in the garden room, comfortably ensconced in a big pleasure-to-hug-you-sir armchair, with fresh coffee and a huge slab of homemade cream cake. Missouri had put on some popular classical music to play, low in the background and even when the outbursts of straight rod rain were rattling against the large window, inside Sam and Dean felt secure and comfortable. Too comfortable. It wasn't until Sam was jolted awake by his head dropping forward, that he realized he had momentarily fallen asleep. He suspiciously glanced at the other two, wondering if either one of them had noticed. Neither Missouri nor Dean showed any reaction. Sam could see Missouri was still working by the turning of pages in the large heavy book she was at that point scouring through. However, Sam smirked when he saw that Dean, far from being hard at work, was fast asleep. His brother was frozen in the position he had been in when his awake brain abruptly switched itself over into power save mode. A soft snore drifted out from under the hair flopping over Dean's face. His next inhalation sucked up a few long strands and fluttered them under his nose. Still asleep, dean raised a wobbly hand and swiped lazily at the offending tickling sensation, but steadfastly remained asleep. Right up to the point at which his mobile rang.

"Wha 'hooffin! Whaddo where?"

Startled, Missouri quickly turned in Dean's direction, then laughed.

"That's the most sensible thing you've ever said sweetie. You going to answer that?"

spn

Dean fumbled with his cell, not recognizing the called ID number, before getting it positioned to answer.

"Yeah?"

A female voice replied, one Dean didn't recognize.

"Hello. Um, is your name Dean Winchester by any chance?"

He looked up at the other two who were staring at him, signaling them with his eyes that he had no idea who he was talking to.

"Depends, who wants to know?"

"A Mr. Bobby Singer contacted me. He said you know him? He said he was a lecturer and he's writing an article about the difference between Hoodoo and Voodoo. He was looking for information about a relative of mine he'd come across. After we'd spoken, he asked me to give you a call, since you are apparently closer to where I live than he is currently."

"I see, and what relative would that be Miss...er?"

Dean's enquiry and the way he suddenly sat up straight attracted the full attention of his brother and Missouri.

"Oh sorry, my name's Lucenda and Mr. Singer said he is trying to piece together the history of my great-great grandmother. He said you and your brother is it? That you're his research assistants."

Dean's body language altered, becoming tense, alert, like a man on the edge of a cliff waiting for the wind to change before he jumped.

spn

Trying to figure out what had grabbed Dean's attention so completely, Sam mouthed, What? Who is it? Dean brushed him off with a frown and a wave, continuing to listen to the person on the phone.

"I was always told that my great-great grandmother was a Hoodoo Princess."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you're related to Usagi, Uaski, whichever?"

Sam and Missouri stared at each other open mouthed.

"Usagi. And yes, I am, Mr. Singer thought it might be useful for us to meet."

"Lucenda that would be awesome! Whereabouts do you live?"

Sam grinned, his expression both excited and hopeful.

"It's only an hour or so from Lawrence, south west of you in Emporia."

"Listen, would you mind if my brother and I drop over and pay you a visit in the morning?"

"No, not at all. That was why I was calling; I think I might well be able to help with the article."

"Great, hold on."

Dean motioned for Sam to give him a pen and paper.

"Ok, give me your address and we'll drop by tomorrow."

He began to write directions down on the pad.

"Right, got that, sunflowers. Listen, Lucenda, thanks for agreeing to meet with us. You've no idea how much it means. Really, I'm glad you called."

"So? Spill. Who was that? Do you think it's genuine? How did this Lucenda sound? What time you think we should set off tomorrow? What about Bobby though? What if he's not arrived by the time we're set to go? Did this woman sound friendly?...Dean?"

Dean shook his head in wonder.

"Oh boy Sammy! Any chance you could try not to piss in the pie with excitement? As far as she, Lucenda, is concerned, we're Bobby's research assistant nuts! She thinks she's been asked to help out with info we can feed back to Bobby for a journal article he's gonna be writing and try to get published. With any luck though, she might be able to give us what we need. Lucenda, you probably guessed, is the help, the great-great granddaughter of our hoodoo princess bitch. She lives about an hour from here and it's her we're going to see tomorrow."

"You're kidding me!"

"See, I told you boys things will work out. This may be exactly the lead we needed." Missouri smiled.

spn

The brothers were up early the next morning eager to be on the road to Emporia, their hopes high that this living relative, the great-great granddaughter of Princess Usagi, would be able to shed some light on their predicament and more importantly, the steps of lifting the curse. Heading to the kitchen, they found that Missouri was up even earlier than they were, humming softly to herself; she was already busy making toast. Glancing back over her shoulder at the brothers, she smiled.

"Good morning you two, Sammy, toast's about ready. Be a dear, in that cupboard you'll find sweet condiments. Butter's in the refrigerator. Dean you're coffee monitor today. Either of you want cereal?"

For the two hunters, breakfast was spent in a rare bubble of warm and relaxed normality, one where Sam grinned so much that Dean demanded to know what he was up to, pointing out that neither of them had officially declared a prank war.

spn

"So, we'll be heading out soon Missouri. Bobby rang earlier, not too happy. He's been delayed, says somehow a stone managed to hit the windshield. He's had to get somebody out, didn't trust the windshield to stay in one piece for the rest of this journey. He said to tell you he should be here in a couple of hours. He kept goin' on about there being no stones on the road and no sign of the stone that hit him." Dean told Missouri as he filled a cup with coffee. "Maybe he should try and rest when he gets here, sounds like he's gone without sleep for too long."

"Don't you worry about Bobby. Stubborn old fool Singer, Dean sweetie. I'll soon have him sorted out. You two just go charm this lady, get her to tell you everything she knows, however insignificant and you just leave Bobby to me. Now, you boys be careful, don't be doin' nothing stupid, you hear?"

As she cautioned them, Missouri let her eyes linger especially longer on dean than she did on Sam, suggesting Dean was the one most likely to get hot headed. Sam assured her with a knowing nod that he would watch out for his big brother.

"We'll be sensible, I promise...Er, Bobby said to tell you he'd be happy to help in any way he could."

Amusement twinkled in Missouri's eyes.

"Bobby Singer said that? Now I know you're lying Sam." she chastised teasingly.

Sam had the decency to blush as he swallowed hard, feeling like a kid found with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"That's ok Sam. That old coot and I can exchange banter and gossip when he gets here. One of you call us and let us know when you're on your way back."

spn

Dean begun slowing down as he pulled into the town of Emporia. He glanced at his brother who held the directions he had written down in one hand and was tracing his finger over a map with the other.

"Take a left up ahead and start looking for Roy's Country Store."

"Left. Right?"

Eyes on the road, Dean grinned when in his peripheral view, he caught Sam's glance at him before going into eye roll mode.

"How much farther?" Sam asked looking around at the town.

"Maybe ten minutes, she said to turn right at the country store and head back out of town, her place is five miles out."

Dean spotted the country store and signaled to take the two lane road beside the store. He checked the odometer reading so he would know when they were close to the woman's address.

"She said on the phone that there's a mail box with sunflowers painted on it at the bottom of her drive. The house is like a fourth of a mile on down. Keep your eyes peeled."

"Sunflowers got it." Sam repeated, starting to check out the mail boxes they drove by.

Sam rolled the window down and took a deep breath of fresh air. The sun shone down in all its glory making the morning dew sparkle like diamonds randomly tossed across the fields by some unseen force. For a moment Sam almost let himself believe they were just out for a ride to enjoy the beauty of the day, but reality like to slap you in the face and throw you a curve ball.

"There." Sam pointed. "Sunflowers, it's that drive, just ahead."

spn

Den turned the Impala onto a gravel road and slowly drove down the tree lined drive. As they neared the house the trees gave way to an open area with a quaint one story house sitting to the right. It had a large front porch and bed of flowers in the front yard. Pulling the car behind a small SUV, he parked and got out looking around for any possible danger. Sam exited the passenger side noticing a garden behind the house and a chicken coop. Without warning, two large African Ridgeback dogs bounded from behind the house barking fiercely, causing the brothers to stand motionless.

Dean spoke slowly as he reached for his gun.

"Stay put Sammy. I'll handle this...Easy there fellahs."

Sam hissed in panic at his brother.

"Dean! No!...You can't just shoot her dogs."

"Why not?"

"Zeus, Sampson! Down!"

A feminine voice yelled to the dogs from behind the house. A young woman walked around the corner behind the dogs and stopped, eyeing the two men with a scrupulous gaze. Both dogs stood in front of their mistress, daring either of the hunters to make a move toward her. Dean broke the silence, speaking in a friendly tone to the woman.

"I'm Dean Winchester. I talked to you on the phone yesterday."

The woman's face lit up with recognition at his voice and she smiled.

"Yes Dean! So you're Sam. Lucenda, hi. Come on around back, both of you, I was just working in the garden. We can talk on the screened porch if that's alright by you? Kids, go play."

The two dogs obediently loped toward the backyard.

spn

Sam and Dean followed the woman around the house onto a large screened in porch. Everything about the place was neat and well kept.

"Have a seat, I need to wash my hands." she motioned to chairs around a wooden table. "I'll only be a moment."

Sam kept his voice to a whisper as he pulled out a chair to sit down.

"She seems nice."

Not willing to take anything at face value, Dean was more cautious in his judgment. 

"We'll see."

Lucenda came back out carrying a tray with drinks and slices of pie. Dean's eyes lit up for a moment at the sight of the pie as Lucenda set the tray down on the table and smiled at him.

"I thought you might like something to snack on and drink. I made this pie fresh this morning. I usually supply the country store with pies and sweets."

Dean cut a piece of pie and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and savored the flavors and the melt in your mouth crust. Now this was one good pie.

"Ma'am, you definitely know how to make pie." he hummed. "This is the best."

"Wow.": Sam added. "I don't usually eat pie, but my brother's right, this' amazing."

Lucenda blushed at the clearly genuine complements.

"Why thank you. I'm glad you like it."

spn

Dean started, not wasting any time, wanting to find out what she knew and whether this relative of the curse casting Princess could actually be of any help to them.

"So, Lucenda, you said on the phone last night that you might be able to help us?"

Lucenda gazed at each brother both of whom, on the outside at least, appeared relaxed and at ease. Their eyes' telling a different story, both men looking at her with hope and a need to hear that she had an answer to some complex problem or other. She frowned; her intuition telling her there was something other than academic research behind this visit.

"This is probably going to sound freaky, but I'm getting a sense that...Well, is there something going on here? Has something happened to you two that you think could be linked to Usagi?"

Dean's eyes narrowed and for a moment he looked to be in pain.

"Dean? Are you ok? You look a little...Off?"

Turning, Sam saw what Lucenda was seeing and he surprised her by laughing.

"He's fine. I think that's his current concentrating face. He's testing whether or not you can mind read."

Embarrassed, Dean shot Sam a glare.

"Gee thanks bro'"  
"Testing if I...? Why on earth would you think I can read your mind?"

Glaring again at his still grinning brother, Dean shook his head.

"Forget it, it's just a thing. Anyway. To answer your question? Yes, see, there was kind of an accident with a certain shrunken head and well, I know this' gonna sound crazy but, um...Sammy?"

"What Dean's being so coy about saying is that, something happened to us and we've switched bodies. I mean, I'm Sam, but I'm supposed to look like that."

Sam pointed to Dean as he spoke, who nodded at Lucenda, supporting Sam's statement. Much to the surprise of both hunters, Lucenda neither burst into hysterical laughter, nor set her dogs on them. Instead, she looked from one to the other, pursing her lips and sighing.

"Oh crap. Guys I'm truly sorry, I honestly thought all that kinda creeped out foul stuff had been destroyed by now. Damn, I didn't even know the head still existed! Where the hell did that thing turn up? You're certain it's the same one that's supposed to have belonged to that twisted bitch Usagi? Hell! Don't even answer that. Of course it's the Maid Head, why wouldn't it be? Goddamn it! I've worked all my life to stay out of that, cut all contact with that side of the family, told them all to go screw. And now? Goddamn it!"

By this point, Lucenda seemed to be very much talking to herself, the presence of Sam and Dean almost forgotten. Dean coughed in order to draw her attention back to them.

"Lucenda? Can you help us?"

spn

Lucenda walked back out of the house and waggled an old key she held dangling between her fingers and thumb.

"This' what I was looking for. You might've guessed that I'm not into all that hoodoo woodoo stuff like those idiots on my Dad's side of the family. But there's still a chance I might be able to help. That lot has no idea about this. If they did, they'd have tried to get a hold of it years ago. Stuck up in the storage area above the garage, there's a small trunk that supposedly belonged to my great-great grandmother. It's been passed down form female to female. Before me, my aunt had it. Seeing as she never had kids, when she died I was the one to inherit. I understand that she never opened it. And I certainly haven't never wanted to. I'm thinking maybe now's the right time. You two want to come take a look see? There might be something gross like that. You two game?"

Sam beamed at Lucenda and stood up eagerly accepting the key.

"Wow, yes...I mean that would be great! Dean. You comin'?"

Dean gave Sam an 'Are you crazy' look.

"You gonna try stoppin' me?"

"Come on then both of you, I'll show you where it's at."

spn

Sam and Dean eagerly followed behind Lucenda. Realizing that their human was about to go somewhere without them that could possibility be exciting, Lucenda's dogs stopped busily play fighting and raced after the small party, determined not to be left out. Lucenda entered the garage and walked over to a rickety flight of wooden steps. Treading carefully, she made her way up them, always testing the next step by poking around one foot before she put her whole weight on it. Despite some very ominous creaking at a couple of the treads and years of dust not being disturbed by humans and animals alike, they made it to the top. A long, heavy and decidedly shabby old curtain was hung from the ceiling, going all the way to the floor and easily stretching the full width of the storage area, blocking the rest of the space from the sight of the curious hunters.

With some difficulty, Lucenda pulled one panel of the curtain back. Reaching around the curtain she slid her hand along the wall until she flicked a switch, activating a single low watt bulb that just about managed to waken and reluctantly reveal the storage area. Along the walls on both sides of the roof space, stuff was piled high, some items nothing more than odd shapes under dusty sheets, others out in the open. Dean reached out and picked up an ancient, woodworm riddled, grain shovel, revealing a long split in the wood running down almost half its handle length. Behind where the shovel had stood, leaning against the wall was an old wooden, iron bound cartwheel, without a single spoke left to call its own. Dean's eyes scanned the other broken bits and pieces in that immediate area and whistled.

"It’s like a graveyard for dead gardening tools up here. I can even see a stack of busted up terracotta planting pots! Why would you keep a hold of those?"

"I don't. Most of this rubbish has been up here forever, mostly put here by my Dad, bless him. See, in his head, my Dad was very practical, so he couldn't abide throwing away anything he deemed to be reparable. Of course, once stuff got put up here that was that. I don't think ever got around to repairing anything. And despite what he thought, in reality my mother always said hat he was actually a danger to DIY! When I was much younger, I remember my Mom yelling at him to get rid of all this, old trash, of course, he never did. He'd just come up here and move things around a touch or he'd keep right on adding to his collection. Watch yourselves up here, the ceiling can creep up on you, I don't want either of you leaving with a concussion. Mind your footing too, most of what's up here is junk, like broken garden tools, the odd garden chair and stuff. I even think my Mom's old tailor's dummy might be still around here so don't either of you scream if you see a headless, armless, legless body about to leap out at you. Actually, it'd struggle to do that, wouldn't it? You know, what with the whole legless thing it's got going on. The trunk's right at the back somewhere, probably in some annoyingly inaccessible cubby hole...With spiders. Those big kind that you just know if you try dealing with them, they're gonna grab you by the ankle and throw you over their shoulder...Kung Foo spider..."

Lucenda continued to chatter away, leaving the boys wondering if she was short a brick or two. Nevertheless, they worked their way deep into the graveyard of long forgotten relics.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Following Lucenda as she picked her way carefully to the back of the storage area; Sam and Dean grinned at one another as the woman continued to happily chatter away, seemingly verbalizing whatever was going through her head at each given moment, unconcerned about whether or not Sam and Dean joined in.

"I have a feeling that this thing hasn't been opened in something like forty years. I know I've never opened it, didn't have any use for it. You know if you spot something in here and you think it might be useful, put it to one side. I don't mind if you want to take the whole damn trunk away with you. Just make sure you hand over any family heirlooms that's been hidden inside it and could make me a very rich woman...Although, any chicken feet are yours by the way, with my blessing."

Lucenda stopped and fished around in the pockets of the demin jacket she wore, making a small sound of triumph as she produced a key ring size Mag light.

"Ok spiders. Move out or die. Where are you, you bugger?...Ahh...I see you!"

spn

"There you go you two see? Behind this old cupboard, I'd forgotten this was here, on the floor underneath those old paintings and the old steamer trunk. I think those boxes on top are full of decorating stuff, rollers and dustsheets, they're not heavy. I'm thinking this is your bit. From what I can remember, the trunk is heavier that it looks, so be careful. I'll be over here, out of the spider zone. Don't worry about the other stuff, just shove it...Oh look, see? Mom's dressmaking dummy! I knew it was up here! Anyway, shove the other stuff wherever; might as well get the thing right out and into daylight. Want to borrow the light?"

Sam shook his head.

"We'll let you know if we need it. Go on Dean, in you go."

Dean looked at the narrow gap between the back of the cupboard and the stack of things that had been piled on top of the trunk, deciding it was going to have to be a sideways shuffle.

"Ok. Once I'm in, I'll pass things out to you."

Lucenda cautioned Dean helpfully.

"Watch out for Kung-Foo spiders. They're mean beggars."

"Gee, thanks for that!"

There was a sudden yelp as Dean began to squeeze himself sideways into the gap. Sam immediately looked concerned.

"You ok?"

"M'fine, gonna have a bruise on my butt is all, just banged it on something. Ow, that smarted. If I'd been wearing my own butt, I wouldn't have done that."

"Dean, if you were wearing your own butt, we wouldn't be here."

"Good point...Ok, I'm in. You ready?"

"Whenever you are bro."

spn

Lucenda stood watching as the two men quickly and efficiently began to move things off the trunk and stack them neatly in another gap. Nothing was too heavy, but the confined space the pair was working in made twisting and bending awkward. Another large 5 by 5 canvas was passed over to Sam. Lucenda had told them that her mother loved to paint and the canvases were hers. She demanded that Sam turn each one around so she could look at it before he stacked them again. A couple she had decided to keep and take back down to the house. Some of the paintings were of landscapes, most either with stormy skies or sunsets. A couple were obviously fantasy based, fairies sat around in a forest clearing. Then Sam noticed they became much more abstract, the colors and shades dark and heavy, seemingly thrown on at random. Sam thought he could make out the vague fragmented hint of shadowy faces in one of them.

"Looks like your Mom enjoyed painting in different styles."

Looking at the one Sam currently held for her to see, Lucenda scrunched her nose up at it.

"Yeah. Those ones were done before her and Dad died; car crash. She'd started having bad dreams, crying in her sleep and stuff and she used to do these kinds of paintings after a nightmare. She hated them, said they were crap. She could remember the nightmares, but couldn't manage to get the picture in her head out onto the canvas. Then she stopped bothering to paint at all. I've got the last one she did hung in the dining room. It's a bit more cheerful than this lot, thankfully.

"Sammy? Last one, coming your way."

spn

Taking the 2 by 4 canvas off Dean, Sammy looked at it before showing it to Lucenda, as he had with all the paintings. Again it appeared to be abstract, but this one stuck Sam as much more powerful and dramatic. Done in strong vivid shades of oranges, red, dark blue's and black, at the top right hand corner, it looked like the woman had started out with a very different painting. There was a patch that almost seemed to be looking through the vibrant shades, where the colors showing were much paler and Sam thought, hinted at part of a scenic view. Without warning, the canvas suddenly felt red hot under Sam's hands and he instantly dropped it, before slamming down to the floor on his knees, clutching at his head and giving vent to a long, guttural cry of pure pain and terror.

Somewhere, outside his own head, Sam thought he heard the mournful howl of wolves, before they were drowned out by the sound of the orange, red and blue flames spitting and roaring all around him. Black smoke plumed just above his head, curling over him like a thick, jet black cloud, his throat was seared by the heat of breathing in both smoke and fire. Another sound, to his left, an animalistic moaning and rasping that was horrifyingly to hear. There was a momentary break in a small area to his right, through the furious curtain of flames he glimpsed the tops of distant hills, then hell snatched the blessed sight away and voiceless now, Sam gagged at the overpowering smell of burning flesh, his own flesh.

spn

Sam was sure he had nothing urgent planned, so why would someone be hollering at him to wake up, like he was late? Well screw them, he wanted to sleep in and he was damn well going to.

"F'koff. M'shleep."

Dean shrugged apologetically at Lucenda before turning to his uncooperative brother.

"Sammy, Quit swearin' an' open your freakin' eyes."

"P'soff."  
Dean sighed.

"Here, let me try."

"Be my guest."

Dean and Lucenda swapped places so that Lucenda now knelt at the side of the couch where, between them, they had laid Sam after carrying his inert form into the main house. She opened her first aid kit and rummaged around until she found smelling salts, quickly holding the capsule under Sam's nose, Dean was only able to get as far as Don't... before she was already talking to Sam and breaking open the capsule.

"Sam, you need to wake up, you're scaring your brother."

Dean managed to drag the woman out of fist range as the younger hunter woke up pretty much as though a rocket had been lit in his derriere. Arms flailing like a blind boxer, he jerked his head away from the foul stench and looked around wildly with bleary eyes at the same time as he scrambled to launch himself upright. Dean was there instantly, cautioning Sam and laying a hand on Sam's leg to keep him from getting up.

"Hold on slugger, it's ok. Not so fast."

Sam's startled gaze settled first on his brother and then Lucenda; the sight of them both calming him, although his voice was shaky as he spoke.

"What the hell happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"We were in the storage space trying to get to the trunk. You were handing me paintings and then..."

Sam paused for a moment as he face scrunched in pain. Having managed to settle her own heart rate and her shock at the speed and violence of Sam's reaction to the smelling salts, Lucenda held out a bottle of water to him.

"Here Sam, you should drink something."

Sam accepted the water and took several large swallows, gradually calming his shaking body. He cleared his throat and continued.

"It was the painting, the one you'd just passed me, when I looked at it..."

Dean spoke softly to his hyperaware brother.

"Was it a vision? Did you see something?"

The sadness and horror in his brother's eyes when he nodded back at Dean told Dean whatever Sam had witnessed it was bad and he moved to his brother's side.

Lucenda stared nervously at the distressed man, her voice coming out barely above a whisper.

"Mom? Dad? Sam...Did you see my parents?"

"Lucenda, I'm sorry, I..."

Taking a deep breath, Lucenda steeled herself before nodding at Sam.

"Tell us what you saw Sam, its ok, I'm ok."

spn

"The car crash, the one that killed your Mom and Dad...It wasn't an accident. Their car was intentionally run off the road. I saw your Dad, in the driver's seat; he was unconscious, blood pouring down his face. Then there was smoke, black, rising up to the roof of the car, it had nowhere to go. I felt your Mom, felt what she felt. The terror, knowing she was and your Dad was trapped...Then...Flames, the fire. Dean, it was like I was inside her Mom somehow. I heard the noise, flames, growing bigger, starting to roar, everything burning red, orange and blue. I couldn't breath properly, too hot, it seared the inside of my throat. I couldn't get my door opened; I tried to see through all the smoke and fire. There was break in the flames, just a small one, to my right, but I saw the tops of hills in the distance. Then there was such a sound, from my left, like a long moan, almost like wind blowing, but rasping. And I felt the pain, the heat, couldn‘t...The odor...Such pain...And you..."

Sam's gaze settled on Lucenda. She was breathing heavily, trying to hold herself together, pretending the tears weren't tracking down her face.

"At the end, anything she had left, her last thought, her pride, her love, it was all you Lucenda. She devoted it all to you. Leaving you was her only sadness."

Tears now falling freely, Lucenda turned her head away.

"Mommy."

spn

Lucenda threw herself into Sam's arms and for a while, the only sound was the young woman's sobs as Sam gently stroked her hair with one hand. Hearing Lucenda's sobbing grow quieter, Sam clasped a hand on each of Lucenda's shoulders and pushed her away, until he could look into her eyes.

"Lucenda, you know already that it wasn't the last painting she ever did. She did one more. When you feel ready, you need to go look at it. She did it for you. She needed you to know something and it's in that final painting."

Lucenda rubbed at her tears, trying to gather herself and smiling weakly at Sam.

"I'll be sure to look at it Sam, once...Once I'm on my own...I'm sorry you went through that. Why you? Why not Dean? He was the first to touch the paining."

Dean gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm afraid it's Sammy's job to be Vision Man and mine to Be Vision Man's better lookin' sidekick."

Sam glanced at Dean with one eyebrow arched.

"When I'm lookin' like myself, obviously."

Lucenda gave a small smile.

"My Mom always claimed there were psychics on her side of the family, I always thought she was just trying' to compete with Dad's old ancestral Hoodoo stories. Guess not, huh?"

Sam quietly placed his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry to have brought up these painful memories."

"No Sam. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sick and tired of all the crap still rearing its ugly head after all these years. Not a big leap to figure who ran my parents off the road. Well, it's high time that side of the family lost something important to them. I really hope the both of you can get rid of that bitch Usagi and that everyone who's in league with her dies and goes to Hell alongside her. Dean? You think you can manage to get the trunk down on your own while I get something for your brother's headache that he looks like he's suffering from?"

"Yes ma'am."

spn

Dean paused at the entry to the storage area and gazed down its length towards where the trunk still sat waiting.

"Right bitch...I'm here to take your toys away. Mood I'm in? Now wouldn't be a good time to try stopping me."

The sound of claws on wooden steps made Dean look down. He grinned as he patted each of the dog's heads where they stood, one on either side of him.

"Looks like I've got me some bodyguards."

spn

Lucenda reappeared holding a pack of tablets and popped two pills into Sam's palm.

"Get those down you."

Sam duly complied, then looked up along with Lucenda as Dean staggered back into the living room, huffing, sweating and accompanied by Lucenda's dogs. Sam frowned.

"You ok there bro? Heart not about to have a blow out is it? 'Cos I think there's still an empty peanut butter jar on offer if you need it."

"Get lost. She was right; that bloody thing was way heavier than it looked. You think you'll be good to go sometime soon now you've sat around an' had a nice rest?"

spn

Outside Lucenda's house the two dogs sniffed around happily while Dean gave their mistress a brief hug.

"Thank you for agreeing to contact us and for trusting us to send any valuable stuff out of the trunk back to you instead of us sellin' them and spendin' everythin' on wine, women and a haircut. Oh, and really thanks for the pie, it was awesome."

Lucenda grinned and brought out the hand she'd had hidden around her back. She held out a large paper bag.

"Here's one to take with you, I had enough apples to make five. Do me a favor? My card's in the bag as well. Keep me in the loop? Please?"

"Never entered our heads not to, we owe you that at least. I'll leave you and Sammy to your goodbyes and go start the car. You take care, any worries, you know my number."

Sam watched Dean stroll to the car, his gaze drifting until he was looking out across the yard, seemingly lost in thought. Keeping her voice soft, Lucenda dragged his attention back.

"They worth a quarter?"

Sam turned to her, confused.

"Sorry?"

Lucenda smiled.

"Your thoughts, I wondered if you'd share them if I gave you a quarter?"

Sam smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking that the answer to all this body swap curse crap could already be in the car inside that trunk and I wondered, once we're both back in our own bodies; will this experience change anything about how we are with each other?"

"Do you want it to?"

"If you've got a few week, I could possibly answer that for you."

The Impala's horn sounded.

"Guess that's my cue. Thank you Lucenda, for everything, we'll keep in touch."

"Just make certain you do."

Sam hugged the woman, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'd better go, before he starts in on that pie."

spn

Turning the car around, Dean slowly headed back down the driveway towards the road, anxious to get back to Missouri's and open the trunk, hopeful that something in there might help them to reverse the curse. When, after a couple of miles, Sam hadn't said anything, Dean turned to look at his brother's slumped form in the passenger seat.

"You don' ok Sam?"

Sam sighed, leaning his head sideways to rest on the window.

"I'm fine. Just tired is all. Guess having the vision took more out of me than I thought."

"You wanna lay down in the back, try to rest?"

"Naw, I'll just maybe doze here."

Sam closed his eyes and felt the weight of the vision wash over him, felt his body growing heavy, his ability to move being sucked out of him, his voice silenced. Trapped, Sam felt drained of all free will as he once again began to relive his vision of the fire. This time it was like watching it on the big screen. Once again, he could feel the scorching hear, but this time he was on the outside looking in. He saw the woman's eyes, wide with terror, watched as the flames began to devour her and her husband. The male was lucky, he was unconscious. The woman's blackening hands appeared from behind the curtain of flame and battered against the car's windshield, one hand became engulfed in flames, curling and shriveling in on itself as it burnt and dropped out of sight. When the guttural animalistic scream pierced through the superheated air, Sam heard himself draw in a deep gasping breath. His inward breath acted like a sudden release trigger and Sam felt his head jerk forward off the seat's headrest. As the last of the vision faded out, he felt strength slowly return and along with it, his ability to move and to speak. Opening his eyes, he found himself being held firmly, almost painfully, by the grip of Dean's hands around his upper arms and his brother's worried face only inches from his own. Sam lazily wondered who was driving while Dean had a hold of him. His eyes began to flutter closed again, the action disturbed by his brother shaking him and Sam opened both eyes again, giving Dean a look of indignation.

"...mmy, you're staying here with me. Got that? Have you got that Sammy?"

Sam's tongue felt thick and numbed his head wobbly on his neck, making him nod like his head was being bounced up and down on elastic and his words come out slightly slurred.

"Goddid. Thtopp shaky, plee? M'ere, m'ere, m' back."

Dean dragged Sam into him, supporting the back of Sam's head with one hand.

"Sonovabitch you scared me little brother. What the hell was that all about? Your eyes were just staring at nothing, you didn't blink, an' I swear you were holdin' your breath."

Sam licked his lips to wet them and tried for speech again.

"Sleep paralysis. You remember? I had it a few times as a little kid, when I was really stressed out. I guess the vision earlier really messed with me. I'm ok now though, you can let me up, 'fore I suffocate in your armpit."

spn

Starting the car up again, Dean still looked worried.

"Soon as I spot somewhere, we're stoppin' for a drink. Baby could do with some juice anyway, ok?"

Sam shuffled himself upright in his seat.

"I guess."

Dean pulled off at the next exit advertising gas and into a parking lot. He got out and watched Sam wearily pull himself out of the car and wandered in the direction of the store. Dean filled the car as quickly as he could and pulled her over into a parking space. Walking into the store, he looked around for his little brother. Panic took over as his eyes scanned the small store without spotting his brother. He headed for the restroom to find it empty, no sign of Sam. Walking quickly, he strolled up to the counter, throwing the cash for his fuel down beside the cash register.

"Excuse me? My brother came in here a few minutes ago, little shorter than me, light hair, did you see where he went?" he asked scoping the place out again.

The thin and spotty youth on the register stared up at the giant standing at the opposite side of the counter from him.

"Um, yeah. Went out back there. Is he in trouble?"  
"Not feelin' well is all. Ok if I go out there to him pal?"

"Ok, if you're sure there's not gonna be any trouble."

Dean smiled wondering just what the lad would have done to try stopping him following Sam. Dean headed towards a door set between two stacks of boxes in the back. Pushing it open, he hurried outside and began looking around. There was a small park set back from the store and he could just make out the shape of his brother sitting on one of the benches. Dean strolled over to him, sat down next to Sam, looking at his brother in concern while softly admonishing him.

"Dude, don't disappear on me like that. Ok?"

Sam kept his gaze fixed on the small lake. At one curve, a stand of mature weeping willows dipped the tips of their branches in the water. Clumps of long grasses and rushes stood proud of their own reflection, a large blue and yellow dragon fly settled itself on a sun bathed lily pad. Ducks and a group of four geese leading their goslings were sedately swimming on the lake's surface. Once of the little goslings began to stray off course, setting out to explore on his own. His bid for freedom quickly curtailed by one the adults. The scene looked picture perfect.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to worry you, just saw this out the door, it looked tranquil, calm."

Words didn't need to be said for Dean to know what Sam was thinking. He had been able to read him like a book his entire life. He had to admit Sam was getting better at hiding some thing, but Dean could usually see through his farce. Dean knew his brother was needing some quiet, alone time and he was happy to let Sam have it.

"You want me to go? I can come back, pick you up later, when you're ready?"

Sam considered Dean's offer, finally shaking his head.

"No, it's ok. But I'm gonna sit here a while so, if you want to go, that's ok too. Either way's fine."

They sat comfortably side by side, the brothers quietly continued to watch everything around them, staying there, contemplating, as the sun began to make its way lower in the sky.

An hour later, Dean gently pushed at his brother's shoulder with his own.

"Feel like hitting the road yet Sammy? We still haven't managed to get that drink. I threatened you with earlier. How 'bout it?"

"Yeah ok. I guess I'm ready now."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lucenda sat in her sun room, legs curled under her on the couch, a glass of red wine in one hand with Samson curled up on the couch at one side of her and Zeus at the other. It was a familiar position for the three of them to take up while Lucenda channel surfed the TV. Lucenda hadn't bothered to turn on the TV this time. Instead, she sat contemplating the eighteen inch square canvas that she had propped up against a vase of fresh flowers on her coffee table. It was the last painting; the painting that Sam had mentioned after his vision. The final work by her mother, before she stopped doing the thing she had loved all her life. Lucenda recalled seeing the painting while her Mom was still working on it. She remembered being surprised at the difference between it and her Mom's more familiar abstract works and she remembered asking her Mom about it, why it was so different? At the time, Lucenda was surprised at her Mom's answer, but didn't actually take it seriously. Her Mom had stood in front of Lucenda and clasped both her daughter's hands in her own. She recalled how sad her Mom's eyes had looked at that moment and the shake of her head when she told her that she had reached the end, that there were no more pictures left inside of her. Lucenda had laughed and hugged her Mom, saying she was certain her Mom would soon feel inspired again. Lucenda hadn't been able to think about her Mom not painting anymore, it was inconceivable; painting was such a huge part of who her Mom was. And now, here she sat, looking again at the picture, the one which had, indeed, been her Mom's final painting and Lucenda decided that she loved it.

The majority of the space had simply been painted black, a perfect smooth, eggshell black. But in the upper right hand corner, the black seemed to have torn open, leaving a large gap with something peeking through, almost like something being viewed through a sheet of dark glass that had broken at one corner, allowing the viewer a tiny glimpse outside, hinting at the possibility of another world, a world beyond the viewer's, a world full of light and beauty. Smiling, Lucenda raised her glass, saluting the paradise that lay waiting, just on the other side of darkness.

spn

Dean nudged Sam out of his brief nap.

"Wossit?"

"We're only a few miles from Missouri's. What do you want to do? Carry on straight there, or stop somewhere for a drink? Choice is yours."

Sam groaned as he pulled himself back up from where he had slid down in his seat while asleep. Rubbing at his eyes, he yawned. Dean happened to glance at his brother at that same moment and grimaced.

"Damn! Is that really how I look when I'm just wakin' up? I'd always imagined the soft eyed, tousled look bein' my thing, not bloodshot eyes and an aircraft hanger sized yawn!"

"Screw you."

"Oh...Nice. So what's it to be dude?"

"Honestly? I could do with a beer and time to get my head back together before facing Missouri and Bobby getting into a row over whatever's in the trunk. That ok with you?"

"You do recognize me don't you? I mean; physical appearance aside, I'm Dean."

spn

The Impala pulled into the near empty parking lot of a non-descript looking bar. Looking for nothing more than a beer, the two hunters had no interest in the style of decor in the place, just the availability of a half decent drink. As Sam and Dean exited the car, a Ford containing four males turned into the lot. The driver pulled into the marked space next to the Impala. Dean immediately hesitated, this bar clearly wasn't the group's first stop and the three passengers, all in their late twenties to mid thirties, began to pile out of the Ford, laughing and swearing at one another loudly. Glancing at Sam, Dean jerked his head toward the bar entrance.

"You go place out order, I'll be right behind ya, left my wallet in the car."

Sam knew Dean was bullshitting him and that he was really hanging around to make certain no harm came to his Baby, but he went with it anyway.

"Sure. See ya inside."

Sam was walking towards the bar entrance when the driver of the Ford climbed out and spotted the gleaming black Impala that he'd parked next to, stumbling slightly he walked around to where Dean stood at the driver's side of the Impala. Grinning, his eyes still roaming appreciatively over Dean's Baby, the man came to a stand still beside Dean.

"This yours dude? 'Cos it's mint. I mean, I love it! I do! What year is it?"

The guy's three friends were heading towards the bar; calling for their mate to stop leering at the big car and get his ass inside, it was his round to buy. Dean had relaxed when the rest of the group moved off and he answered the guy, ensuring he didn't sound like he was inviting any further conversation.

"Sixty-seven. Excuse me would you?"

The guy took a step back as Dean unlocked the door and made a show of searching through the glove compartment.

"I'll bet she's expensive on the old gas, eh? Still, she's a beauty. You had it long? Looks well cared for. Paintwork's good."

Dean straightened up and turned. The guy was walking the length of the car, running his hand over the rook, down the edge of the rear window and on the trunk. Dean was about to tell the guy to get his paws off the paintwork, when the guy suddenly acted as though Dean wasn't there, walking away without a word or a backward glance, heading to the bar. Dean frowned as he watched the guy go inside.

"Freakoid."

With a glance at the paintwork on the off chance the weirdo had deliberately scratched his Baby; Dean gave the roof a pat before going to join Sam indoors.

"I won't be long Hon, don't worry, no one's gonna hurt ya."

spn

Sam waved Dean over as he walked in. It wasn't hard to figure out where the gang of four had got to, given the noise levels coming from over by the pool tables. Dean glared in their direction as he wandered across to join Sam, pausing when he noticed the Ford driver standing still, not joining in with his mates’ drunken banter and seemingly staring off into the distance. Dean decided he'd been right. The guy was a definite freakoid.

"Everything ok? Why're you staring at that guy? He insult your Baby?"

Dean dragged his eyes away from the man and turned to smile at his brother as he sat down opposite him, his back to the drunken pool players.  
"Course not! What's to insult? He called her mint, though I can't figure out why?"

Sam laughed.

"You really are stuck in a time warp Dean. Mint, cool, cool, mint. Geddit?"

Dean curled his lip.

"So why not just say that then?"

"Do you know how much you're startin' to sound like Bobby?"

"Idjit!"

Sam didn't answer, his line of sight fixed on a point somewhere behind Dean and then he moved. Beer bottles smashed on contact with the bar's stone floor, knocked off the table by Sam throwing himself bodily over it, his hands reaching out for Dean. Dean's natural instinct was to go backwards, his faith in his brother stopped him and his body moved with Sam's as Sam grabbed the front of Dean's jacket and heaved him sideways. Something hot streaked across Dean's shoulder blade as he let Sam guide his direction, then he was dropping to the floor while Sam leaped over him. Rolling onto his back, Dean looked for Sam, seeing his brother holding onto the Ford driver and slamming the guy's right wrist hard against a table edge. Dean tracked the path of something falling from the guy's hand and clattering onto the floor. He heard the sound of flesh on flesh and the Ford driver dropped into Dean's view, his head bouncing against the floor twice and then he was still. Moving onto his knees, Dean reached under the table and grabbed the handle of the scalpel that was lying there, hearing the sound of people shouting above him, the loudest of them being his brother.

"Back off! All of you!"

Swiftly getting to his feet, Dean did a quick visual of the situation. The unconscious Ford driver's buddies were all close to being within striking distance of Sam, who was calmly pointing his Taurus at each of them in turn. The barman appeared to have gone off duty very suddenly, a couple of hairy rockers were still seated but watching with interest, waiting to see how things played out and an elderly couple sat, wide eyed and afraid, clutching each other's hand. Dean spun around at the sound of the kitchen door slamming open and watched in disbelief while an Asian member of the kitchen staff jogged through, came to a halt and began spinning, throwing and catching a twirling meat cleaver, his eyes darting from person to person, daring anyone to come near him. Ignoring the meat cleaver spinning chef entirely, Dean turned his attention back to Sam, whose own focus remained fixed on the three men spread in a semi-circle in front of him.

"You ok Dean?"

"I'm fine. What the hell happened?"

The three Ford passengers seemed to take Dean's question as permission to all try to talk at once. It was clear to Dean's practiced eye that the group were actually what they appeared to be, girlfriendless, thirty something's, out on a bar crawl, trying to get hitched up. Dean raised one arm and motioned for quiet, his other hand dipping swiftly and unnoticed in and out of the back pocket on his jeans.

"All of you. Shut...The...Frigg...Up!...Better...Now. One of you wants to come check your pal here, see if he merits a 911? That's ER and some time in a comfy cell, where everyone can hear you scream, but no one will admit it. FBI...I'm Agent Bark, this' my partner, Agent Reaper. Some of you might say his name's appropriate, but take my advice, don't."

Dean held his fake ID up high. There was the sound of a meat cleaver crashing to the floor and Dean's head spun around in time to catch the cleaver tossing cook "strolling" rapidly towards the kitchen door.  
"Hey! Jet Li! You've left something behind."

Spn

While one of his three friends knelt at the side of the Ford guy and tried to wake him, Dean reached out and laid a hand on Sam's forearm, guiding Sam's arm down.

"You can put the gun away Agent. You've made your point."

There was a groan from floor level followed by a weak sounding question.

"What? Why's I on the' floor? I miss something? Wow, my head! WBoos' 'appending'?"

Spn

The gang of four sheepishly exited the bar, having first promised Dean that they wouldn't allow their concussed friend to get behind the wheel. Watching the Ford slowly pull out of the lot, Dean tried to turn around but found himself forced to remain eyes front, held in place by Sam who was attempting to get a hand under Dean's damaged top clothing and lift the layers up, in order that he could inspect Dean's injury.   
Muttering, Dean instantly tried to wiggle away from his younger brother and grabbed hold of his own clothes at the from hem, attempting to counter balance Sam's efforts, resulting in a tug-o'-war using Dean's clothing instead of a rope. Dean's muttering morphed into hissed angry whispering.

"What the hell you doing' Sam? Gerrof me! Dude, this' a public place and we're FBI agents. People are watching!"

"I can see a cut in your jacket and blood stains. The guy got you, didn't he?...Didn't he?"

Dean gave a final heave and stumbled free of Sam's grip, rounding on his younger brother and glaring down at him.

"Maybe, but I'm fine. At least wait 'till we get to Missouri's before you undress me. I swear Sam really, I’m fine."

"Says you! No way am I letting you drive when I don't know how bad you're hurt. Keys, now, give."

spn

Sam's voice was stern and he held out his hand. Dean stared at Sam stubbornly, but it got him no where. With a resigned sigh, he took the Impala's keys out of his pocket and dropped them into Sam's waiting hand. Grumbling and complaining, Dean allowed Sam to manhandle him towards the car and point him at the passenger's side. As soon as he sat down, Dean hunched himself up in the seat sulkily. Sliding into the driver's seat, Sam made no move to put the key in the ignition. Dean rolled his eyes.

"What? What're you waitin' for?"

"How about an explanation? Why did that guy get it into his head to attack you Dean? What happened after I left you with him while he checked out the car?"

Dean shrugged irritably, then wished he hadn't as, with his adrenaline levels dropping, the sting from the wound kicked in.

"Nothin'. Guy asked when she was made, I told him, he started stroking his hand over her, next thing he just walked off and headed into the bar. You were there for the rest. By the way, quick reflexes there speedy, knew my body was fast, but that was way awesome!"

"Dean! This' important. So, he touched the car, where?"

Dean shot a confused look at Sam.

"Excuse me?"

Sam gave an exasperated sigh.

"Did you see if he touched the trunk lid?"

Dean paused, envisaging the guy's actions. Eyes wide, he stared at Sam.

"Yeah. He did. Right before he zoned out and just wandered off...And now we're both thinkin' the trunk in the trunk had something to do with this, it managed to Hoodoo him somehow."

Sam started the engine and began maneuvering out of the parking lot.

“Only explanation we’ve got at the moment. Maybe HRH was telling us she doesn’t want us goin’ through her stuff?”

“Yeah? Well, HRH can get stuffed!”

spn

Dean began shifting in his seat and grimacing.

“You ok?”

“Sticky.”

“Please say you mean where you got cut?”

“Funny...Hey, pull over at that drug store, now.”

Dean grabbed the wheel with his left hand and tried pulling it round. Sam growled and batted the long arm that was currently his brother’s away.

“Dude! I’m drivin’, lay off.”

He pulled into the parking lot and Dean was out of the car before Sam had got it in park and was heading inside. Sam frowned, trying to figure out what the blazes his brother was up to now. Maybe he hit his head? Gave himself a concussion? Or, maybe he’s just bein’ more Dean than usual! Fifteen minutes later Dean reappeared out of the store and slid back into the Impala with a shopping bag.

“What did you need in such a hurry?”

As he spoke Sam eyed his brother, looking for any tell-tale signs of concussion, but seeing none. Dean wasn’t being very forthcoming.

“Precautions now drive.”

Dean moved his shoulder carefully and felt more blood glide down his back. Maybe jogging into the store hadn’t been such a good move. Twisting around in his seat in an attempt to grab the blanket off the back seat wasn’t too clever either and he hissed in pain as the movement tore at his shoulder.  
“Dean?”

“Tryin’ to reach the blanket, protect Baby’s upholstery.”

Sam frowned in concern.

“You still bleeding?”

“Take three guesses.”

Sam said nothing, he simply pressed on the gas a little harder, determined that as soon as they got to Missouri’s, he was having a look at Dean’s shoulder no matter how much fuss his brother made. It was his body by rights anyway and he wasn’t so fond of scars the way Dean claimed to be.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ten minutes later he was screeching to a stop in front of Missouri's house and jumping out of the car. Rushing quickly around to the other side, he jerked the door open and pulled Dean from the car.

"Jeeze! Why the drama? Will you stop it! I've told you, I'm ok."

Dean gritted his teeth against the sudden movement and tried to push Sam away. Sam merely tightened his grip on his brother and guided him toward the door. Before they could get up the steps onto the porch, Missouri had the door open and was running her eyes over the two brothers.

"Lords! Can't you two boys go nowhere without one of you getting hurt? Hurry, come on indoors."

She stepped aside while Sam steered Dean into the house.

"But Missouri! It wasn't our fault, we didn't start it. Tell her Sammy and stop haulin' on me dude!" 

"Let go of him Sam. Dean...In the kitchen and sit. Sam and I need to see what damage there is, like it or not child. Go on now."

Missouri hurried Sam after his belligerent brother and rolled her eyes as she followed them both into her cozy kitchen, already composing a list of what she would need in order to attend to the injury.

spn

No sooner had Dean sat down, Sam was there carefully peeing off the blood stained denim and moving on to shuffle Dean's flannel shirt off. Looking at Dean's tee, it was obvious the injury was still bleeding steadily, testament to the sharp edge of the scalpel. Sam stared at the position of the wound, replaying in his mind the sight of blue Ford guy turning away from his friends, his eyes staring, unblinking. The man had strode purposefully towards Dean, pulling out the weapon from an inside jacket pocket. Sam hadn't seen what the guy was holding clearly, it was the flash of a light off the blade that alerted him to trouble, not willing to call out and risk Dean turning to look instead of moving, Sam launched, grabbing Dean and manhandling him sideways off his chair. Replaying the scene, Sam paled at the realization that had he not taken the action he did, the scalpel was destined for Dean's jugular. Swallowing hard, Sam grabbed the hem of the tee and cautious of Dean's injury, pulled it up and over his brother's head.

"Well Doc. How's it look?"

Sam didn't answer straight away.

"Missouri? Could I have a...Oh, thanks."

Missouri hesitated in handing Sam the fresh towel and damp cloth he wanted.

"You know I can do this honey, if you'd like me to?"

Sam smiled as he took the cloth and towel from the woman's hands.

"I know you can ma'am but I've got this. It's kinda my job, you know."

"Well alright. You just tell me if you need anything fetched then."

Under Missouri's watchful eyes, Sam returned to his task.

"I'm gonna have to clean it down first Dean. I can't tell much with all the blood."  
Dean sound surprised.

"It's still bleedin'?"

"Scalpel, you know? They're kinda designed to go deep fast."

spn

Sam cleaned the blood from around the wound as best he could before placing the index finger of each hand on either side of the cut and prizing it apart, hissing when he saw how deep the blade had managed to sink before being dragged through Dean’s skin.

“Sammy? You hissed. Why’re you hissing? Don’t do the hissin’ thing again. How bad can it be? It had to get completely through my clothes first, right? So what’s with the damn hissin’?”

Surveying the damage the scalpel had done, Sam glanced at Missouri. With a quick nod, she headed off to grab the equipment Sam would need to sew his brother up. Sam’s need to care for his brother himself felt almost like a living entity to Missouri. She sensed it folding itself around the pair, like a protective shield, keeping her at bay without any malice.

spn

Dean was starting to become impatient.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah. Right. Well, um, it’s got a clean edge obviously, sot that’s good. It slants downwards, goes all the way across your shoulder blade. Also? It looks like he stabbed at first, near your spine, then the blade got dragged upwards as you fell sideways and down.

“I didn’t fall; I was pushed...Or pulled...Anyway, whichever way round, it was you.”

“Fine! Excuse me for not wanting to see you get my throat sliced wide open! This needs stitches where the blade entered, it’s too deep to risk leaving open. You’ll be pleased to hear that the bleeding looks to be finally slowing down.”

“Good ‘cos I was starting to get a little light headed.”

Sam frowned but said nothing; it wasn’t like Dean to admit something like that.

Missouri returned with a basin of clean, warm water and a couple more fresh towels, wrapped up in the towels she carried her med-kit containing amongst other things, needles, sutures and scissors. Sam was soon ready to make a start. He fished a bottle of peroxide out of the kit and unscrewed the top.

“Ok, you know the drill, this’ gonna hurt.”

Taking the bottle of peroxide, Sam poured it over the wound, using a towel to mop up the excess. Dean grunted and dropped his head, gritting his teeth and cursing hotly under his breath, feeling sweat trickle down the back of his neck and off his forehead, dripping onto the table top.

“Sonova...Enough already!”

Satisfied it was clean, Sam handed the much depleted bottle of peroxide over to Missouri, who gave him a reassuring smile. Sam turned his attention to the needles and sutures that Missouri produced out of the kit, and nodded his thanks.  
“Right bro. Time to stitch you up.”

“Have to point out Sammy, you’ve been doin’ that to me all my life!”

Sam grinned.

“What else are little brothers for? Right, here we go. Let me know if you need a break.”

“Uh huh.”

spn

Missouri sat herself down by Dean’s side and placed a hand on his.

“Dean honey? You just keep looking at me now, you hear? You focus on me.”

Dean turned his head and half smiled at Missouri, trying not to flinch when he felt the needle in Sam’s capable hands pierce his skin.

“We’ve brought pie back with us.”

Missouri grinned.

“Really? Pie? You brought a pie back?”

In her mind’s eye, she tried to fix on the fleeting images Dean was unknowingly projecting of a young woman and two dogs. The woman was holding something out to Dean.

“Ahhh. Lucenda. She gave you the pie? So you found her...And something happened there. Something unexpected?”

Missouri looked over at Sam’s pale face as he concentrated on sewing up the wound and getting the bleeding stopped. She sensed there was more to this story than she could glean from the boy’s right now. Missouri lifted her head cocking it to the side as if hearing sounds no one else did.

“Ah, Bobby will be here in a couple of minutes.”

Dean distracted himself by listening for the sound of Bobby’s truck.

“I don’t hear him?”

Missouri smiled at Dean and winked. A couple of minutes later, Dean heard a vehicle, its engine noise familiar as it pulled up. A door slammed closed outside and a few seconds later a knocking could be hard echoing into the kitchen. Missouri stood up.

“I’ll go get that, shall I?”

spn

Bobby waited patiently at the door as he scanned the area for any threats. He saw the boy’s Impala parked at the front of the house. He was about to knock again, when the door opened to reveal Missouri.

“Bobby Singer, it’s been a while since you last stood on my doorstep you old coot! You just bring your sorry ass in here and give me a hug.”

Bobby grinned down at the psychic and obliged her with a tight hug.

“Missouri....It’s been to long. You got the coffee made yet woman?”

As Bobby stepped over the threshold into the room, he was met with a painful yell echoing from the kitchen as Sam poured alcohol over Dean’s wound.

“Sonovabitch! What the hell Sammy!”

Dean decided he’d had enough of his brother’s interventions and started to stand up.

“You know it needs to be sterilized so it won’t get infected. I don’t want to get a body that’s oozing with icky stuff back. Now stay still.

“What in blue blazes is goin’ on in here?”

Bobby walked quickly into the kitchen, to a scene that stopped him in his tracks.

Sam (in Dean’s body), had a knee over Dean’s (in Sam’s body) legs, by way of holding Dean down to a chair while he used his own, (temporarily) body to block the use of Dean’s right arm. Sam held a towel around the left shoulder and was liberally pouring alcohol over it. Dean stiffened and screamed some unspeakable and interesting words into Sam’s chest. Dean’s body was trembling with exhaustion when Sam, at last, stopped the torture of his brother. Releasing him, Sam stepped quickly back.

“Bobby. Good to see you.” Dean gritted out as Sam finished his cleaning and an inspection of his handiwork.

spn

Sam applied ointment and a dressing to the stitched area, tapping it down carefully.

“What did you two idjits step in now?”

“Some kind of possession I think. Here, take these.” Sam insisted holding two pain pills out to Dean.

Dean plucked the pills out of his brother’s hand and swallowed them down with some water, relishing the cold liquid as it washed over his dry throat. Now if the pounding in his head would just stop before it exploded, he figured he’d almost feel half human. Sam held out an arm, helping to steady his brother as Dean stood up, looking around in surprise at finding himself a little wobbly.

“Bobby can you help me? Dean needs to lie down for a while.”

“No I don’t, I’m fine.” Dean groaned as he spoke. “S’just a headache is all, stop fussing around will ya?”

Missouri directed them to a room farther down from the kitchen.

“Whiled you get Dean settled I’ll go get Mr. Singer here some coffee going.

spn

With Bobby’s help, Sam wrestled his stubborn brother into the room and over to the bed, gaining a lot more respect for his big brother, seeing how hard it was to manage his body when it was a dead weight and still fighting. Dean had it down to a science, but Sam was struggling in his brother’s body as he made it to the bed. How Dean handled him over the years was impressive.

“Bobby, get his jeans. They’re nasty; don’t wanna to mess Missouri’s bed up.”

Sam steadied Dean as Dean looked down at himself confused. Bobby undid the jeans and gave them a tug over his hips and let them slide to his knees.

“Why are they nasty? They’re my favorite.”

Sam sighed.

“There’s blood on them at the back and dirt from the stone floor.”

“Oh.” Bobby frowned.

“He goin’ to be alright?”

“Yeah, there’s been more blood loss than I thought by the time we got home. He just needs rest.”

Sam threw back the covers and positioned Dean on the side of the bed so he could get his boots and jeans the rest of the way off. Dean grumbled as Sam helped him to lay down lifting his legs onto the bed. Making sure Dean was comfortable; Sam pulled the blanket over his body and tucked him in. Dean gazed up at Sam.

“Ok, Florence, I’ll stay, but trunk...”

Dean yawned and snuggled further into the blanket. Sometimes, only sometimes, it was nice to be looked after.

“Trunk...Don’ ‘pen...’ait fer me.

Dean’s eyes shut and he began snoring softly. Sam patted his hand, knowing exactly what his brother was getting at. There was no way he would attempt to open the trunk without Dean being there.

“Yeah, I’ll wait, you rest, get rid of that headache bro?”

Sam lovingly brushed the long hair from the all too familiar face that his brother was wearing and then felt his forehead to be sure Dean wasn’t running a fever. Satisfied, he and Bobby made their way back to the kitchen where the smell of coffee was wafting comfortably through the air.

spn

“Sweet Boy, you look like you’ve been put through the wringer and hung up wet.” Missouri commented to Sam as he helped to clear the table. 

Sam sighed as his adrenaline high ebbed away and exhaustion took over.

“I feel like it too.”

“What don’t you go get that pie your brother mentioned and then you can fill us in on what happened to you two?”

“Alright, yeah..Forgot all ‘bout it, we left the pie in the car.”

Sam stretched his back, hearing things pop as he made his way outside to retrieve the pie and whatever it was that Dean had brought. Sam would be really glad to get his own body back; being stuck inside someone else’s body was way tougher that he expected, especially his difficulties when he was using his brother’s body.

spn

Missouri had the coffee poured and was sitting at the freshly scrubbed table when Sam finally trudged back into the kitchen. He sat the bag with the pie on the table and opened the other bag, looking curiously.

“What ya got there?” Bobby asked seeing the puzzled look on his face.

“Dean made me stop at a drug store, for some reason he bought theses.”

Sam pulled a box of masks, two sizes of latex gloves and four pairs of safety glasses from out of the bag.

“Did he say why?”

“Precaution, not really sure for what.”

“Well you can ask him when he wakes up, now let’s have some pie and you have a story to tell us Sam.”

Missouri had taken the pie out and sliced pieces for everyone. Sam quickly became the center of attention as they waited for him to begin.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bobby eyes Missouri across the table.

"So, any thoughts on our blue Ford guy? Does it sound like a possession to you?"

Missouri stared thoughtfully at Sam; then shook her head.

"No it doesn't. Not in the whole demon or evil spirit type of possession. Thought there was certainly some kind of influence dictating that poor man's actions."

Bobby gave a grim smile.

"So, we're thinkin' somethin' in the truck was trying to manipulate the Ford guy into killing Dean?"

"I guess so."

"Sam, any clue as to why it targeted Dean and didn't just go for you, or for the both of you?"

"Well...Dean's the only one who's touched the trunk out of the two of us, maybe that's why. Maybe when he touched it, something inside was activated? Something that, I dunno, marked him?"

Missouri raised her eyebrows.

"It would have to be some sort of magical booby trap around the outside of the trunk to do that, a sort of trip wire spell. That would suggest it had been put in place that would have been a risky thing to do, that child could have triggered it at any time."

Bobby shook his head, frowning.

"Don't explain the Ford guy either. He didn't touch the trunk, only the Impala. You got the keys handy Sam?"

spn

Sam still had the keys to the Impala from driving himself and his brother from the bar back to Missouri's, but he wasn't happy to hand them over just yet.

"I have, but Dean specifically asked that we wait for him before opening the trunk."

"I get it. Don't get your panties knotted. I just want me and Missouri to take a look at the thing. I promise we won't move it or open it. That do you kid?"

"Ok. But I'm coming with you."

spn

Sam and Bobby watched quietly as Missouri stood, eyes closed, with her hands held inches above the closed trunk of the Impala. Within a short while, she slowly opened her eyes again.

"Well woman? Feel anythin'?"

Missouri looked puzzled, staring at the trunk of the car as if she were trying to see right through it.

"I do have a name you old goat and I'll thank you to use it. No, there’s nothing here that I can feel. Not even a residue, most odd."

"Maybe you're losin' your touch? Ok Sam, let's open her up."

At the same moment that Sam opened the trunk of the Impala Missouri gave a small cry and staggered backwards as if she had been pushed. Bobby was at her side instantly. 

"You ok old girl?"

Missouri clung to Bobby and he felt her trembling.

"Oh Bobby...Such madness, so much anger! This belonged to her sure enough; I've no doubts at all. There's evil in that trunk and our poor boys are going to have to open it up!"

Bobby glared at the dark shape of Usagi's trunk.

"Not on their own they're not. They've got us with them, you an' me old girl, an' between us, we can make quite a tag team. Ok Sam. We've seen enough. Lock the car up and let's get back indoors. Me an' Missouri here, we got some work we need to be gettin' on with an' you got a brother to go check."

spn

Dean woke up fighting, tied up in something that restricted his movements and that had got one of his arms firmly pinned to his side.

"G'roff me, m' warin' yer. G'roff, leggo!"

Opening his eyes to see exactly what kind of floppy fugly had a hold of him, Dean paused, taking time out to inspect his adversary, then scanning what he could see of the room, hoping Sam wasn't there to see him lose a battle with a blanket. The lack of hysterical laughter convinced Dean that he was alone in the bedroom. Raising his torso a touch, he freed the portion of blanket e had managed to trap underneath himself and which, in turn, had pinned his arm. Finally free of the demon wool, Dean sat up carefully, testing how much pain he was in. He was relieved to find his headache was no more than a background irritation and the tightness around his newly acquired stitches he could live with. What drove him now, was thirst. Throwing off the rest of his blankets, Dean saw that he was wearing just his briefs. A kitchen expedition would require jeans, problem was; he wasn't in the room where his clothes were. He cast around, there had to be something he could wear.

spn

Opening the bedroom door, Dean poked his head out into the hall. The place was quiet, he couldn't hear any voices at all and his senses told him the place was empty barring himself. Wondering where the other's had gone, Dean padded bare footed down the hall and wandered into the kitchen, smiling when he spotted the half full coffee pot. In the middle of the kitchen table sat a serving dish holding the remaining third of a delicious looking pie and three plates, all bearing the evidence of having once contained the missing part of the pie. Where the others were didn't matter right then. Dean collected himself a clean fork and a mug of coffee, then sat himself down at the table and pulled the remaining pie closer. It was obvious to him that the others each having a piece, what was left must be for him and he intended to do it justice.

spn

It was one of those moments. The type of moment when, if he and his brother were in the right body, some time later Sam would have kicked himself for not having the presence of mind to capture it as a photo for posterity and potential future blackmail. Instead, he had stood alongside Bobby and Missouri and like them, stared at his brother. Unlike Bobby and Missouri, Sam didn't damn near collapse with laughter, instead he blushed scarlet and turned on his heels, hurrying off to get Dean some clothes, instead of the lilac satin floral dressing gown he was currently wearing. A dressing gown which given Dean's current height in comparison to the robe's owner, Missouri, only just managed to cover his necessaries. For his part, Dean had frozen a fork full of pie half way up to his wide open mouth and stared in horror at the grinning audience he had just acquired. Missouri's grin evolved into a giggle, which grew to a chuckle and finally swiftly developed into full on helpless laughter, complete with tears streaming down her face and having to fan at herself with one hand, unable to speak through her laughter. Bobby tried his best not to give in to his powerful urge to crack up.

"Son? Is there sonethin' you'd like to talk to us about?"

Dean's glare demolished Bobby's self control and his hearty laughter joined in with Missouri's as they leaned on each other for support. Neither could seem to control the urge not to laugh each time they looked at Dean.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sam hastily made his way back to the kitchen with clothes in his arms and quickly pushed them into his brother's free arm before pulling Dean's chair, complete with Dean, away from the table. His hand on Dean's back, Sam muttered at him unhappily making it clear this wasn't for debate.

"Go put some clothes on." he growled pushing him toward the hall. "I don't like my body being displayed for everyone to ogle at."

"I'm goin' don't push." Dean grumbled as he shoved the bite of pie in his mouth and left the room, Missouri erupting into laughter again at Dean's rear view. Bobby winked at Sam, unable to resist teasing as the blush rose up Dean's face that Sam was wearing at present.

"Didn't know purple was your color Sam." Bobby teased.

"Awe, leave the boy alone, he can't help it he has an idiot brother that has no shame, now can he?" Missouri defended the young man. "And its lilac, not purple, I think the color quite suits him."

This just made Sam's blush deepen in color, he was so going to get Dean back for this.

spn

Grinning as he walked down the hall in jeans and a white tee, Dean straightened his face before he sauntered back into the room and sat down to finish his pie and coffee. He looked up and saw three sets of eyes staring at him like they were waiting for him to say something prevalent.

"What, can't a man have his pie in peace?" he mused popping another bite in his mouth and chewing madly.

Sam rolled his eyes as he watched himself carelessly chomping on the pie and dropping crumbs on his shirt and table. Sometimes Sam wondered how they were even related.

"How ya feeling boy?" Bobby smirked as he poured another cup of coffee.

"Better, why? Did you find somethin' out?"

"We think the box had some sort of spell on it and you might have triggered it when you touched it." Sam explained handing Dean a napkin hoping he would take the hint.

"But I didn't feel any different." he replied, snatching the napkin form his brother's hand and putting it by his plate.

"There was something definitely there child. Whew, the evil that radiated off it when we opened the trunk..."

"Sam I told you not to open the trunk without me!" he accused his brother cutting Missouri off before she could finish.

"Not that trunk, the car trunk dumb ass." Bobby threw back at him. "What do you take us for amateurs?"

Dean screwed Sam's face up in a face of concentration as he thought on the matter before answering.

"Don't strain yerself there jack ass." Bobby huffed. "I'm goin' to check somethin' out."

"Missouri, you go on and start your research; we'll clean up in here." Sam offered picking up plates from the table.  
"Why thank you child, mind you no broken dishes, yer hear?"

"Yea ma'am." he smiled.

Turning to Dean, Sam was in time to catch Dean making a face at him. He smirked at his older brother.

"Forget it Dean. Whatever face you're trying to make it's not working. It looks more like you're constipated." 

"Damn and I thought I had that one." Dean quipped.

spn

"Do you want to wash or dry?"

"Wash."

Dean picked up his empty plate and cup and popped them in the sink. As he bent down to rummage under the sink cupboard for washing liquid, Sam was heartily grateful that Dean was no longer wearing Missouri's robe. Humming to himself, Dean squirted a glob of the thick yellow liquid into the running water, smiling as he watched the bubbles mount. Satisfied, he turned the tap off and plopped in the dirty dishes, immediately causing the water level to rise enough to send bubbles and water over the sink side and into the floor.

"Crap!"

He hurriedly attempted to use his body to dam the escaping foam of bubbles and stop any more from jumping ship, while also trying to re-direct the water from the counter back into the sink. Sam watched the whole process with interest.

"Well. Looks like you're offering to mop the floor up too."

"Bite me."

Dean quickly began washing the plates and cups, handing them on to Sam who, very irritatingly, studied each one before drying them. He reached around behind Dean and dropped one of the plates back into the sudsy water.

"Not clean. Try to remember Dean, there are two sides to every plate."

Dean squared his shoulders and gave Sam his best bitch face before holding the plate up and way more carefully than was necessary, washing it again, peering closely at every inch, front and back, before giving Sam a slight bow as he handed it over.

"Hey, that one's pretty good! See? You can do it properly. Now, you go look for a mop while I finish off drying and putting away."

"You know, you're starting to get reeaal bossy Samantha! Don't go lettin' it become a habit."

"I dunno...I'm kinda liking bein' the older bossier one for a change."

spn

"Boys? Got a question."

Bobby started when he saw first, the mess in the floor and then Dean appearing with the front of his tee dripping wet and a mop in his hand. He shook his head, looking from Dean to the floor and back. Dean promptly switched on Sam's best Why you lookin' at me? I'm cute an' innocent expression. Bobby shook his head again.

"Unbelievable! Werewolves, Wendigo, Vamps and Demons? No problem. But leave you to wash a few dishes? Kitchen Apocalypse! What did I come in for?...Oh yeah, my question. Which one of you chuckle heads has the key to the trunk?"

Dean rested on his mop, ignoring how awkward and bent over his move to look casual turned out to be when attempting from Sam's height and smirked.

"Um...And which trunk, exactly, would that be Bobby?"

Bobby rolled his eyes at Dean and turned to watch Sam searching his pockets, triumphantly pulling out the key to Usagi's trunk.

"Here. I've been keeping hold of it."

"So, Lucenda gave it to you, you've had it ever since then?"

Sam nodded.

"You both sure Dean hasn't had the key at all?"

"We're sure...Why?"

"I've got a theory. You bein' the only one had it since it was given to you means I'm, probably right. Come on Sam, we need to move the trunk out of the car, maybe to the back yard, there should be room there."

"Room for what? And, probably?"

"I think once that spell was breached, it was done with a onetime shot. But to be on the safe side, we're going to do a counter spell for any lingering remnants."

"Hold on both of you. I'm coming too."

Dean was already abandoning the mop and drying his hands as he butted in.

Bobby looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry son. You need to stay out of this for now since I figure it was probably you triggered the spell. Can't take any chances by lettin' you get involved. If I'm right, Sam here's protected, you're not."

Dean huffed.

"Why's that?"

"He's got the key, willingly given to him. If I've done my research properly, being the keeper of the key? It's kinda like Sam's been given the right level of security clearance and means he should be protected from the effects of any booby spells."

Sam turned to Bobby and mouthed Booby spells? Really? Dean used the couple of seconds to consider; then held out his hand to his brother.

"Nope...Not liking that...Sam, give me the key."

Dean made it sound like an order, instantly annoying the younger man. Sam answered defiantly, matching his brother's posture with his version of Dean's stubborn Not gonna happen glare.

"No! You're injured and beside, you've already been zapped. The key's mine Dean. You can't take it, I have to give it to you willingly and I ain't willin'! End of."

Leaving the pair to their stare off, Bobby took himself into the utility room and grabbed a box of disposable gloves. Returning, he tore the box open and handed Sam a pair. Wordlessly, he pulled out a pair for himself and headed toward the front door. Sam and Dean trailed behind him curious to see what Bobby was going to do. They watched while Bobby searched the trunk of his truck, moving bags and boxes around. He finally produced two pair of leather work gloves and handed a pair to Sam.

"Put these on over the latex ones and let's get that mother out of there and around back."

spn

Sam opened the Impala's trunk and stared at Usagi's trunk thoughtfully. He never really got a good look at it back at Lucenda's before Dean had put it in the back of the Impala. It was an old fashioned steamer trunk form around the late 1800's; the casing made of wood and then bound over with sturdy wood and metal strips. Much of the original green and white checkered covering had ripped and torn off over time, the bare wood had darkened with age and the original gleaming metal furnishings now looked blackened and rusty.

“You take one side and I’ll get the other.” Bobby instructed Sam as he grasped the handle on his side.

“It’s heavier than it looks.” Dean cautioned them standing back, but watching carefully.

Bobby grunted as they lifted it out and began to walk toward the backyard.

“Damn, he’s right. I’m surprised you managed to carry this on your own Dean. Grab some salt and at least half a pint of holy water will ya?”

“Sure.” Dean said reaching into the Impala for the wanted items before hurrying after the two.

“Right here’s good Sam, set it down.” Bobby huffed as they sat the trunk down in the backyard.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They sat the trunk down on a brick patio just outside the screened in porch. Sam stepped back as he watched the sun come from behind a cloud and shine down on it for the first time. Looking closer at the front of it, he could make out symbols that had been burned into the trunk around the lock but the area was too dirty and dark to make them out easily.

"Ok, now pour a ring of salt around the box and then stand back, take this with you Sam."

Bobby handed Dean a book opened to a page of fancy script.

"I'm Dean Bobby. Did you want me to have this? Or did you mean to give it to Sammy?"

Snatching the book back off Dean, he heard Bobby mutter Come on Singer, get a grip idjit to himself as he handed the book over to the real Sam. Dean frowned; it made him uncomfortable to see the sign of nervousness in the man that he and Sam relied on so heavily, frequently turning to when they couldn't cope, when they were feeling less than certain. Rarely did either of them think about the impact on Bobby when they were placing the responsibility on his shoulders to put things right, provide the info they needed, find the answers when they themselves couldn't; or even put his own life at risk by coming to them when they needed rescuing. Feeling guilty, Dean reached out, putting a hand on the older hunter's shoulder.

"Hey Bobby, thanks for being here man. If everything works out in the end, it'll be down to you. You're the best."

"Yeah right. Whatever."

Bobby stuck a hand in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a jar full of a dull pink gel like substance and a cloth.

"Sam? I need you to read this damn passage out loud while I brush this shit around the lock on the trunk. Ok?"

"Yup. Whatever you want Bobby and just so's you know, it doesn't matter whether this works or not. We trust you Bobby...You just say when."

Dean shot Sam a small smile, glad that his brother had also picked up on Bobby's worry. Bobby glanced between the brothers. His murmured Damned knuckle heads would have been more effective, had his lips not been curled up into a smile.

"Ok...When."

Dean's voice sounded clear and confident as Sam read the passage from the book while Bobby used the cloth to coat the lock and the surrounding symbols with the pink gloop.

"We pray to the Bringer of Light and all that is holy,  
Denounce any and all evil that surrounds this object.  
Twisted, Tangled, Hobbled and Bound,  
Commit all Evil to the ground.  
Cast aside the darkness and allow the light,  
Unbind that which was bound,  
Cleanse that which was dark,  
No more to harm those who touch. Amen"

With one final stroke, Bobby lit a match and held it to the gloop. The mixture flared instantly, burning with a sizzling green flame that briefly sent plumes of acrid grey smoke into the air. The fire quickly died back and a dank, sickly, odor followed that seemed to determinedly hand around the trunk.

The three hunters stood around the trunk eyeing it carefully. No one made a move toward it as Missouri came out of the house.

"Land sakes boys! Which one of you's responsible for making my yard smell like the very grave?"

Innocent faced, both Sam and Dean pointed to Bobby. Stepping down off the porch, Missouri sniffed the air as she got closer to the trunk, spotting the scorched marks, she turned to Bobby.

"Bobby Singer. Have you been tryin' to set fire to the place?"

"You know damn well that I haven't woman. I think we've dispelled whatever was attached to this thing now. Do you feel anything?"

Bobby looked to Missouri for her response. Missouri walked closer to the trunk and held her hand out, slowly moving it through the air around the trunk, her face scrunched in concentration.

"Whatever I first felt is gone sure enough, but there is still something there. I'm sensin' something inside. Opening this thing up is our next step, we'll need to do it with a whole lot of care, mind you. I'd be happy if it could be put on the porch table, not sure I want it in my house until we know what's in it. I assume that's alright with all of you?"

spn

Bobby and Sam once again lifted the trunk and followed Missouri up the steps and onto the screened in porch, sitting it down on the table and then stepping back. All four stood around the table eyeing the object, trying to decide if what they were about to do was one of the wisest choices they'd made."

"Do you recognize the symbols on the front here?"

Sam looked to both Bobby and Missouri, pointing at the patterns and pictures. Missouri squinted at the half burnt out symbols, then looked up at Dean.

"Dean? Go get a bucket an some rags, let's see if we can wipe that off to see them easier. Quick now sweetie."

Dean mumbled to himself under his breath as he set off heading for the kitchen.

"Fetch this, stand there, don't do that; everyone's getting bossy 'round me today!"

Missouri called to him.

"I heard that."

Without turning around, Dean cringed and faltered in his step before continuing inside. Sam walked slowly around the trunk, looking at it carefully from every angle, checking for any tell-tale hidden dangers. When he was as satisfied as he could be that there were no unexpected surprises lying in wait, he turned to check with Bobby.

"You think it's safe to open now?"

Bobby moved closer to the trunk, bending to peer for himself at the symbols around the lock as he answered.

"Only by you, son, since you've got the key."

Returning from his errand, Dean sat both the pail and rags on the table. Opening the bottle of holy water, he poured it into the pail.

"Ok, all ready here. I guess I don't get to do the cleaning either?"

Bobby shook his head.

"No sorry. That would be your brother's job."

Dean stepped away giving Sam room to access the pail and rags.

"Sammy, you be careful. You understand.?"

With a nod, Sam picked up a rag and wet it with the holy water before gingerly wiping the front of the trunk. The remainder of the symbols became gradually cleared as he rubbed a little harder at them.

"Have you ever seen these kinds of thing before anywhere?"

Bobby straightened up and shrugged both shoulders.

"Some parts look kinda familiar. How about you Missouri? You seen anythin' like it before?"

"I have, but I'm not familiar enough to feel confident translating them. My grandmother left me some books we might find some of these identified somewhere in those. Otherwise, we'd need someone like a conjure woman to translate them for us."

Taking Bobby's place, Missouri bent down closer to the trunk and symbols, concentrating and waiting a moment, trying to detect any other spells or dangerous powers. For now, everything seemed ok and she stepped aside.

"Sam child, you wanna see what we have here?"

Sam nervously pulled the key from his pocket and gave each one a momentary look before stepping closer. He inserted the key and was about to turn it when Dean yelled.

"Wait! Wait! I'll be right back."

He rushed off into the house. When he came back out, he was clutching safety glasses and three paper dust masks. He handed the glasses and face masks to Sam, Missouri and Bobby, nodding at them to suit up.

"Better safe than sorry, don't know what will happen when it's opened."

His voice slightly muffled from behind his mask, Bobby stared at Sam through his ungainly glasses.

"Ok Sam, time to see what we got here."

Holding his breath, Sam gave the key a slow turn, surprised to find it moved smoothly in the lock. Not taking his eyes off Sam, every muscle in his body currently accommodating, Dean was tensed and ready to react at the smallest sign of his little brother being in trouble. They all heard a distinct click, signaling the lock was sprung. Taking another deep breath and holding it, Sam carefully and slowly lifted the lid of the trunk, every sense alert in case he had to back off fast. He pushed the lid over and gazed into the opening. Everyone else leaned over from where they stood, trying to get a look for the first time at the contents of the mysterious box.

spn

On first glance it was a little disappointing. They could see books, old tattered clothes, a bundle of purple candles tied together with a faded red ribbon, a few objects wrapped in cloths and a handmade metal bowl. Sam stepped away, leaving the area clear for Missouri. No one moved as all eyes were now on Missouri, waiting for her to tell them if it was safe to come closer and remove any items. Steeling herself and muttering a short prayer, Missouri again began passing both hands slowly over the contents of the trunk. Her hands paused over an object nestling in a back corner of the trunk. The hidden contents were wrapped in pure white silk which still looked to be in pristine condition, a fine red cord had been twisted around the silk, ensuring that it remained wrapped around the contents. Where the two ends of the cord came together, they were fixed in place by a fully intact nut brown colored wax seal, a circle had been impressed into the center of the wax and within the circle was a complex pattern of other shapes and lines.

"Oh my!"

Missouri's hands dropped to her sides and she rapidly stepped back away from the trunk, her eyes wide and her mouth open in an 'O'. Dean was the fastest to respond, going to her and placing his hands on her shoulders, gently turning the shocked woman to face him.

"Missouri you're ok. You hear me? I've got you, you're fine. It's whatever's wrapped up in the white silk isn't it? What's upset you Missouri? Can you tell me what you felt?"

Missouri gazed up a Dean, her features beginning to relax as she stared into the warm hazel eyes. Almost unconsciously, she stretched up and stroked her hand over the long chestnut hair as if using the action to clam herself further. Nodding up at Dean, she signaled she was ok, despite clearly having been left worried and distressed. Patting him on the chest, she turned to gaze at Sam and finally stepping back from Dean she turned to face Bobby who, like Sam, had removed his mask and glasses. Bobby strode up to her and Missouri reached out, clasping both his hands in hers. As she studied Bobby's face, she had a growing sense that, somehow he and she were destined to stand together like they never previously had before this thing could be marked, 'Case Closed.'

"Bobby honey...It's her...Usagi...She...Shes.'s in there."

"Ball!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Dean was first to break the silence, with an attempt to alleviate the palpable tension that bound the group.

"Odd...I sorta' had her down as taller."

He instantly garnered a distinctly Not amused glare from Sam that left Dean wondering, not for the first time about his brother's amazing ability to say nothing., but to do it very loudly. He was saved from any long drawn out Sammy lecture by an odd sound coming from both Missouri and Bobby. He and Sam stared. Missouri's shoulders were shaking and she had her forehead pressed against Bobby's chest. It was Bobby's failed attempts to keep the sound of his laughter from escaping that clued the brothers in to the fact that Missouri wasn't crying as they had initially thought. No, instead she was attempting to muffle the sound of her giggles. The brothers watched in bemused amazement as the older couple gradually broke down and dissolved into fits of open laughter. Missouri glanced back over her shoulder at Dean on one occasion, then she and Bobby were suddenly clinging to one another, both with tears streaming down their faces as their laughter grew to the point where it verged on hysteria. Sam and Dean turned to each other, Dean shrugged.

"Damned if I know."

spn

Inside, Missouri and Bobby clinked their glasses together, then threw their heads back; both gulping down the generous shot of whiskey that Bobby had poured for them in one swift swallow, slamming their glasses down on the table top at exactly the same time. Missouri reached for the bottle and re-filled both glasses. From where they stood, side by side leaning up against a kitchen counter, Sam and Dean looked on in silence. Seeing the normally genteel Missouri knock back her whiskey in one swift gulp had sent Dean's world into tilt. Since childhood he had cultivated a very specific image of Missouri. Hard drinking, whiskey swilling woman had never been a part of that picture. He was relieved to see that she was taking her time and sipping at her second glass normally. Sam cleared his throat.

"So er, you think Usagi, well her ashes or something, are locked up in that trunk outside on the porch?"

Bobby raised his glass in Sam and Dean's direction.

"That about sums it up kid. Her Royal Hoodooness herself, or rather what's left of her, just hanging around in a locked box out on the back? Devil's trap to the left of her, Devil's trap to the right."

Dean straightened up.

"Well that's great for her...But what we want to know is what happens next? Or are you two plannin' on just workin' your way down that bottle?"

Missouri giggled, unintentionally tilting Dean's world a little further.

"I think you just got a tellin' off old man."

Bobby nodded, looking completely unconcerned.

"I think you could be right old woman."

Dean stared between them both but before he could say anything more, Sam grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him away.

"C'mon. We might as well see if we can find anything about those symbols, leave these two in peace."

spn

As soon as Bobby was certain the brothers had shut themselves away in their room, he looked seriously across the table at the equally now subdued Missouri.

"We need to get that thing indoors Missouri; you know we can't just leave it out on the porch. So, we need to get this place protected."

"I know Bobby, but you can't blame me for not cheering that I'm allowing her and her things into my house. Purple candles Bobby. Didn't you see them?"

"I saw 'em, but you know yourself, which they're not in use and they haven't been prepared, they're just candles. Gotta say old girl, I wasn't expectin' the ashes!"

Missouri's eyes narrowed.

"Assuming that's what we've of her. We can surely make good use of them."

Bobby cast the psychic a questioning look.

"How so?"

"Put it this way cupcake. I can guarantee the summoning will work, provided we can get hold of blood from someone related to this bitch. How would you feel about going to have a chat with our Lucenda? She sounds like a sweet girl, I'm sure she would be happy to oblige. The boys and I can do the protection work. I think we both should keep a close eye on them and not let them go off anywhere now. Not until we put things back how they should be. How does that sound?"

Bobby gave Missouri a knowing smile.

"Sneaky when you wanna be, aren't you woman? I had a feelin' you knew more about Hoodoo than you let on. Why so secretive about it?"

"Why Bobby! You should know that a woman needs to keep an air of mystery about herself. Anyway, I wouldn't want anyone to know everything about me and mine!"

"So, you're tellin' me there's things about you I don't know?"

"Of course. Tell me, do those two boys upstairs know everything about you dear?"

Bobby considered Missouri's question, images from his past flashing through his mind.

"They think they do."

"Then sugar, I rest my case."

spn

Sam and Dean were slumped in overstuffed arm chairs thumbing through ancient text trying to find origins of the symbols. A shared notebook had notes jotted down, Dean's neat and precise, Sam's as usual dotted down on whatever part of the page he could reach. They looked up together when Bobby and Missouri walked into the room. Dean eyed them cautiously.

"You two done hefting the bottle?"

Bobby was shucking on his old denim jacket.

"I've quit, but Missouri's gonna see the bottle off."

Missouri grinned and gave Dean a wink. He stared back at her and then shook his head.

"Unbelievable! So what about you? Off to buy more are you?"

"I might later. Right now I'm goin' to call in on your friend Lucenda. Missouri here thinks she's got somethin' that'll help us."

Sam was immediately curious.

"Do we get to know what that is?"

"Her blood...And before you go thinkin' anythin' completely ass brained. No, not all of it."

Dean stared trying to wiggle up out of the chair.

"Wait. I'll come with you."

Missouri held a hand up.

"No sugar. Not his time. I need you both to stay with me and help me get this place ready."

Sam put aside the book he was holding.

"Ready for what?"

"We've got to put protections throughout this house. I'll not have that she-devil's belongings coming into my home 'till I'm sure it's good and safe. I'll need a hand to get it done."

Dean had finally managed to extract himself from his armchair.

"So, Sam can stay an' I'll ride along with Bobby. It won't need the two of us to stay, right?"

"Wrong. Why, you're the tallest of us Dean. You can reach the high spots and then I'll need both of you and your brother to bring that thing on my porch indoors."

Missouri patted Dean's arm as she spoke. Dean sighed and glanced back at Sam dejectedly.

"Damnit. Just when I was thinkin' it was fun being the taller one!"

spn

Hanging up on Lucenda, Dean gave thumbs up to where Bobby sat waiting in his truck.

"Ok. You're good to go, she'll be expecting you. I've left it for you to explain to her what you need and why. When you get there, watch out for Zeus and Sampson, her dogs. They're on the ball and protective of her. Bobby? I haven't told her what Missouri felt inside the trunk. Thought you'd be better doin' that face to face. I don't think she'll start freakin' out, but... Oh and just...I want it to be her choice, you know? Whether to help us or not."

Bobby smiled down at the younger hunter.  
"I hear you. No rough stuff so, if she says No, guess I'll just have to turn on the old Singer charm."

"Seriously? There is such a thing? Seriously though Bobby, is she agrees, there won't be any unwelcome fallout from all this on her, will there? Only, if there's a chance that's gonna happen, Sam and me? We'll need to have a talk before you go anywhere about whether we're gonna still go through with this. That woman's been through too much already, you know?"

Bobby's thoughtful gaze only just stopped short of making Dean squirm. Bobby finally gave one nod.

"She'll be fine son. We'll make certain of it...Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Sam. You're both good men. I'm proud of you; I just want you to hear that."

Dean coughed feeling himself flush red.

"Get outta here old man. You're an embarrassment. Drive safe."

spn

Missouri was a monument of efficiency.

"Sam honey? Go look in the hall closet on the bottom shelf, you'll find a white table cloth with markings on it and bring it to me. Dean, you go look in the shed in the back yard, I have herbs drying in there, I need two bunches of the one on the right. That's your right as you face them, got that? And no pokin' around while you're there young man!"

"Yes ma'am, um, no ma'am, um. Jeeze. No pokin' around got it."

Sam grinned as he watched Missouri shooting Dean out of the kitchen.

"You do know that's a bit like sayin' Dean don't help yourself to that fresh baked pie, don't you?"

"Now Sammy, you should have a little more faith in your brother sometimes. And didn't I just give you a chore to do?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm on it.

spn

Missouri was left standing alone in her kitchen. She gazed around at the inviting and welcoming home she had created and cherished.

"Whatever happens here, whatever damage might be done to all this...It's not gonna stop us from seeing those boys right, ok?"

Only Missouri witnessed the movement in the curtains hanging at the closed window and felt the warmth of a brief gentle breeze, soft and reassuring against her cheek.


	28. Chapter 28

Message from the authors: In recognition of this being a non-factual story written to entertain, while we have referred to some aspects of Hoodoo practice and beliefs, the rituals described herein have been altered and adapted and are, therefore, purely fictional. No offense is intended to practitioners of the Hoodoo religion.

Chapter 28

Sam came back with the table cloth in hand and helped Missouri spread it out over the long table. He looked closely at the intricate symbols hand embroidered around the edges of the cloth, recognizing the similarities in design to those which had been on the outside of Usagi's trunk and to some of the information he had garnered from the books he and Dean had been searching through.

"What do these mean?"

"Mostly they're for protection and containment. We'll be putting the trunk onto the cloth when we bring it indoors, along with some black candles. The protections we're going to put around the place will be centered here. This' where, if I do things right, the protective shields will be at their most powerful. Hopefully powerful enough to prevent any bad mojo from being released and spreading through the house.

"Wow! How do you know all this stuff?"

"Does a magician give away the secrets to their craft? I know what I know and that's all you need to know! Now where is that brother of yours? He can tell his right hand from his left, he knows which is which, doesn't her? You did both watch Sesame Street when you were wee ones I assume?"

San snickered at the reference, remembering how Dean loved Animal from the show, even though he would never admit it. Sam heard the back door open ad close; he couldn't help but smile widely when Dean walked back in carrying two good sized bundles of herbs.

Dean hesitated eyeing Sam suspiciously, trying to figure out what was so funny.

"What did I miss?"

Missouri was twitching her lips and biting the lower one to restrain her grin.

Still smiling, Sam shook his head.

"Nothin' really, just reminiscing is all."

"And why am I thinkin' it's something about me again? Leaving you two together when I'm not around's bad for my paranoia levels, like they aren't high enough already!"

Missouri closed in on Dean and impulsively hugged him.

"Oh hush up sweetie; we're only laughing with love. Now, those herbs need breaking dwon and tying into smaller bunches. You'll find string and scissors in that drawer. I need enough for each of the rooms and to hang over the doors front and back. You can lay everything out on top of the cloth and work there. Go on both of you, I'll make us a nice cup of tea.

Sam and Dean looked at one another, Dean's eyes flicked over to the half empty bottle of whiskey standing on the kitchen counter and back to Sam, mouthing Tea?

spn

Lucenda and the dogs were already outside when Bobby pulled up. He grinned when he saw the dogs running up to the truck barking. Climbing out, he was already talking to them in friendly tones and holding out a hand for them to sniff.

"Now then my good boys. Ain't you gotta lot to say for yourselves my handsome lads."

Lucenda walked across wiping her hands on her jeans before holding one out to her vistor.

"Mr. Singer? I'm Lucenda and these are Zeus and Sampson. Pleased to meet you in person."

Bobby grinned as he shook the young woman's hand and Lucenda was surprised to instantly find herself warming to the older man with his kind eyes, friendly smile and air of self confidence. She suspected that this was a man who, when you were his friend, would not let you down.

"Call me Bobby. That's two fine looin' dogs you've got there."

spn

Missouri carried two mugs of steaming tea over to the two busy brothers.

"Now, let's see how you're getting on...That's looking real good boys. I've got something I need to do so I'll leave you both to take them and hang them. Every room will need one, don't forget the utility now. They should be hung at the window in each area. Got that?"

San and Dean both nodded.

"Don't forget to put one over the front door and the same at the back. I'll be in my study, that's the room opposite the lounge. And I'll be needing to concentrate so no interruptions unless I call for you."

Ever keen to learn something new that might prove a useful addition to their skills, Sam was curious.

"What are you going to be doin'?"

"I have to prepare my candles. Otherwise they'll be ineffective. Feel free to make yourselves some lunch if I'm still busy by the time you're done. You both clear on what I'm asking?"

Combined nods answered her.

"Good. Here's your tea, I want you both to drink it all up now, understand?"

Sam looked at the yellow liquid filling his cup, frowning at the loose leaves floating on its surface. Dean was giving his a wary sniff, immediately scrunching his nose. Sam glanced back up at Missouri who was hovering as if waiting to ensure they both drank.

"Is this a part of what we're doing here?"

"Yes it is. So, Dean Winchester, don't you go throwing it down the sink! There's nothing in there going to poison you child, quite the opposite. It's an additional precaution while you two and that trunk are under the same roof, so get it drunk. Sammy? You make certain your brother finishes it."

"Don't worry, he'll drink it."

Satisfied she could safely leave San and Dean, Missouri took her leave of them and headed down to her locked private study.

spn

Entering the room, Missouri walked silently across the thick carpet covering the floor and directly to an alcove within the room which had been fronted with a pair of floor to ceiling cupboard doors. Opening both doors, she gazed at the altar before her.

"Time to get to work Missouri old girl. Now, where did I put those candles?"

spn

Lucenda sat on her sofa staring in disbelief at Bobby who sat opposite her.

"You're not kidding are you? Hell's Bells! All this time my great-great grandmother's remains were in the store room over the shed? I can't quite believe it! It's so...Creepy! If I'd known, I'd have got rid of that damn trunk year ago. There's no wonder that side of my family wanted it so badly. Crap! To think what might've happened if they'd ever got their hands on it! Know what? I think I need something stronger than coffee. Would you like to join me? There's beer, bourbon or I've got a single malt."

Bobby smiled sympathetically at the pale and shaken young woman.

"I'll have whatever you're having, thank you."

"Bourbon it is then. Double? Or triple?"

Bobby gave a short laugh.

"I'll stick with a single if that's ok by you, but don't mind me, you go for it. It's a hellva thing to take on board."

"That's an understatement, Jeeze, it's so freakin'...Creepy!"

"I think you said that already."

"I'm trying to keep it clean. Believe me. There's a whole lotta other words I could be usin' right now!"

spn

"Ah! There you are."

Missouri extracted a black candle out of one of three wooden boxes stored underneath her altar and popped it into a short but ornate grey pewter candle holder which she placed in a central position on a black cloth covering her altar area. Taking pride of place on her altar was a foot high crucifix. The plain, undecorated symbol was carved from black onyx that had been polished almost to a mirror shine. To the left of the crucifix, she placed a simple white metal bowl and a folded face towel, next came a small silver flash filled with Holy Water. On the right hand side of the bowl she placed a delicate bone handled, silver bladed pen knife and along side that, an antique aqua colored glass ink bottle containing blue ink. The final items were a piece of parchment paper and a tiny, slender, old fashioned dipper pen carved out of ash wood. Once her items were in place, Missouri knelt down in front of the altar. Reaching for the flask, she unscrewed the top and splashed some of the Holy Water onto her hands and rubbed them together. That done, she bowed her head and recited a short prayer, stating her objectives, confirming her good intentions and asking that she be granted the powers to succeed. Lifting her head again, she was ready to being her cleansing of the candle, the first part of Missouri's Hoodoo ritual.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sam and Dean followed on while Missouri, carrying with her a lit black candle carved all along its length with what appeared to the brothers to be a random patterning of lines and dots went into every room. Each time she first checked the positioning of the bundle of tied herbs, before sticking a small piece of parchment on which she had written in blue ink under where the herbs had been hung. Scanning what had been written, the hunters saw that the same message was repeated on every parchment piece. Missouri left the kitchen, the heart of her home and the place where the trunk was going to be kept, until the very last. Once the small group returned there, she gave the two men further instructions.

"You boys move the chairs from the table and make certain they are back out of the way, I wouldn't want anyone stumbling over them and possibly wrecking what we are trying to do here. Once you've finished, come to the table and stand yourselves one on either side of me with a hand on my shoulder."

Setting her candle down inside the central circular sigil on the clothed table and keeping a careful eye on the candle's steady flame, Missouri stood by the table waiting.

spn

Taking up their positions at her side, Missouri glanced at each of the brothers.

"Calm breaths both of you and think of good things...Ready?...Here we go then."

To Dean's surprise, Missouri bowed her head and closing her eyes, she placed the palms of her hands together as if about to pray. He was even more surprised to hear the woman's quite words.

"Dean honey, look at the candle, not me."

For a moment the three stood in immobile silence and then Missouri's lilting voice broke the quiet.

"Nails of iron, rue, salt of the Earth and dill  
Hinder my enemies of their will  
Contain all ill they would do unto me  
And ensure this place stay evil free  
Hear my prayer addressed to thee  
And by word and will, so shall it be.  
By Camphor, Frankincense and Pyrite  
A shield of safe keeping I incite.  
Grant protection to those within  
And shelter where no foe can win.  
Though evil stand close both night and day  
By word and will, it shall yet be held at bay."

Their concentration still centered within the candle's flame, both Sam and Dean startled when Missouri loudly clapped her hands three times. They watched as she bowed and passed her open hand through the candle's flame.

"I have stated and now let it be."

The candle's flame grew and momentarily flared blue before it settled once again.

"Right then. How about a coffee before, much to my dislike, we get that darn trunk moved indoors?"

spn

Lucenda screwed up her whole face as she energetically wiggled a finger around just on the inside of her ear. Finishing, she looked calmly at Bobby once more.

"Comaggen?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me right the first time lass. I asked if I could take some of your blood.|"

"Funny...You sounded so nice on the phone!"

Bobby grinned.

"I am nice; I only want to get a syringe full!"

"Oh! Ok, that's fine then...Er...What for? I mean, are you thinkin' maybe you're a long lost relative or something?"

Bobby looked at the puzzled young woman, his expression suddenly serious.

"Nothin' so mundane I'm afraid...We need it to help summon Usagi. Among other things, the ritual calls for the blood of a living relative."

Lucenda regarded Bobby thoughtfully for a moment and then stood up from the couch.

"I need another dink. How 'bout you?"

"No thanks."

Lucenda raised her empty glass.

"You don't mind if I..."

"Hell no. Go right ahead."

Lucenda called the dogs to her as she headed back to the kitchen.

"I'll just throw them some food down while I'm there."

Bobby listened to the sound of a glass being filled before hearing the sound of cutlery and Lucenda murmuring to her dogs. He waited to hear the sound of dog food being poured into bowls or of tinned food being scraped out of the can. Hearing neither, he slid his gun out from the back of his jeans and prepared himself for Lucenda to come back into the lounge. It wasn't a long wait.

"Get out of my home. Now!"

spn

Dean slid something along the kitchen counter to his brother.

"Mask and gloves Sammy, don't want to take any chances you'll touch or smell some crap that would damage that He-Man body of mine."

Sam choked on the coffee he was sipping as he digested what Dean had said. Giving him a bitch face, Sam's tone was haughty.

"Well don't you go doing nothin' that might cause any more injury to my already injured body either!"  
Dean started to reply with a snide comment when Missouri interrupted them.

"Boys, stop it now. There should be no discourse or anger; it makes you more open to negative things. Enough has happened to both of you, don't you think? Now, make up."

Eyeing each other, their voices were a low mumble.

"Sorry."

Missouri began to shoo them both out of the kitchen.

"Well don't just stand there, go on, bring the trunk on both of you!"

spn

Dean and Sam put on the gloves and masks before stepping out to the porch. Sam carefully closed the lid of the trunk and made ready to pick up his side. Dean cautioned his brother as he prepared to take the other handle.

"You go through the door first and watch your step, last thing we need is to drop this and mess up anything inside it."

"One cursed object did I drop; now you've got me down as Permaklutz!"

"If the cap fits...Right, on three. One, two, three."

On Dean's count, they simultaneously lifted the trunk and began to walk toward the open door. Holding the door for them, Missouri crossed herself as the trunk was carried over the threshold and into her house.

"Sot it so it crossed the center sigil and be sure it is lined up with the ones at either end."

Missouri watched as they gently sat the box down, waiting for her approval before letting go. Missouri walked around the table, checking the positioning from every angle.

Really wanting to let go of the thing, Dean's impatience surfaced.

"We good to go now?"

Missouri nodded.

"Yes it's perfect. You've both done a fine job there."

spn

Bobby slowly stood up and turned to face the young woman, being careful to hold his gun out of sight. Lucenda stood glaring at him, one arm partially raised, a large and very sharp looking kitchen knife clasped in her hand. Samson and Zeus stood on either side of her. Picking up on their mistress' anger towards Bobby, they both had their lips curled back, revealing their fangs as an almost continuous rumble came from their throats. Bobby could see that the hair along their backs lifted threateningly. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but be impressed by how well the two dogs were tuned in to their owner and by how confidently Lucenda held herself, in spite of the signs of nervousness that were obvious to his trained eye.

"I said I want you out. You can crawl back to the others and tell them, you'll get no more help from me. I should've guessed you and those other two ass wipes were from my Dad's family. Well let me make this very clear, I've disowned the lot of you. You're no family of mine; you set of murdering scum...Turn and walk away before I let the dogs have you. Last chance."

Understanding dawned and Bobby raised both hands, the gun swinging loosely off one finger and in clear view. He saw Lucenda's eyes widen when she noticed it.

"Lucenda...I'm not who you think. I swear I'm not part of your father's family, neither are Sam and Dean. They're both exactly what they said, two more victims of Usagi. All we want is to undo the curse on them and hopefully, at the same time, bind Usagi's soul to Hell forever, with no chance of her ever gettin' top side in any form again. Look, I'm goin' to put down this gun...Ok? Now it's up to you, but you need to know this is about me; I ain't about to walk away from you lass. I can help, if you'll let me. Course, you might want to consider this as well...If me or my boys were from your father's side of the family, why would we need your blood? When we could just as easily use our own?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Holding open her blue leather journal, Missouri was seated on a kitchen chair; glasses perched on the end of her nose and pen at the ready.

"Right. Let's see just what we've got of this hoodoo princess' in there. I want you boys to carefully remove an object one at a time and tell me what it is. I want to record what's there so we know what we're working with."

Sam once again opened the trunk and pushed the lid up. He looked down into the trunk before taking a breath and reaching in to pick something up.

"Purple candles, looks like five of them."

Missouri nodded as she wrote in her journal.

"Saw those earlier. A bigger surprise would have been if she didn't have purple."

Sam looked again at the candles surprised by her words and examined them again.

"Don't you fret on it right now Sam. If I have to explain every little thing we'll never get this done. Leave it be for now, ok honey?"

Sam duly set the candles aside on the table.

Dean hoisted up a very large and very thick book, every individual page gilded along the paper's edge which, when the book was closed, gleamed gold in a broad strip. The lettering inlaid into its black cover was picked out in gold leaf.

"A Bible looks pretty old."

Dean opened up the book at the beginning.

"Hey! It's got a family tree in here!"

Dean held it out for Missouri to see.

"Now that might come in handy. Put it over here my boy."

Missouri patted her side of the table for him.

"Jar with some type of dust in it."

Sam continued sitting it down.

Missouri muttered to herself, "Goofer dust."

"She sure didn't have much taste in clothes, one butt ugly shirt type thingy. Smells fusty. Falling apart too."

Dean smirked trying to keep the fabric together long enough to lay it down. Picking out another item and glancing at it, Sam sounded excited.

"Hey, this might be something! It looks like a spell book."

Missouri gave him a broad smile.  
"Now we're getting somewhere. Lay that by the Bible."

"Metal bowl, looks handmade, brass."

Dean commented turning the bowl over and looking at it carefully.

Sam noticed a small wooden box, about half the size of a paperback book, in the corner of the chest and picked it up. It was thicker than a book and lighter. He turned it around in his hand looking for a latch. Finally an indention caught his eye and he used his fingernail to pop it open.

Dean looked up form his task in time to see Sam's expression turn to shock and color drain from his face. He almost dropped the box as he quickly put the box down and back away from the table. Dean took a step toward him.

spn

"Sam, you ok?"

Sam's mouth moved, but no words came out. He swallowed hard and tried again to force his voice to respond. Instead, he gasped and spun around, leaning over, he clutched at the kitchen counter, his breathing ragged.

"Sam child, what is it?"

Missouri hurried around the table to him and Dean, peering into the box en route.

"Oh my goodness child!...It's ok, it's ok."

Dean grabbed both his brother's upper arms as Sam grunted in pain and clasped either side of his head with his hands. His eyes were screwed closed and his knees decided to quit on holding him upright, leaving Dean doing their job for them as he guided his shaking and moaning brother to a chair. Dean's voice was urgent.

"No. It's really not ok. I think he's having another vision. Sonovabitch Sammy? Can you hear me?...,What the hell's in that freakin' box Missouri?"

spn

Dean stood almost behind the juddering and jolting Sam, both his arms now wrapped around Sam's upper body, not enough to restrict Sam's movements, but enough to keep his distressed brother safely seated in the chair. 

Missouri's voice was soft, apologetic almost.

"I'm sorry Dean. I don't know how else to put this to you, your brother found a body part. I'm guessing it was once attached to Usagi."

She reached out, laying a warm hand on Sam's trembling arm, seeing that the worse appeared to be over as the youngest hunter's body gradually began to relax.

"What the hell? What damn body part?"

spn

"Dean?"  
Dean switched his attention from waiting for Missouri's answer and directed it on to Sam instead. Kneeling down in front of his brother, Dean stuck his bottom lip up over his top lip and fuffed a few disobedient and irritating long strands of hair back away from his face. Though concerned, he was relieved to see that at least Sam had lifted his head, even if he seemed to be struggling to focus.

"Sammy, look at me. Are you ok?"

Sam nodded his head yes and finally got out a mummer.

"Wasn't expectin' that."

"What weren't you expectin' bro?"

"Yucky eyeball."

"An eyeball? Is that what you saw in the vision?"

Missouri answered for Sam.

"It's what he saw in the box."

Dean glanced back over his shoulder and Missouri held the box out towards him tilting it so that Dean could see the contents. He stared at the eyeball nestling inside it on a pad of soft cotton wool.

"Yeesh! After all this time stuck in there, why isn't that thing more like a streak of dried up jello?"

Sam stuttered out as he shook the chill off his body.

"It-it looked like it could see me."

"Right." Dean ordered. "I say we all take a break, grab a beer and calm down."

As he spoke, Dean was pulling Sam to his feet and pushing him toward the kitchen.

spn

Missouri fussed around while Dean sat Sam in a chair and turned to the fridge. Grabbing beers form the fridge; he hurried back and sat one in front of Sam. He found a glass and poured a shot of whiskey, downing it quickly and then pouring another, this time pressing the glass in his brother's hand.

"Drink."

Sam looked at the glass and raised it to his lips, gulping it down. He felt the burning liquid work its way down his throat and into his stomach, causing him to warm slightly. Dean watched some color come back into Sam's cheeks and his hands became steadier.

"I gotta say that's taking the evil eye thing a bit too far." he commented taking a long swig of his beer.

"You think?" Sam squeaked out, clearing his throat before sipping some beer.

Missouri stroked a hand over Sam's short, soft hair.

"I didn't realize you still got the visions Sam."

"He doesn't, but his' his second one in a couple of days."  
Dean knew it could be hard for Sam to talk about it when he'd had a vision, but he needed to hear what his brother had seen.

"You feel up to tellin' me what that was all about?...Sammy?"

spn

"It was...Like I wasn't there, like I was watching a recording of something I'd missed, something I should've been there for. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the best I can describe it. I saw you, Missouri, you and Bobby were holding hands...Dean, drop the smirk...It was more like you were hanging on to one another. You were both standin' right on the edge of a volcano, starin' into it. I saw the lava rushin' up at you both. The whole thing was about to erupt. And there was a woman, off to the side..."

"What'd she look like?"

"Incredible...Sorta Grace Jones' taller, fitter sister."

Dean's eyes widened.

"Like Conan the Destroyer Grace Jones?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa! You think it was Usagi?"

"I guess so."

"Unlucky. We could'a finally found you a woman tall enough to look you in the eye, if she weren't a dead evil, Hoodoo Princess, fugly bitch!"

Sam looked up at Dean worriedly.

"She had a hold of me, I mean you, or maybe it was really me? I don't know one of us, she a hold of one of us Dean and she was laughing."

Dean reached out and clasped a hand around the back of Sam's neck.

"It don't mean anythin' bro, we're gonna make sure she laughs herself right back to hell...Once she's undone this feakin' curse!"

Sam managed a weak smile, rubbing at his forehead. Dean didn't need to ask.

"Missouri? You got any pain killers?"

Missouri moved to place herself behind Sam.

"Here sugar, this will do the trick."

Missouri began rubbing her hands together and murmuring to herself. Dean watched as the woman then held both hands, palms down, a couple of inches over Sam's head. For a moment, no one moved.

"Can you feel anything honey?"

Looking surprised, Sam nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I can feel warmth, like real warmth, not just warmth 'cos your hands are near. I think it's helping...My headache's definitely easing."

Dean watched with interest.

"Are you doing Hoodooing on him?"

"No dear. This' straight forward Raki. How you doing Sam?"

"Much better, it's kinda relaxing, the headache's about gone. Thanks Missouri."

Missouri moved back into Sam's line of sight.

"You listen to your brother and don't you worry those sweet heads of yours. She can't do nothing without being summoned and I've got a trick or two up my sleeve I don't think she's going to be expecting."

Dean turned his head and glared angrily towards the study.

"That bitch must'a ordered the things needed to bring her back put in the trunk after she died. She probably didn't expect her stuff to end up with family members who wouldn't have anythin' to do with Hoodoo...Did I really just say that? To do with Hoodoo? Anyway, I'm betting she never expected to still be hangin' around in hell waitin'. And Lucenda's parents were killed 'cos they wouldn't willingly hand the trunk over to the Hoodoo side."

"Which made Lucenda the rightful owner. But, why haven't they tried to get Lucenda to give them the trunk then?"

"They have, she told us so. Only thing is, why haven't they killed her yet to get the trunk?"

Sam turned to Missouri.

"Lucenda doesn't have a family, so no immediate next of kin to benefit if she died. Who would own the trunk then?"

Missouri sat down and looked thoughtfully in to space for a while.

"Why, no one! No named individual anyway. They can't murder Lucenda, unless she has kids, she's the only one who can willingly pass the trunk on."

Sam suddenly got to his feet, his eyes wide and a broad grin on his face. Dean stared in confusion and Sam laughed out loud, flinging both his arms out in delight, only just refraining from pirouetting on the spot.

"No she isn't."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Lucenda stared while Bobby stood, his body relaxed, giving off no aggressive signals as he patiently waited for her to decide the next move. When the cell in his pocket burst into life, he didn't flinch. Lucenda, however, was so shocked by the sudden noise, her weapon dropped to the floor. Staying where he was, Bobby made no acknowledgement of her losing the knife. Instead he reached to the chest pocket on his denim jacket.

"I'll jut get this, ok?"

Bobby raised the phone to his ear and listened, just the occasional un huh coming from him. Lucenda stared down at the knife, not quite sure whether to pick it up. Feeling like an idiot, she was still gazing at the knife when Bobby finally spoke to the caller.

"That's good news, for this young lass anyway. Soon as she's decided whether to stab me or not, I'll let her know...No, I'm good...Up yours, idjit!...Yeah. See you later."

Ending the call, Bobby looked up to find Lucenda gazing at him, clearly un-amused, with one eyebrow arched, her arms crossed and one foot irritably tapping against the floor. Her dogs had wandered off back into the kitchen since her temperament had changed.

"Oh, um, sorry. I need to take that, it was Sam."

"Really. Sam. How is he?"

"Fine. He's fine."

"That's nice."

Bobby sighed.

"Look, if it helps, you looked really threatening standing there, you know, with the knife an' all..."

Lucenda rolled her eyes.

spn

"I take it there's some news."

Lucenda was surprised to see the broad and clearly genuine smile that lit the older man's features.

"There certainly is girl. You're home free...Although it would still be helpful if you'd let me take some blood?"

"What? What the hell are you talkin' about, home free?"

With the previous tension gone, still smiling Bobby strolled across to the young woman and laid a gently hand on her shoulder.

"I'm talkin' 'bout your ex-communicated family. If you've got any way of gettin' hold of them, I can point out to them, politely, that they've no reason to want any contact with you...Ever. Usagi's trunk's got a new owner."

spn

Lucenda sat next to Bobby on her sofa; she stared unblinkingly at him before turning to gulp down her third double shot of Bourbon. Bobby frowned by her intake of alcohol.

“I did mention it’s your blood we need, didn’t I? Not a syringe full o’ pure alcohol!”

Lucenda grinned mischievously.

“Yep...So unless you wanna hang around here till it’s out of my system? Guess you’ll have to take me with you. Anyway, I wanna give those two hunky dunky hunks a big kiss to say thank you.:

Lucenda glance around furtively and then lowered her voice to a whisper.

“Actually, I just wanna snog ‘em; to hell with why.”

Realizing what she had said, she clapped her hand to her mouth, her eyes growing round.

“Oop! You weren’t s’pposed to know that!”

Bobby shook his head helplessly.

“Lucenda...You willingly gave the trunk to Sam and Dean and ok, although you didn’t know it, that finally freed you of any ties to Usagi and the Hoodoo side of your family, but now you want me to take you to where the trunk is?”

Lucenda looked confused.

“What’s the problem? The trunk and ev’rythin’ s’nothin’ to do with me anymore. You said so. So I’ll be safe, won’t I?”

spn

The dogs sounded the alarm before either Bobby or Lucenda realized anything was wrong, both running in from the kitchen and standing themselves in front of Lucenda and Bobby with their backs towards them and starting to bark and growl at thin air. Bobby switched to high alert when the room’s lights began to flick on and off and the TV kicked into life. Grabbing hold of the confused woman, he hauled Lucenda up off the couch as a heavy crystal vase lifted off form the shelf it was sitting on and was launched across the room aiming directly for where Lucenda had been sitting.

“Come on. We gotta get outta here!”

Bobby raced for the front door dragging the terrified young woman after him and with both dogs at their side, still barking furiously. Around them pictures began crashing down off the walls, a hall chair skidded toward them as though trying to trip them, curtains fluttered madly at the windows, caught up in strong blasts of cold wind springing up from nowhere.

One of the dogs howled as a hardback book clipped it on the shoulder and Lucenda screamed and staggered forward when a heavy bronze horse flew through the air like it weighted nothing and hit her in the center of her back. Keeping his grip firm, Bobby arrested her fall. Making it to the front door, he reached for the door knob, yelling out a curse as his skin was seared by the heat that instantly coursed through the handle, but refusing to let go and yanking the door open trying to ignore the smell of burning flesh coming from his own hand. He shoved Lucenda out the door first and held his breath while he wrenched his hand off the glowing door handle and quickly followed after her.

“My truck!”

Lucenda turned as she ran, seeing Zeus racing out of the house behind Bobby, then the door slammed shut.

“Sampson!” she screamed faltering in her steps looking around for the other dog.

Shattering glass got her attention, only to see Sampson forcefully thrown out the window in a heap. She stumbled to her precious companion and brushed the glass from his fur trying to see where the blood was coming from.

“C’mon, get him in the truck, we can look at him when we’re away from here.” Bobby ordered helping her pick up the dog’s body an scoot it in the back of his truck. Zeus jumped in beside his brother whimpering and lick his face.

“There’s a vet in town, it’s not far, he may need stitches.” she replied brushing her hair from her face as she watched more windows break until it finally seemed to calm down.

“Show me the way, ain’t no way you’re gon’ back in there. We’ll leave the dogs at the vets and head for Lawrence.”


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Missouri was just finishing the touches to the dinner she had prepared when she looked up and frowned as her spoon wavered in midair.

Sam turned the page of his newspaper and saw her suddenly freeze. He was instantly concerned by the worried look on her face. Staying cautious, without raising his voice, he questioned the unmoving woman.

"Are you alright Missouri?"

Dragging herself back to the here and now, Missouri threw the spoon with a clatter into the sink; she was dragging off her apron and turning off the burners on the stove at the same time as crying out to Sam.

"Bobby's n his way and he's bringing company...Oh, Lordssakes! Sam, go get your brother, quickly now! We've got work to do!"

Missouri headed at a fast pace to her study. Once inside, she went straight across to a floor standing multi-drawer cabinet, all drawers various sized. Opening the bottom, full length drawer, she began to pull herbs, spices and other useful items form the cabinet, placing them all in a wicker basket that stood ready and waiting to one side of the piece. With a fast glance around, making certain she hadn't forgotten anything, Missouri hurried out of the study, scurrying back through the kitchen and into the dining room.

Sam appeared in front of Dean in the kitchen, not finding Missouri he called her.

"Missouri? I got Dean...What's goin'..."

Missouri hurried form the dining room and back to the kitchen, almost bowling Sam over.

"Quickly boys! I need to extend the protection spell beyond the house walls and expand on who can walk through it unharmed. Dean...You go back to the out building, get me a branch of the herb hanging on the left with the yellow flower and a branch of herb you'll find in the back, the one with the blue flower. Go on now, hurry, don't you waste any time."

She shooed at Dean as she hustled him out of the door.

"What do you want me to do?" Sam asked as he watched her grab a large brass bowl and taking it to the dining room table. Feeling slightly helpless, he followed close behind her and observed as she began to measure ingredients into it. She shook in salt, black pepper, myrrh, crushed snail shells, blood root and began mixing it together, adding other items, one of which had the very familiar smell of sulphur, until she was satisfied with the contents.

"What do you want me to do Missouri? Is there anything I can help with?"

Missouri didn't stop mixing the concoction as she answered Sam.

"You just stand right there for now looking pretty, honey. I'll need you in a moment."

Dean hurried back in with a bunch of herbs in each hand. He held them up for Missouri's inspection.

"Is this what you needed?"

"Yes child, now pull the leaves off and add them to the bowl. Quick now, good."

Missouri continued to stir as the mixture began to change color and seem to swirl. She added holy oil and balm of Gilead buds making the mixture begin to smell sickly sweet.

Watching, Dean leaned closer to Sam, whispering to him.

"She does know what she's doin'...Right?"

Sam stood wide eyed as he intensely watched Missouri, amazed at her ability to create whatever it was she was making so quickly and wondering if he should be doing something.

"Sam honey, I need you now."

Missouri motioned to him, beckoning Sam closer as she pulled a silver knife form her pocket. Dean switched into full blown protect little brother mode, putting his hand up to stop Sam from moving any closer while demanding to know what Missouri was planning. The woman looked at Dean in exasperation as she held her hand out to Sam.

"Dean...You should know after all these years that I would never harm you or your brother! I just need a few drops of blood to finish the spell."

Sam pushed his brother's hand gently down.

"It's ok Dee, really. You know we can trust her."

Dean threw Missouri a sheepish look and shrugged, his apology being accepted with a smile. Stepping up to Missouri, Sam held out his finger. Taking his index finger, she pricked it with the knife, allowing drops of blood to well up. Holding his finger over the bowl, she turned it and squeezed gently, allowing seven drops of blood to fall into the bowl.

Sam stepped back when she was done with him and Dean launched, grabbing Sam's finger and inspecting the damage.

"Dean!"

"What? It's my finger; I'm just makin' sure there's no nerve damage. That there's a very sensitive finger I'll have you know!"

Sam huffed at his brother, pulling his hand out of Dean's grasp and going to grab a paper towel to press onto the finger and stop the bleeding.

spn

Missouri continued to stir the mixture as she closed her eyes and began to recite:

"By Earth the dust of the gods,  
By Water their flowing blood gush forth,  
By Air the Breath of the gods do expel,  
By Fire their burning spirit shall stand,   
I drive away all evil, harm and hate!  
Protect those who reside  
Let not the wicked adorn this house  
By all that is holy, good and pure  
Protect those who reside."

With a steady hand she threw a match into the bowl allowing the ingredients to burn bright. Sam and Dean shielded their eyes as the smoke and brightness surrounded them and began to move through the house, enveloping it in a foggy haze ever drifting outward and upward.

The hunters watched in shock as Missouri slumped forward to grab the table. Before they could react, she breathed a deep sight of relief. Straightening up, she doled out instructions while reaching to pull a hand towel off its hook. Wrapping it around the bowl, she picked it up ready to take it out onto the back porch.

"That was close boys! Now start cleaning this lot up then you can set the table for dinner. You'll need to set five places. Bobby and our guest will be here shortly."

Dean looked around the room, then at his brother.

"What just happened?" he asked holding out his arms in surprise.

"I don't really know, some sort of protection spell I guess."

Sam was still watching in fascination as the smoke filtered itself throughout the house, curling itself into every nook and corner, swirling over things, twisting its way through the tiniest gaps, through the fingers of the ornamental figure of a dancer, exploring underneath furnishings, doors, the refrigerator, and then, finally, it seemed to melt into the wall of the house, before disappearing completely. Sam gathered himself together.

"Come on, we better do what she said."

Feeling more confused that ever, never the less, Dean followed his brother's lead and packed all the unused ingredients back into the wicker basket and setting it to one side for Missouri to return it to her study which. for now, seemed to be rapidly turning into a store room. Sam took a wet rag and wiped the table down, drying it off carefully. Dean began handing his brother plates and silverware.

"I'm guessing the extra place for dinner is 'cos Bobby's bringing Lucenda back with him."

Sam nodded.

"Would be my guess too, I don't know of anyone else that he would bring."

"Wonder what's happened? Maybe se wouldn't give him her blood and he had to, like, go all Darth Vader on her and kidnap her?"

"Bobby! Get real! He wouldn't need to resort to your kind of tactics Dean. I swear Bobby could sweet talk a bear out of his honey if he really wanted it."

"Yeah, I guess...But what if there's something wrong and he had to bring her with him?"

Dean was leaning against the counter, looking deep in thought while pondering on his own words. He jumped to attention when Missouri re-appeared, clapping her hands loudly to bring Dean out of his fugue.

"Now, now. Come on. Hustle it up you two, I want dinner on the table by the time they get here."

"Yes ma'am."

Sam responded for both of them as he pushed his brother out of his way.

spn

Bobby glanced over at Lucenda as they neared Missouri's home. She was pale and plainly shaken up by the happenings at her home. The vet had reassured her that Sampson was in good hands and had agreed the two dogs could stay there together, Bobby having concocted a gas explosion to explain the animal's injuries. Even so, Lucenda had sobbed as she and Bobby pulled away from the vets. Now she was sitting quietly, clasping her hands tightly in her lap to keep them from shaking. Bobby spoke to the distressed woman in a quiet voice, not wanting to startle her from her thoughts.

"Are you going to be alright?"

She looked over at the grizzled hunter and weakly smiled.

"Maybe...I'm just not use to my house becoming a war zone and attacking me."

"Yeah, well. I'm pretty sure it wasn't the house's fault. I reckon it had some help. We're almost to Missouri's place, you'll be sage there. And we will get this mess straightened out, don't you worry."

"Sounds like what happened isn't new to you, like you see crap like this all the time?"

"That and more usually a lot worse. Sort'a comes with the job."

"What kinda crazy assed job would that be? Are you some kinda rogue exorcist? Please...Don't tell me you're a priest?"

Bobby chuckled at that.

"Hell no. Mostly the church don't particularly like my kind, know too much about things you see. Sometimes more than them. Think of me as one of those TV ghost hunter types and you're closer to the mark. 'cept I don't think everythin', even my own fart's a ghost. S'cuse my language."

Lucenda gazed steadily at him.

"Delightful...So when you say the house had help, you're suggesting that an actual ghost is responsible for what happened back there? Are you for real?"

Bobby took a deep breath.

"'Fraid so lass. That was ghost activity or something like a ghost and I've got a theory why it made itself known."

"Go on then, believer it or not, I'm still listenin', what's this theory of yours?"

"Well, I'm thinkin' while the trunk was officially yours ad you'd no kids, you were safe. See, if you died without willingly gifting the trunk over to somebody else, the trunk would've been left ownerless, kinda in limbo. They couldn't have claimed it nor had the right to use anythin' inside it. So, I reckon they let you live. Maybe they hoped you'd eventually either give it over to one of them or it would get passed down to any kid you had. Then they'd try to get the kid to hand it over. Instead, you willingly let Sam and Dean take it, an' none of us realized what that meant. You've given up your ownership Lucenda. In your family's eyes, you'd immediately lost any value."

"But not to you?"

"Summonin's only guaranteed to work if we've got blood from a livin' relative."

"Right. And none of that lot's ever likely to donate to Sam and Dean, so it has to be me. But if I'm dead? No guarantees for you."

Bobby nodded.

"You got it. I'm sorry to say this kid, but it's open season on you to stop us from bein' able to summon Usagi."

"So the ghost? Those people actually sent that to kill me?"

Bobby kept his eye on the driving and cleared his throat before answering.

"You probably won't like this, but I think the ghost or spirit's been hangin' around, keepin' an eye on you for that side of your family ever since your parents died. Someone from that side of the family is controlling it, making it do their bidding. I think me comin' asking for some of your blood, that's what triggered the attack."

Lucenda slumped back in her seat looking despondent.

"Great. So now I'm a target...Bobby? How about you pull over? You can take the blood right now, while I'm still breathin', then at least yo've got what you need."

"Normally that would be a good idea, but not right now I'm afraid."

Lucenda frowned.

"Why? What's wrong with now?"

"We got ourselves a tail."

spn

Lucenda sat herself bolt upright.

"Are you sure?"

Bobby's eyes flicked to the rear view mirror.

"I'm sure. Here."

Bobby reached into his jacket pocket pulling out his cell and handing it to Lucenda.

"In contacts, find Missouri, let her know the situation, we're about seven, eight miles south of her. Let her know she might need to delay dinner. Any you; put your seatbelt on!"

Wide eyed, Lucenda took Bobby's cell.

"Delay dinner? I'm ringing her to tell her to delay dinner?"

Bobby slowly pressed his foot down on the accelerator, steadily increasing his speed, smiling grimly when the following car also began to increase speed.

"That's right, come on pal, keep up."

Keeping an eye on their tail, Bobby heard Lucenda speaking quickly on the phone, ending her conservation with an, I'll tell him.

"She says to be careful, but don't worry, dinner can hold."

Bobby glanced at Lucenda.  
"I said fasten your seat belt young lady."

"Oh...Crap." she cried jerking the belt over her shoulder and clipping it in place.

spn

Peeling potatoes, Dean listened in when Missouri's cell rang.

"Bobby, how...? Oh. Hello dear!...I see...Well, you just tell that old rogue to be careful and not to worry about dinner, it'll hold. How are you doing sweetie?...Don't you fret none child. Bobby might be as old as Methuselah, but he'll not let any harm come to you. Trust me. I'll see you both soon."

Dean was on full alert as Missouri calmly ended the call.

"Ok, what's happening? How far are they?"

"You just get back to those potatoes, Bobby'll take care of things, don't you worry so."

Dean carefully put the knife he had been using down.

"What is it he'll be taking care of Missouri?"

Dean's voice was even, but his tone was one which he had never before used on Missouri. The woman's eyes narrowed as she held her ground, looking up at the hunter who towered above her. Her own voice dropped a level, sounding very much like a mother giving an unruly son his one chance to back down.

"The kinda thing he's been takin' care of without you or your brother, for many a year. Bobby ain't no amateur and if he needed you boys, he would've asked for you. He didn't, so you can just wipe that look off your face Dean Winchester. Won't do you one ounce o' good around me, I ain't no amateur either!"

Sam hesitated when he realized that he had just walked in on some kind of staring contest between Missouri and his tense looking brother. He knew that look on his face, even if Dean was the one making it and it wasn't good.

"Problem?"

Missouri and Dean answered together, not taking their eyes off each other, Yes/No.

"Okaay...Um..."

Sam floundered. The clash of titans taking place before him was outside his experience.

"Dean?"

"Ask Missouri here. Bobby's called her, sounds like him and Lucenda have run into some kinda trouble, but Missouri don't want us knowin' what or where."

Missouri jumped in before Sam could respond.

"Sam? Take your brother outside and get him a drink, I think he needs some fresh air and time to calm down. You can leave the car keys with me if you would?"

Dean turned on his heels and strode off toward the back door. Throwing the Impala keys to Missouri, Sam hurried after his angry sibling. He knew Dean and he wanted to head off this bout of pig headedness before it got out of hand.

spn

Placing his gun in his jacket pocket, Bobby looked up at the rear view mirror again.

"Ok. Time to let those jerks know they've been made."

"Crap, crap, crap!"

Lucenda steeled herself for whatever Bobby was going to do as he suddenly put his foot down and increased speed. Bobby's eyes flicked between the road ahead and the mirror.

"C'mon, that's right you piece of shit, we know you're there. That's it, try to keep up. Good, good...Hang on to your hat girl, here it comes!"

Lucenda was thrown forward until her seat belt caught as Bobby suddenly slammed the brakes on. The truck screeched to a halt, closely followed by a loud bang and the gut churning sound of metal on metal as the car behind them ran headlong into the back of the suddenly halted truck. Before she had time to gather herself, Bobby was out of the driver's seat, gun in hand and running to the rear of the truck. He knew using that railroad tie as a back bumper and re-enforcing it with steel would come in handy one day and that day was today.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

His gun raised, Bobby peered around the back of the truck. The car was a wreck, the whole front end crumpled and in on itself. Glass from the shattered windshield covered the re-sculptured hood and glistened on the road around the vehicle. Coming from somewhere underneath it, a pool of liquid was spreading over the asphalt. A torn and blood soaked figure hung half in and half out of the gap that had once been the front windshield on the front passenger side, lying face down, spread eagle and unmoving over the ruined hood. Somehow the car's rear lights were still functioning. Cautiously, Bobby moved closer and glanced inside the car at the driver. Bobby half squeezed the trigger at the sight of the wide open eyes of the man at the wheel, taking the pressure off again when he realized the man's eyes were seeing nothing. A closer look made Bobby grimace, the driver's chest had been crushed by the steering wheel, blood already cooling leaked from his nostrils and drooled out of his mouth, coating the man's chin and hanging in thickening stalactites as it began to congeal, giving the guy a bizarre moustache and globular beard. The stench of urine and feces assaulted Bobby and he drew back, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

“Wouldn’t ‘a shit yourself if’n you’d worn your seatbelts.”

He pushed the driver back off the steering wheel and grimaced when he saw white bones of his ribs protruding through a grey oxford and blood prints getting bigger as the wounds leaked. Pulling his jacket open, he found a wallet in the upper breast pocket. Eyeing it carefully, he memorized the name and address on the license, wiped it off and put it back into the pocket.,

A glance in the back revealed a third male sprawled across the back seat, his head towards Bobby. Bobby paused when the guy’s head moved a fraction in time to a moan. Backing away, Bobby moved again to the guy who had been riding shotgun, reaching out to feel for a pulse. Nothing. His attention returned to the one man who was still breathing. The guy seemed unaware of Bobby’s presence as Bobby opened the rear door and gazed coldly down at the injured man.

After a swift glance to make certain Lucenda was still inside his truck and not able to see, Bobby leaned over the man. There was a muffled snap and Bobby straightened up. Looking down at the now dead body with its broken neck, Bobby recalled a snippet of conversation with Missouri. “So those boys upstairs know everything about you? “They think they do.” Bobby shook his head an murmured quietly to himself.

“You don’t come after me and mine an’ live to talk ‘bout it.”

spn

Bobby lifted his head at the sound of his ring-tone coming from the front of the truck. Putting his gun away, he quickly walked around the wreckage and up to the front of his truck to the passenger side, hearing Lucenda’s anxious voice.

Dean was standing on the porch, cell in hand, hitting speed dial when Sam joined him. He glanced briefly at Sam, acknowledging his presence as he waited for Bobby to answer. If they were in trouble, he was bound and determined to go help, even if it meant breaking into his Baby and hot wiring her.

Lucenda whimpered in surprise when Bobby’s cell sprang to life on the seat beside her. Checking the caller ID and seeing Dean’s name, she answered it after the first ring, her voice quivering slightly.

“Dean?”

“Oh hi Lucenda? Where’s Bobby?”

“We were being followed, Bobby hit the brakes an’ they crashed into us, he’s out...Oh Shit!”

Lucenda cried out in terror when the truck door at her side opened. Dean pulled his cell away form his ear briefly wincing from the high pitched tone. Sam looked at Dean worriedly, clearly able to hear her cry too.

“Lucenda? What’s happenin’?”

“Dean? It’s me, we’re ok son.”

Lucenda sat with her knees drawn up and a hand clasped over her heart as she glared at Bobby. Gazing back at her, Bobby gave her a half smile and a shrug of apology as he took over the conservation.

“What happened? Lucenda said you were bein’ followed?”

“Yeah, we were, ‘till they sadly collided with the back end of the truck.”

“Unlucky for them...You sure you’re both ok?”

“Yes Mom, we’re both fine. Three men in the car? Not so much. Tell Missouri we’re on our way. Oh and Dean, I’m not just your back-up plan. I’m a hunter too...In case you’d forgot.”

Bobby snapped his cell closed and looked up at Lucenda again, who was staring at him bug eyed.

“Didn’t mean to startle ya like that lass, sorry.”

“They’re dead? The guys following us?”

“’Fraid so lass. And, well, I need you to take a look, see if you can ID any of them...I know I’m asking a lot of you right now, but...”

Lucenda stared at Bobby in silence.

“Lucenda?”

Taking a deep breath, Lucenda gave a short nod.

“Ok, ‘cos you know what? I’ve decided all this’ a dream. S’right. Nothin’ but a nasty old dream I’m dreaming, so sure, I’ll come look at dead bodies with you, why not? I’ve watched enough CSI. No problem! Lead the way, man of my dreams...Um?...I didn’t mean...Not that you’re...I just meant...”

Bobby chuckled.

“Ohhh, don’t worry ‘bout it lass, I get that a lot. I figure it’s somethin’ to do with my suave sophistication and my debonair good looks that does it; women just can’t help themselves. I’ve learned to live with the adoration.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere seeing as a ghost thing chased me out of my own home, there’s a car crash attached to the back of the truck I’m ridin’ in, an’ I’m gettin’ a guided tour from a wise crackin’ ghost buster of the corpses of some guys who possibly meant to murder us...See? Gotta be a dream. C’mon then, gross me out.

spn

Bobby politely stood with his back to Lucenda, offering her some small privacy while she threw her guts up at the side of the road. The rest of the journey passed in silence, with Lucenda resting her head against the side window, staring out, lost in her own thoughts. When she reached out and held onto the hem of Bobby’s jacket, he simply took to driving one handed, his other wrapped reassuringly around Lucenda’s.

spn

Missouri was waiting at the door when Bobby’s truck pulled to the curb and parked. She watched a young woman get out of the passenger side as Bobby got out on the other side. He took the woman’s elbow and guided her toward the door. Lucenda stared at the short, dark skinned woman waiting on the porch for them. She seemed to emit an air of warmth and safety as she stepped toward the walking pair, clucking words of comfort as she took Lucenda’s hands and welcomed the young woman in to her home.

“My goodness child, come inside and sit. You’re safe now here with us. It looks like you’ve had yourself a fright.”

Before following the two women indoors, Bobby stopped on the porch and looked up and down the street carefully, eyeing anything that looked out of the ordinary. Although he was almost certain he knew what had happened at Lucenda’s, he didn’t want to risk a repeat happening here.

spn

“Now you just sit yourself down right here and let me get you a cup of tea; nothing better to calm the nerves down than chamomile tea sweetened with wild honey.” Missouri cooed guiding Lucenda to the couch and letting her sit down. 

Lucenda spoke quietly as a sad expression passed over her face.

“My Mom use to say the same thing.”

Missouri smiled knowingly before heading to the kitchen to fix the tea.

“Mothers do know what’s best sweetheart; I’ll be right back.”

Bobby followed Missouri into the kitchen to be met by Dean and Sam. Dean’s initial greeting being an angry glare, Bobby glared right back before turning to Missouri, his voice low although they were out of Lucenda’s hearing.

“You add extra protection?”

Missouri tsked at him as she busied herself pouring two cups of tea.

“Of course I did! I like my belongings right where they are thank you very much. Don’t need some spirit rearranging for me. Here, drink this; I recall you enjoyed my chamomile tea.”

Sam and Dean shot each other a glance as Missouri handed the cup to Bobby, earning themselves an eye roll from Missouri. Sam went to grab an empty cup and helped himself to the tea.

“So, are you guys alright? What happened? Any idea who they were and why they were following you?”

Dean added his own query before Bobby could answer, his tone impatient.

“Yeah, an’ how come you didn’t call us when you figured you were bein’ tailed an’ tell us where you were? We could’ve been there for you man!”

Bobby turned to Sam.

“You wanna pour the rest of the tea down your brother’s gullet? Seems he needs it more than I do. And we’re both fine Sam. The lass is obviously shaken up, but considerin’ what she’s just been through...She’s got a wide streak of resilience runnin’ through her that one, give her time an’ I think she’ll be ok. I had to ask her to look at the bodies. Weren’t a pretty site that’s fer sure, but she was able to ID the driver. Turned out to be a cousin of hers on her Daddy’s side, a fella by the name of Winston Lazareso.”

Dean frowned.

“Any idea why they were following you?”

Bobby glanced to the kitchen door and his voice dropped lower.

“My guess is they had murder in mind; stop us gettin’ any blood off a livin’ relative. I figure they’ve had that lass under observation, probably for a long time now. There was a shit load a’ poltergeist activity at her place that didn’t just spring up outta nowhere an’ it kicked off when she’d agreed to donate blood for the summonin’. That’s too much of a coincidence in my book.”

Sam’s eyebrows arched.

“Poltergeist activity?”

Missouri picked up the remaining cup of tea.

“Your interrogation can wait until after we eat, that girl in there had herself as awful fright, she needs to eat something and lie down and rest. You two boys can come with me, say hello, she’ll be wonderin’ where you both are.”

Missouri pushed her way between the men and headed out of the kitchen, going back to the living room with the tea. Bobby looked at the two younger hunters.

“Old woman’s right, that girl was a trooper, especially when all hell broke loose in her living room. You go on with Missouri Sam. I need a word with your brother here.”

Taking his cue, Sam hurried off after Missouri.

spn

Dean waited, defiance streaming off him in waves, while Bobby considered the headstrong young man before him.

“First, you can climb down off that high horse of yours son. I know you were worried. I didn’t call you ‘cos I knew you’d straight away think it was up to you to come an’ rescue us, ‘cos that’s who you are an’ I appreciate it, I do. But you gotta get it through that thick skull of yours, folk don’t always need you to rescue ‘em, I don’t always need rescuin’. I don’t need no babysitter. I’ve been at this game long enough to have a few tricks up my sleeve. Believe me, when I need your help, I’ll ask...Just like you an’ your brother do when it’s the two of you needin’ my help. You got that?”

His air of defiance gone, Dean now looked sullenly down at the floor.

“I guess.”

Bobby put a hand up to his ear and leaned forward.

“Sorry kid? Didn’t catch that. You gotta speak up; I’m a frail old man who’s losin’ his faculties.”

Dean looked up and gave a half grin.

“You got that right old man!”  
Bobby faked shock.

“Hey! Less of the lip boy, or you’ll soon be feelin’ the back of my hand! C’mon let’s go see Lucenda an’ try smilin’, let’s not scare her any more than she already is.”

spn

“Bobby, Dean.”

Lucenda greeted them with a slight tremor in her voice. She held the cup Missouri gave her with both hands concentrating on holding it steady, Sam had sat himself on the arm of her chair, one hand on her shoulder. Dean went directly over to her and knelt down, not wanting his current height towering over the girl. 

“Lucenda, good to see you. I wish the circumstances could’a been better. I’m glad you’re here safe.”

Frightened eye’s met the green of Dean’s.

“I’m not sure what the hell is happening, but let me tell you, I don’t like it one tiny bit!”

Missouri took Lucenda’s empty cup.

“Now don’t you fret none, you’re safe under my roof, ain’t nothing going to bother you here. Why don’t we adjourn to the dining room and have a bite and you miss, do you think you can eat something or do you wan to rest now?”

“It may seem strange, but I’m actually a little hungry, didn’t get any lunch today for some reason and what I had eaten is laying on the road side somewhere down the road.”

“Good, I made a nice, hearty beef stew soup, salad and cornbread. Come on everyone, what are you waiting for? A written invitation?”

spn

Missouri led the group into her dining room going to the head of the table to serve the meal. She began to ladle out bowls of steaming, hot soup passing them around until everyone had a bowl. They all helped themselves to the triangles of cornbread lathering them with butter.

“Old gal, I think your cooking has gotten better over the years.” Bobby complimented her.

“You old coot, how long had it been since you ate my food?”

“Longer than I care to remember.”

“And whose fault is that Bobby Singer?”

“It’s not like I get down this way very often.”

Dean and Sam remained quiet through the conservation, quietly observing the banter between the two older adults. Dean gave Sam a curious look and arched an eyebrow; he was instantly spotted by Missouri and chastised.

“Dean Winchester, you get your mind out of the gutter!”

Dean felt heat rise into his face as he looked down at his bowl irritated at being caught thinking what he was thinking. Sam smirked and took another bite of the soup glad it was his brother and not him in the hot seat.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

With the teasing and banter going back and forth across the table and the warming stew, Lucenda found herself gradually unwinding. There was some unspoken agreement that no one would talk about the Usagi case during dinner, for which she was grateful. She watched Bobby, his eyes smiling while admonishing Dean for burping at the table. She wasn't certain what the relationship was between Dean and Sam and the older man, but it was clear to her that they cared deeply about each other and that the two younger men held Bobby in high regard. Sam spotted Lucenda smiling to herself, her gaze still on Bobby.

"Care to share?"

Lucenda's smile grew broader and everyone looked at her curiously.

"I was just thinking, back at my place, believe it or not, I was certain Bobby was one of the bad guys! I actually tried threatening him with a knife! And now here I am, still breathin', still smiling and it's all thanks to you Bobby. I believe I'd be dead already if it hadn't been for you."

Sam grinned.

"Awe look, you made him blush."

spn

With dinner over, Missouri took Lucenda upstairs to what had originally been Bobby's designated room. Lucenda quickly snuggled into the bed. As Missouri turned to leave, Lucenda spoke from under the mound of blankets piled on top of her.

"Missouri? I know you didn't have to, so thanks for taking me in. But, where's Bobby goin' to sleep?...Oh! Are you and he..."

Missouri laughed and slapped her thigh.

"You just close your eyes child. I'm going to make Bobby a bed up in the study downstairs, I promise you, he'll be fine. Now, don't you be afraid to come downstairs when you wake, I', guessing you're going to be staying here for a few days, so you might as well make yourself at home my girl."

Once alone it didn't take Lucenda long to fall asleep.

spn

"Alright, start from the beginning, what the hell happened to you two?" Dean demanded.

"I asked the girl for a little of her blood, thought things were going ok until she pulled a kitchen knife on me and threatened to feed me to her dogs."

Dean huffed.

"They'd taken one bite an spit you back out, too much gristle."

Bobby gave him as shut your trap wise ass and let me finish this look before continuing.

"It was once she'd calmed down, with the aid of old man Bourbon and agreed to a donation of her blood on the understanding I brought her back here, that's when we got attacked by a poltergeist. I tell yer, that thing was seriously trying to kill her. Anyways, we ran. Got her out of there as fast as I could, burnt my hand doin' it. One of her dogs got trapped inside an' got injured when it either jumped or got thrown out through a window. We dropped it off at a vet, told 'em there'd been a gas explosion. We were lucky, the injured dog needed admitting an' the vet agreed to keep both her dogs there. Sorted my hand too, then we high tailed it toward Lawrence. About thirty miles in, I spotted a tail. I let it go for a while, led them off the main routes an' onto the quieter back roads 'til we hit a long stretch. Driver weren't too good at the whole idea of followin' someone and keepin' a low profile. Then there was that unfortunate little fender bender with them following too close. When I checked the wreck out, there was the driver and two other guys. Driver an' passenger were already dead. Guy in the back, he didn't last long after them, nothin' I could do th help him. After the lass had ID'd the driver, I got us out of there and headed here as fast as I could."

"And the driver? She was certain about it bein' this Loenz guy, her cousin on her Dad's side?"

"I'd say so, but I wasn't about to ask the lass to check again once she'd quit puking her guts up. Bein' strictly accurate, the guy was a second cousin and his surname's French, that much I know. I still think most likely they'd figured out we have the trunk an' no way they wanted us summoning HRH. With Lucenda dead, we wouldn't have had another relative to get the blood from."

Both brothers nodded their heads, the same conclusion flashing through their minds, 'No Lucenda, no blood, no breaking the curse.'

Missouri joined the three men as Sam spoke.

"No way we can let any harm come to her. She didn't ask for this, we gotta keep her safe."

Bobby nodded.

"I agree...Any luck with the trunk?"

Dean grinned.

"Well Sammy here go the evil eye. And we found Princess Bitch's spell book."

Bobby focused his attention onto Sam.

"That's a start; care to explain the evil eye part?"

Sam winced, recalling the vision. Bobby eyed the young hunter as he grimaced in remembered pain.

"Somethin' you not tell my boy?"

"Had a vision, I think. You and Missouri were there and she, Usagi, had hold of what might've been me, but could've of been Dean still in my body, I'm not sure, it's kinda hazy and unclear. It looked like we were all standing on the rim of a volcano, I could see lava, at least that's what I think it was."

Sam hesitated. Recognizing the young hunter's reluctance to dwell on the vision, Bobby prompted him, needing to know more.

"Usagi was in your vision?"

"It was either her or some version of her my head had made up, I dunno which."

Dean helpfully piped up.

"Hey Sammy? If the broad you saw was someone you made up? Then I wanna live inside your head, instead of your body! Ow!"

Dean earned himself a cuff to the back of his head from Missouri. Bobby looked thoughtful.

"The volcano, maybe it represented the pits of hell? You know it could be symbolic Sam, instead of literal? Whatever you saw, it don't mean that's how things' got to happen. Maybe it was a warnin' and that gives us the chance to change things. Right?"

San nodded, choosing to keep his uncertainties to himself not wanting to voice them yet.

"What about the rest of the stuff?" Bobby questioned.

Walking over to put a hand on Sam's shoulder, Missouri nodded her head towards the hallway.

"How 'bout you take a look? There's still some stuff to check and log. I called a halt, seein' as there was a meal to prepare. Everything's been moved into my study."

"Curious to get a better look inside the study than he'd had when he and Sam carried the trunk in there and keen to see if there were any other stray bits of Usagi lying around, Dean rubbed his hands together, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Hell yes, let's get this done!"

spn

The three hunters followed Missouri down the hall, waiting while she unlocked the door to her private study. The trunk sat on top of a large, antique, pine chest, over which had first been draped Missouri's sigil covered cloth. On Missouri's desk, the items already removed from the trunk were laid out neatly, along with Missouri's journal listing each items found so far.

Bobby wandered over to the desk, followed by Dean, while Missouri wedged the study door open, not wanting Lucenda to think she had been deserted should she come downstairs. Sam, as ever, was drawn to Missouri's tall, free standing bookcase and the books stacked neatly on the shelves. Dean pointed to a square box.

"That's the eyeball. It still looks fresh too."

Bobby scanned over the other items, stopping at a long, smooth sided jar that appeared to be made of thick glass. The container was roughly 12 inches long, Bobby guessed it's diameter to be around three inches. It was capped by an ornate solid silver lid. Leaning closer, Bobby could see that the decorative patterning was actually created from circular Hoodoo symbols. Cord coated in a thick, dark wax appeared to have been used to bind and seal the lid to the jar. Inside, the jar was packed full of a pale grey colored dust. Bobby recognized the white silk and the red cord that the jar was lying on.

"So it was Usagi's ashes that were wrapped up in the silk then?"

Dean nodded.

"Missouri seems certain they're hers, what's left of her, with the exception of the eyeball. FYI? The jar's not glass. Apparently it's carved out of hunk of rock crystal."

Bobby looked impressed.

"Very nice, worth a few dollars I'm guessing."

Bobby stared at the item next to the ashes, twisting his head to look at the object first one way, then the other.  
"Apart from the bloody obvious, what am I lookin' at here?"

spn

Missouri appeared at Bobby's side, threading her arm through his, she directed his attention to the opposite end of the desk.

"You might want to have a glance at this spell book while the boys and I finish getting the rest of the items out."

Turning to her, Bobby saw the intensity of Missouri's gaze that said leave it for now, we'll discuss it later.

"Um, yeah. Good idea. You got any gloves around here?"

"Here."

Handing a pair of latex gloves to Bobby, Dean turned and alerted Sam.

"Sammy, gloves."

spn

Once again Missouri sat herself down with her journal.

"Right boys. Let's see what else is left in this thing. Dean?"

Dean reached into the trunk and pulled out a heavy jar made of glass which was overlaid with gleaming gold fretwork. Peering through the fretwork, Dean's eyes widened in surprise.

"Damn! These look like angel feathers! How would HRH have gotten a hold of these?"

He held up the container, counting a total of five feathers inside, all various hues, each one emitting its own soft glow.

Missouri wrote the item down, not looking up as she answered.

"If you have enough money, you can buy 'bout anything you want from someone out there willing to sell. Don't worry, we'll take care of them in a bit, it's the least we can do."

Dean looked at her and frowned not sure what the meaning of her words meant. Now that he thought about it, the angel feathers he had seen had never glowed like these were doing.

"One very nasty looking ceremonial dagger."

Sam looked closer at the sharp, double edge knife. The hilt was made out of bone that was worn smooth and tainted from the age it must be. The blade was polished and gleamed in the light as he tilted it from side to side noticing an inscription written on it.

"There's some kind of writing on it, don't recognize it as anything I've come across before."

"Put it over her Sam, mind you don't cut yourself with it."

Sam carefully laid the dagger beside Missouri, being sure the blade was facing away from her. Dean grabbed another of the items and looked into the velvet drawstring bag.

"This has a couple of rings and a necklace, maybe some of her jewelry?" 

"Ok, on this side."

Sam spoke as he held up a folded, brittle gold cloth for Missouri to see.

"This looks like a shroud of some kind. I think there could be writing on it."

Missouri peered at the cloth over the rim of her reading glasses.

"She probably used it in rituals; put it down beside the knife for now."

Dean pulled out a battered on sheet music wallet, undoing the lace that secured it closed; he turned back the wallet's flaps. Lifting up a stack of yellowed, varied sized dry papers, he quickly thumbed through them.

"These are legal documents, birth and death certificates, deed, wills; that kind of thing by the looks."

"Interesting, we may be able to trace Usagi's own ancestry with those. Beside the Bible here, sugar."

Sam picked up an old fashioned photo album and opened it carefully, seeing that many of the pictures hadn't been stuck down, but were instead shoved loose inside the album's front cover. Curious, he thumbed through a few of them.

"Here's some pictures, but I don't know if we'll be able to tell anything, they're pretty faded and yell...ohh!...Damnit!"

An uncertain voice came from the entrance to the study startling Sam and causing him to drop the album.

"Um...Have I timed this badly?"

Getting to her feet, Missouri smiled at the young woman, but hurried to intercept Lucenda before she could get closer. Both Dean and Bobby reacted instantly to Sam, suddenly appearing at either side of him. Bobby carefully avoiding standing on the scattered photos and the album that Sam had dropped. Sam himself had grown distinctly pale as he gazed at the one, faded, black and white picture still clutched in his hand. Dean's arm across Sam's shoulders was a steadying force keeping Sam standing.

"That's her, isn't it? The same as she looked in your vision?"

Swallowing hard, Sam nodded afraid to speak for fear his voice would betray him.

"Usagi." Bobby confirmed softly staring at the picture in deep thought.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Missouri's re-direction of Lucenda was masterful. Even twisting and craning her neck to see gave Lucenda no more than an impression of the inside of the room where everyone had been gathered. The only thing she could be certain of as Missouri's arm guided her away down the hall and back to the kitchen was that her great-great-grandmother's trunk was in there and it was open.

"Here you are my dear. Did you manage to nap? Which do you prefer, tea or coffee? Have a seat. Now, which one can I get you?"

Lucenda answered distractedly.

"Um...Er...Coffee...Please...That was my great-great-grandmother's trunk in that room, wasn't it?"

Missouri bustled around, getting mugs and grabbing the milk out of the fridge, keeping her back to Lucenda.

"Why, yes sweetheart. It was."

"It looked like you've been able to check through what was inside?"

"That's right, some of it. Do you take milk?"

"No thanks, black no sugar. So, what have you found? Anything useful?"

Her back again toward Lucenda, Missouri bit her bottom lip. Coming to a decision, she took a deep breath and turned to face her, a mug of coffee in each of her hands. Missouri studied the young woman's face as Lucenda stared at her, patiently waiting for Missouri's answer. Missouri closed her eyes. Breathing through her nose, calming herself deep down at her core, Missouri's heartbeat slowed and went to half its normal rate. Opening her eyes again, Missouri smiled at the waiting girl.

"I think we need to have a talk, you and I."

spn

Moving to take a seat opposite the wide-eyed young woman, Missouri used the time to read the girl's aura as it pulsated and glowed around Lucenda, wispy tendrils of colors glittered into life briefly and then were snuffed out. Sitting down, Missouri blinked heavily and her ability to see Lucenda's aura dissipated. Gazing at Lucenda, Missouri shook her head.

"So much sadness, so much loss. It's a terrible thing you've been through. But the love your parents gave you was a joy no one can ever take from you child. It's what shaped you, allowed you to become the person you are. And its loss caused you to withdrawal, become so isolated cutting yourself off from any chance of friendships, too afraid to risk caring about anyone, in case they came to harm. It's in your nature to protect others child, that shouldn't mean you hide yourself away...If it helps, you don't have to worry. I can guarantee you...You are nothing like your great-great-grandmother in any way, except one. You have her strength of character, but sweetheart, that doesn't make you her. My dear girl, those abilities of yours, they don't come from Usagi; you've no need to fear them. They have been passed down to you through your mother. Have you truly never opened yourself up to them long enough to realize that Lucenda?"

spn

Dean gave a low whistle. "Why do all the twisted, lunatic bitches have to be so hot? I mean, look at her! She's all steaming, sultry mamma warrior woman...And, and...What's she got in her hand?...Please tell me it's not..."

Without taking he eyes off of the picture, Bobby nodded.

"Yup. It's exactly what you think it is kid. Looks like our Princess practiced some of the darkest magic around. Wonder what that poor bastard had done to upset her?"

Dean stared harder at the male human body part trailed over Usagi's open palm in morbid fascination.

"Maybe his performance wasn't up to scratch?"

"Dean! That's just...You're...I'm sorry, I need some air..."

Pale and distressed, Sam hurried out of the study, Bobby's gaze following the youngest hunter.

"Real nice Dean. You goin' after him?"

Dean considered Bobby's query.

"No. Let him have some space, why don't we finish up here, there's only a couple of things left, then I'll go check on him."

Bobby smirked.

"You mean once he's had long enough not to want to knock you on your insensitive ass? Ok. You grab 'em, I'll log 'em. What we got?"

"Another plug ugly assed dirty shirt, blouse, whatever. Fallin' apart and stinkin' just as gross as the others we found earlier.. What the hell's so special about these?"

Taking the article of clothing off Dean, Bobby scanned it over, frowning.

"Maybe it's more about who it belonged to?"

Dean stared into the trunk.

"And finally..."

He lifted out a box that was around the same size as a ream of A4 paper and made from some sort of old and blackened type of leather, crackled and split with age. Dean stroked the flat of his hand over the box lid, then bend his head forwards and cautiously sniffed at it, instantly jerking his head back and turning away as he began coughing and gagging, thrusting the box out towards Bobby.

"Sonovabitch! Dammit! Crap! That's..."

Bobby gave Dean a sympathetic look.

"Human skin? Can't say as I'm shocked. You gonna be ok son?"

Eyes streaming due to his dry heaving, Dean nodded trying to draw in a deep breath without coughing.

"Yeah. Soon as my guts get back to where they should be. Sonovabitch!"

Bobby carefully worked the lid off the box.

"Jackpot! Dean son. We've hit the mother load! These here are Usagi's own journals! Missouri needs to see these. Go check on Sam and tell Missouri to get her butt back in here."

Dean's eyebrows arched.

"Don't mind if I word it a little more politely, do you? I'd like to stay on that lady's good side if that's ok."

spn

Missouri and Lucenda were talking in hushed tones when Dean wandered into the kitchen. A smile lit his features and he walked across to Lucenda, arms already spreading in to the hug position. Lucenda needed no other invitation and quickly rose to accept his offer. Dean squeezed her tight and then ruffled her hair with one hand.

"Hey kid. You manage to sleep any?"

Mentally, Lucenda sighed. Strike one off then. Recognizing in Dean's body language his reaction to her as a friend, the hair ruffle almost feeling big brotherly. It also felt like he was genuinely concerned and she felt herself completely relaxing in his presence. In fact, she realized it was a nice feeling to know there were those who actually cared about her, Lucenda, rather than about what she could do for them.

"Mmm. Some. How you getting on with great-great-grandmother's trunk?"

Releasing her, Dean looked to Missouri, including her in his answer.

"Everything's out. Bobby wants you Missouri. He's got Usagi's journals."

Missouri's eyes suddenly shone with excitement and she quickly stood up, holding her hand out to Lucenda.

"Come girl. Are you ready to learn something more about this woman Lucenda?"

Lucenda grinned and nodded.

"Hell, yeah!"

"I'll join you in a bit, Sammy had to get some air, I'm gonna check he's ok and let him know what we've found."

spn

Sam stood on the porch breathing in the scents from Missouri's garden that filled the night air and trying to clear his head. Ever since his vision he had been filled with a sense of foreboding, deeply unhappy at the idea of summoning Usagi, of being anywhere in the vicinity of this woman's spectral presence. He had no idea how Missouri could hope to keep them all safe once they were in the presence of this twisted woman's spirit. he had felt the thick, low-lying cloud of evil that surrounded and clung to the woman and he was afraid.

"Sammy? Ok if I join you?"

The sound of Dean's voice cut through the younger hunter's thoughts and he turned to see Dean hanging back, waiting for permission. Sam smiled very briefly.

"No, its fine, come on out."

"You doin' ok bro?"

Sam stared out over the garden, turned into a world of black, white and grey under the half-moon that shone down from the night sky. Looking everywhere but at Dean, his answer was blunt.

"No...I really don't think so."

"Worried 'bout your vision?"

Dean's question came with his knowledge of how sensitive Sam was about them.

"I guess."

Dean wasn't used to Sam being so reluctant to talk about how he was feeling. He cleared his throat.

"You er...You wanna talk about it?" he encouraged cautiously.

Sam shrugged.

"I already told you what I saw."

Dean felt himself walking through unfamiliar territory. Usually by now, he'd be wishing Sam would shut up, stop yammerin' on in his cringingly touchy feely way. Instead, he felt like he'd been sucked in to some alternate universe, dumped and left without a guide book. There was a silence, during which Dean tried to figure out what he could say that might help instill a touch of optimism into his baby brother.

spn

"Hey look, I know what you saw has triggered some big ass concerns about us, but Sam, ya gotta remember, we got one of the best hunters and researchers in the game and one of the best psychics bar none helping us. We're not in this alone Sammy."

Dean moved and leaned up against the post of the porch beside Sam.

"You know, we got good on out side and baby brother, let's not forget, you got me. I'm not gonna let anythin' happen to you, not if I can stop it. Ain't that one of the many benefits of havin' me as your big brother?"

Dean bumped shoulders with Sam, kind of liking the fact that he was taller than Sam this time. The action seeming to have more punch to it by virtue of being the actual bigger of the two. Sam glanced sideways at Dean an smiled slightly, letting his brother's words sink in. He knew Dean was right, they really had got the best of the best on their side, both willing to throw themselves into the fight for him and Dean, plus they had the contents of the trunk to aid them and they had Lucenda. Someone who was so recently a stranger to them, but who was here now, prepared to confront the very things that her parents had died to protect her from.

Sam glanced up at the moon. If anyone could figure this mess out, it was Bobby and Missouri. Succeed or fail, Sam recognized that he owed these selfless people; so the least he could do was to keep the same positive outlook his brother had and not brood heavily on the 'what ifs' that might happen. Sam breathed in deeply; he needed to push aside the negative and only concentrate on the here and now. That was what they had control over and that's what he needed to be a part of.

"Dee? Thanks."

Sam looked up into his brother's face that was half in shadow. He saw confidence and sheer determination in the eyes that were staring back at him, the eyes that belonged to Sam himself. Dean gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Think nothin' of it, what are big brothers for if not to protect and harass their little brothers? Especially when those little brothers are in a totally bitchy mood."

Sam protested.

"You're the bitch."

Dean grinned.

"Guess that makes you the jerk then, jerk."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Lucenda followed Missouri back into her study carefully looking at the things neatly displayed on the table. She reached down and picked up the picture that had distressed Sam so much an stared intently at it.

"So this Amazonian beauty queen is her? My great-great-grandmother?"

Bobby nodded, watching Lucenda for any signs of her looking like she might be starting to freak out.

"Yup, the very same. Her Royal Highness herself."

"Well, she was certainly stunning, but I'm glad I don't look anything like her really."

"No child, your own beauty is a blessing from your mother's side; I have the feeling that you're very much like your mother in many ways. You've got nothing to worry about from the Princess' side. Only real strong similarity to your father is that caring heart of yours. I saw a whole lot of good in you, don't you ever forget that sweetie."

spn

Lucenda flopped herself down in the same chair that Missouri had used while logging the items from the trunk. She visually scanned the items at the side of her with a sigh and looked up in bemusement at Bobby and Missouri.

"I don't get it. I don't understand you people."

Missouri cocked her head to one side and frowned a little.

"How's that child?"

"What I mean is, I know you're being nice to me 'cause you need some of my blood. But here's the thing, you're all acting like you really care about me."

"Oh child, that's because we do! Even if we weren't needing your blood, each one of us would still care about you. You're in trouble and my girl, we don't take kindly to those who try to harm the innocent."

Bobby nodded his agreement.

"You listen good to Missouri, she's right lass. There ain't nobody here who needs to want something off a person before they'll try to help. Hell! Those two boys are both willing to spend the rest of their days in the wrong bodies if by trying to break the curse it means any harm comin' to you. You need to know lass; this thing don't go ahead if we find out it needs us to intentionally put you in harm's way and that's a promise!"

spn

Lucenda's shocked stare darted between Bobby and Missouri as she tried to digest Bobby's revelation.

"I...I don't know what to say!...No one, not since my Mom and Dad, no one's ever told me they care about me like that...I just...Missouri? You were right earlier. After my parents died, I did sort of shut myself off from the world and everyone in it. Hell, I think for a while I even hated the whole world. Then my Dad's family started trying to push themselves on me, like a heap of bacteria, pretending they wanted to help, to be there for me. I don't know how, but I could tell it was all a pile of bull...poop. So I showed them the door every time until finally, I got Sampson and Zeus. Then I told everyone of those creepy, ass hats that if they ever set foot on my property again, I'd dial 911 and have them charged with harassment, after they'd spent some time as a squeaky toy for my boys."

Lucenda laughed at the memory.

"I even told them I'd had the dogs specially trained to attack on my command. My wee boys. They're the only thing I've let myself care about, my big babies."

Bobby arched one eyebrow.

"Babies? You do know Ridgebacks were bred to hunt lions and that's two bloody big lads you've got there. You might not've trained 'em, but Missouri, you should've seen 'em when young Lucenda her decided I was one of the enemy. I tell yer, it's a rare thing to see two dogs so tuned into their owner like that. I hate to admit this lass; but I was more worried by them than I was by you and your knife."

Lucenda scrunched up her face, looking deeply hurt.

"No! That's not fair Bobby. You told me I looked threatening!"

Bobby looked at the floor abashed.

"Yeah well, I was tryin' to cheer you up."

Lucenda began to giggle, hearing her laughter, Missouri smiled.

"That's the spirit my lamb. You keep a smile on that pretty face and you'll be ok. Bobby and me, we'll do whatever we need to be sure everyone stays safe through this."

"Thank you, both of you. What you've said, it means a lot to me. I just hope we can break that damn curse and get the guys restored back into their rightful bodies, they are pretty awesome."

Missouri gave Lucenda s sly wink.

"The boys? Or just their bodies?"

Bobby looked aghast at Missouri.

"Listen to yourself old woman! You're old enough to be their, their..."

Missouri flashed a look at Bobby that said, Watch it you!

"...Yeah well. Whatever, you've known 'em since young Sam was still in diapers!"

Missouri stuck both her hands on her hips and turned her back on Bobby, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Yes I have. So what honey? I still got me some go left in me, you old fart!"

As she spoke, Missouri gave her booty a hearty wiggle and shake in Bobby's direction, leaving both herself and Lucenda breaking up with laughter at Bobby's horrified expression and the sudden scarlet of his cheeks. Missouri couldn't resist gifting Bobby with a second burst of booty and Lucenda raised a hand to the tears of laughter now beginning to trickle down her face, catching her fingers lightly against the ornate golden fretwork decorating the jar of Angel feathers as her hand swept past it.

spn

Lucenda drew in a sudden gasp of air as she was flung back on her chair like she's been jolted by electricity. She grasped either side of her head between her hands, twisting her fingers into her hair, uncaring of the knotting and tangling she was causing. She was staring directly at the jar with a wild look in her eyes and she began to rapidly rock back and forth. A low pitched whining moan started to crescent from her, eventually turning into words that were slurred and difficult to understand at first. Only when she finally threw her head back and screamed them out in desperation did they become clear.

"Oh my Fatherrrrrrr Fatherrrr Helpppuss Helpus wemusstthelp help them. WE HAVE...TO HELP THEM!"

Bobby was already moving when Lucenda stopped screaming and tearing at her hair, instead violently throwing herself forwards off the chair, he managed to catch her before she hit the floor and he pulled the heartbrokenly sobbing girl into the safety of his arms. Lucenda's hair whipped and swirled wildly around her head and face as though it were caught within a strong and powerful wind, but Bobby and Missouri felt nothing, not even the softest of breezes. Held in Bobby's arms Lucenda was no longer screaming. She had begun to repeat a high pitched moan over and over again, before stilling and at last becoming limp in Bobby's grasp.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Lucenda opened her eyes and instantly wished she hadn't. Clamping both hands over her face she gave a muffled squeal form behind them.

"Nooo! Go away. Don't look at me!"

Bobby turned to where Sam and Dean were both hovering by the couch in Missouri's living room where Lucenda had been placed.

"I think she means you two...Go on git! Go wait in the kitchen."

Dean was going to try to stay put until Sam placed a hand in the center of Dean's back and physically pushed his older brother ahead of him and towards the kitchen.

Bobby's tone was reassuring.

"Alright lass. They're gone now."

Lucenda's fingers parted and she peered between them, only lowering them when she was satisfied that the two good looking brothers had really gone. Missouri was already holding out a glass of water.

"Here. You need to drink this and then the rest of the bottle. Otherwise you're going to find yourself with one mighty painful headache."

Missouri waited until Lucenda had finished the first glass of water and was starting on the second one, then she held up the gold overlay jar seeing Lucenda flinch when she saw it in her hands.

"What is it child? Tell me. What happened when you touched this?"

Lucenda's gaze remained fixed on the jar and its contents.

"I...I felt...Oh! But there's too much grief! Their sorrow, it hurts...They've been separated from their family for so long now, so very long...Please, we have to help them!"

Lucenda was begging as the tears slipped freely from her eyes and trailed down her flushed cheeks. Missouri took hold of her hand.

"You feel them, don't you child? There's your mother's gift to you little one. You feel what others feel. You're empathic and that's both a blessing and curse...But of course we will help them. I would never dream of leaving them this way."

spn

Bobby was looking from one woman to the other, completely puzzled by their exchange.

"Wanna clue in the clueless here?"

"Bobby. Be a dear and put on those gloves of yours then go bring the Bible into the kitchen. We might as well do this now."

Bobby waited, but Missouri ignored his question, focusing instead on Lucenda.

"Child, you go on to the kitchen. I need to gather a few items and then we will begin, alright?"

Helping Lucenda up from the couch, Missouri gently shooed her back out of the living room and toward the kitchen, before turning to Bobby and motioning him to follow her. In the study, Bobby hefted the large Bible off the table, even though the book was sizeable, he was still surprised by the weight of it.

"Feel like sharin' just what th' hell we're about to do yet?"

"Once we all together, be patient Bobby Singer."

spn

In the kitchen Dean looked confused.

"I don't get it. Why did she want us out?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be such a lady killer, you're real dumb sometimes."

"Hey!"

"She was embarrassed idiot. She just didn't want either of us seeing her that way."

"Ohhh, I get it now. Thanks for the relationship education. Good job you're around to clue me in Mr. Sensitive."

"You're welcome."

"That was meant as a compliment you know."

"I know."

After a moments silence, Dean nudged Sam with his elbow.

"Wanna join the fun and sneak into the study to see what's in that journal?"

"Ok. Yeah I do."

"Great. Oh, a piece of advice for you bro. Don't smell the thing unless you wanna be upchucking all over Missouri's nice clean carpet."

Sam gave his brother a 'what the hell are you talking about?' look.

Dean lowered his voice.

"Dude, its cover is made of human skin! Whoever it was, I don't think they'd seen a hot tub for a few weeks. The thing stinks, an' I mean really stinks, like buried for decades in a sewer stinks!"

"Crap Dean! Nice imagery. That's just gross and nasty."

Sam frowned, trying to get the picture of how Usagi got the skin off her victim out of his mind.

spn

Sam and Dean quietly headed out of the kitchen and into the hallway. They hadn't got more than a couple of feet when Lucenda hurried out of the living room, coming to a halt when she saw them, her skin pale and her eyes still glistening with tears.

"Oh...Hi guys. Where're you two sneaking off to?"

Caught out, Sam attempted to look casual, first starting to cross his arms over his chest, then changing his mind half way through and instead, altering his movement to start shoving his hands in his jeans pockets, but that didn't feel right either, so he went back to crossing his arms over his chest. All the while Dean looked on, amusement twinkling in his eyes at his brother's awkwardness. Dean turned and gave Lucenda a warm smile.

"As you can clearly see by my brother's casual reactions, we weren't sneaking off anywhere, really. We...er...we were on our way to check how you were doin' is all."

Lucenda looked from Dean to Sam, who looked a little pink in the face.

"That so? Well, as you can see I'm back on my feet. I think Missouri wants us all to wait for her and Bobby in the kitchen. There's something we need to do."

spn

Bobby walked into the kitchen, pausing when three pairs of eyes turned to him expectantly. The brothers and Lucenda all fixed their gaze on to the large Bible Bobby was Carrying. Dean and Sam recognized it as the one from Usagi's trunk and Dean frowned. Something big was about to happen.

"What's goin' on Bobby?"

"Sorry son. Not really sure, Missouri'll have to explain this one."

Bobby looked over his shoulder for her, feeling slightly irritated when he didn't see her.

"Now what's that damn woman up to?"

Bobby came over to the kitchen table and hesitated, not certain whether to put the Bible down or not. Lucenda stared at the book in his hands. She was still pale with signs of dried tears on her face. Sam saw her looking at the book and noticed how nervous she had swiftly become.

"Lucenda you ok?"

Not trusting her voice at that moment, she nodded yes, trying to give him a small smile. Sam, however, could see right through the guise. Before he could comment, Missouri hurried into the room, a selection of objects in her arms. She glanced around.

"Good, everyone's here."

She first directed her attention onto Lucenda, giving the younger woman a reassuring smile.

"Here sweetie. I want you to put this cloth over the table, it's ok, it's mine. You don't need to worry and you don't need gloves."

Despite Missouri's confidence, Lucenda still hesitated before taking the cream silk form her. Missouri watched the girl carefully. Lucenda looked down at the folded cloth she was holding, automatically stroking a hand over the soft, warm silk. Her head jerked up and she looked at Missouri in surprise. Missouri nodded.

"Go on child, cover the table with it."

From the outside, nothing appeared to be off, but for Lucenda, she felt like she was moving slowly through a dream and it was a good dream, touching on all her senses. She could smell the sweet scent that was honeysuckle on a warm summer's evening. As she opened up the cloth, it appeared to shimmer and glow as though lit by flickering candle light. Holding one end of the cloth, she flicked it open, watching mesmerized as the fine silk billowed fully open and drifted in slow motion, down over the table. When it gently covered the table, she somehow felt it covering her, wrapping her in soothing warmth, sliding over her bare arms, lazily fluttering across her shoulders and softly stroking over her hair, calming her, reassuring her, offering her protection. Her hearing seemed almost hypersensitive and the whispering of the silk’s movement as it settled sounded to Lucenda like a mother’s hushhh, hushhh. Carefully straightening the cloth, Lucenda’s hands ran over some of the sigils embroidered onto it and each one felt like it was adding further to the welcome and growing sense of peace that washed through her. Stepping back, the sounds of voices in the kitchen returned and Lucenda gradually came back into herself, expecting once again to find that everyone was staring at her, confused to find that they weren’t. Only Missouri specifically glanced her way, giving her a satisfied smile and a wink, while continuing to direct Bobby on where to place the Bible.

spn

Addressing Sam and Dean at the same time, Missouri placed an object onto the central sigil.

“Now boys. You both need to concentrate and do exactly what I tell you. I don’t want either of you takin’ no short cuts or giving me any adlibs. Got it?”

Noticing the jar of angel feathers now sitting in the middle of the table, Dean answered for both of them while giving Sam an unsure look.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Now these here are not just angel feathers in this jar. Whoever it was who stole these feathers also captured a portion of each angel’s grace too. In doing this, they were able to trap the angel’s essence in there along with each angel’s feather.”

Dean stared at the jar and back at Missouri.

“Wanna run that by me again?”

Sam interpreted for him.

“She means there are actual angels trapped in that jar. Is that right? Is that what you’re telling us?”

“Yes Sam, that’s exactly right. And we’re about to set them free.”

Bobby gaze went to the jar and he looked impressed.

“Damn! You certain we can do this?”

Missouri’s smile broadened.

“Not only that Mr. Singer...But we will.”


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Missouri placed a small, round, gleaming copper bowl filled with sand onto an iron trivet she had already positioned on the table. She poured liquid into the sand, blew gently over it a few times and took out a match.

"Bobby, be ready. When I tell you to, I want you to melt the wax sealing from around the jar's neck. Make sure you put only the necessary area of the jar into the flame."

"You got it."

Once she struck a match, Missouri began to chant softly in a dialect that neither brother recognized before touching the flame to the sand. A silent burst of fire leapt into life, burning brightly in shades of blue, yellow and red over the sand. After a few seconds the flames dimmed slightly and turned to a single constant low flame filling the metal bowl.

"Bobby? If you would please."

With utmost care, Bobby held the neck of the jar so that it just touched the top of the flame. Turning it clockwise and anti-clockwise, Bobby let the flame's heat begin to warm the wax sealant, gently turning it to liquid, the writings melting away with it. The flame fizzed and flared as it hungrily devoured the wax. When the last of the wax had grown soft and melted away, Bobby removed the jar out of the flame's heat and accepted a clean white handkerchief held out to him by Missouri. Bobby covered the hot lid of the jar with the handkerchief before holding his breath as he carefully lifted the lid off and handed the now open jar back to Missouri.

spn

Clasping both hands around the jar, Missouri bowed her head and stood quietly for a moment, centering herself. Sam stole a glance at Lucenda, checking how she was doing and gave Dean a nudge, directing Dean’s attention onto the girl as well. Lucenda was staring unblinkingly at the jar and its softly glowing contents; it appeared to the brothers like she had been put into some deep trancelike state; but there was no sign of distress in her expression. In fact, Dean thought that Lucenda looked happy and hopeful. Letting out a long breath, Missouri brought her head up and gazed around the four expectant people who were waiting for her to guide them. She smiled.

“Are we ready everyone?”

Missouri reached forward, holding the jar over the Bible, tilting it to let the feathers slide onto the book’s front cover. Against the black leather, the feathers appeared to glow stronger.

“Now, each of us must take a feather. Choose whichever you feel reaches out to you and once you have chosen, be very careful with it. Do not drop it and do not crush it. Once we have all chosen, then I want you all to watch me closely and listen very carefully to the words I say. When it is your turn, you will need to do what I did and say exactly the same words I used...My friends...Time to make your selection.”

Dean, Sam, Bobby and Lucenda each selected a feather and held it out in front of them while Missouri picked up the remaining feather. Dean’s eyes widened when he felt the tingling of energy run up his arm.

“Is it suppose to vibrate like this?”

Sam stood looking closely at his feather.

“I can feel it as well.”

“Shush you two. All of you, pay attention and whatever you do, do not look directly at their essence.”

Missouri stepped right up to the edge of the table, closer to the flame and recited:

“Holy flame, devour that which is impure.  
I release thee from thy plight.  
Let the binding of thee be dispersed.”

spn

Missouri held her own feather into the flame and let it burn until it was ash. The sharp smell of burning hari assailed the group.

“Bobby, you’re next. Do like I did, nothing more.”

Bobby repeated the passage Missouri had spoken and held his feather in the flame. Sam, Dean and Lucenda all followed suit, each letting the Holy fire consume the feather they were holding.

Missouri quickly gave the instruction, “Close your eyes.” a split second before a blinding flare of the purest white light filled the room. From the initial glare, the light began to subdue, until it reached a lower level of intensity that made it bearable to the human eye. Gradually, each of the five opened their eyes. Still needing to squint into the slowly pulsing light, the hunters and the two gifted women all saw five ghostly images appear and seem to hover in the air over the table, flickering and wavering in and out, colors shifting through the prism, casting warmth and peace before them.

spn

A male voice spoke to them and though the voice was soft and gentle it was, somehow, at the same time deafening.

“My brothers, my sisters and I bow before you in gratitude, humans. We owe thanks to you for our release.”

Shimmering, flowing colors blended together and for a brief period, new strength gave clarity to the faint images as each angel further pulled back their grace, allowing the humans who gazed at them to momentarily look at them without harm. The speaker moved gracefully forward from his companions, coming to a halt in front of Bobby. Bowing, the angel caused a bronze colored feather to appear hanging in the air in front of Bobby.

“I am Josiah; I was a researcher of the archives. Accept my gift.”

Another of the males moved across to Dean and again a single feather materialized in the air close to Dean, this one the color of rose gold. The angel bowed down.

“I am named Nathaniel; I was a warrior of the Lord. Accept my gift.”

The third male moved to Sam.

“I am named Jeremiah; I was also a warrior of the Lord. Accept my gift.”

He bowed to Sam as Sam stared, astonished, at the silver feather meant for him floating before him.

The first female angel smiled down at Missouri and gifted her with a pure white feather.

“I am named Hester; I was a healer for mankind. Accept my gift.”  
Lucenda was visibly trembling throughout her body and she stood with both arms tightly wrapped around herself, as if she were quite literally trying to hold herself together. The last of the angels looked down at the young woman, recognizing her fear. Smiling, she moved closer and lowered herself on to one knee, bringing herself on eyelevel with Lucenda.

“I am named Ruth; I was a seer of the word. Accept my gift.”

Holding out her hand, the angel named Ruth offered Lucenda a pale blue feather. Lucenda simply stared unblinking at the feather, her body refusing to co-operate and allow her to reach out and accept the gift. her mind struggling to think anything cohesive beyond...not to me, can’t be happening, not to me...Her smile broadened, Ruth unpeeled one of Lucenda’s arms from around her body, holding the young woman’s hand open, Ruth placed the feather in her palm and gently curled Lucenda’s fingers over it, then re-positioned the young woman’s arm back where Lucenda had been holding it. Throughout, Lucenda’s eyes never left the face of the angel. Ruth returned to her companions.

Josiah cast his eyes over all five humans.

“Because you have freed us, we can return to our family. We are in your debt. Use our gifts wisely and sparingly. These small tokens, though small, hold much power, the one with whom you are aligned shall come to you in your hour of need. Farewell my friends.”

The kitchen looked as it should once more, yet still no one moved or spoke for a few seconds. Finally, Dean broke the silence as he stared at the angel’s gift to him.

“I think I could seriously use a long shot of the strong stuff after that.”

“I agree with you sugar.” Missouri said hurrying out of the room still speaking excitedly.

“All of you put these gifts up in a safe place...These just might be our salvation.”

spn

Accepting a tumbler of whiskey from Dean, Bobby turned to Missouri.

“You see that coming?”

“No dear, it surprised me too. I would say, though, that we have truly been blessed. Possibly more than any of us could know. I’m thinking, after that, we could all possibly need some quiet time, time to reflect and hopefully, sleep. What a thing it was Bobby! What a thing!...You and I can start on those journals first thing in the morning, that will be soon enough, they’re certainly not goin’ to sprout legs and wander off, at least...”

Missouri laughed aloud at the expression on the faces of the brothers.

“I’m kidding around, not going to happen, ok? Something that is going to happen though, you three young people, you’re going to take yourselves off out of my sight. It’s been a very busy day one way or another, so scat! Off you go, right now.”

Dean saw through her words.

“In other words, you wanna talk to Bobby alone.”

Missouri didn’t see the point in sugar coating her answer.

“Very perceptive Dean. Yes I do, so you take your brother and young Lucenda and you can all haul your butts off for the night. Go on, away with you. Leave the grownups to have some peace.”

Dean mumbled under his breath.

“Wantin’ some ‘lone time with Bobby? Could of just said so in the first place!”

“Don’t you think I didn’t hear that young man!”

Dean cringed in the realization that he’d been overheard. Rounding up Sam and Lucenda, he hustled them out of the kitchen. After they had got so far, Dean stopped suddenly and gave Sam a mischievous wink.

“Wait here a sec.”

Turning, he scurried back, shooting past Bobby and Missouri, reaching out and snatching a full whiskey bottle off the top of a cabinet, before spinning around like a cat and scooting by them again before either of them could even think to try stopping him. As Dean passed them on his way out, both Missouri and Bobby heard Dean muttering to himself.

“Not gettin’ sent to bed with no supper, not done nuthin’ wrong!”

Bobby and Missouri’s eyes met and they both smiled broadly as Dean disappeared from view. They heard him stage whisper to Sam and Lucenda Run! The hunter and the Psychic tracked the threesome’s progress by the sound of Lucenda’s giggles when the brothers each hooked an arm under hers, lifting her up so her feet didn’t touch the floor while they hurtled along the corridor to Lucenda’s room. A door slammed closed, finally cutting off the sound of laughter from Missouri and Bobby’s hearing.

spn

Lucenda sat cross legged on the bed, squiggled between Dean and Sam’s legs, while Dean and Sam rested back against the headboard of her bed. She took a noisy slurp of whiskey out of a coffee mug she had rinsed out and then held one finger in the air.

“Juss so’s you know. Pretty soon now I’m gonna wake up and find out there really was a gas explosion back home an’ I’m really lyin’ in a hospital bed, soaking up them really fun drugs. Yup...Any time now...”

Sam casually reached over and pinched her on the arm.

“Ouch! Hey you! I liked thinkin’ this was all ‘cos I’m on drugs, meanie!”

Sam grinned.

“Sorry.”

He looked anything but with a hint of mischief in his eyes. He wouldn’t usually be this bold, or relaxed, but the liquor was making him more chilled and outgoing.

“So all these shiny Angels, they come down here to Earth?”

Dean accepted the whiskey bottle from Sam and took a slug.

“Yeah, guess so. Honestly? I didn’t think they existed. Never heard of any hunters comin’ across one.”

Lucenda stared down into her mug, trying not to think about how the whiskey looked like pee inside the white mug.

“Why would someone who’s wantin’ to kill Bambi see angels?”

Sam sniggered at Lucenda while accepting the bottle back from Dean.

“We don’ kill Bambi, unless it’s a vampire were Bambi? Then I s’pose we would. But you gotta think, there’s demons an’ monsters an’ ghosts an’...Stuff. So why wouldn’t there be angels? I always believed in ‘em.”

Lucenda closed her eyes so she couldn’t see her pee-whiskey as she savored another sizeable swallow.

“Whatever, I feel like m’in another world here an’ I can’t believe this is happening to me. I’m a no body, big stuff don’t happen to me. Back hone, I ain’t even got a television.”

She paused for a moment, deep in thought until Dean broke in.

“Hey Lucenda. You still with us?”

Lucenda giggled, blowing bubbles in her drink. She was feeling the effects of the liquor as things began to blur in front of her. She turned left and right, looking at the two hot guys she sat between, giggling again and making herself hiccup when she imagined the three of them sitting naked together. Shuffling herself around so she was facing the brothers, she frowned as she looked at Dean and then closed one eye. Opening it again, she tried closing the other eye. her body wavering a little.

“When did you get a double? Oh well, the more the merrier.”

Dean laughed, sipping from the near empty bottle.

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about woman, but I think you’ve probably had enough for one night.”

Sam reached out his hand to take the bottle and missed the first time. He frowned and tried again, complaining to Dean.

“No fair bro, hold the damn bottle still!”

Dean looked over at him, perplexed, as Sam tried a third time to grab the bottle and again missed. Dean shook his head.

“Strange, I feel like I should be the one shit faced, not you Sammy.”

Dean thought back to the bar, not long after they had first exchanged bodies and he had subjected Sam’s body to far greater alcohol than his brother was used to. He had stumbled out of there three sheets to the wind. But now, although he was feeling no pain, Dan recognized that he was not nearly as drunk as either his brother or Lucenda.

“C’mon Dee, share.”

Sam finally got his hand on the bottle. Happy, he took another hit and almost fell off the bed. Lucenda fell over on his legs, giggling uncontrollably, which caused Sam to join in as he tried to pull himself back upright. Dean deftly saved the bottle, catching it before it landed in the floor and then jerked his younger brother back upright.

“See that? You two’re lightweights. No more for either of you.”

With that he capped the bottle and sat it on the nightstand. Sam leaned forward and patted Lucenda’s hair, slurring slightly as he spoke.

“Ya know, you’re kinda cute, even if ya hair looks like a birdy nest.”

Lucenda gave a leery wink, slurring right back and trailing her hands clumsily up over both their arms.

“An’ you guys got smoking hot bods...What’s the odds of a girl gettin’ a teeny tiny peek?”

Sam hiccupped.

“Ok.”

He began fumbling around, trying to get his fingers to cooperate and unbutton his outer shirt. Dean looked shocked and clamped his hand over Sam’s, stopping his brother’s battle with the buttons.

“Whoa there! Down boy. Both of you behave! Now’s the perfect time for this slumber party to break up an’ go do the slumber bit.”

Hearing himself, Dean shook his head. Sex with a cute girl, ok...Making it a threesome? Even more interesting...But with his little brother involved and in his body? No freakin’ way! Dean slid off the bed, towing Sam after him.

“Get some sleep...”

Dean stopped when he saw that Lucenda had already tipped over onto her side in the middle of the bed and was gently snoring. Heaving a wriggling Sam the rest of the way off the bed, he made sure Sam was vaguely balanced before pulling a blanket over Lucenda’s sleeping form.

Sam complained in a whining voice that Dean was certain he himself had never produced out of that body and stumbled along in Dean’s grip.

“Hey, not through talkin’. Wanna see...”

“Come on Romeo, it’s bedtime for you too. You lush.”

Dean supported Sam as he wobbled out of Lucenda’s bedroom.

“Dee...uh...gotta pee.” Sam blubbered out, trying hard to get one foot in front of the other in some semblance of straight.

Dean grumbled as he changed direction and guided Sam into the bathroom.

“The things I do for you little brother. You know Missouri’s gonna be pissed if you mess up her bathroom so you better aim straight, you hear? An’ just so’s we’re clear, I know it’s my junk, but I ain’t helping here.”

Sam mumbled something incoherent as he worked on getting his pants unzipped while Dean held him upright by the collar while he waited for Sam to finish. Sam flushed and began to squirm; finally whining in a childlike voice that Dean was damn certain shouldn’t be coming out of his body.

“Can’t getum done up now.”

“Don’t matter, you’re goin’ to bed.”

Dean firmly kept a firm grip on the back of Sam’s shirt as he steered him back down the hall trying not to bounce him off the walls. The stairs were negotiated with Dean pushing Sam upwards from behind while Sam used one hand to haul on the handrail and the other to stop his pants from falling down.

spn

Once in their own room, Dean managed to get Sam sitting on his bed.

“Sit right here, need to hit the head too. Try getting yourself undressed.”

Sam sat there quietly for a moment watching the world spin around him, before falling sideways onto the bed with his feet still hanging over the edge. Dean shook his head when he came back in the bedroom and lifted his brother’s legs onto the bed. This would be really funny if it wasn’t his own body he was looking at. With a sigh, he draped a blanket over San, leaving him fully clothed and whispered to him.

“Sweet dreams little brother. We’re goin’ to get his figured out.”

Sam answered with a noise like a puppy whimpering and the opening salvo to a bout of high performance snoring. Dean decided to head downstairs to see what Bobby and Missouri were doing and to talk through what might be the reason for his and Sam’s apparent alcohol response role reversal.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

In the study, after he made sure there were no prying ears around and closing the door, Bobby questioned Missouri.

"So, aside from Angel Freeing 101, what other surprises you got in store lass?"

Missouri laughed aloud.

"Bobby Singer! It's a lot of years gone since I was a lass!"

Pulling out his wallet, Bobby tucked the angel feather inside of it.

"Well, seems to me you've been busy since then. I mean, since when did you become a full on Conjure Woman? An' if it hasn't been for tonight's little theatricals, were you ever even gonna tell me?"

Missouri glanced toward her bookshelf and the eclectic library that she owned.

"Most times my life's not like yours and those two boys, thank goodness. What I can do, what I can't? It's not at the forefront of my mind every day. Hell Bobby, my mind's more often tied up with the difficult stuff, like tryin' to decide which soap powder's the best. When I wake up in the mornin', I'm wakin' up Missouri, not Conjure Woman, not The Psychic, not someone who can throw the odd spell or two around, or bake up a batch of healing breads, I'm just Missouri. And that's how I prefer it. So maybe no, if you and those boys hadn't come to me for help and brought all this with you, chances are I wouldn't ever have told you. It wouldn't have crossed my mind to do so."

Bobby considered Missouri's words, then reached for a hand and clasped it in his.

"I s'pose I can accept that...But I know there is somethin' more, sonethin' about this case, an' I'm guessin' it came outta that old trunk. You're holding somethin' back old girl; we've known each other too many years for you to put much over on me. So then, earlier, before all the excitement? What didn't you want the boys an' that lass to know?"

"You sly old coot, can't get a lot by you can I?"

Missouri smiled, chiding Bobby and slapping his arm affectingly.

"You're right there are a few things we gotta discuss."

"I take it one of 'em's that amulet you found, since you didn't want me asking 'bout it?"

"Yes, I didn't think the boys needed to know just yet. Come on, take a look at it; tell me what you think. Then if you can cope with it tonight, we can flick through and read some of that woman's journal entries."

spn

"Right then, let's see it...So, what's so special about his necklace?"

Bobby stared down intently at the chunky piece of jewelry, twisting his head to view it from different angles.

"You tell me Bobby, I'm interested to hear what's your take on it."

Missouri cocked her head as she too observed the necklace, looking over it carefully, tracing its lines. It was a heavy gold chain with a three inch round amulet attached to it. In the center of the amulet was a concaved circular indention. She frowned and knitted her eyebrows, seeing the same image in her mind as that which she had previously noted. She hadn't been mistaken; it was exactly as she had thought. She looked up at Bobby, waiting for his opinion. After a few minutes of silence, Bobby looked at her with concern on his face.

"So Bobby? Are we on the same page?"

Taking off his cap, Bobby rubbed a hand over his head.

"Balls! This just got a whole load more complicated, didn't it?"

"Let's take a look see at those journals you found and see if we can find anything in them to help us."

"Alright, how 'bout a pot of coffee?"

"You need a little extra pick me up?"

"Naw, maybe afterwards, want to keep my wits 'bout me. I'm thinking this is going to be some very heavy reading."

Missouri headed back to the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee and fix a plate of cookies to snack on leaving Bobby to make himself comfortable, ready to start skim reading the first journal. Carefully opening it, he began with the very first entry in that book. He squinted at some of the writing trying to make out the faded words. It wasn't long Missouri stepped back into the room carrying a tray with cups, carafe of coffee and cookies.

Bobby jumped up.

"Here, let me help."

Missouri brushed him off with a tsk.

"Sit yourself down old man. I'm not helpless. You take yours black and strong still?"

"The stronger the better in my book."

"Would you look at that? I never had you for the vain sort Bobby Singer! You're looking a little squinty there. You want my extra reading glasses? Or are you happy to carry on and make yourself blind?"

Bobby huffed, but accepted the glasses Missouri held out to him.

"T' ain't no fun getting old."

"Don't I know it, these old legs don't get 'round as fast as they use to. How about I make a start with the last of these journals and we'll meet in the middle? I'm getting the feeling there could be some things in here we might not have wanted any of those young people to know."

Missouri poured coffee and set the plate within easy reach as she settled into an armchair beside Bobby, balancing her journal and a pen on the wide arm of the chair. For a while the only sounds were pages turning, the scribble of notes being made, the odd Hmmm or Ah hah from Bobby and the sound of mugs being put back down on the tray. Missouri glanced across at Bobby.

"Finding anything interesting?"

"Well, in these first entries, she seemed like a nice, eager, young woman. But I gotta tell ya, the more I read, the more the image starts to change. You can feel it in her words, she turned dark quick, didn't seem to need any pushing to start dabbling in some of the less savory Hoodoo practices. Seems she liked the results, got a taste for it and carried on heading deeper and deeper into it. I've had a skim through; by the second journal it seems she was already a fully fledged Conjurin' Woman. Sounds to me like she had an aptitude for it, how about you?"

Missouri gazed sadly at her notes.

"Well, I'm afraid there's no signs of your nice but eager young woman any more. This Usagi is evil, tainted and twisted by the black arts. Kind of your Mr. Hyde to my Dr. Jekyll; only here, Dr. Jekyll's dead an' gone, leavin' us with pure evil Mr. Hyde."

There was a quiet knock on the study door. The handle turned and the door was silently pushed open. A head appeared, long hair mostly hiding the hopeful expression on his face.

"Ok if I come in? The other two are sleepin'."

Bobby glanced at Missouri, rolling his eyes.

"Kids! Never let you have a minute's peace!"

Missouri nodded at the waiting figure before fixing her eyes meaningfully on Bobby, hoping he would pick up on her cue not to say too much.

"Of course it's ok Dean. Although I don't think Bobby and I will be sticking around much longer. It might surprise you to know this child. But even I need to get my beauty sleep!"

Despite Dean's smile coming right when it should, Bobby could read Dean better than anyone, except for Sam of course and right now, Dean was mighty worried about something.

spn

Dean came in pulling the chair to Missouri's desk across to the older pair; he sat himself down, leaning forward with his forearms resting across his legs. Handing the younger hunter a mug of coffee, Bobby eyed his intensively.

"Ok son. Take it from the top...What's got you all hot under Sam's collar?"

Dean shook his head then tried to hook his hair back over his ears.

"Not sure...Could be nothin' but...Bobby?...Do I seem drunk to you?"

Concerned, Missouri leaned forward, wanting to see both Dean's eyes.

"Why would you ask Bobby that sugar? What's happened?"

Dean sighed and sat up.

"Ok...See, Sammy? He can't hold his drink so well. Not as well as I can anyway. Doesn't give himself the same amount of practice I guess. Anyway, when this whole cursed body switch first happened, suddenly I couldn't drink much before I was three sheets; I assumed it was 'cos I was in Sam's body. So, given he's still in my body, Sammy should be able to hold his booze...Except tonight he didn't, or couldn't, despite squattin' in my meat suit...Oh boy...Did any of that make sense?"

Bobby gave a slight frown of concentration.

"Hang on; let me check this one with you. Your body should hold its booze, but didn't tonight. Sam's body don't hold its booze much, but you still feel ok tonight, whereas first time out in Sam's body, you were anybodies for a pint. That about the sum of it?"

"Yeah kinda, only without that bit about bein' anybodies for a miserly pint! So? Whaddya think both of you? Could it mean somethin'? Somethin' about us bein' in the wrong bodies this long?"

Bobby shook his head.

"I already did the research on that."

"I know Bobby an' no offense man...But what if your source was wrong?"

Bobby looked worriedly at Dean before turning to Missouri who had quietly listened to the two men's interaction.

"Missouri? What do you think?"

Missouri glanced at the journals she and Bobby had begun to check out. Turning to gaze at both Bobby and Dean, her expression was as serious as Bobby could recall ever having seen it.

"I think we need to get this summoning ritual ready to go as quick as possible. It ain't worth lettin' it hang around. Now, I can easily do us a standard summoning, but with this lady? I'd feel happier knowing we've not overlooked anything extra needed that's particular to her."

Bobby looked resigned.

"Ok, son. Better go get more coffee perking and then grab yourself a journal. Looks like the three of us are gonna be seein' the sunrise instead of our beds."

Dean stood up with a sigh.

"Knew I should'a kept my trap shut 'til mornin'!"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Still happily half asleep, Sam moaned contentedly and rolled over onto his side, an urgent message from his brain flagging that the bed seemed to have mostly disappeared arrived too late for Sam to save himself. There was a dull thud as he hit the floor in a heap, half of his supportively blanket accompanying him. There was a moment when his sluggish mind thought about dragging his blanket the rest of the way to the floor and simply going back to sleep. However, the real risk that his brother might stand on him when Dean got up made Sam reconsider. Using the edge of Dean's be as leverage, Sam slowly and carefully managed to get to his knees, frowning as he gazed sleepily across the plains of Dean's empty bed. Sam's stomach made an ominous gurgling sound and suddenly Sam was sincerely hoping Dean wasn't occupying the bathroom.

spn

Quietly opening the door of their shared room, Dean saw Sam's bed was empty and heard the sound of the shower running. Dean wandered in and sat himself wearily on his bed, putting the glass of fresh orange juice and the pain killers he had brought up for his brother on the nightstand. Dean was working on the basis that when he got into the state Sam had been in the previous night, he always woke with a nerve jangling headache. As Sam was in his body, he suspected that Sam would do the same. The sound of running water died and for a while there was just the odd shuffling noise and the sound of taps running then teeth being brushed. Dean collected himself a pair of clean joggers, briefs and a tee while he waited to feed the tablets to his little brother. He turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Sammy! Jeeze that's so wrong dude, what the hell?"

Sam froze, naked, in the doorway.

"Where's your towel?"

Confused, Sam gazed down at himself, causing Dean to quickly cover his own eyes and turn away wondering what all the fuss was about. Dean saw himself naked all the time; he didn't understand his brother being so uncomfortable now.

"Oh for...Seriously? Stop gawkin' at me! Get some clothes on can't you? Oh man, that's it. I brought you some juice and some pain killers. Take them an' get dressed. I'm gonna wake Lucenda, I'll shower after, just...Just dress will you? Oh boy!"

The sound of Sam's quiet, puzzled voice followed Dean as he hurried out of the room.

"But Dee...It's only yours...?"

spn

With a shudder and a shake of his head, Dean escaped downstairs and headed down the hall to Lucenda's room. Now if she happens to walk out of the shower naked...Smiling, Dean knocked softly on the bedroom door. Getting no answer, he opened the door a crack, taking a quick glance inside to check the girl was decent despite his recent thoughts. Lucenda was a lump on her bed, still in exactly the same position he had left her the previous night, she seemed to be still soundly sleeping. As Dean moved across the room to rouse her, he heard her mumble something incomprehensible and noticed what he could see of her face draw up into a frown, Lucenda was quite obviously dreaming. Den sat himself carefully down on the edge of her bed and gently rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder, keeping his voice soft so as not to startle her awake. She raised an arm slowly and murmured again, Dean watched as she stretched our her arm, her hand opening and closing. When Lucenda spoke in her sleep again, Dean clearly heard her saying me, gimmee pleee? Accounting for why she had her arm stuck out at an angle. Can mom, will too, pwomise, mmmm. Talking to her mom in her sleep, Lucenda's voice sounded like a very young girl's. Dean grinned and shook her a little more firmly this time, raising his voice a touch.

"Lucenda...Luciluu...Time to rise an' shine sweetheart. Breakfast's nearly ready."

spn

Lucenda groaned and rolled onto her back. One eye half opened and stared blearily up at Dean. He smiled at the imprint of the bedcover down one side of her face.

"Whassat?"

"Mornin' Luciluu, how ya feelin'?"

A sleepy smile spread across Lucenda's face.

"S'wot mom called me...Oh damn...Dean?"

"Whassup?"

"Move! Now!"

Dean threw himself backwards on the bed as Lucenda went from lying down to off the bed and racing for the bathroom in the blink of an eye. Not caring about closing the door behind her, she skidded to her knees and gripped either side of the commode seat just in time. Impressed as he was by her shoe of speed, Dean winced in sympathy as she began heaving and threw up.

spn

Dean held a wet facecloth across the back of Lucenda's neck and made reassuring noises while she sat on the floor panting and moaning I'm so sorry. Neither of them heard the door to the bedroom open again.

"You think you're done yet?"

Lucenda stared at the floor miserably.

"I dunno...I think maybe...I'm not...Crap no."

Lucenda pulled her hair back as she leaned over the commode and gagged one more time before spitting, trying to dislodge the trail of spittle that dangled attractively off her lower lip. She snatched a handful of toilet paper, wiping her mouth as she flushed the commode and slid over to lean against the tub and let the coolness ease her aching body, finally feeling her stomach start to settle.

At that moment, Sam appeared in the bathroom doorway wanting to check she was ok, unaware that Dean was with her. Sam felt he had been lucky, although he had felt queasy, he had avoided anything beyond that, until he took one glance at Lucenda's pale feature and caught a whiff of the distinct smell of Eau d' puke. This was no time for embarrassment, staggering into the small room and collapsing to his knees; Sam took Lucenda's recently vacated place at the throne. Sam held his head in a hand as he dry heaved before expelling the small amount of liquid he'd recently had to drink. Feeling like a man at sea without a boat, Dean watched horrified as Lucenda turned slightly green and put her hand over her mouth as she rapidly looked around. Dean pushed the trash can to within her reach as she dry heaved into it, having nothing left to bring up. Needing air, Dean moved to the doorway. He glanced back at the sickly pair.

"Both of you, lightweights!"

Flushing the commode, Sam sat back with a groan.

"Bite me."

"Missouri's doin' breakfast. Whadd'ya say Sammy? Shall I get her to fry up some fat juicy pork chops and throw in an easy over egg on top, let the yolk run..."

"Stop!"

Both Sam and Lucenda gagged at the same time hoping that it was the last time.

"I hate you." Sam croaked at his brother, his stomach doing a flip flop at the mere mention of food, "I so hate you."

"Me too. You're nasty, wicked man, kickin' us while we're down!"

"That's what big brothers do to their sorry ass younger brothers. It's my job."

Lucenda switched her glare onto Sam.

"And you...How come you're in my bathroom Sam Winchester? What's up with yours? This' just great, really!"

Lucenda had finally become acutely aware of the current situation. Her two damn hot guys and vomit. She closed her eyes and groaned, wishing it was possible to die of embarrassment.

"Kill me, kill me now."

"Instead of that, you two drag your butts up off the floor. Missouri's already mixed up some somethin-or-other for you both, claims it'll help with what ails you...Alcohol poisonin' I think it's called."

Two voices advised Dean to Get Lost along with a few other choice phrases that had him raising his eye brows too.

"Fine, I'm leaving. This glop of Missouri's? Don't look too pleasant guys. But don't worry, I'll make sure you both drink every last drop...Don't be too long, we need to talk."

Dean threw both of them a wink before strolling off, whistling cheerfully. Lucenda looked at Sam tiredly.

"Sam? Please get out of my bathroom."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sam wandered into the kitchen, grateful he was ahead of his brother meaning that, for now at least, he cold maintain an air of dignity, acting like he hadn't just come from some kind of puke duel with Lucenda. He found Missouri and Bobby together at the table, looking over a stack of notes and drinking coffee. He rubbed his temple trying to stave off the headache that was just out of sight, but wanted to make an unwanted appearance. Missouri glanced up, not missing the still bleary eyes and the head rub.

"'Bout time you roused yourself out of bed Sam Winchester...Alcohol poisoning is not an excuse you know! Where's your brother and Lucenda?"

"Still upstairs, they're taking a shower..."

Sam started talking quickly stopped, realizing the mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. Missouri's lips pursed and, arching her eyebrows, she glared upwards at the kitchen ceiling, giving it a stern look. 

"Oh really?"

"No...I...I...Mean...Not..."

Sam stuttered and stammered as a flush crept up his face.

"Not together!"

He ignored the little voice in his head tugging at him; You sure about that Sammy boy? He couldn't maintain eye contact with Missouri any longer. He wished he was anywhere but standing in front of this pair right now. Trying to appear casual, Bobby sipped his coffee to hide the smirk on his face; Boy never learns, walked right into that one! he thought. Sam coughed and spoke quickly, wanting to change the subject.

"Er-r-r you guys find anything in Usagi's journals?"

Missouri answered him while getting up and going to the fridge.

"First things first child. After your little slumber party last night, I'm thinking you may be feeling a little under the weather."

Sam noticed it was less of a question and much more of a statement. He could feel the sense of foreboding start to take seed in his gut. Sure enough, Missouri pulled two glasses out of the fridge and sat one in front of Sam. He saw it was half full of a nasty liquid that he thought was possibly as yet unknown to the scientific community at large. Suspicion flowed through his words as he asked slowly, eyeing the glass and turning his nose up.

"What's this meant to be?"

The contents were the color of red mud with what looked like bark, herbs and some substance that was oily floating around in it. Missouri folded her arms and shook her head.

"Now Sam, would I give you anything that would harm you? Drink, you'll feel better, really, so...Bottoms up."

Bobby tried to encourage the younger hunter. His suggestion sounding like he had experience with the drink on another occasion.

"Best to do it in one swallow, get it over with."

Lucenda innocently wandered into the room, squinting at the brightness of the kitchen making her wish she had sunglasses. Her still damp hair hung in soft curls around her pale face.

"Mornin'."

From nowhere, Missouri appeared by Lucenda's side.

"Good, you're up too, here drink, you'll thank me later."

Missouri encouraged the young woman by putting the other glass in front of Lucenda. Homing in on the disgusting looking contents, Lucenda quickly responded after seeing the drink.

"Thank you, I'm good."

"Both of you, we need you at your best, now stop complaining and do-as-I-say."

Missouri issued a clear order to both of them, she wasn't going to take No as an answer. Sam looked at Lucenda and she looked at him, before both picked up their glasses and tossed it back in one big gulp.

spn

The liquid hit Sam's stomach like a fire ball. He felt a flush of warmth begin to spread throughout his body as he gasped for air and he collapsed onto the nearest kitchen chair. His vision blurred from the tears brimming in his eyes. If he could of stood again, he would have made a hasty escape to throw up the foul tasting concoction. Lucenda was fairing no better. She had made it half way onto a chair as her eyes crossed of their own volition. She moaned and gagged, both at the same time, wondering what she'd done to deserve this? She wiped the tears running from her eyes and stole a glance at Sam. Missouri was still hovering close by the pair.

"Don't either of you even think 'bout getting sick, you don't want another dose do you?"

Sam swallowed hard several times, forcing his gag reflex to quiet down. He gave Lucenda his best we'll get thorough this look before burping unexpectedly and loudly. For that split second, the returning burn of the foul poison made him wonder if the concoction had suddenly turned him into a fire breathing dragon. Mortified, and with his eyes wide at the level of sound he had made, Sam wasn't at all sure what to do or say, finally plumping for Excuse me! mumbled embarrassedly into his hand as Missouri, saying nothing, sat a cup of tea in front of him. He sipped the warm liquid concentrating on the cup, refusing to look up, not wanting to face the stares of the others. But before anyone could say anything regarding Sam's personal wind farm, Lucenda suddenly let loose with an even louder burp, one that would have been the envy of any dock yard worker and which appeared so unexpectedly, it caused her to jump in surprise and look around, startled, before slamming a hand over her own mouth in shame and horror.

spn

What did these people do to her? Why, in their company, did she turn into this hard drinking, projectile vomiting, turbo charged belching, facially scarred by the bedding, oik? The nicest of people and more pertinently, the two hottest guys she'd ever seen in her life and who seemed happy to spend time in her company, who actually needed her for Christ sakes and this was the side of her they get to see? Mind racing, Lucenda figured all it needed now to make her transformation complete, was a well timed fart! Lucenda froze, Please, please no, I didn't mean it! To her eternal relief, the air space directly behind her remained blessedly calm and quiet. She smiled weakly at the three pairs of eyes fixed on her.

"Not any better tasting the second time around." she muttered, accepting Sam's cup of tea to sip.

spn

"So, what'd I miss?"

Dean asked walking breezily into the kitchen, looking at everyone and noting the pale complexion of Sam and Lucenda. Missouri turned to beam at him.

"Nothing child, sit down. Might as well tell these two what we found last night."

"Or didn't find." Bobby added grumpily.

Sam frowned at Bobby's comment wondering what it meant, was there something they had expected to get their hands on? Maybe something they all needed? Sam's curiosity peaked. What was it that they hadn't found? Missing Bobby's barb; Lucenda leaned forward eagerly.

"So...? Did you find what's needed to reverse the curse?"

"Yes...and no." Missouri answered.

"Good news is we found information about the spell. There, are you two ready for this? We actually found the spell itself!...Or, at least, most of it..."

"Most of it?" Sam straightened up at those words and he stared from Missouri to the dejected face of Bobby. When he spoke his voice contained an edge of panic.

"Most of it? What most of it? How much most of it? What're you talkin' about?"

Dean shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant as he answered his panic stricken brother.

"Well, far ass we can tell, seems like the very last page of the spell is kinda missing."

Sam's eyes bugged as he tried to draw a breathe of air into his lungs.

"Kinda missing? You mean like, not with the rest and no clue where it is? 'Cos really? I'd generally call that totally missin' Dean!"

Afraid, Lucenda spoke, intentionally addressing Dean to distract him from whatever he might have answered his irate brother with; recognizing that an argument of any kind wasn't going to help anything right now.

"And you all checked through everything you got out of the trunk?"

Bobby sighed and nodded.

"We even looked between every single page of that Bible lass and we got nothin' even though we did it all twice."

Lucenda frowned deeply and slowly bowed her head. Fiddling unconsciously with her teacup, she stared at the floor like she was trying to bore a hole through it with just the power of her mind. She looked like she was battling with herself, trying to sort out some internal argument. Bobby looked at the top of Lucneda's head through narrowed eyes, and then he silently stood up, giving Dean and Sam a single tap to indicate they were to do the same and follow him. Puzzled at the sudden turn of events, Sam and Dean none-the-less put their trust in Bobby and equally silently, they stood and followed Bobby out of the area, until they were standing outside in Missouri's garden.

spn

Missouri reached out and gently moved the teacup out of Lucenda's reach. Feeling her cup go, Lucenda finally lifted her head and glanced around, confused to find Bobby and the guys no longer at the table.

"Where did they go?"

"I think they went out to get some air. Honey...Oh dear!...I didn't mean...It wasn't...Right, how about another drink?"

At Lucenda's nod, Missouri gathered up her own cup and strolled to the bright green teapot sitting on a kitchen counter. Missouri was happy not to push Lucenda. She knew that Lucenda would speak when she felt ready. Lucenda watched the back of Missouri as the older woman rinsed and wiped the cups, wondering if she should tell the psychic about her dream. Missouri softly hummed as she worked, until finally Lucenda found her voice.

"Missouri? You said that the powers I have, they come from my mother, right?"

Missouri glanced back over her shoulder as she reached for the milk out of the refrigerator.

"Why yes child. Your mother was a very special woman."

Lucenda massaged both temples to ease the heaviness there.

"Can I see my great-great Gramma's trunk?"

Missouri picked up the two fresh cups of tea and brought them over to the table.

"Of course dear...Why am I thinking you might know something that the rest of us don't? Do you want all the boys to be there?"

Lucenda looked thoughtful for a moment, finally deciding Hell, after what they've already seen and heard from me today; thinkin' my dreams are real is kindov a step up!

Lucenda nodded, "Why not?"

spn

By the time he stepped outside, Bobby was chuckling to himself. Dean stared at his friend.

"What's so funny? An' how come we're all out here when breakfast is in there?"

Grinning, Bobby glanced briefly at Sam before answering Dean.

"Just thought we could do with a breather is all, give Sam here chance to untwist his panties about the missin' page. there's things we ain't begun to try yet, like a location spell. I also thought the lass might appreciate us gettin' lost for a few. Looked like she'd got somethin' serious on her mind back there. Thought she might feel happier sharing just with Missouri, woman to woman kinda deal."

Bobby gazed up at the morning sky.

"Looks like another fine one I reckon'"

Dean was being pressured by Sam to tell him everything he, Bobby and Missouri had found out the previous night when Missouri poked her head out of the doorway.

"You can come back now gentleman, I think Lucenda might be on to something."

spn

Lucenda mad her way to the study with everyone else following. They gathered round the trunk as she looked at it carefully. She closed her eyes and let her hand hover mere inches from it, feeling for the energy. She moved closer, feeling the lip of the trunk and running her fingers over the cloth interior searching, feeling and knowing it was there, just out of her grasp. A small shock made her fingers tingle as she gently pressed in on a minute indention not noticeable to the human eye. With a little pressure from her finger tips, she tripped a lock, causing the lid to a near and slender compartment to open in the bottom of the trunk.

"I'll be damned."

Bobby reached gingerly into the space and pulled out several yellowed sheets of paper. He picked up Missouri's reading glasses and began to skim over the writing. Dean grumbled impatiently.

"Well? Don't just leave us standing here...Is that it?"

Bobby smiled broadly.

"Damn right it is. I think we found our missing piece."

"Halleluhjah!" Missouri nodded clasping her hands together and saying a small prayer. Dean bounced on the balls of his feet, almost twitching with excitement.

"So are we doing it tonight?"

He was very ready to get his body back. Sam remained anxious trying to control the shiver of panic that raced through his body.

"What do we need to do?"

It was Missouri who answered him, looking sternly at the eager hunter.

"Dean, you need to get a few hours of sleep, the two younger ones can get started on what needs to be done."

Dean switched Sam's voice to whine mode as he complained, not wanting to be left out.

"Hell no! You didn't get any sleep last night either."

Missouri stated firmly.

"And I plan on napping, right after I give them instructions on what to do."

Sam stepped in to back Missouri up.

"Missouri's right Dean, Lucenda and I slept, well passed out, last night, anyways we got some rest. You need some too."

"But, I don't want to."

Dean whined like a three year old, which made it that much worse being in Sam's body, everyone got the full effect of his pouting.

Although Sam had some sympathy for Dean he insisted.

"I'll wake you in a few hours, we'll be ok, I promise."

Bobby piled into the battle.

"Go on boy, get some sleep, we're all going to need to be at our best tonight."

Dean slowly and reluctantly stomped away toward the stairs and his bedroom muttering.

"Still don't mean I gotta like it."

spn

Standing watching his brother disappear, Sam suddenly realized he was feeling better. Missouri's cocktail was disgusting, but it did the job.

"So, what do you want us to do?"

"First, I need you both to get to making each of us a gris-gris bag; you can watch me do the first one. And I'll do you a list of some things that I want packed up ready to go with us."

Shocked, Lucenda gazed back and forth at Missouri and Bobby, questioning them worriedly.

"What? Where are we all going? You mean we're not goin' to do this spell thing here? In your house, where it's all...Safe?"

"Lord no child; what we're planning has to take place in a cemetery. We're really fortunate actually; the full moon hits its peak tonight around 1 am. Just what we need to ad some extra oomph to the words of the summoning, the more we have on our side the better."

The expression on Lucenda's face turned into a picture of misery.

"Thrilling. We're all going to be in a creepy ass cemetery, in the middle of the night, summoning an evil spirit who would rather see us all dead than breathing, but that's ok 'cos, hey, we'll be extra oomphy! Anyone thought what happens, though, if she's got the oomph too!"

Hearing her own question, Lucenda groaned, rolling her eyes and wishing she hadn't said that out loud.

"Alright, it's past breakfast and no one has had anything to eat, so let's get some food cooking then Bobby and I will check out Lucenda's find; see if it's what we are missing." Missouri announced to them.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The discovery of the hidden papers was way too important for either Bobby or Missouri to satisfactorily achieve any rest, not until they at least took the chance to study the sheets of paper long enough to satisfy themselves that they did, indeed, now have the specific and complete spell for summoning the spirit of Usagi. The pair both worked side by side to produce breakfast for the four of them then, taking their own breakfast plates with them, Bobby and Missouri headed off to Missouri's bright, sunny lounge, leaving Sam and Lucenda together at the kitchen table. Lucenda tucked in hungrily, figuring there was little point to being anything but herself around the brothers, given what they'd already seen of her.

"This' good, can't believe I'm so hungry. You gonna eat that half of your bread roll?"

Sam grinned.

"Go ahead, take it, I'll survive."

It had been a while since Sam had felt so at ease with a female, obviously he and Jess had been comfortable with each other, but Sam had always kept a part of himself back, even from Jess, that part of him which had been raised a hunter. With Lucenda, he didn't feel that way about her that he had about Jess, but in some respects he was more fully relaxed with Lucenda, didn't feel he had to keep a part of who he was hidden from her. Pushing his empty plate away, he went to pour them both a coffee while Lucenda cleaned her plate so thoroughly, it hardly looked like it needed washing.

"I'm impressed by how you're coping with all this, it can't be easy. I mean the rest of us? We're used to this kind of craziness, been brought up with it in mine and Dean's case. But you? That first phone call from Bobby...If we'd known; if any of us had realized, I swear we wouldn't have involved you in nay of this. I'm really sorry Lucenda, it's all my fault. The only reason this' happening is because of me. If there was any way I could undo this..."

Lucenda had kept her gaze fixed on Sam the whole time he was speaking. Now, in the silence, Lucenda looked curiously at Sam before commenting.

"What d' you mean you were brought up with it? What It?"

spn

Ignored, Lucenda's coffee was truly tepid. Sam waited for her to say something....

"Wow."

Sam looked at her in disbelief.

"That's it? I turn everything you knew up side down and get Wow?"

"Ok. It's incredible..."

Sam nodded. "But they all exist."

"I hadn't finished...It's incredible, how everythin' that's happened to me, to us all, you planned it..."

"What? No I..."

"...I assume you only wore on glove intentionally, so when you faked droppin' the head, you made sure the curse was triggered by keeping your catching hand bare? Cunning. How did you know what the curse would do? Oh...An' I s'pose now you've told me, you're going to have' to kill me?"  
Sam was horrified. Confused and horrified.

"Crap, no! What the hell? You've got it wrong. I'm not...No...Huh?"

"You said it's your fault, you're the reason for all this, so you obviously planned it."

Sam stared at Lucenda, his panic rapidly dwindling, he nodded.

"Ok...I get it...And you're right. It was a dumb accident, that's all."

Lucenda grinned and took a sip of coffee, her face instantly scrunching up in disgust.

"Yeeew, s'cold, yakkidy!"

spn

The hard working kitchen table had been transformed by Missouri into a gris-gris altar and Sam stood at Missouri's side, watching every move she made as she took the small, red squares of cloth and began to create a gris-gris bag from an assembled line up of ingredients.

"So this' for protection, I'll need you to put another three of these together for me, then just leave them here at the altar. I'll activate them later, after I've rested. You might want to take notes."

Lucenda stood a little to the side wondering what kind of concoction this was and hoped to God they didn't have to dunk it in something and drink it. She was never exposed to Hoodoo growing up, sheltered from it by her parents. She was unsure and frightened by what she was finding out. In the corner of her mind a little voice was screaming 'Are you nuts? Get the hell away from these crazy people, did you not hear them? You all are going to a graveyard to summon a spirit and hope by the grace of God you don't get yourselves killed.'

Missouri patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Oh Sam, you finish off the rest of these. You think you can do that?"

"Yes ma'am. No problem."

"And as for you young lady, follow me."

spn

Walking into the shed, Lucenda breathed in deeply through her nose, enjoying the mixed spiced and musky scent of the variety of dried bunches of herbs and spices hung from lengths of twine strung form the shed's roof and walls. A long, narrow wooden cabinet of numerous tiny drawers, like little spice drawers, was hung on one wall. Each drawer meticulously labeled with its contents. Beneath it stood a wooden work bench and on the floor under that was a long open wooden box, like an old fruit packing box, containing a random mixture of variously sized wicker baskets, lidded wicker boxes, old enamel sieves and even old empty biscuit tins. Shelving hung on the opposite wall held wooden bowls, all holding differing objects, some natural, such as twigs from ash trees, others man made like charms, silver coins and other tokens. Lucenda immediately loved being in there, feeling a new sense of peace and calm pushing down the doubt that had been building up inside like pressure in a soda bottle when you shake it ready to explode.

"Here's a list of things we'll need with us for tonight. Put them all in a basket and mind you double check that you have the right items, don't want to get there and find out we got the wrong thing. You'll find all you need in here; I'll let you figure out where everything is alright?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll be careful, I know how important this is."

Lucenda nodded her understanding and squared her shoulders determinedly. These people needed her and she wasn't going to let them down.

"After you two are done, why don't you try to get a little rest too? We'll have a late dinner and double check everything before heading out. Don't want any surprises if I can help it. I'm going to catch a little shut eye myself; I think Bobby's already resting."

Lucenda looked at the floor.

"I thought when Sam and I ha done this, if Sam feels ok, I kinda hoped he, or someone would show me the rest of the stuff out of Usagi's trunk? I've not really had a chance to look at it and well, I'm curious. I'd like to see what's been tucked away and hidden all these years at home. What've I been living with?"

Missouri nodded.

"I understand sugar. You just be careful what you touch, you're like a newborn right now, you've only opened yourself up to accepting you've got something special in you, hear me? If you're interested, you might take a glance at the family tree in that Bible, see if any of those names are familiar to you?"

spn

Returning to the house, Missouri nudged Lucenda as they stepped over the threshold.

"I was right about Bobby."

They stopped and listened to the lone snores drifting down the hall from the study. Missouri snickered to herself as she turned and patted Lucenda gently on one cheek.

"I'm going to follow his example for a couple of hours or so. You two call me if you need me, ok?"

"We will."

Missouri made her way to her room leaving Sam and Lucenda to their assigned tasks. Sam had already completed a second gris-gris bag and was about to start the third.

"Can I watch you do this one?"

Sam grinned.

"So long as you're not thinking of following in great-great-grandma's footsteps."

"Hell no. Not even. No way!"

"Ok. So, first thing is a small amount of graveyard soil. Then a silver quarter. Don't forget to add some seasoning with a pinch of Goofer dust..."

"Idiot."

"...then we add in some fiber...What d'ya mean? Idiot? Be nice or I'll make a gris-gris bag that forces you to walk backwards everywhere! Where was I?"

"Fiber."

"Ah, yes. Some twigs from an ash tree will give us our fiber..."

"Haaa phnner...Haaa sknch."

"What're you doin'?"

"Haaa...Haa..."

"Turn away!"

"Chooo!...Hachooo! Hachooo!....Chooooo!"

"Sonovabitch! That was close."

"I'm so sorry Sam, really!"

"Don't be sorry, be gone! Shoo, out of my kitchen. Go smell some foliage, or whatever Missouri has you doing. I'm really not sure that rapid fire snot droplets are something these gris-gris bags need."

Giggling, Lucenda scurried out of the kitchen.

spn

With everything double checked and packed, Lucenda wandered back into the house, carrying everything in a wicker hamper that looked very much like an old fashioned picnic basket. She put it down carefully on the nearest counter and wandered over to Sam. 

:How you getting on?"

Sam eyed her suspiciously.

"Why? You hoping to sneeze over everything again?"

Lucenda slapped him across his shoulder.

"I managed to turn away! Is that the last one?"

Sam popped a small piece of parchment covered in Missouri's neat handwriting in the small bag he'd made and filled before pulling the top of the bag closed with its drawstring.

"Yup. That's it, all done and ready for Missouri to Hoodoo like she do do."

Lucenda laughed.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a banana short of a bunch Sam Winchester?"

Sam was caught by surprise at the wistful look which briefly flared in Sam's eyes.

"Yeah actually, someone once did use to tease me with that kind of comment, a lot."

Lucenda gazed at Sam curiously.

"An old girlfriend?"

"Yeah, from when I was at college. Her name was Jess, Jessica. She died."

Looking at Sam, Lucenda thought she saw a momentary haze appear at his side and quickly disappear.

"You loved her."

Sam looked Lucenda directly in the eyes and smiled.

"Yes...We were in love, whatever that means."

Lucenda nodded her understanding.

"Sam?'

"Uh huh?"

"Show me what you all found in Usagi's trunk."

spn

Dean began to come awake in stages. He slit on eye and could see the sum was lower in the sky. Taking a deep breath, he stretched his arms out trying to see the bedside clock. He blinked several more times to bring it into focus and could finally see the numbers 1:37.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, getting a view of the other bed in the room. Sam was stretched out on the bed with his face buried in a pillow. No wonder he didn't wake sooner, his brother was napping too.

Dean opened the door and smelled a tantalizing aroma wafting up from downstairs. His mouth began to salivate as he pulled in another whiff. Deciding to leave his brother sleeping, Dean followed the aroma. As he was passing Lucenda's room, the door opened and she walked out, right into his arms.

"Sorry Dean, my fault.:" she apologized pushing her hair back out of her eyes/

"No problem."

Dean eyed her wild, bed hair. It was as bad as Sam's. Noticing the direction of Dean's gaze, she half heartedly patted her hair into some sort of order before continuing down the hall alongside Dean.

"Where's Sam?"

"Still snoozing, figured I'd let him sleep a little longer. What are you doing up?"

"My stomach decided it needed feeding and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I hear you; man something smells good."

They found Missouri at the stove stirring a large pot and humming to herself. Dean stopped Lucenda at the door and began stalking silently toward Missouri's back.

"Didn't work when you were little, not going to work now Dean Winchester." she said without turning around.

"I didn't do anythin'." he scoffed, irritated that the woman had always managed to catch him. Missouri glanced over her shoulder at the hunter and winked.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say my boy...How you feeling child?"

Lucenda pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Better I guess."

"Well now, how would you like a hot biscuit with honey and butter?"

"Yes, that sounds great."

Missouri busied herself with placing two plates on the table along with a small pan of hot biscuits and bowl of honey and one of butter.

Lucenda grabbed a hot biscuit dropping it quickly to the plate. She used her knife to cut off a chunk of soft butter and poured honey over it, mixing the two together. Once she had a soft golden blob, she opened a biscuit and smeared half of one with the mixture. She moaned in delight as she chewed.

"On-my-god, these are so-o- good! What's your secret?"

"On honey, all it takes is a whole lot of love and lard."

Dean stopped in a mid-air bite, looking from the biscuit to Missouri trying to decide if that was a good or bad thing. Shrugging his shoulders, he stuffed half the biscuit in his mouth and began to lick the sticky honey off his fingers.

"Wish I could cook like this. I mean I can do enough not to starve, but you have it down to a science."

"Well my girl, after this whole mess is over? You and I can cook together. I'll give you a few pointers."

Lucenda smiled shyly.

"I would like that."

"Where's your brother?" Missouri asked Dean.

"Shtill Shleefin."

As Dean answered, tiny pieces of biscuit snowed out of his mouth and down onto his shirt. Missouri was quick to chastise him.

"Goodness sakes Dean, where's your manners? Chew and swallow before you go about talking, no one wants to see what you're consuming."

"Yes ma'am."

spn

Dean got up and pulled two cups from the strainer, sitting then in front of the pot so he could pour the coffee. He eyed the pot that Missouri had been stirring, deciding to take a sample. Waiting until Missouri turned her back, he swiftly snatched up the wooden spoon from where it sat by the pot and scooped out a good spoonful, blowing on it before starting to taste.

"Dean Winchester! You get out of my Brunswick stew this instant. Can't I even turn away when you and food are in the same vicinity?"

Startled, Dean dropped the spoon, which splattered liquid down the cabinet as it fell and across the floor around where it landed.

"Damn! Stop doin' that to me will you? First I look like Sam, now you're makin' me as jumpy as he can be."

"You best be getting paper towels and cleaning that up young man, and keep your grubby hands out of my stew in the future."

Dean mumbled under his breath as he tore paper towels from a roll and began to wipe up the spill.

"C'n smell somethin' really good comin' from in here."

Sam yawned as he wandered into the kitchen, freezing when he spotted Dean staring at him with a horrified expression on his face.

"What?" he asked innocently.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Dean? What's wrong?"

His brother was striding towards him and Sam realized for the first time how intimidating his own height and build could appear when it was unexpectedly bearing down on someone or something. He took as step back, raising his hands defensively.

"Dean..."

"Dude! Don't you comb my hair? Turn around...Jeeze! It looks like a gang of mice decided to play in it at the back and the front's flat as a limp cabbage leaf! Where's the respect? Where's the product? Man, if I can walk around with hair like J-Lo, least you can do is visit the hair wax some time."

"I tried! S' gloopy shit that hangs around like white snot! I can't help it if it don't wnat to cooperate."

Missouri stepped in, speaking over Lucenda's laughter at Dean's dismay.

"Children, behave, both of you! Sam, you look fine to me. Dean? Pour the coffee and the pair of you sit down and stop squabbling! Eat now, you won't be getting stew 'til dinner this evening. I won't have to two of you hanging around in a cold cemetery without some good warming food inside of you. Same goes for Bobby."

Sam bitch faced Dean before grabbing a biscuit, Dean promptly held the honey out of Sam's shorter reach. Lucenda looked across at Missouri in surprise, ignoring the biscuit battle that was now silently raging just behind her.

"Aren't you goin' too Missouri?"

"Why sure I am sweetie, but I know how to look after myself; these men though?"

"And...What about me?"

Missouri turned the heat down low under the stew pot and popped its lid on before turning around to face Lucenda, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Well, I honestly don't know about that my dear. It's something we all need to talk about once Bobby get back...Sam, child? How on earth did you manage to go and get butter on your nose?"

Dean glanced over at Missouri, suddenly curious.

"Bobby's out? Where did he go?"

"He's running a quick errand and is doing a drive by at the cemetery while it's light so we'll have a nice private place picked out."

"Why didn't he wake me? I could of gone with him, what if he runs into trouble? He's got no one at his back."

"He's fine Dean. Stop your worrying, Bobby can take care of himself. He'll be here in a few minutes I shouldn't wonder."

As she spoke, Missouri glanced toward the front of the house. Dean seeing a slight frown forming on her forehead. Forgetting about tormenting his brother for the moment, Dean pushed for an explanation for the vaguely worried look.

"What is it? I know that look, is he in trouble? Are you picking up some kinda cosmic ray shout for help? Missouri?"

Missouri's frown was replaced with a relieved smile, which she banished before answering Dean.

"Just listen to yourself! Cosmic ray indeed, Bobby fine, I can hear him opening the door now."

In perfect time with her words, the sound of the front door opening then closing again after a few seconds delay reached the ears of everyone in the kitchen.

spn

Bobby walked into the kitchen to find four sets of eyes all staring intently at him. He faltered in his step, rolled his eyes and screwed his face into a huge frown and prepared for bad news.

"What happened?...Well?...Who is it messed up now?...Gonna have to tell me sooner or later, might as well be now. Here you go Missouri."

He sat a small brown bag down in front of Missouri and glanced around.

"So, cat got everyone's tongue?"

Dean started his ball rolling.

"I would of gone with you..."

Bobby held a hand up, stopping the younger hunter.

"Boy, we're not rehashing that again are we? If I need yer help, I'll ask for it son. Ok?"

Missouri moved the brown bag out of the way.

"Now that we're all here, we might as well discuss tonight. Make no mistake, we're planning on summoning up an extremely powerful and evil entity that will have her own agenda and will try to trick and deceive everyone of us. We need to make a list of what needs to be done, be clear about who is going, agree who will be doing what and decide what needs to be taken with us."

Lucenda crossed her arms over her chest, a stubborn expression on her face as she stared at each person in turn before making her statement.

"I've already made my decision. I've decided I'm coming with you. I've come this far no way I'm not seeing it through. So, anyone thinkin' they're gonna leave me here on my own? Forget it, 'cos it ain't happening."

Bobby rubbed a hand over his face, hiding his grin at the girl's feisty little speech. Missouri contemplated the young woman in silence and Lucenda held the older woman's gaze. Finally Missouri sighed and nodded.

"Well alright child, but will you at least agree to stay out of sight in the car? Usagi would think nothing of hurting you to get us to turn her corporeal."

Lucenda dropped her stubborn front.

"I guess I'm ok with that. There's something else though...I wanted to ask about some of the things Sam showed me that you'd found in the trunk. I saw my great-great-grandmother's ashes, I'm sure you'll be taking those along and by the way, blaargh! I'm guessin' her spell book'll be going? Although that really freaks me out. I mean...What if her ghost or whatever gets their spooky type mitts on it? Wouldn't that be sorta, well, dangerous for everyone? Just a thought. And then I figured the, erm, dinky little head...Have I said blaargh yet? Anyway, I figured that would have to come along for the ride. But here's the thing...I got this really strong feeling there's soemthing else you're gonna need, but I didn't see anything that felt like the right thing among what Sam showed me. I did spot the weird ass gold amulet, an' I know it needs to go along but...It's not complete. It's like it's got a piece missin'. Something's s'posed to be with it, sitting snugly into it somehow. Do you know what it is?"

Dean was getting seriously fed up with all the quick fire little meaningful looks that he'd kept seeing pass between Missouri and Bobby at various points ever since Bobby had arrived. This time he decided enough.

spn

"Look Bobby, Missouri, if you two know somethin' the rest of us don't, maybe now's the time to spill. If there's a huge chance of this thing goin' butt up, I think Sammy and me; we got the right to know about it! If this thing's too dangerous, if you're thinkin' you two, Lucenda, Sammy...If you're thinkin' someone's not gonna walk away from this, well, we just call it off, right now. We'll find another way to fix..."

Dean was stopped short by Sam furiously jumping to his feet, moving so quickly his chair was knocked backwards, crashing to the floor. Dean stared up at his brother in shock.

"What the...?"

Hands clenched into fist, Sam glared at Dean, he opened his mouth as though to speak, but instead gave a despairing shake of his head and turned, heading out of the kitchen. Pausing at the doorway, he turned to glare at his brother again over his shoulder, spitting out, "You are truly unbelievable Dean!" before striding across the room and out the door, shutting it a little harder than needed. In the kitchen, no one spoke and everyone stared at Dean, waiting to see what he would do. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Dean stood up.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him, ok? Happy?"

When still nobody spoke, Dean huffed as he walked out to find his pissed off baby brother.

"Sonovabitch!"

And with that, Bobby, Missouri and Lucenda stared at one another in continued silence. Bobby was the first of the three to speak.

"Either of you two ladies want more coffee?"

spn

Lucenda was an only child; she wasn't used to witnessing sibling conflict, especially between two brothers who appeared to be so close and to care so much about one another.

"Should somebody go after them?"

Bobby seemed unconcerned as he shrugged.

"Nah. They'll be fine. Missouri? You goin' to talk to this young lady? I'm guessin' Sam didn't show her the box, the one with the...you know in it?"

Once again Lucenda felt oddly like she was treading water and barely keeping her head above the surface.

"Please, stop. No more coded mutterings, no more half glances, no more diverting. We're all going to be there tonight, we all know what we're facing. So, no more. You know's, ok?"

spn

Dean strolled casually across to stand at Sam's side.

"Is this goin' to be the habit while we're at Missouri's then? I'm only askin' so's I know whether to search indoors first, or whether I'm better heading straight out here?"

"That depends. How often are you planning on bein' a jerk? Actually, scratch that, you will keep on bein' a jerk; so yeah. I guess this' where you'll find me."

Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared down at his feet, trying to figure out what he was supposed to have done. He gave up and looked out across the yard before continuing.

"Ok. Well, how about you clue me in on what I've done? Then I'll apologize for it. Then we'll go back inside. That work for you?"

Sam stared at his brother, disbelief on his face.

"You really don't know, do you? It's so deeply embedded; you don't even know you're doing it. Honestly? It's incredible!"

Dean rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Gettin' older waitin' here bro, but no damn wiser."

"Try this then...We'll call this whole thing off, hope we can find some other way to fix this thing...If there's the likelihood Bobby, Missouri, Lucenda or me won't walk away?"

"Ohhhh, so you think we should still go ahead? Even if it's almost certain we won't all be coming back."

"If that was how you'd put it Dean. I wouldn't be pissed at you right now. But it isn't, you named everybody but yourself. Like we should only call it off for anybody's sake, except yours, again."

Dean flung his arms out in frustration.

"You're kiddin', right, tell me we're not both standing out here, missin' the party, 'cos you didn't hear me say or me? Jeeze Sammy! Fine, I meant me as well. Happy now?"

Dean told himself that imagining crossing his fingers was as good as the right? Please real thing. He sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to it, but if things went pear shaped, he was going to make damn sure his baby brother, wrong body or not, walked away safe.

"Yeah, I'm happier, so long as it's clear, you count too."

Sam headed off, back towards the house, leaving Dean standing, staring after him. If he knew what Dean was thinking he wouldn't have given up so easily.

"Damn, that kid's hypersensitive...And a jerk."

At the doorway Sam turned.

"I heard that bitch!"  
spn

Bobby was alone in the kitchen, apparently waiting for the brothers to return.

"You two knuckleheads kiss an' made up yet?"

Dean frowned at the older man.

"You were peeking?"

"Idjit. Sam, we got five more gris-gris bags to put together. I've got the list of what's to go in them an' the inscriptions. Everythin' we need's in Missouri's out building."

"Great. Where's the girls?"

"Lucenda's helping Missouri with the blessin' on those you already made up and checkin' on a theory."

Sam's eyebrows arched in curiosity.

"What's the theory?"

"Nothing either of you to worry your pretty little heads over."

Dean huffed.

"Patronizing much?"

Unconcerned, Bobby grinned at the scowling hunter and passed Sam the list of items for the gris-gris bags. Sam began reading through it.

"We'll all be going over everythin' later this evenin'. Till then. Missouri's got a list of chores need doin'."

"Ok. So while you and Samantha form the lady's sewing circle, what else needs doing?"

"The highlights are, once these next bags are made up, Missouri and the lass need to bless and activate them. The basket of goodies needs a final check through, see if there's anythin' else we need. Stuff Missouri thinks we'll need from Usagi's belongings needs baggin'...Oh, yeah, we'll all need to cleanse ourselves before we actually set out, and someone needs to draw off a little blood from Lucenda. Gimma a mo' to think...Anythin' else?"

Den leaned over and whispered to Sam.

"Is he makin' out we stink? Cos, I done took a shower already, I reckon he's gotta mean you."

Sam gazed up at his older brother despairingly.

"Please, tell me my body's not degenerating as fast as your brain seems to be. It's not that type of cleanse, moron! It's a cleansing of you mind, although, yeah...I guess that's gonna be a long, hard job for you. You might need to invest in a half gallon of bleach!"

Dean glared at his smirking brother.

"Funny, ha ha. See how I laugh! Hey Bobby? How'd it go at Stull cemetery? Did you find us a good spot?"

"Yep, back in a corner, away from any prying eyes."

"Sounds good. Well, I guess while you two get down with the Hoodoo...I'll go sort mine and Sam's weapons. Unless there's some Hoodoo rule says you can't turn up armed to the teeth?"

Bobby grinned.

"I sure ain't heard a' one, son."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Sam and Bobby took the new set of gris-gris bags down to Missouri's study. The door was open and inside Sam could see Lucenda sitting with a small, dainty glass in her hand, sipping on what looked like sherry while Missouri hovered at her side. He was immediately concerned, no one drank sherry for the fun of it as far as he knew, not unless they were ninety.

"Lucenda? You ok? You're looking a bit pale."

Lucenda half smiled, half grimaced as she raised her glass to Sam.

"Gettin' to be a regular event around here...Yeah, I'm fine, just a way bigger dose of blaargh than I cared for."

"You mean the blessing of the bags? What the hell did it involve?"

"No, no that, the..."

"Sam honey, where's your brother?"

Missouri interrupted Lucenda, her hand on the young woman's shoulder signaling Lucenda to wait.

"He'll be upstairs cleaning the weapons. Should I go get him?"

Missouri smiled in response.

"If you wouldn't mind sweetie, he should hear this too."

Intrigued, Sam nodded and headed off to get Dean.

"I'm sorry about stopping you, but the boys don't know about this yet. I think it's best if they both hear it at the same time."

Bobby gave Missouri a knowing look and straightened his stance.

"Right, Missouri love, sit yourself down. We both know this ain't gonna be pretty. Leave it to me to tell 'em. No offense, but I'm more used to the kinda reaction we'll likely as not get. Lucenda lass? If you've got some delicate sensitivity there, I suggest you might wanna cover your ears."

spn

Sam soon returned with Dean in tow, from where Bobby stood, alongside the armchair Missouri sat in, only she heard him mutter, Time for lift off as the brothers came to a haut when confronted by three very serious expressions. Dean's body, under Sam's control, instantly tensed. Whereas Dean's response in Sam's body was to settle as he stood, appearing deceptively relaxed, an illusion reinforced by his casual tone of voice eyeing the elders in the room.

"So...There some problem Sammy an' me don't know about?"

Bobby didn't overlook that Dean was the first to speak or his instant referral to Sammy, not Sam. Both clear signals that Dean was already into protect mode. When the brothers were in their own bodies, their slightly differing stances and Sam's height often led their enemies to fixing on Sam as being the bigger threat, the one most likely to move first. Bobby knew his boys. He knew that Dean was the one to watch, he would take you out in a heartbeat if you threatened his baby brother. Bobby matched Dean's calm gaze.

spn

"Just somethin' you boys need to be aware of. Missouri an' me, neither of us are expectin' tonight's summonin's going to be a hard one; HRH wants to be brought back, been waitin' for it all this time. Like always there's a certain way it has to be done, an' that's where our research's found a catch."

Dean's eyes narrowed, his voice became deeper as he raised his head slightly.

"Go on."

"Whoever's there at the summonin', one of 'em has to wear the amulet."

Sam glanced between Bobby and Missouri.

"I get it's not exactly fashion jewely, but how's that a big deal?"

"We also know where the eyeball's s'pose to go."

There was a momentary silence, broken by Dean.

"Ok, so the amulet's designed to hold the eye...And what? The eyeball can suddenly see?"

Bobby nodded.

"That's part of it. Also seems to be that whoever's wearin' the thing. Usagi'll be able to use 'em. Influence 'em in some way, we ain't certain as to how."

Sam tilted his head to one side and frowned.

"You mean she'll be able to possess that person?"

Bobby shook his head no.

"Not possess, more like persuade them to do her biddin', but without her havin' to take over their body."

Dean stared at Bobby as realization dawned.

"What you're tellin' us is, whoever wears that piece of crap they'll be like her zombie bitch?"

Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"Hadn't quite thought of it that way, but I guess, yeah. They'll act like her zombie bitch, an' have to follow her instructions."

Dean's response was singular.

"Sonovabitch!"

spn

Sam blanched as the words sunk in and the meaning came to full light. Before he had the chance to comment however, Dean, without more than a momentary hesitation, put himself forward for the task.

"Well, I gotta say, bein' anybody's bitch? It ain't exactly my style, but somebody's gotta dress up in the funky 70's style piece of crap, so I'm game."  
"Like hell you are!"

Sam's angry voice boomed out loud enough to make Lucenda drop the sherry glass and Sam was suddenly up close and Dean's face, automatically stretching to his full height as if he were in his own body. Dean took a step back, shaking his head and starting to turn away, trying to cut his brother off before Sam tried arguing.

"Sammy, I don't want to hear..."

"Tough! Sorry Dean, but you don't get to be a one man vote around here, especially after what you just told me, or am I supposed to pretend that didn't just happen?"

While he spoke, Sam grabbed Dean's arm and forcibly turned Dean back around to face him. Dean glanced down at the hand clasped around his bicep.

"Sam! You know I ain't letting you do it, or anyone else for that matter."

Dean tried to brush off the steely grip that Sam had on his arm away, his annoyance flaring when he felt the pressure increase, his brother simply tightening his grip even more, not thinking whether he'd leave behind any bruising as evidence. Sam himself grew more frustrated and irritated at his big brother in return, sneering at Dean, still pointedly retaining his grip, appreciating the power his brother's body gave him, it felt right, it felt like it really was his.

"Cos you're so in charge here, right? Or did I just miss the vote where we all agreed its ok for you to sacrifice yourself? You are one selfish, self-centered dick Dean Winchester."

spn

He'd had enough of trying to put some space between them, instead Dean narrowed his eyes and stood himself toe to toe with Sam, smiling without warmth as he glared down on Sam, enjoying emitting every bit of big brother power he had to hand, with his height as well as with his life time of being put in charge of Sam. His voice was quiet and cold.

"Listen kid...Unless you're sure you wanna be goin' to this party hog tied and gagged? You'd better..."

He wasn't there at first, then suddenly he was. Bobby's powerful voice was raised as he shoved himself in between the two hunters before their argument descended into blows.

"You'd both better back off! An' I mean right now boys, or do I hav'ta start countin'?...Fine! Don't whine about I didn't warn yer!...One!....Two!..."

Sam let go his hold of Dean's arm and frowning, both brothers switched their gaze onto Bobby; the pair both spoke at the same time.

"Seriously?"

Bobby looked from one to the other, his expression remaining angry.

"Well? Do I have to carry on?"

Dean was now curious.

"How far you plannin' on countin' to?"

Sam also looked at Bobby with interest.  
"Yeah, and what happens when you get there?"

Bobby's tone remained firm, but his body language now relaxed.

"Wanna find out? Just keep arguin'."

Bobby waited a couple of seconds, stepping back out of the brothers' space when neither of them answered.

"Sensible choice. It might interest you to know that there's gonna be no sacrificing of anybody, and that neither of you are gonna be wearing the necklace. That's already been decided."

Dean looked accusingly between Missouri and Bobby.

"And, what? Neither of you think we might want a say so?"

"Don't you be takin' that tone with me son; I can, and will, still take you down a notch or two."

Sam was sure he saw his brother flinch and his own eyes grew wider as a result, although he had sense enough to figure this wasn't a good moment to highlight Dean's reaction! Bobby looked across to where Lucenda was sitting quietly, with Missouri at her side, avoiding any eye contact with Dean or Sam at that moment.

"We're gonna have young Lucenda wear it; she'll be our little secret weapon. If we're right, the old bitch won't know what hit her. We're thinking since Lucenda is blood, it might be harder for Usagi to control her and o'course, the lass does have some protections of her own."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Lucenda used her shaking hand to brush her hair back behind her ear, keeping her gaze fixed forward, still afraid to look at either brother, was worried about completely loosing it then and there. She, herself was still trying to come to terms with what she had volunteered herself into. Now she was once again wondering if agreeing to help these people was a bad idea. She could be home working in her garden, playing with her boys, happily still minding her own business, but noooo, she had to decide to be nice and helpful, to have a laugh and so she'd thought, a risk free adventure, and now look where it had gotten her! They were going to be summoning her evil, badass great-great-grandmother, hoping to break her curse while somehow not getting everyone killed in the process. Really, what more could go wrong? Oh yeah, she could become a zombie bitch for the rest of her life! A life, she guessed, that would be awfully short with these guys around. The image made her cringe smaller in the seat as the butterflies joined together to toss a battering ram around in her gut and she clenched her eyes tightly closed.

spn

Missouri reached out and began to stroke the young woman's hair reassuringly.

"That's enough now. Look, you're scaring this baby girl more than she already is; its ok child you've got every right to be frightened lamb. Wearing that amulet puts you at much greater risk than agreeing to donate blood did."

Sam stared at Lucenda.

"Hold on...You mean you volunteered for this? Why would you do that?"

Sam's exclamation highlighted his sudden fear for Lucenda and his mouth went dry.

"Lucenda, you don't have to go ahead with it. Let one of us; let me wear the dame thing instead."

Lucenda gazed up at Sam, shocked to see his eyes sparkling and wet, betraying how close he was to tears. Instinctively she stood, going to Sam and taking his hands in hers. She smiled up at him and shook her head.

"No. This' something I need to do. You know what? I've lived all my life in a bubble, not wanting friends, convincing myself I didn't need them or that friends would just be someone who could get hurt if they spent time we me. Jeeze, I'd even convinced myself that's how I wanted it. And then, out of the blue, Bobby contacts me. And I'm glad he did. You four, you have opened my eyes to what I have been missing all these years. I can't go back to how I was then. Hell, I don't want to. So, I figure it's about time I popped my bubble...That, sounded kinda wrong out loud...Anyway, I'm busting that bubble and diving in head first...Sorry, I seem to have some kinda water theme goin' on. Look. Whatever happens, it's my decision, an' I'm sticking with it!"

Still unhappy, Dean had a go, his concern for Lucenda showing in his voice.

"Lucenda, I'm worried you don't really know just how dangerous this is going to be; how big a risk you'll be takin'. Sam's right, it doesn't need to be you, it shouldn't be you!"

Letting go of Sam's hand, Lucenda struck her hands on her hips, her forehead screwed up into the fiercest frown she could summon. Dean looked down at the floor to hide his sudden smile at the spit fire standing before him.

"Hey you! I've been attacked by a spirit, my house's been wrecked, one of my babies has been hurt, and I've had a distant cousin's try to off me! I think it's time I stood up and showed them what I'm really made of! They're overdue for findin' out I'm not the person they wanna piss off. And that starts with me doin' everything I can to help you pin Princess Bitch down and force that scanky spirit to undo her stupid curse. Then she can get both her eyeballs an' her scrawny ass back down to hell an' stay there till whenever hell finally freezes over. Otherwise, she'll have me to answer to! HRH needs to realize her time has gone. It's my turn now!"

Lucenda's eyes blazed with passion and she was physically panting by the end of her tirade. Bobby gawked at the girl, trying to work out how come she suddenly seemed taller. Stronger. Still standing by the chair, Missouri smiled with pride in this girl whose world less than a week ago was a very different place to the one she now faced. No one there doubted her courage and her new found confidence. When no one challenged her, or laughed at her unexpected display, Lucenda was surprised at first, then grateful. She saw only respect in the eyes of the four people she had known for such a short time and she instantly felt very blessed to have been given the opportunity to meet these unusual new friends. For the first time ever, she truly felt like she had something valuable to offer and that she could help do something good, something that nattered. She knew her Mom and Dad would be very proud of her at this moment and it made her heart swell with pride. Bobby cleared his throat.

"Right then, seems to me it's settled. Lucenda wears the amulet. I'm assuming that's ok with you two?"

Bobby gave both Dean and Sam a look that said Don't even try to argue, or I'll be kicking both yer asses. Neither of the brothers made any protest and Bobby nodded, satisfied. 

"Good. And now you've both been put firmly in your places, you'll be pleased to know wearing the amulet don't turn you into an actual zombie, 'though it does cause you to obey instructions from, in this case, Usagi. Good news is, soon as it's removed or destroyed, the wearer is themselves again. Happy now?"

Bobby cupped his ear as two voices mumbled an apologetic Yessir.

spn

Missouri stepped forward and spread both arms out wide, subtly rounding up the brothers and Lucenda, herding all of them ahead of her, out of the study and guiding them toward her living room.

"Right you three, you've done a good job so far today, but now I want you all to settle down and have a break. Watch some TV if you like, have a doze, whatever, as long as it involves staying put. One of you can go fetch a drink for those who want one. But that and if nature calls is the furthest I want you going. Here you go. Now, I'll be coming back in a little while with something special for all three of you, so I do expect to find you all still in here."

As Missouri shut the living room door, Lucenda happily wandered over to a bookshelf and began sifting through the novels, looking for something to settle down with. Sam gave his brother a shrug and headed off in search of the remote leaving Dean staring at the closed door. Striding back up to it, Dean took hold of the door knob and took a breath, not sure what he was going to do if he found...Dean released his breath when the door pulled open easily. To his severe embarrassment, Missouri was still in the hallway outside her study door. She glanced down toward Dean and graced him with a mischievous smile and wink.

"Hello Dean, I expected it would be you who'd check. Now why on earth would you think I'd want to lock you in the living room honey?"

"I didn't...I er, I...Nature! She's callin'!"

Dean could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment, much to his relief, Missouri chuckled.

"Well, once you're done, you feel free to leave the living room door open if you need to, I only closed it thinking to give you all some peace and quiet, but if that ain't right for you..."

Dean nodded, shame faced.

"Right, thanks, I'll er, I'll do that."

Bobby poked his head out of Missouri's study.

"You ok out here?"

Missouri gave Bobby a playful push on his shoulder, tipping him back into the study.

"Of course we are, you old fool. Young Dean here thought I'd locked the three of them in the living room when I shut the door. Habit of mine I'm afraid...If you decide you need anything Dean, I'll either be in here, or the kitchen, or the outside shed. None of them? It means we got trouble and you need to get that girl somewhere safe, ok love?"

Missouri said the last sentence with a serious undertone that Dean didn't miss.

"Yeah, ok. Get Lucenda safe. I will, I swear."

spn

In the study Bobby had been busy and he had already set up the altar, Missouri gazed at him gratefully.

"I'm going to bless these protection bags and have that done."

She began to place the bags on the altar and picked up the brown bag he brought in.

"Would you be a dear and light the candles for me?"

While Bobby did that, she opened the brown bag that Bobby had brought and took out a second bag, this one containing Agrimonia Eupatoria powder that she had sent Bobby out to get for her. Once the candles were lit, Bobby then stepped to one side, staying to watch over Missouri while she worked. Missouri stood quietly for a while, focusing on her own breathing...The rise and fall of her own chest...How the passage of air felt when she was breathing in...Noticing the difference in temperatures between the air breathed in...And the carbon dioxide repelled out...Feeling her lungs slowly expanding...How they moved her rib cage up and out...And being aware of her lungs deflating...Expelling the CO2...Allowing her ribs to relax.

Felling relaxed, Missouri lowered her head and closed her eyes and began speaking the words needed to bless and activate the gris-gris bags.

"Hear me and protect me.  
From the bowels of the Earth  
From the winds of the Heavens  
From the depths of the oceans  
From the cleansing of the fire  
Let not evil touch my soul.

I bind and consecrate this talisman  
That it may be a shield and protection  
Against all manners of evil power,  
Wicked spirits and vilest spells.  
By will and word  
Thy protection surround me  
It shall be so.  
Amen"  
spn

Missouri carefully sprinkled a small amount of the powder over each gris-gris bag before then adding a few drops of holy water, letting it absorb into the fabric. Satisfied with the results, she placed the bags in a small box and sat it beside the basket to be taken with them. She blew out the candles and began to disassemble the altar.

"Do you mind helping me tidy these things away Bobby?"

"Sure thing old gal."

Bobby accepted the items as they were handed to him, recognizing his role as being the Holder of the stuff. He knew better than to do anything else. In his experience, women always seemed to have a place for everything (however bizarre the nominated place) and they really didn't like it when someone else came along and rearranged things (however much more sensible the new nominated place was). And so he stood, arms piled high, while Missouri muttered and fussed and put things where she felt they belonged. Finally, she rummaged in yet another drawer, grabbed an incense cone and a tiny glass bowl, before glancing around.

"There, that's better, now to go see what those three are up to."

spn

Sam and Dean were slumped on either end of the couch with Lucenda wedged between them, nose firmly in the book she had found. Initially thinking it was something to do with interior design, she had picked it out as she was curious why someone would bother producing fifty shades of something Lucenda didn't even consider to be a proper color, and then go on to write a whole book about it? Dean had hold of the remote and partly by way of annoying Sam, was persistently channel surfing. Unfortunately, Lucenda being between them stopped Sam for being able to leap onto Dean and pound on his brother 'til he could snatch the remote back from him. Both brothers were bored, and that made them snarky.

"If you could leave it on the channel long enough to se what's actually playing? It might help Dean!"

"There's nothin' on."

"How would you know unless you stop long enough to look?"

"Bite me."

"Oooo, mature."

"Jerk."

"That your best shot huh? Bitch?"

"Damnit both of you! Give it a rest won't you?"

Dean stuck his tongue out at her. Lucenda's eyes narrowed and she put the book down on her lap.

"Do that again if you dare!"

Dean had a sixth sense for a game and he grinned, then stuck his tongue out again, blinking in surprise when it was suddenly clamped firmly between Lucneda's index and thumb of one hand.

"A? Geffoff!...Fffammy, heppp nee! Ooenna, goff ma hhong!...Fffammy!...Hopp faffin' n' geff 'er hhoff nee!"

Sam reached over and picked up Lucenda's book and settled back to flick through it.

"Fffammmy! Oo ick!"

Sam glanced up.

"Erk."

"Gimme the remote an' I'll let go."

Dean glared at Lucenda, but handed her the remote. Lucenda grinned and kept hold of Dean's tongue.

"Fooled you!"

"Fffaaammmeee!"

The door opened in the middle of Dean's wail, Missouri walked in, then stopped and stared. Dean moved his eyes to see who it was.

"O...Hewo ickoowi."

spn

Dean sat grimacing and wiping the back of his hand over his tongue while Missouri lit the incense cone and placed it in its dish on the coffee table, very soon a mild, soothing, sweet aroma began to fill the air.

"Turn off the TV please Lucenda."

Sam looked to Missouri, curious.

"What are we doing?"

"You, my friends are going to relax. First I want you all to close your eyes and concentrate on clearing your minds."

Sam snickered.

"Shouldn't take Dean too long."

"You are sooo askin' for it bro."

Lucenda slapped both their thighs.

"Honestly, it's worse than dealing with five year olds."

"I especially want you to concentrate on letting go of any negative thoughts and feelings, alright? Now concentrate all of you. Listen to my voice, ignore everything else, and focus only on my voice. Now, I want you to picture yourself lying on your back on a mattress drifting on a calm sea. The sun is shining, warming your bodies; you can hear two seagulls calling overhe...Dean! The theme from Jaws is not appropriate here, now behave. Let your minds drift along on the tide, your thoughts darting through the clear blue warm water like the multicolored fish, swimming away from you, taking with them all the negative energy from your body. I want you to start breathing deeply, then hold...And slowly breathe out, emptying your lungs completely. And again in, hold out...Dean, wheezing like a pair of old bellows is not how it's done. And breathe slowly in....Hold...Out...Do try not to fidget so Dean. Think of sitting on your Baby's hood on a warm summer's night, stars glistening and sparkling overhead, insects chirping all around you, cold beer in hand, not a care in the world but star gazing, letting all else pass you by. That's it sweetie, your getting there."

spn

Missouri persisted, her calm, soothing voice taking the three outside their bodies, shedding the negative feelings and stress each of them was harboring. As she guided the three through their journey, she lit a second incense stick, one that carried a more earthy smell that mingled in with the sweet scent of the first. Eventually, all three on the couch had slumped back, their bodies relaxed, at peace, in an almost trance like state. Missouri smiled and quietly left them, making her way to the kitchen to talk to Bobby.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Missouri sighed as she sat down at the table beside Bobby.

"Whew, that boy!"

Bobby took a wild guess.

"Gotta be Dean you're talking about. Guess it was a battle, gettin' him to stay still."

"Hard? I swear, I've never known someone's mind shift and sift through things so quickly as his does. If that poor boy had only been granted the opportunity, support and the right kind of teacher? Well, he'd sure be giving Sam a run for his money! I finally stilled him by gettin' him to concentrate on his car."

Bobby nodded before sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, good strategy that one."

"Goodness me, Bobby Singer! That's high praise coming from someone as sullen as you! You sure you're feeling well?"

"Har de har."

"Well, now we've got some peace and quiet, come on you old fart, let's do this so's I can finish dinner."

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

Damn but I've had some offers in my time lady; but come on, let's do this so I can finish dinner? That ain't one I've had before!"

Missouri winked, hands on hips and gave the hunter an overdone coy look.

"Hey old man, I'm game if you are."

Bobby momentarily felt as though he was standing on loose ground, on top of a ridge of shifting shingles, facing a potential avalanche. He was terrified of the direction the rocks might bounce in...And of what they would stand to lose. Raising his head a touch, he gave Missouri a thoroughly haughty stare.

"Stop fantasisin' about this body woman! You know it ain't never gonna be yours."

There was the smallest of pauses, before both began laughing, the momentary tension dissipated and the avalanche threat lifted.

spn

Missouri handed the summoning instructions across to Bobby.

"Well, the summoning don't look so tricky pet, the harder part's going to be trying to banish her again once she's done what we want."

"Yeah, I figured that. So, how do you want to play it?"

Missouri looked at Bobby seriously.

"I've been giving that some thought, and it occurred to me that if we both perform the summoning, it could be that if either of us happened to be, um out of commission, the other could set up and hopefully carry on."

Picking up the photo they had of Usagi, Bobby nodded and considered the image of the woman as she was when she was flesh and blood.

"Sounds good...You know, apart from it looks like Usagi might have the same grey eyes, our girls don't seem to take much after her great-great-grandma. I mean. Lucenda's a real pretty lass and all, but that woman? She's in a whole other league, easy to see that she could've had a hold on virtually every man who clapped eyes on her. How tall do you reckon Usagi was? I'd say she definitely clears six foot, whereas Lucenda's pretty average at, what 5'5"- 5'6"?"

"Uh huh, around that. Obviously, their skin tone's different, what with our Lucenda having her dual heritage. Mind if I take a look? I got no more than one quick glimpse when we first found the photograph."

Bobby handed the picture over and Missouri gazed at the image of the woman. studiously ignoring what Usagi held in her hand. Dean's description of her as a warrior seemed very apt. Usagi was exceptionally tall for a woman with a muscular build and a fierce, proud expression. And, as Bobby had pointed out, the Princess had been an astonishingly beautiful woman. Even in an old black and white photo, the impact of the black of her skin color and those pale colored eyes was dramatic. Missouri tried to imagine Lucenda with black waist length hair platted into dozens of fine braids, instead of her own dark chocolate brown hair, with its mixture of a choppy pixie style crop at the back and sides and a side parted long, heavy fringe that often flopped over her eyes and irritated her by tickling her nose. As she was squinting at the photograph, attempting to superimpose Lucenda over Usagi, Missouri noticed something that her previous quick glance hadn't picked out. Missouri frowned, unconsciously reaching up to twiddle with an earring, a sign Bobby recognized. Something was fretting at her.

"Missouri? What's on your mind?"

Missouri didn't bother to hide her worry from Bobby.

"I have to go to my study. Wait here, I'll be right back. Hopefully it's nothing."

spn

In her study, Missouri opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out an old folding magnifying glass. Opening the magnifier, she stared at the photograph focusing on the figure of Princess Usagi and began muttering to herself.

"No...That's not possible...How could it be? No, I must've gotten it wrong, must have...Surely?"

Turning, she hurried back out of the study, still clutching the magnifying glass and came to a standstill outside the living room. Dean had pulled the door too, but not fully closed it. The only sounds from inside was someone snoring softly. Taking a breath to steady herself; Missouri deliberately made her way silently into the room and headed towards Lucenda. As she came to a standstill in front of the couch, Dean's eyes opened sleepily and he blinked lazily as he gazed up, unworried, at Missouri. Missouri smiled down at him and put a finger to her lips, telling him to stay quiet. Dean smiled back and watched with mild curiosity as Missouri first stared at Lucenda and then via a magnifying glass at something she held in her own hand. Dean frowned when he saw Missouri put the hand clasping what looked to be a photograph over her mouth and her eyes widened. Clearing his throat, he forced his tongue around a few words.

"Something up? Wass wrong?"

Instead of answering, Missouri gently shook Sam and Lucenda into wakefulness.

"Come on you two. Time for waking up. I need to talk to all of you. D' you hear me? I need you down in the kitchen. I'm sorry my pets, but this' important, so please hurry if you can. I'll be waiting with Bobby.."

Once she was satisfied all three pairs of eyes were going to stay awake, she hurried out and back to Bobby.

spn

By the time Sam, Dean and a very bleary eyed Lucenda wandered into the kitchen Missouri had already filled Bobby in. Three fresh coffees sat waiting on the table.

"Come, sit down all of you. Lucenda? I want you to come sit here, by me child."

At that, Sam and Dean instantly became more alert, both shooting questioning glances straight at Bobby. Bobby simply nodded his head to the cups of coffee.

"You heard Missouri. Sit."

Lucenda was already sitting, both arms wrapped around herself as she anxiously looked at Missouri seated alongside her.

"What is it? What have I done?"

Shocked, Missouri put an arm around the younger woman's waist.

"Oh Honey! You've done nothing wrong. Nothing at all sweetie. But there's something we all need to talk about. Here darlin', you need to look at this, then you'll understand our worry."

Confused, Lucenda accepted the photograph showing Usagi and the magnifier Missouri held out to her.

"I need you to look closely at this little spec right here."

Missouri pointed to Usagi's left collarbone, where there looked to be a tiny smudge that stood out pale against the surrounding skin. Lucenda duly inspected the lighter area. For a few seconds all she did was frown and narrow her eyes, then her mouth dropped open and she let out a shocked sounding Oh! Dropping both the picture and the magnifier onto the table, she pushed her seat away, as though trying to distance herself form whatever she had seen. Both Sam and Dean recognized the immediate glitter of tears in Lucenda's eyes and they sat up straighter, ready to move to comfort her if needed. Lucenda was opening afraid as she stared hopelessly at Missouri, her eyes begging an explanation. Sam jumped in.

"Will one of you tell us what the freakin' hell is going on here? What's in the damn photo?"

Lucenda turned to Sam. She lifted her left hand and pointed to the small tribal style tattoo lying over her collar bone.

"This is."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Both Sam and Dean stared at the tiny tattoo which had suddenly become so significant. Sam stood up; rubbing a hand over his short hair, his hazel eyes now considering Lucenda in a way that instantly made her feel very uncomfortable about his scrutiny and the accusation in his eyes. She stared back at Sam definitely.

"What's on your mind Sam, spit it out so everyone can hear."

Sam didn't hesitate, taking up the challenge willingly.

"Alright. How long have you had that tattoo? You must've seen the photo of Usagi before to be able to copy it, but you acted like you've never seen inside the trunk. Maybe that's how you knew about the secret drawer? I;m betting you've been lying to us all, haven't you Lucenda?"

Both Bobby and Dean stared at Sam in shock, Missouri, however, was genuinely angered by Sam's words, standing up, she slammed a hand down hard onto the table top gaining everyone's attention.

"Sam Winchester! How dare you speak like that to another guest in my house! You apologize to Lucenda right now!"

Sam gave a short humorless laugh, his eyes staying fixed on Lucenda. She watched a darkness shadow Sam's face as he continued.

"Apologize? She should be the4 one apologizing! You do realize that the woman's plan is very likely to simply hand us all over to Usagi as some kind of sacrifice. Sorry Missouri, really I am. But no way am I apologizing to her!"

Hearing Sam's accusations shook Lucenda, and she silently collapsed back onto her seat tears already threatening. Her voice was little more than a despairing and disbelieving whisper.

"How could you? How could you think I'd ever do something like that Sam? After all we've been through together, that you would think I would betray any of you?"

Sam seemed to sag and he blinked hard a few times as Dean moved to stand by his side, his spidery senses kicking in, knowing something wasn't right with his brother.

"Sam? You ok there? Only you sounded more like me that I do. It's me who's supposed to talk first, think after, remember?"

Sam's gaze flittered from Lucenda and latched onto Dean, a managing to frighten Dean with how confused and lost his brother looked. It was as if he didn't know where or what was going on. Sam shook his head as if trying to throw off an invisible bond when Dean spoke again.

"Sammy?"

"Wha...What happened?....Dean?"

Sam swayed dangerously, suddenly feeling exhausted as he let Dean guide him back to his chair. Lucenda's hurt changed to confusion, and then to concern as she saw the darkness that was on Sam's face disappear.

"Is there something wrong with him? It was as if he had a shadow lingering over him and now it's gone."

No longer angry, Missouri turned to Bobby.

"anger, disharmony; it's her influence. Please Bobby, go to the study and bring the protection bags."

Bobby scowled at Missouri.

"Quit orderin' me around, honey...Go get them yerself!"

Dean had heard enough.

"Ok, everybody, just take a breath and calm down, we can't let HRH get to us like this. We're better than her, stronger, so any bad feeling's you're all carryin' right now. Fight them! They come from her not you. Got that?"

Dean looked at Bobby, Missouri and Lucenda in turn until he was sure they had understood before returning to kneel down by Sam, quietly filling in the missing parts for him. Bobby gazed at Missouri shamefaced.

"I,er...I'll go get those bags for you."

"Why was I affected like that?" Sam asked Missouri.

"I think it's because you're more sensitive to the supernatural than most folks."

"Crap." he mumbled rubbing his head as a headache started behind his eyes.

spn

Lucenda gave Sam a reassuring smile when, listening to Dean, he anxiously glanced her way. Feeling unsettled, she stood up and headed to the ever present pot of coffee, keeping her back to the others as she slowly filled a mug. She stayed leaning against the kitchen counter when she finally turned around, clearing her throat before speaking.

"I don't mean to upset anyone, and I still want to help out, but, well, I'm not feeling so...confident about any of this. What I mean is, how could Usagi get to us like that? I thought we were safe here. Is she...Is she here? In the house somewhere? I dunno, like a ghost or something? Is she listening in on use, right now? And, by the way, this tattoo I've got? It's actually a birth mark, I was born with it. Mom said that's how she knew I was hers in the nursery at the hospital. She never mentioned anything 'bout it being bad, or anything at all special, just a birth mark."

Shivering at her own words, Lucenda looked to Missouri for an answer. The older woman shook her head.

"No. No child, she's not here. I would've been told if she was. So you've had that mark all your life? Well child, it means you're special in ways we didn't even thing about. I know you don't understand it all now, but you and I, we're going to have a nice long talk after this is over. It's actually going to help us, 'cause Usagi won't be able to control you ever if you wear the amulet."

"Can we back track a sec." Dean started still stuck on the first part of Missouri's words..."Who, exactly, would have told you if HRH was havin' a nosey around?"

Three pairs of questioning eyes focused on the psychic, just as Bobby hurried back into the kitchen, halting in the doorway, wondering why everyone was staring at Missouri. Missouri herself sighed before answering Dean's question.

"What I mean is this' my home. This place and I, we have a...Connection if you like. Yes, there's a sort of spirit here, but I can assure you all, it's not Usagi's ghost and he would never harm anyone. He was here before I moved in; in fact, I believe he's the reason I agreed to buy this place, he made it feel right, like it had been waiting for me. What you all feel when you first walk in? That sense of comfort, of being welcome, that's him; he's the essence of this place. He'll still be here long after I'm gone, looking out for whomever he chooses to let live here. Usagi's spirit could never get in here, not without me knowing about it. He would never allow it."

Lucenda's silent stare never left Missouri's face as her brain fought to process this new information without having a meltdown and she desperately resisted the urge to look around, trying to spot the so called essence. She felt like she was hung up-side-down from the top of a ferris wheel when it finally dawned on her that her life was never going to be the same again, that possibly, come sun up tomorrow, she might not even be alive. She had stepped into a world of mystery, danger, intrigue and the unknown, and she'd stepped too far to turn back now.

spn

Sam broke the silence.

"So, how was Usagi able to influence us? If she's not here?"

Dean stood upright, stretching his back and wondering whether it ached so often for Sam as it did for him since he had been in Sam's body.

"She might not be here, but there's a whole pile of things that she's attached to...Um, not forgettin' the one that she ain't any more...Maybe she kinda reached out through somethin'?"

Handing the protection bags over to Missouri, Bobby grunted.

"If you're right, it still means HRH managed to find a crack in all the protections Missouri's put on this place. I'm thinkin' maybe we should move everythin' to the shed, just to be sure. Missouri? Whadd'ya think?"

Missouri nodded passing a bag to them.

"Do it, but I'll need the journals. Sam, Lucenda, I want you two staying near me. You can help me look through the books again, see if there's any mention of this mark on Usagi anywhere. It might give us a clue to what's going on. Was she born with it as well? Or if hers is a tattoo, I want to see if she mentions when and why she got it."

Sam was about to protest, but instantly changed his mind given the look Missouri pinned him with and instead, turned to glare daggers at his sniggering brother as he followed Bobby out of the room.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

In the study, Bobby nodded at the gathered stack of items Missouri had put ready to be taken with them to the cemetery.

"Think you can manage that lot while I pack the stuff we don't need for this back in the trunk? We can carry the lot in one of then."

"I'm not sure man, that dinky basket looks kinda heavy there."

"Idjit, get to work boy...And stay sharp!"

spn

Balancing his load, Dean stood awkwardly as he jiggled the key in the lock and reversed inside the herb shed, using his butt to push open the door, instantly assailed by the warm, spicy scents of the drying herbs and flowers. He smiled as he breathed in deeply and turned around, his eyes taking in the variety of objects and items within the shed. Somehow, the interior of the place managed to be pure Missouri and Dean pictured her in here, humming as she worked. Scanning around, he spotted enough space on the work bench for him to place the things he carried. Curious as to what Missouri had packed, he peered inside the baskets and boxes.

"Well, hi there. Huh! Or should that be Eye there?"

Dean reached for the box which he knew held Usagi's eye and he cautiously opened it, peering inside.

"Ah crap! That's still gross, and weird. Where's that amulet?" he mumbled to himself.

Fishing around trying to grab the amulet in order to take a good look at it, Dean's hand closed over another boxed package and he carefully tugged it out, immediately recognizing the curse box containing the shrunken head. Curious, Dean carefully opened the lid and stared down at the top of the miniaturized human head. He glanced around, looking to see if there were any gloves anywhere. Spotting a box of disposables on a shelf hanging on the opposite wall, Dean walked over and grabbed two gloved and turned back, curious to look at the head again. Dean glanced inside and froze. Later he might marvel at how he managed to maintain his grasp on the curse box, instead of letting it drop to the floor in horror. The head had changed position. It's leathered, dried out, dead face had turned itself to look up at him, its eyelids were straining to rip free of the stitches running through them, revealing glimpses of its grey white eyes between each rough stitch. The head began to slowly move, left, right, left, right. Dried up lips pulled and twisted against the black threads holding its grotesquely misshapen mouth closed and a childlike whine sounded from behind the sealed lips. Heart hammering, Dean hurriedly put the box and its still squirming contents down on the work bench behind him and took a step back. He had time enough to sense movement behind him, but not enough to react. A flash of pain sent his world dark.

spn

Frowning, Bobby stared around the study. He was pretty sure by now that he had got everything else neatly back in the trunk.

"C'mon Singer, think, where did you see it last?"

After pointlessly opening the same set of drawers for the third time, he finally gave up. Leaving the study, he headed to the living room where the other three had taken themselves to go through Usagi's journals again.

"Missouri? I can't find the Bible. Any idea where it ended up?"

Missouri looked puzzled.

"Are you certain it's not in the study?"

"If it is, then it's gone an' turned invisible. Yeah, I'm certain."

"What do you need it for?"

"Dean and me are moving HRH's stuff out of the house remember old woman?"

"Watch it, you blind old buzzard. The Bible don't need to go out. Evil can use any holy book, but no holy book can ever be evil. It can stay in the house, I'll look for it later. How're you two getting on?"

"Once we've moved the trunk out, we're done."

Sam glanced up at Bobby.

"Where's Dean Bobby?"

"He took out the..."

Bobby paused mid sentence, checking his watch, estimating how long Dean had been gone.

"Balls! Sam, with me!"

Seeing Bobby look at his watch, Sam dropped the journal he was reading, quickly moving to join the older hunter. Lucenda looked at both men fearfully.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

Bobby grimaced.

"Damn fool took the first lot to the shed; no way he should've been gone this long. You two stay put, do not follow us. Sam? You got somethin' ready loaded with salt rounds?"

spn

Gripping a tire iron, Bobby pushed open the door to the herb shed letting Sam with the Taurus step through first. half sitting with his back against a side wall, Dean raised his head and looked across at Sam, obviously having difficulty focusing on his brother. Sam nodded to him.

"Hey."

Dean managed a lopsided smile and tried to get vertical.

"Hey S'mmy."

Bobby appeared right behind Sam.

"We clear?"

"Seem to be. Here, take this."

Accepting the gun from Sam, Bobby moved into the center of the shed, alert for anything that might be a threat while Sam squatted down by his brother's side.

"What happened?"

Dean rolled his head from side to side and winced. Sam immediately moved to inspect the back of Dean's head, seeing the dark gleam of fresh blood coating the long chestnut hair. Dean hissed when Sam's fingers found the swelling around the wound to his scalp.

"Got whacked...Think little 'ed try warnin' me."

"Did you see anyone?"

"Me no...Ask 'ed."

Dean wasn't making any sense and Sam's already heightened concern moved up a level. They needed to get Dean back to the house where he could be properly check out.

"Alright Dean. I'll have a nice chat with Ed, soon as Bobby and me get you back indoors, ok?"

"'K."

spn

Being stood up propped between Sam and Bobby didn't make Dean feel so good, his head spun and his stomach lurched as the movement triggered the urge to upchuck then and there.

"Ready?"

He managed to grunt in reply to Sam's question, diverting his concentration onto figuring out how to shift one wobbly foot to the front of the other in a repeating sequence and wondering vaguely how the shed had managed to stretch and grow so much longer. Convinced as he was that the distance to the door out had at least tripled in length than when he first entered. Helping Sam guide Dean back out of the shed, Bobby noticed something lying haphazardly on the floor, he stored the information for later when Dean moaned and began to swallow rapidly.

"Move it Sam, outside 'fore he blows."

spn

Packing away the first aid kit, Sam stood for a moment and looked at the strange sight on his own body lying on one side on Missouri's couch, a towel folded under his head. It worried him to think how quickly he had begun to get used to seeing himself walking around and to adjust to having his brother's features stare back at him whenever he chanced to look in a mirror. Watching Dean sleep, he wondered if his brother was feeling the same. Taking a throw off the back of an armchair, he covered Dean with it and moved a length of stray hair back off his face. Maybe Dean was right? Maybe he should get his hair shortened, just a little. Leaving him sleeping and the living room door open, Sam headed back along the hall to the kitchen where the others had gathered.

spn

Missouri was already placing a large bowl of stew on the table for Sam.

"Come child, eat. How's your brother doing?"

Sam sat himself down, the savory smell of the rich looking stew suddenly making him feel hungry; he helped himself to a hunk of the warm bread sitting in the middle of the table.

"He's sleeping. I had to put a couple of stitches in the gash on his head to stop the bleeding and I managed to get him to take a couple of pain killers. I'm hoping he'll be making more sense when I wake him."

Lucenda pushed at the remains of her meal in her bowl.

"How could he have been hurt like that if there was nobody in the shed with him? Couldn't he maybe have just fell over something?"

Bobby shook his head.

"No. He was definitely attacked. There was a hoe on the floor with blood on it, kind of a big clue."

Dunking a piece of the bread in his stew, Sam looked thoughtful.

"Dean was half out of it, struggling to focus, showing signs of concussion. He couldn't say what happened beyond having been hit. I thought it was just the confusion but...He said someone tried to warn him."

Lucenda shot Sam a wide eyed, frightened look.

"You mean there was someone in there? Maybe hiding? Oh shit! Bobby! What about my crazy relatives? They could've been looking for me; my coming here might've put all of you in danger!"

Missouri reached over and took hold of the distressed woman's hand.

"Hush now. Don't talk that way! This' not your fault."

Sam spoke quietly and calmly to Lucenda.

"Dean said the name Ed. Does it mean anything to you?"

Missouri turned to face Sam, an odd expression on her face that had him confused.

"Sam honey, do you recall exactly what Dean said?"

Bobby sat up straighter in response to the tone of Missouri's voice, looking from her to Sam.

"Um, ok, yeah...Think little Ed try warning me.:

Missouri and Bobby's eyes met, Bobby pushed his almost empty bowl away at the same time as Missouri stood up.

"Ahhh, Hell!"


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

At the reaction of Bobby and Missouri, the penny also dropped for Sam.

"Shit! I'm such an idiot! Wait, I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are son. You're stayin' right here with Lucenda, an' keepin' an eye on sleepin' beauty down the hall. Missouri an' me got this one."

"But...But..."

"Enough with the outboard motor sound effects. You're staying put. Clear?"

"Yessir." Sam grunted out madly.

Grabbing her opportunity, Lucenda raised her voice.

"I'm not."

Bobby sighed.

"Look lass, its better you stay here with..."

"I mean, I'm not clear...About what's happening, again. Who's this Ed guy?"

Missouri smiled briefly.

"Well first, Ed isn't a name. It's actually head, the shrunken head, that's what tried to warn Dean that he was in danger.

spn

Sam found it fascinating how clearly he could see Lucenda's brain ticking over, swiftly inspecting and digesting this new information.

"Ohhhh! See? Now I geddit, the little shrunken head; that would be the one that's got no body hangin' off it, right? That utterly dead head, yes? What you're saying is it...Oops, sorry. She, got it in her head, ha ha, how I made myself laugh; to wake up just in time to tell Dean to duck. 'cos he was about to get bashed on his head. That about sum it up? Yes? Ok. Good. Well I guess that's me fully up to speed again then...Missouri? I don't suppose you have an extra large glass and a full bottle of bourbon that's lookin' for some company...Do you?"

Sam looked sympathetically at Lucenda, amazed again at her fortitude and how she was accepting all the crap that had been thrust upon her in such a short period of time. He got up and headed to the cabinet where Missouri had her stash.

"Oh, obviously."

Lucenda couldn't quell the fine trembling in her hand.

"Just give me a shot for now, but don't worry if your hand slips and i end up with a full tumbler."

spn

Bobby and Missouri approached the storage shed with caution, Bobby sensitive to the warming sensation caused by the freshly activated gris-gris bag tucked inside his shirt. At the door, they both came to a standstill. Missouri started to mutter under her breath, both hands tracing invisible symbols in the air. She placed her palms flat against the door and after a moment, she crossed herself and reached her hand towards the latch.

"Bobby? There's somethi...Warmth! I can feel slight warmth hanging around my hands Bobby. It doesn't feel like its bad, it's more like...Comforting? Yes, comforting, that's the right word. I think it's safe for us to go inside."

Bobby put his hands on Missouri's shoulders and maneuvered her out of his way.

“That’s good to know, but the rule is still age before beauty. You really should know that by now.”

Missouri held up both hands in surrender.

“So sorry, you’re right, after you, oh mighty warrior.”

Bobby glanced back at her as he took something out of the back pocket of his jeans.”

“And don’t you forget it!”

spn

Pushing the door open, Bobby cautiously stepped inside the shed and then stood still, waiting for his vision to adjust in the increasing gloom which was by now rapidly overtaking the day’s brightness and forcing it into the evening. Looking down, Bobby’s top lip curled in distaste and he shoved the hoe with its patch of blood staining part of the shaft off to one side with his foot. No point inviting accidents. He squinted at the dark shapes of the various objects that sat on the workbench, mentally identifying those he could, until his visual scan picked out the silhouette of a box, with its lid hanging open. Bobby gauged it to be around the right size for what he was looking for. Hesitating in the rapidly fading light, he felt warmth down one side telling him that Missouri was now standing next to him. When Bobby spoke, it was with a hushed voice.

“You think we’re still good here Missouri?”

Missouri’s reply matched Bobby’s, keeping to no more than a whisper.

“Far as I can tell; I don’t feel trouble lurking, but then I could be wrong.”

“Useful. But not much.”

Together, they edged their way silently up to where the box stood, then Bobby snapped on his torch, flooding the area with a sudden bright white light, most of which was shining down, directly into the curse box.

spn

Bobby cringed at the high pitched squeal that emanated from within the box. He and Missouri stared in joint amazement as the head gyrated and rolled itself around inside the box, trying to escape the brilliant blue white glare, scrunching its eyes closed even tighter than its stitches already held them, as it sought to hide from this powerful and invasive light.

spn

Missouri stepped forward, shushing and hushing in a soft soothing voice and moving Bobby’s hand slightly to alleviate the harshness of the torch light, ensuring the shrunken head was no longer completely floodlit. She began to speak to it, her words spoken in s sing-song lilt and sounding like sun warmed honey. Listening, Bobby recognized the language Missouri was speaking as being Creole, picking out the odd word from his rudimentary French.

“Ou pa bezwen pe. Se byan pase. Pa fe mal, pa fe mal. Ou te eseye ede, fe pi bon ou. Retounen nan pou tout tan domi ou...Retounen.”

spn

Dean felt his mind drift in the fog of unconsciousness as he tried to rehash what had happened to him. He was in the shed; something weird happened, and then light’s out. He grunted in pain as he shifted his position on the couch. Gnarled fingers of hurt poked and prodded their way through his head, sending waves of nausea through him and entwined within it all, an unknown male voice whispered to him from the darkness.

“I can take your hurt away Adam Child, if you wish it?”

Dean made no attempt to answer, feeling no urge to talk to his own dream. especially when there were other things so much more important, such as his head spinning round and around in darkness. He remembered he was at Missouri’s. Somewhere outside, he could hear music. Maybe there was a fair set up nearby? He tried to remember if he had ever taken little Sammy to the fair. He decided he couldn’t have, Sammy was way to small for almost every worthwhile ride. And anyway, in order to go places, he’d first have to dump whatever was sitting on his, pressing down on him, holding him fast. Panic began to flare in him. His eyes were still closed, but he was certain he was awake, not dreaming, so why couldn’t he move? And where had the fairground music gone? Now all he heard was a swooshing buzzing noise that came from inside his own head, making him feel dizzy. His body felt heavy, lead heavy, and he was certain he could feel his mouth hanging open, slack, like an idiot; and Idiot without the power of move so much as a finger. And, he realized for the first time, he felt afraid.

“Please Adam Child, I ask you do not struggle. There is no need, you are safe here.”

Someone was standing close by; Dean could sense it, hovering over him, so near. He wanted to see who it was, but his eyes stubbornly refused to open and his lips refused to move enough to let him form words properly, even to his own ears he sounded like a really crap ventriloquist.

“Hoo orr ouu? Hy carn I hoove?”

“It doesn’t matter. I am here. I know you, it is enough. You and your brother have so many tasks ahead of you Dean Winchester. So many journey’s, together and alone. Keep to the righteous path; guide your brother as best you can. Know this, without you; he will fall into the pit of darkness, deep into pain and despair. Do not give up, do not despair, no matter how dark it may seem, never let go of hope.”

With those final words, Dean felt a warmth envelope him giving him comfort and peace. His body felt like little bolts of energy were surging through it taking away all the hurt and pain, giving him renewed strength. At last, he felt the pressure that held him motionless begin to slowly recede, movement returning first to his fingers.

spn

Dean rolled his head and blinked rapidly as he came around. He lazily took in his surroundings, confused at first about where he was, frowning as he searched his memory. Missouri’s, I’m at Missouri’s. Me, Sam and Bobby...Where the hell is everybody? Cautiously, he sat up, and wondered why he was sleeping on Missouri’s couch? The sound of voices coming from somewhere outside the living room caught his attention and a little wobbly at first, he stood up and followed the sound to the kitchen.

spn

Sam was talking to Lucenda when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He jerked around, tense and totally ready to defend the fair maiden, climbing down from alert mode as Dean moved further into the room.

“Dean! What’re you doing up? How you feeling? Let me check your head.”

Half heartedly, he tried waving Sam away. Ignoring Dean’s flapping hand, Sam pulled a chair out for him and Dean accepted the brotherly gesture without complaint.

“Actually, I feel pretty good.”

“You had us worried there, that was a nasty blow you took.”

“Yeah? What happened, my memory is kinda fuzzy.”

“You were putting things out in the shed and you were attacked. Someone tried to bash you head in with a garden hoe; they whacked you pretty hard with it.”

“Did one of us get them?”

“No, sorry. There was no one there when we found you. Bobby and Missouri are back at the shed checking on something right now.”

“Here.” Lucenda said offering Dean her glass. “I think you need this as much as I do.”

“Thanks.” Dean nodded absently accepting the glass while trying to piece together what he remembered of the dream. He stared vacantly into space as he sipped the amber liquid.

Sam eyes him worriedly knowing there was something Dean was not saying. He had been around him long enough to catch the subtle hints. What surprised him more was that Dean wasn’t acting like a man who had his head bashed in little more than an hour ago.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"How's the head?"

Sam's question drew Dean back from his trance like state with a jolt and he stared in horror at Sam, his memory returning with jarring clarity.

"It moved! Sam I swear to you, the shrunken head, it moved. We've got to get to Bobby and Missouri , they could be in danger!"

Dean had reached the back door, ignoring Sam's attempt to call him back and yanked it open. Missouri stared at Dean in surprise.

"Why thank you, how gentlemanly! How are you feeling sweetheart?"

Dean kept hold of the door while Missouri walked past him.

"Good to see you up son. How's the old noggin'? Any dizziness an' such?...Dean?"

Dean didn't answer Bobby, his gaze tracking Missouri and the curse box she held safely clasped to her chest.

Bobby moved Dean's hand from the door and closed it, before turning back to Dean.

"Dean! Look at me son...That's better. You can stand down, it's all good here."

Dean looked at the older hunter like he was crazy.

"Bobby, she's brought that freakin' head in here with us! That thing came alive damnit! You didn't se it, but I did, I swear Bobby!"

"I know you did son. Missouri and me? We've seen it too when we went in the shed."

spn

Missouri had set the curse box down on the table and now headed back over to Dean and Bobby, threading her arm around Dean's waist.

"It's ok Bobby, I've got this. You go pour us both a drink, would you?"

Dean tried pulling away from Missouri's touch; she let him move so far, but then simply adjusted her hold, instead placing her palm against the center of his back. Dean shook his head.

"You gotta listen to me. That thing shouldn't be in here Missouri, it's just shouldn't."

"Here me out Dean; I promise you there's no danger to any of us here from what's in the box. There's no ill will toward us, never was. It's just an old shrunken head now; the spirit has left it again. Come on, come and sit down, listen while Bobby and me explain what happened, then you'll understand."

Shrugging Missouri off, Dean stalked over to where the others sat silently afraid to join the conservation. Refusing to sit, instead he leaned up against a kitchen counter, arms folded, a challenging gaze fixed on to Missouri while he waited for some kind of explanation.

spn

Dean began to impatiently tap his foot.

"Well? Either of you gonna fill us in on how that thing moved any time soon?"

Bobby frowned across at the hot headed hunter, but Missouri carried on as though unconcerned about the sharpness of Dean's tone.

"Alright. When you saw the head begin to move, it had been entered by a spirit. Actually the spirit of the girl who had been trapped in the body that your Little Ed was removed from after it, and by association she, died. Sam, Dean? Do you remember? I told you she was a wet nurse and Usagi caught her husband and the girl having some, um, shared time. I've told you two already how Usagi caused the wet nurse and her husband to body swap, then had the girl's body put to death for treason, knowing it was her own husband she was really condemning. Then, stuck inside the body of Usagi's husband, the wet nurse was forced to watch her lover burned alive. Not long afterwards the host body and so, obviously, the young wet nurse, met with a fatal "accident," orchestrated at Usagi's orders. The head was removed from the corpse and shrunk as a keepsake at Usagi's instigation. Since her death, that wet nurse's soul hasn't been able to find the rest it deserves in all this time. I believe that when we began preparing to summon Usagi, the girl's sad little soul was drawn here to us, she being like the moth to our flame. Moving Usagi's belongings out to the shed meant the next time the dark princess reached out in her quest to sow the seeds of disharmony, you Dean had the misfortune to be in the area. When Bobby and Sam found you sweetie, you tried to tell Sam the shrunken head had attempted to warn you to Usagi's attack. You were absolutely right. The girl entered into the twisted remains of her lover's head, purely in an attempt to keep you safe."

Lucenda looked over to the box anxiously.

"But she's not in it now...Is she?"

"No child, but this lost soul might be the ace up our sleeve. I couldn't understand any of what the poor love was attempting to say through those evil stitches, so I got what I could by placing my hand on the skull and trying to read her..."

Sam jumped in, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know where you're goin' with this! You're trying to break it to us gently that you've both been switched and now you're really Bobby."

The real Bobby glared at Sam from under his eyebrows and yanked a red gris-gris bag out from under his shirt, waggling it at Sam/

"No she ain't, idjit boy!"

Relaxing a little, even Dean smirked at the idea of that particular body switch/

"Suffice to say Sam; I remain very much myself, thank you. Might I continue? Good...We all know what happens to spirits if they don't move on..."

Lucenda was the one interrupting Missouri this time.

"Excuse me but, I don't."

spn

Bobby turned to Lucenda.

"Short note version? Somebody dies, if they refuse to move on, they're left hangin' around hauntin' folk or places. Trouble is, over time these things turn crazy. If their deaths weren't exactly natural, or if there was people ruined their lives, they turn vengeful and they can hurt people, even kill 'em. One of the jobs me and the boys do is to get rid of them by movin' these spirits on to wherever they should have gone in the first place."

"Oh...Do I even want to ask how you do that?"

"Sam n' Dean can fill you in on it later....Missouri?"

"Thank you Bobby. This girl's spirit wants revenge on Usagi. Her spirit hung around Usagi while HRH was still alive and has stayed occupying the fringes of everywhere Usagi has drifted after her death. Smart girl's kept her ears and eyes open and been busy while she's been hovering in the background..."

"Do spirits even have ears an' eyes?"

"Think of them as especially spirity ones my girl. Anyeay, people? She believes she's gathered the words needed to bring Usagi down, and to banish her to the lowest level of hell, for eternity!"

Sam looked hopeful, it sounded very much like Missouri was saying that they had just gained a very important ally to their side.

"So? I'm taking it from that, she's set to help us?"

"She will be with us, Sammy. But I'll be honest, not out of any concern for us, or because she's a new type of cuddly spirit...Never forget, just like Usagi, this girl is also a vengeful spirit; one who's waited an awful long time for this kind of opportunity. She joins with us only because it suits her to do so. In this, she is very much addressing her own needs. We just happen to be the people who have the same goal, meaning any one of us will be the perfect conduit for her. When the time feels right, we must summon her and her spirit will again inhabit her lover's head. All it will need then is to get her close enough to Usagi, and then I guess take cover! You know, I could feel that all this poor wretch has ever wanted since the injustice of her death, is to find her place at her own mother's side and finally to rest in peace. I hope with all my heart that we can help her to do just that, tonight."

Lucenda looked questioningly from the two younger hunters, to Bobby, to Missouri.

"But...Even if this spirit has its own reason to help, this' still a good thing. Right?"

Missouri smiled at her wide eyed young friend.

"I'd say it's definitely another point for our side...Dean honey, have you eaten anything yet?"

spn

Dean straightened up where he stood.

"No. Didn't get the chance before I headed out after you thinkin' to warn you two."

"I see. Well, sit eat now. You'll need your strength tonight."

Missouri put a bowl and spoon on the table in front of an empty chair and waited patiently for Dean to sit. Sam and Lucenda tried to look casually up at Dean, watching his decide what his next actions were going to be. With a short nod, he squared his jaw and sat, allowing Missouri to dish out some stew and cut a chunk of bread for him. He mumbled his thanks to the older woman, knowing now was not the time for petty arguing, nor did it feel like the right time to relay his dream and what he had been told.

Sam let out the breath he was holding, not sure how Dean was going to react, but glad that he seemed to have calmed down and was more in control again, however, Sam couldn't help still feeling puzzled about how quickly Dean seemed to have healed and recovered from the attack on him. Missouri's voice interrupted Sam's thoughts.

"You two, why don't you help Bobby get the items we'll need for tonight into the cars so we'll be ready. Be sure you get everything, you know we can't come back if something is left behind."

"Alright." Sam replied as Lucenda followed his lead and got up from the table too.

Missouri watched Dean toying with his food before questioning him.

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

Dean scoffed, finally taking a bite of the stew and answering Missouri while chewing.

"Don't see why not, 's not like I'm a child."

"No, you're not. Sometimes I forget; other times I remember, you never were. I've got one other thing I need to do then I think we're about set and ready to go just as soon as you want. I'll be in the study if you need me, alright sweetie?"

Dean nodded to her; he just didn't feel in the mood to talk. He knew they all had to approach tonight's challenge empty of any bad feelings between them, but just not wanting to talk right there and then, that didn't have to mean there was any negativity, did it? Dean automatically finished the meal, not really taking much notice of the taste, and headed up to the bedroom he shared with Sam.

spn

The weapons were laid out orderly on his bed as he gazed at each, double checking that the sawed-offs were ready, loaded with salt rounds, his own Glock with regular bullets and his brother's Taurus with silver. Tucking the Glock into the back of his jeans, he threw spare rounds and clips into a duffle, leaving Sam's gun on the bed for him. Turning his attention to the knives, he'd already made sure they were razor sharp before placing one in his pants pocket, one in his boot and a small one in his shirt pocket. The demon killing knife he left next to Sam's gun. The holy water container was full and he knew they had two full bags of rock salt in the trunk of the car. He shook the container of holy oil, noting it was half empty when Sam appeared in the doorway.

"Hey. What ya doing?"

"Weapon's check, can't be too prepared. Here."

Dean handed Sam a slender bladed knife, not quite as slender as a stiletto and a keen edged penknife.

"Gun's on your bed and the demon knife."

"Thanks."

Sam accepted the offerings and stowed them on his body, looking up with a frown when he heard Dean clearing his throat, preparing to say something that Sam usually found himself not liking.

"Sam...Look...If something goes wrong tonight. I want you to..."

"No! Stop right there. I'm not having this conservation 'bout if you don't come back, not again!"

Angry, Sam strode into Dean's personal space.

"All your life you've looked out for me, thrown yourself in harm's way to protect me. Once and for all, I'm not a kid anymore Dean, an' I can protect myself now. I want you to look out for you for once. Remember, we have to be positive. You, me, Bobby, Missouri, Lucenda, we're all eomin' outta this thing alive and in our own bodies. You got that?"

Dean waited patiently for Sam to finish, thinking how strange it felt to be looking at himself getting mad at him. Sam was right, he wasn't a kid anymore, but that didn't take away the need to protect him. It was ingrained in every cell of his body, protect your brother and keep him safe. No matter what Sam said, thaat would never change.

"Dean are you listening to me?" Sam huffed when he saw that far away look in his eyes.

"Yeah Sammy, I heard ya. C'mon let's check on the others, see if anyone needs help."

Dean nonchalantly picked up the weapon's bag and walked past his irritated younger brother. Reaching out, Sam stopped him with a hand on his arm, looking him directly in the eyes he whispered.

"We both are coming back and as ourselves; you gotta believe that."

Dean kept his gaze on Sam, not even blinking for several seconds before turning and walking out the door, not giving Sam an answer, because he couldn't be as positive as his brother.

Sam scowled while he watched Dean jog down the stairs, long dark hair bouncing and his scowl turned to a girn.

"Hey Dean?...You look out for yourself as well as you look out for me? I promise I'll go get my hair trimmed an' you can come watch with permission to take the picture. How 'bout it?"

Dean looked up at Sam with a wide grin.

"You swear?"

Sam placed his right hand over his heart and nodded solemnly.

"I swear."

"Ok bro...You're on!"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Bobby and Missouri were talking when Dean strolled into the kitchen carrying his bag. Missouri looked at him curiously seeing the stern, determined look that was Dean's alone, even being portrayed by Sam's face. Seconds later, Sam followed his brother, at odds with Dean's concentrated focus, Sam looked quite relaxed. Missouri's glance switched between the pair.

"You boys ok?"

Dean answered before Sam could say anything.

"We're fine. So, do we have everything ready for tonight? Cars packed? Nothing missing?"

Bobby responded to Dean's inquiry.

"Just one small task I still gotta perform, then I suggest we sound off on who's doin' what, an' I think we'll be good to go son. Sam? Can you go round Lucenda up for me, tell her it's time to make a small donation. I want this bit done before we rock and roll."

Sam nodded and headed down the hall in search of the last member of their team. He hoped she wasn't having second thoughts about this, he was sure they needed her there tonight if this was going to work. Dean hefted the weapon's bag onto one shoulder and headed towards the front door.

"I'll dump these in the car an' come back. Need to decide who's ridin' with who."

spn

Bobby wandered over to the sink cupboards.

"Right, either get five clean glasses or sit yourself down old girl."

Missouri watched curiously as Bobby bent down, reaching into the back of the cupboards.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll take the weight off my feet. What have you got hidden back there Bobby Singer?"

Bobby straightened up looking triumphant and held his prize aloft for Missouri to see.

"A bottle of the real deal. The Glenlivet, a genuine single malt whiskey from the highlands of Scotland. I figure it ain't gonna do any harm for us all to sit down together with this fine nectar and raise a toast before we go. See? You got your way of relaxin' folk and riddin' 'em of bed feelings ol' gal, and I got mine."

"You got your what?"

Dean wandered back into the kitchen and spotted the bottle in Bobby's hand.

"That for before, or after?"

spn

Sam knocked on the door to Lucenda's room, hearing an over-bright Come on in. Pushing open the door, he poked his head around it, his eyes opening wide as he stared at the selection of jumpers scattered all over Lucenda's bed.

"Oh, Sam. Good. I'm struggling to know what to wear for this thing. On boy, listen to me! I'm talkin' like I'm going to a prom, not to say Hi now bye to my long dead relative! I mean s'not like I've got to match whatever I wear to the amulet. Look here, Missouri's lent me a whole load of jumpers, bless her, but what if I get too hot? I mean, if there's gonna be a hole into Hell, it'll be hot, right? But if there's no hole, I don't wanna stand around freezing. Great-great grandma would soon know where I was 'cos she'd be able to hear my teeth chattering. You know? And I've only got one pair of boots with me, I think I can run in them, but I've never seriously had to run from much of anything so far, not 'til I met you lot anyways, but I can't go in my borrowed pair of Missouri's fluffy house slippers, they're not gonna exactly project the right bring it on bitch image really; are they? So which of these would you choose? The green or the blue? Or should I blow both out and just go with the lemon? I'm thinking I'll need pockets, so I'm wearing the jacket Dean lent me, but that put's me right back to the hot ques...Sam?...Why are you looking at me like that?"

Stepping into the bedroom, Sam didn't answer; instead he held both arms out from his sides and invited Lucenda in. She didn't hesitate, breathing in the scent of him...Or was that scent Dean? as he wrapped both arms around her.

"I'm scared Sam...I don't want to be, but I can't stop myself. All I keep thinking is what the hell am I doing here? What if I'm not strong enough to resist Usagi? She's had waaay more practice at this kinda thing than I have. What if my so called powers fail? What then? This' real Sam, isn't it? We're all going to an old cemetery, and we're going to call out a real live ghost...Oh, you know what I mean...A ghost that could seriously harm every single one of us, and yet you, Dean and Bobby? You all do this as a job and unpaid one at that...I keep thinking I'm really and truly mixing with the crazy people now, no offense."

Still holding her, Sam chuckled.

"Sure must seem that way. But you know what? You can do this. Dean and I have every confidence in you Lucenda. The most important thing we want you to do tonight, is stay out of sight and hidden from HRH as long as you can."

"Hey! I've had a thought then. How about I stay right here? Then she'll never spot me!"

Sam gave Lucenda his arm as they made their way to join the others, helping her to retain a semblance of calm and to hide the fine tremor in her hands.

Seeing Sam guide Lucenda into the kitchen, Dean immediately pulled a chair out from the table for her and winked.

"My lady."

Lucenda laughed nervously.

"Why! Thank you kind SirrohHolycrap! Look at the size of that damn needle! Bobby? You sure you got the right one? I mean, that's about the size I think they'd normally use for artificially inseminating cows!"

Bobby rolled his eyes. Astounded, Dean too now stared at the needle and syringe that Bobby was prepping.

"Really? Does somebody actually have to...Do that to cows? With a syringe? Why can't the bull do it?"

Standing off to one side, also watching Bobby, Sam answered his brother quietly.

"'Cos the bull can't hold the syringe."

With Dean and Lucenda usefully distracted by turning to gaze in disbelief at a grinning Sam, Bobby made his move.

"Eeeyooww!"

spn

Missouri had sat silently, watching the small scene unfold in front of her, seeing how easily the four interacted with one another and how well Lucenda was able to control her undoubted fear when she was in the company of the three hunters. Bowing her head, her eyes closed yet seeking, Missouri eventually smiled, satisfied that the first part of the summoning ritual had been successfully achieved, her own senses and the essence of her home confirming that the atmosphere was now cleared of any lingering negative feelings that might have fed off the five of them.

"...souri...Missouri? Takin' a quick nap there are we Granny?"

Without raising her head, Missouri gave Bobby the finger, her smile growing at the slight hitch in Dean's breathing that only she could hear, as her unexpected sign language caught him by surprise. Some day she was going to have to stop that boy from regarding her like she was some kind of Holy relic who never did anything wrong.

spn

"Is that alright with you Lucenda, going in Dean's car with him and Sam?"

The five all sat around Missouri's table, each with a shot of whiskey, Lucenda nodded.

"Sure. What about the amulet? When should I put that on? Before we go?"

Bobby and Missouri glanced at one another, Bobby scratching his head via sticking one finger under his baseball cap.

"Can't say as we'd thought about that, but me? I'd say wait 'til we get there. Wouldn't wanna give HRH a way to check out the competition too soon. Um, when the time comes, you want me to set it up for you kid? You know...With the eyeball?"

"Crap yeah! Please, would you? Bad enough wearing it, without having to touch the thing. Ooooo, how about we put a dinky little blindfold on it? Keep the pesky critter in the dark? Or I could have a pointy stick and threaten to poke it if it gives me any trouble! What do you think?"

Bobby chuckled and patted Lucenda's hand.

"That's my girl..."

He quickly withdrew his hand again when he saw Lucenda blush and lower her head.

"Hey, I'm sorry lass. I didn't mean..."

"No! Bobby! Please, it's fine. It just...What you said...My Dad always said it when he was pleased about something I'd done. Just everyday things, Mom helping me with my schoolwork, Dad chasing me in the garden with a huge pile of leaves in his arms, pretending he was going dump them on me...It's all the stuff you forget and it's the stuff I miss the most. And you know what Sam? You're right, I can do this, you just wait and see!"


	52. Chapter 52

"Well you soft old coot, you ready to battle HRH?"

"As ready as I'll ever be old woman. Lead the way, our chariot awaits."

"Our chariot? You mean that old wreck of a truck of yours?"

"Hey! That old wreck of a truck, as you so disdainfully refer to it, has got me through some tough times. It's never let me down an' it's still ticking, so show a little appreciation and respect when you're insultin' it!"

"Explain to me just how I'm supposed to insult it and be appreciative and respectful?"

"You know what I mean. Now then, this' gonna be a little higher to climb into than you'll be use to lass, but I'll get my shoulder under your butt an' give you a boost up if you like?"

"You'll do nothing of a sort Bobby Singer! You just back away there..."

spn

Shaking his head at the sound of the older pair's banter, Dean made sure his passengers were settled, Sam riding shotgun as usual, before cranking up his Baby. The radio came on and the beat of the music began to fill the car.

"The days grow shorter and the nights are getting long  
Feels like we're running out of time  
Every day is seems much harder tellin' right from wrong  
You got to read between the lines.

Don't get discouraged; don't be afraid, we can  
Make it through another day  
Make it worth the price we pay..."

Dean glanced at his brother's resolute profile, then at the reflection of a pensive looking Lucenda in his rearview mirror as the music continued and he listened to the words. He turned the volume up a click.

"...Fight the good fight every moment  
Every minute every day  
Fight the good fight every moment  
It's your only way.

All your life you've been waiting for your chance  
Where you'll fit into the plan  
But you're the master of your own destiny  
So give and take the best that you can..."

Smiling briefly when both Sam and Lucenda began to nod their heads in time to the beat, Dean pulled the Impala away from the curve and headed out, toward the other side of town and Stull Cemetery. Just like the others, Dean couldn't know what the outcome of tonight's ordeal was going to be, but he was sure of one thing, he was prepared to fight tooth and nail, and do whatever he could to make certain the others were protected and as always, that included even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process.

spn

Traffic was light this time of night, so they made it to the gates in record time, way too quickly as far as Lucenda was concerned and she stared anxiously out of the grounds when Dean eased the Impala through the cemetery's wrought iron gates, pulling as far over to the left as he could, in order to give Bobby space to pull up alongside the Impala. Nudging Sam to open his window, Dean leaned across his younger brother and looked up at Bobby.

"You wanna lead the way now since it's you that scoped the place out earlier?"

Bobby nodded in reply.

"No problem son. You be sure an' keep up now, an' don't go gettin' stuck in any mud. I don't wanna hav'ta tow your ass to the party."

Pulling ahead of the Impala, Bobby turned on his lights and steadily followed the road around the outer edge of the cemetery for a while, before turning on to a much narrower path which took them deeper into the darkness and gloom, visibility being further compromised by the increasingly mature trees and mix of vegetation that grew noticeably thicker and taller now as both the truck and the Impala gradually closed in on the oldest part of the cemetery.

spn

Bobby blinked his break lights signaling to Dean it was time to park. Slowing to a stop next to a family mausoleum, Bobby killed the engine of the truck. Dean pulled up immediately after, parking the Impala alongside the truck. In the back of the Impala, Lucenda shivered. Without the small comfort provided by the lights of the vehicles, their surroundings took ominous and scary to a whole new level that she hadn't known to exist previously. Although it was only nearly a full moon, her imagination was instantly full of fragments from numerous horror films she'd watched. While there was only a light breeze at ground level, high in the night sky, gust of strong winds regularly harried small stray clouds across the front of the moon, the shadows they cast dancing between, over and around the tombstones. The shift between the moon in naked glory, to being partially hidden behind by a suit made of clouds, added changing light level from silver white moving through to pewter, then returning to silver white again.

spn

Dean and Sam exited the Impala, quickly checking the immediate area for any signs of danger or possible others lurking around. Turning back to the car, Sam rapped on the back passenger window with his knuckles. Judging by Lucenda's reaction, he figured he'd just come close to losing them their secret weapon to heart failure. Her heart still pounding from the Sam effect, Lucenda opened her door and was just managing to force herself to climb out of the Impala, when a terrible cry cut through the night, startling her and sending her heartbeat into rapid Thumpity-thump again. Jerkily, Lucenda's head turned in every which direction as she stared around in wide-eyed fright. Evidently, she decided the awful sound had come from behind a particular tree sited just a few feet in front of where she stood. Her legs grew weak, her knees wobbly, struggling to keep herself upright, she grabbed the car for support as the cry of the poor tortured soul again ripped through her. Sam grasped hold of Lucenda's arm, helping her to keep her feet.

"Hey, calm down! It's ok, it was only a screech owl, nothing to get freaked 'bout. Surely you've heard screech owl's cry before?"

Lucenda swallowed hard and nodded her head, her glare still fixed threateningly on the offending tree that she had judged and proclaimed guilty. Dean re-joined the pair as Lucenda answered Sam.

"Yeah, obviously I've heard 'em before! But...They sound different in the dark!"

Sam frowned, his confusion evident.

"Oh, for goodness...What I mean is, I'm usually sitting at home, with the lights on and I'll occasionally hear them outside somewhere. What I don't usually do, is go traipsing through bloody, spooky, graveyards in the dead of night and hear them! I mean, crap, I damn near peed myself!"

Lucenda fussed around, getting her footing and pushing Sam's arm away, while stoically ignoring both Sam's grin and Dean's attempt at hiding his own amused smile. Looking directly into her scared eyes, Dean tried to reassure her.

"Look, you do what Bobby and Missouri tell you and everything will be alright. You hear me?"

Sam added his voice and gave her shoulder an assuring squeeze.

"Dean's right. You'll be ok. Bobby and us? We've done this kinda thing so many times. We've got enough experience between us to know what needs doin', alright?"

"That's great for you, it is. But what if I mess up?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Dean gave her a wink.

"You won't, we've got faith in you kid. Really, there's only one thing you gotta do, then you'll be just fine; you gotta believe in yourself. Trust me, that's all it needs."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yup. And then you cut loose with that strong willed, ass whuppin' and frankly terrifying part of you that we know is in there."

Lucenda was both blushing and grinning at the same time when Bobby approached with his quiet request.

"Boys, you wanna help with these things we gotta unload?"

The brothers gave the older hunter a Yes Sir before heading over to where Missouri was waiting at the back of the truck.

spn

Everyone was doing their best to be quiet and stay alert to anything that might be a threat. Bobby had the boys remove lengths of iron piping from the truck, having them lug their heavy load in between closely packed mature trees with wide trunks coated with ivy and thick, lush moss. It was a battle to push and shove their way through the dense, untended and wildly overgrown ground cover while trying to avoid being tripped up by innumerable long slender bramble suckers, each covered by needle sharp thorns. Dean silently decided it was an intentional act of the tangled lengths to crisscross the route the three men took, just waiting to snag in their clothing and cause shallow, bleeding scratches on bare flesh. When they broke through into the central clearing, they were startled by a number of coal black ravens who angrily and noisily took to the night when the hunters arrival roused them from sleep.

"Ok boys, you can put the piping down here. This the spot."

Sam gazed around the clearing.

"This place must've took some finding Bobby."

Kneeling by the piping and starting to pull lengths out, Bobby grunted.

"Huh. There's parts around here's been used for burials way before the land got formally designated a cemetery and the ground consecrated. Oldest grave markers since it became Stull Cemetery go back to 1809, but there's known unmarked grave sties around the place that can easily add another couple 'a hundred years on top of that. Theory is, there could be older graves than that still waiting to be discovered; maybe even going back all the way to your caveman days. Seems some places are just destined to always be seen as somewhere only the dead belong."

"Cheery...What's this for?" Dean asked as he watched Bobby form a square with the pipe and take brackets to connect the corners together.

Bobby handed Dean a ratchet.

"Iron rods coated in salt. I figure we need all the help we can get. Now, get on and attach the other corners while I go help get the other stuff and bring Missouri over here."

Dean took the offered tool and moved to do as commanded.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Sam and Dean watched while Missouri and Bobby together moved to the first candle. Bobby held the flask of scented oil opened in one hand and a Zippo in the other. Holding out her forefinger, Bobby carefully let one drop of the oil land on the end of Missouri's finger. The younger hunters couldn't hear the quiet words Missouri spoke while tracing a simple spiral pattern with the oil from her finger onto the shaft of the candle. Using her other hand, she then took a small square of parchment from the red over-shirt's pocket and placed it underneath the candle. Finally, that done, she stepped back and bowed her head as Bobby set light to the candle. She and Bobby repeated the process until all four candles had been activated, releasing their properties of shield and protection. With a nod, Bobby withdrew to the altar as Missouri stepped alone into the center of the square.

spn

For a while Missouri simply stood motionless, her arms hung by her sides, her head up, her eyes closed, caught in the upward golden glow of the candle's flames and the shifting moonlight. The three hunters all became very aware of silence descending all around them, as though every living creature within that area were holding their breath, waiting and watching. At last, Missouri raised both arms, as if reaching for the moon, and slowly turned on the spot four times. A further few seconds of silence, then Missouri's voice seemed to come from all around, filling the clearing, sounding at once confident and filled with power, yet soft as a caress; raising the hairs on the nape of Dean's neck. This was Missouri as Sam and Dean had never seen her before. From being a really good female psychic, long standing family friend, generous, warmhearted, softly spoken and frankly, terrifying (if you were Dean) woman; once she was standing alone within the summoning area, clearly at ease within her surroundings, she became something else entirely and Sam smiled. Damn! I really think we can do this. We can take this Hoodoo bitch down!

"Hear me and protect me  
From the bowels of the Earth  
From the winds of the Heavens  
From the depths of the oceans  
From the cleansing of the fire  
I call upon thee, hear my words  
Let not evil touch my soul  
Or the ones that be with me  
I bind and consecrate this place  
That it may be a shield and protection  
Against all manner of evil power,  
Wicked spirits and vilest spells  
By will and word  
Thy protections surround us  
So shall it be  
So shall it be.  
Amen"

spn

At the completion of the protection spell, Missouri bowed her head in thanks to each of the four points of the compass, before backing out of the holding area and joining Bobby a the altar. She took a swift glance at Sam and Dean. Not satisfied at where they were standing, she flicked the back of her hand at them.

"A little further away boys if you don't mind...Good. Now, just be aware, Bobby and I don't know what manner Usagi will choose to make her entrance in; don't be too surprised though if she decides not to appear within the arena being all meek and mild like a lamb."

Dean and Sam moved more into the shadows of the cemetery as they watched closely waiting for the fireworks to begin. Both tightly gripped weapons and pulled on every hunter instinct they had, determined to be ready for anything.

Turning to Bobby, Missouri nodded and Bobby unscrewed the lid securing Usagi's ashes, tapping roughly a tablespoon's worth into the brass bowl before carefully sealing the container again. Pulling the syringe of blood from his pocket, he slowly allowed four drops to drip onto the ashes. He picked up the small spoon and filled it from the silver salt dish of graveyard dirt, waiting for Missouri to nod again. The moment the signal was given, Bobby tipped the spoon's contents into the bowl on top of Usagi's and using the black marble pestle, began to mix the ingredients together at exactly the same time as Missouri began to recite the summoning spell turning to each compass point.

"I call upon Abaek of the North and the gods of the night.  
Rulers of the mountains and gnomish spirits,  
Guardian Notus, and the northern wind,  
And all ye princesses of the powers of Earth  
I invoke, summon and call you.  
I throw open the gate and call you to this place  
Come forth and be bound.

I call upon the Eagle of the East and the gods of the breaking day  
Rulers of wind and whirling sylphs  
Guardian Eurus, the eastern wind,  
And all ye princesses of the power of Air,  
I invoke, summon and call you.  
I throw open the gate and call you to this place  
Come forth and be bound.

I call upon the Lion of the Sun and the gods of noon.  
Rulers of the desert and darting Djinn,  
Guardian Zephyrus, the southern wind,  
And all ye princesses of the powers of Fire,  
I invoke, summon and call you.  
I throw open the gate and call you to this place  
Come forth and be bound.

I call upon the Water-bearers and gods of twilight.  
Rulers of the deep and flowing Styx,  
Guardian Boreas the western Wind,  
And all ye princesses of the powers of Water  
I invoke, summon and call you.  
I throw open the gate and call you to this place  
Come forth and be bound.

I call upon the Dove of the great heights and the Serpents of the depths  
I throw open the powers of the Sky!  
I throw open the powers of the Earth!  
I throw open the powers of the Heavens!  
I throw open the powers of the Underworld!  
I call upon the powers of the Sovereign Spirits to this place  
I throw open the gate and call you to this place  
Come forth and be bound"

spn

Sam and Dean stood stock still as the atmosphere around them changed, the skies darkening even more as larger clouds rolled in, blotting out any stray light that might try filtering through. Nothing moved, every nocturnal animal, every leaf on the trees, and every blade of grass, fell silent and fell still. All four people standing within sight of the arena sensed new movement, high in the sky, before ever they actually felt the chilled fingers of a swift breeze blow through their hair, then expand and encircle them, gaining power, turning into a fast spinning wind that began picking up fallen leaves, twigs, and other debris from the ground. The supernatural tornado swirled around and around the four, capturing them within the still center of the madly spiraling and twirling circular wall of debris. Sam and Dean shielded their eyes with their hands, protecting them from potential damage from the flying soil and grit. Squinting, they both fixed on Bobby and Missouri, determined to keep them both in sight. At the same time, becoming hyper aware, they steeled themselves, ready to face and with luck, withstand whatever HRH decided she was going to throw at them.

spn

As the wind began to lessen and fade, Bobby added the smallest pinch of Goofer dust into the thick, dark mud colored paste that he had created within the altar bowl and within a couple of seconds, dark red smoke began to roll into the iron edged arena, growing denser, darker than the night sky itself. Like an eel coiling and uncoiling, the column of smoke writhed and twisted, threading and weaving in, through and around itself, as if searching for the right configuration necessary to enable it to mix itself up into something more. An ice cold light flared into being at the center of the increasingly agitated smoke, beginning to pulsate as it gradually took on form and shape. The four onlookers were quickly able to discern the outline of a figure beginning to materialize amongst the now frenziedly waltzing and billowing smoke.

spn

Missouri and Bobby both stood their ground waiting and watching intently as the tall muscular, and yet still shapely, body of a woman gradually grew almost, but not quite, solid. The female stood unmoving while the red smoke pulled away from her and dissipated. She lifted her head slowly and for a moment, she gazed down at the two with her one dark eye glinting, considering them coldly while a small, humorless smile, twitched at the corners of her blood red lips. The hunter and the psychic could both clearly see the creepily empty socket that was the housing for Usagi's missing eye. The impact of the bottomless looking hole served to increase the Hoodoo princess' already menacing and powerful appearance. As though Bobby and Missouri were of little consequence to her, she turned away from them and gazed around for a moment, appraising her surroundings before, finally, addressing the man and woman who stood silently in front of her. When she spoke, her voice managed to be both silky soft and carry a tone that conveyed an expectation that her words would be heeded, her commands always followed, and her required tasks executed without question or delay.

spn

"Tell me, children...Exactly what manner of fools are you? Do you think you can summon me from Hell without there being a price to pay? Female child, you must know who I am, you who spoke out loud the words of my summoning? You will furnish me with the name of the one who granted you access to that which once belonged to me? Who is the vile betrayer that allows you to wear my garments on your backs? Reveal them to me!"

spn

Setting the brass bowl back on the altar table, Bobby calmly picked up the flask of holy water and unscrewed its cap as Missouri, with her head held high, stepped closer to the holding arena's edge. Despite being so much shorter than the warrior woman now glaring down at her, Missouri's expression was one of utter disdain as she fixed her gaze on the spirit of the Hoodoo princess face. Speaking out clearly, confidently and defiantly, she never once broke eye contact.

"What once was yours is now in the possession of new owners. Owners who harbor neither the desire nor ambition to walk your path. I do know who you are, murderess, and yet still I do not quake with the fear of you. Do you hear me wraith?-Ah crap! Enough of all that. Sweetie? Sorry to be the one bursting your bubble, but you just don't scare me. And I'm familiar with all your dirty little secrets, like why and how you condemned your husband....Usagi!"

Furious, Usagi glared and hissed at the psychic while moving sinuously closer to her.

"How dare you speak my name! You are nothing more than a lowly servant to me, unfit to scrounge for tidbits under my table. Hold fast to your tongue little woman. There is none more powerful that I."

With a confident smirk, Bobby allowed two drops of holy water to drip from the flask and onto the dark paste nestled in the bottom of the brass bowl.

spn

Lucenda had taken to pacing back and forth, covering the length of the Impala. The night are had carried the sound of Missouri's voice to her and even though it wasn't clear enough for Lucenda to make out the individual words, the tempo suggested some kind of chant or spell. Her mind busily conjured up a variety of possible images depicting what might be happening within the trees. Fretful, she had no clue as to whether the others were racing headlong in to trouble, or if their plan was actually working. Had Usagi appeared to them yet? Was the iron boundary successfully containing her? Had Usagi shown any sign of detecting her presence? Unable to allow herself to be left out of this fight, hating the not knowing, Lucenda decided it was time for her to see what was happening.

Gripping a small flashlight in one hand, she slipped the strap of the bag containing the shrunken head over her, messenger bag style, grimacing as she felt the thing inside bump against her thigh. That was nothing compared to the sudden queasy sensation that ran through her at the prospect of donning the amulet, complete with the major grossness that was Usagi's eyeball. Lucenda considered the box containing the amulet then glanced around. She couldn't risk putting on the amulet anywhere where there was light of any kind of level enough to see by. If she could see, then so would Usagi. Feeling incredibly foolish, Lucenda took the bag off again and removed the jacket Dean had loaned her. Squatting down on the ground with her back against the Impala, she draped Dean's jacket over her head creating her own personal tent.

Holding the amulet box, she sat a while calming her breathing. Knowing she had no option, Lucenda finally opened the box lid, grateful that she couldn't see the contents, and at the same time terrified that her fingers might accidentally brush against the actual eyeball. Holding the thing by its chain, she lifted it from the box and dropped the now empty box into her lap. About to put the chain over her head, she suddenly realized that she needed to make sure the amulet ended up hung around her neck the right way, with the eyeball pointing away from her. She made a soft whimpering sound as she moved the fingers of one hand down the chain until she felt the actual amulet. Reluctantly, she delicately probed with one nervous finger, squeaking when she lightly touched something gelatinous.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

 

The drops of holy water splashed onto the paste and the mixture instantly began to froth and bubble; but it was the effect on Usagi that was the more dramatic when, clutching at her abdomen, Usagi began retching and doubled over. Her mouth stretched open, impossibly wide for the size of the spirit's head, and she began vomiting a dark, red brown, frothing liquid. As the spirit of the Hoodoo Princess continued to heave and puke, Bobby grinned and winked at Missouri. At last, Usagi straightened up, wiping her forearm over her chin. She glared across to Bobby, then tilted her head to one side, her single eye scanning the surrounding trees and she sniffed the air questioningly, while over the empty space where there should have been an eye, she blinked her eyelid irritably. Bobby and Missouri both stiffened when Usagi's head swung back in their direction and she growled out Where is it? And Missouri knew that Lucenda was wearing the amulet, she needed to distract the spirit quickly.

"Princess Usagi. As I recall, it's us that get to ask a question. We have summoned you after all."

Usagi stared down at Missouri, her nostrils twitched and flared, almost as if scenting the woman determining her strength and weakness.

"Is that your questions, slut?"

Missouri's hands went to her hips.

"No. That was merely an observation, a reminder of your obligation. And I'll thank you not to use names like that on me, I expect better from a Princess! Murderess or not.,"

Usagi stared at Missouri with renewed interest and tilted her head again to see Missouri better with her one eye. She spoke with authority and power.

"The way you dare speak, do you believe your powers can equal mine. female child?"

Taking a chance, knowing Bobby had her back, Missouri smirked.

"Oh no...I believe I am your better!"

spn

Standing in the shadows, Dean was amazed by the sheer audacity being shown by Missouri, he couldn't help smiling and thinking, We're not worthy! As he nudged Sam, signaling to his younger brother that he wanted to try moving, aiming to get to a position which put them behind Usagi. Sam shook his head, but Dean simply shrugged and silently moved a couple of feet away, testing the water and ignoring Sam's glare.

Usagi hissed in fury and Bobby reached for the flask of holy water again. Here we go! Missouri simply shook her head, still pushing at the spirit.

"Before you do anything stupid against the one who has the power to make you corporeal again, you will hear and answer what I ask of you."

Eyebrows raised, Bobby glanced at Missouri. They had never spoken about actually bringing Usagi to life again. He hoped Missouri was simply bluffing. Usagi moved as close as she dared to the arena boundary, all her attention now fixed on Missouri. Dean wasted no time, making use of the movement to move through the shadow of the trees until he was positioned behind the spirit.

"You are a liar. I do not believe you have what such a conjuring requires."

Without taking her eyes off the spirit and its growing anger, Missouri commanded Bobby.

"Show her."

Reluctantly, Bobby held up the syringe containing Lucenda's blood.

"The blood of a living relative, given willingly. Now, I ask that you immediately reverse the effect of the curse you placed on the shrunken head of your husband's lover."

Usagi stepped back and frowned down at Missouri.

"That is not a true question!"

"It's what I ask, never the less."

Usagi stilled and for a few seconds there was nothing but silence, finally broken by Usagi's chuckle that grew into a evil laughing before she answered.

"Then hear my answer, whore! In hell there is much someone like me can learn. You have summoned me the rest I can do myself!"

Bobby glanced at the apparently unnecessary syringe in his hand.

"Balls!"

Discarding the syringe, he plunged both hands into his jacket pockets.

spn

Moving slowly, and very carefully watching where she placed her feet, Lucenda felt herself bump the contents of the tote bag against yet another obstacle, leaving her pondering the possibility of if, When the shrunken head's spiritual owner appeared, would the ghost suddenly find herself with concussion? Lucenda sincerely hoped not.

spn

Usagi dropped swiftly down onto one knee, and forcefully drove the fingers of her right hand down into the earth. Stretching up with her left arm, she pointed to the night sky and growled out a command in Creole. The ground beneath her hand trembled slightly. She threw back her head and screamed out the same command again; lightening streaked across the sky as though answering her call. Transfixed, shivers sprinted up Sam's back and he recognized what was happening. His previous vision was taking place, directly in front of Missouri and Bobby. Sam began running.

The ground shook harder this time as a crack appeared, running from the hand Usagi pressed into the earth, to the center of the squared area. Soil, roots and ancient, long buried bones began spewing and tumbling out of the crack, gradually creating a mound, the center of which remained hollow. Usagi's screams continued as the earth shifted and within the center of the new ground feature, a hole was ripped. Hot steam and smoke drifted from the opening. Rising to her feet, Usagi walked up the mound's side, dislodging nothing. At the top, standing at the rim, she gazed down into the seemingly bottomless hole, her near solid form highlighted in the deep orange light spewing up from the realms of hell.

spn

Lucenda clamped both hands over her ears, trying to drown out the bone chilling scream that seemed to echo all around her, knowing the sound wasn't coming from Missouri. She could feel the power behind the sound and it felt familiar. Lucenda hovered between pissed off and terrified, the two emotions battling for dominance. Unsure what to do, Lucenda made her way toward where she saw the blinding bolt of lightening strike knowing that was where she needed to be.

spn

Metal glowed dark red as Usagi flicked her fingers, breaking apart the iron boundary, flinging it away and scattering the candles, their flames snuffing out. Reaching for Missouri, Bobby held her close. Heading toward the pair, Sam threw himself to the cold ground as a length of piping flew in his direction and skimmed over his prone body. Keeping one arm wrapped around Missouri, Bobby desperately threw a gris-gris bag toward Usagi. Laughing hysterically, the spirit blew at the small bag as it arced towards her, and the thing burnt up in mid-air.

"No one can stop he from claiming my rightful place in this world. No one!"

"Oh, I don't know about that."

Missouri calmly unfurled from Bobby's hold and began to weave sigils in the air, chanting in fluent Creole. From where he was rising off the ground, Sam paused, staring across at Bobby in surprise when Bobby, recognizing Missouri's spell, added his Creole to hers, their casting causing Usagi to step back slightly, a tremor flitting throughout her form, disrupting her image. While Usagi was forced to focus her energies back into herself, Bobby pulled his protective gris-gris bag out of his shirt. Tearing the bag apart, he emptied the contents out, freeing them to float gently on the air and with a few murmured words, he directed the small particles to form a delicate shield in front of Missouri. By then, her spirit from intact, Usagi's attention had been drawn elsewhere. Standing stock still under Usagi's smiling appraisal, Sam tried reassuring himself with the fact that it was Dean's physical form the bitch seemed to like the look of. It didn't help much though, considering he was still the one inside Dean's body. Usagi licked her lips, and Sam wondered why he couldn't have had a truly ugly big brother.

spn

Bobby saw what had distracted Usagi.

"Oh crap...Duck lass!"

Bobby hurled another of the offensive gris-gris bags in Usagi's direction, to no avail.

"Child's play."

Usagi sneered and in one smooth movement, she plucked smoke and fire from the pit and threw it. Bag and hell fire collided, and the bag burst into multi-colored flames before it reached her. Sam made full use of Bobby's diversion and raced in the direction his brother had taken.

"Bobby!"

Bobby caught hold of the hand Missouri held out to him and he concentrated on channeling all his energy and strength into her, allowing Missouri to double her efforts as she attacked, casting spell after spell, whatever she could think of at the Hoodoo Princess. Usagi grunted in pain from the onslaught, but didn't let it stop her. Plunging her whole arm into the mouth of the pit she began drawing flames up out of it, sending them whirling and dancing through the air, each length of fire streaming sulphuric smoke behind them. The air within the clearing rapidly grew thick and heavy with dirty yellow smoke and the stench of rotten eggs. Missouri and Bobby stumbled back, eyes streaming, choking and coughing as they both covered their mouth and nose with the material of the garments they each wore of Usagi's. Weakened by giving so much of himself to help Missouri, Bobby collapsed to his knees, unable to respond to Missouri's desperate attempts to haul him upright again, his lungs craving clean air. Giving up trying to get Bobby upright, Missouri moved to stand in front of him, shielding him from Usagi while she herself called on the element of air to clear away the choking, suffocating smoke.

spn

Sam homed in on his brother as Dean raised his gun, preparing to shoot Usagi with salt rounds. it has to b 

"No! Stop!" he hissed quietly trying not to attract Usagi's attention.

"What the hell?"

"Quick, take this; it has to be you Dean. I've got your back bro."

Accepting the demon knife from Sam, Dean nodded his understanding.

"The vision, huh? Great. Ok. Here goes, but if the bitch drops me in the pit. I swear I'm hauntin' your...my ass!"

Sam gave Dean a weak smile.

"Deal."

Turning away, Dean moved out of the shadows and swiftly towards the base of the mound, reaching it at the same time as the air began to clog and taste of sluphur. Dean began to control his breathing, making it as shallow as he could before planting one foot on the mound, testing how solid the newly created side of the small hill was. He had just begun to climb when, sensing movement behind her, Usagi whirled around and glared at the hunter. Sam didn't hesitate in shooting off a salt round

Usagi thrust out her left hand and the salt round simply stopped in mid-air and then fell harmlessly to the ground at the same time she snapped two fingers on her right hand and beckoned to him. Dean fought against the force, but couldn't make his body obey him and he walked unsteadily up to the Princess. Sam could only watch in frustration while fighting his own battle to move independently. Standing in front of her in Sam's body, Usagi and Dean matched each other in height. Having looked him up and down, Usagi stepped in close and wrapped one arm around Dean's shoulders, running a hand down his cheek, she purred.

"Oh I think you will do nicely."

Glaring at the spirit, Dean stayed silent. Her hand trailed over the front of his jacket an she smiled.

"What have we here?"

Casually taking the demon blade out of Dean's hand, she cut into his jacket and lifted the protective gris-gris bag out by the tip of the blade. her evil smile broadened as she tossed the bag carelessly into the pit. A huge scorching, billow of fire belched up from the mouth of the pit, the searing heat and the stench of hell making Dean grimace as he tried again to break her hold on him.

"There, that's much better; you didn't really need that now did you?"

As she spoke Usagi pointed the tip of the knife at Dean's eye. Turning her head slightly, Usagi barked out a command.

"As for you, little slut; stop now or I will bleed him dry before your eyes."

Missouri stopped her chanting and stared hard at Usagi. She could not risk the life of Dean or Sam. Off just beyond the light Missouri noticed movement and Lucenda partially emerged from the cover of the trees, her pale skin barely a glimmer in the total darkness. Lucenda slowly began to ease her way along the edge of the tree line, heading into Usagi's line of sight. Closing her eyes, Missouri sent out an encouraging message, praying this child could turn the tables for them.

spn

The heat from the pit caused sweat to pour down Dean's current face, his mind worked overtime, trying to come up with a way out of this. His vision blurred, as sweat dripped into his eyes causing them to burn and sting. Dean couldn't care less, his focus was on the fact that he had managed to twitch the fingers on one hand. He put everything into working at raising the whole arm managing to get as far as gripping the wrist of the hand in which Usagi held the blade. Usagi's response was instant. Shaking Dean's hand off, she unwrapped her other arm from around his shoulders and instead clamped her free hand painfully around Dean's throat.

With an iron grip firmly around Dean's throat and the demon blade held to his chest, Dean wondered which of the three ways to kill him she would eventually choose. Strangulation, knife or simply throw him into the pit? None of them really appealed to him more than the others. Right now it was the choke hold causing him the biggest problem, and he was beginning to feel the lack of oxygen taking effect. Sam watched helplessly as his brother choked and tried with one hand to pull the spirit's hand away from his neck, the attempts quickly becoming weaker. Seeing Dean had some movement, Sam increased his own efforts to move, working on his arms, feeling her hold give way slightly, but no knowing if he would free himself quickly enough to stop the Hoodoo Princess before she killed his brother. Swinging Dean round, Usagi held him precariously balanced on the pit's rim. With a combination of extreme heat and no air, Dean's yees began to close. He heard Usagi start to speak words of sacrifice and his last thought before fading out was All three ways then.

spn

Usagi's voice rang out powerfully.

"Accept this offering of Great One; give me strength to break free from this realm and allow me to enter the world whole again so that I may serve You. Bathe in the blood of the Righteous Man and give to me the power I so deserve!"

She raised the knife to plunge it into Dean's chest.

"Hey! You! Wrong man Gran!"

spn

Finally breathing in cleaner air, Bobby had regained his feet and was about to make a run at Usagi, intending to grab her and take her with him into the pit, sacrificing both himself and Dean if necessary, whn he heard Lucenda's shout. He couldn't stop his snort of laughter at the girl's chosen introduction. Missouri's heart was in her mouth as she waited for Usagi's reaction. Sam simply stared wide eyed. He had no idea how Lucenda knew, but she was right. It wasn't Dean, the Righteous Man's blood that Usagi was about to spill, it was his!

Lucenda had moved out of the shadows and planted herself in full view of her Great-Great-Grandmother. Her chin tilted upwards, both hands planted on her hips; she glared up at the spirit standing on the top of the mound. For Sam the comparison was that of a Yorkshire terrier challenging a Rottweiler. Lucenda, however, continued to channel her best Ripley Alien II voice, sounding strong, hard and commanding.

"Did you hear me? I forbid you to hurt him anymore...Let go of him, safely...You bitch!"


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what's going on I posted chapter 56 but it shows chapter 55, I don't think there's one missing that I can see. If it looks like a chapter is missing, if you'll let me know I'll try to correct it. Thanks for reading. NC

Chapter 56

The Princess' spirit stared down at the slip of a young woman, her expression briefly one of complete amazement. Managing to rein it in, Usagi's mouth twisted into a sneer as she gazed at Lucenda, trying to judge her soul to see if she could control her.

"Such big words from such a puny human! You forbid me from doing what I want? You die next girl."

Lucenda stood tall and pulled open the front of her jacket, revealing to Usagi the amulet hung around her neck. Usagi appeared to sway a little when she suddenly found she was looking down at Lucenda and up at herself, at the same time. Casting Dean aside for the moment to lay unmoving on the ground at her feet, Usagi frowned at his vaguely familiar looking newcomer.

"How is it you wear that which is mine?"

Lucenda moved closer, holding her head high, not once flinching from Usagi's fearful gaze as she tried to spot any signs of life from Dean. Hearing him draw in a ragged, whistling breath, Lucenda relaxed a little and gave Usagi her whole attention, not daring to let her self-confident act slip.

"I thought I'd already mentioned? I'm your great-great granddaughter, on my Dad's side. And this' my time, you got that? As they say...There can be only one! An' I'm she...It...The one...Whatever, we're relaxed, but I'm not an evil one-eyed bitch like you!"

Watching and waiting, Bobby nudged Missouri and grinned.

"Highlander."

Missouri shush'd him.

The Princess stilled momentarily, and then nodded with a hint of respect.

"I see it girl. My blood does indeed flow through your veins...I look at you and I can feel something inside you that wishes to be releases...An inner demon maybe? Come, child of my line, join me and stand by my side. Together we can do great things."

Usagi held her hand out to Lucenda while concentrating on using the power of the amulet to gain control of the upstart. Lucenda felt the pull of the amulet, felt Usagi's attempt to make her passive to the spirit's control. In her mind, Lucenda pushed back, her disdain for her relative increasing her determination to keep her free-will.

"Stop! I'll never turn to the dark side."

Internally, Lucenda gave herself a sharp mental kick for using that line. Missouri raised one finger warningly to Bobby.

"Don't say it!"

spn

Taking a deep breath, Lucenda walked to the base of the mound, standing under Usagi's watchful gaze.

"You can't control me Grandmother. you haven't got what it takes."

Usagi raised her eye brows; this girl was so very much like herself. Curious, Usagi allowed the child to believe she could resist.

"So, the little bird has a bite? Join me, and I shall free you from your cage."

"First...Remove the curse on Sam and Dean. Then maybe I'll consider listening to you."

The Princess manufactured an innocent look.

"What curse would that be....Granddaughter?"

Missouri's anxiety for Lucenda rocketed again; the spirit was toying with her. Tapping Bobby's arm, Missouri nodded back to the makeshift altar, still mostly intact. While Usagi was fixed on Lucenda, the pair silently moved that way.

"Oh, c'mon Granny. My friends, they're in the wrong bodies. They got zapped by your jealous little curse, the one you put on the shrunken head of your husband, after you'd cruelly swapped him and his lover around an' made a bonfire of him. Remember?"

Usagi snarled.

"They deserved it. How dare he bed some low life wrench and make a mockery of me!"

The spirit's spitting fury caused flames to grow higher, flickering over the rim of the mound as her anger grew.

"So...My little bauble has survived to cause chaos? That pleases me. Explain, why would I undo what is done?"

"It's the price of me setting you free...And joining with you."

Usagi threw back her head and laughed; a sound that was cruel and cold. Her amusement stopping her from seeing Sam, at last, regaining almost full control of his limbs, the sudden release sending him to the ground on his hands and knees. Lucenda shook her head at Usagi.

"Think that's funny do you? Getta load of this!"

Ignoring the churning in her stomach, Lucenda raked a fingernail over the eye set into the amulet she wore. Usagi's laughter turned to a high pitched howl of pain. At her feet Dean curled himself protectively into a ball.

spn

Missouri could have punched the air in glee when she heard the sound of Usagi's pleading voice. Instead, she threw her arms around Bobby's waist and hugged him in delight, very nearly causing him to drop the brass bowl into which he was about to add four drops of Lucenda's blood.

"Noooo...Sweet daughter of my daughter's child's son...Please don't!"

Shocked at the strength of the Princess' reaction, Lucenda glanced down at the amulet.

"I'm thinking this amulet must have some major power, huh? And, seein' as how I happen to be wearing it, and what with me bein' family and all...I'm guessin' that means I can make use of its power? Right?"

Missouri was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, my clever girl. I knew you were special!"

Usagi could feel her dominance slipping away, she needed to appease this blood of her blood, bring the girl to her side.

"Wait my child! Over a century I have waited for someone to free me. Who better than you, sweet granddaughter? These two are nothing to me, but I see how they matter to you, and so..."

Holding one hand above Dean and the other directed at Sam, Usagi raised her voice, intoning the necessary words to undo what her own curse had caused.

"Sa ki se madichon  
Se pau I 'undone  
Retounen nan kote ou fe pati  
Se kansa, mwen mande li."

There was a short period where nothing happened, then Dean and Sam jointly cried out in pain as, unlike their original instant switch, this time they both felt themselves being torn from their host bodies and slammed back into their own. Dean climbed unsteadily to his feet and looked down at himself, seeing his own boots, his own jeans, his own hands. Looking up, he saw Sam's shocked expression as his younger brother crawled to the edge of the mound and let himself roll down the side, coming to a halt on the flat ground. Dean staggered over, having to adjust again to his own stride. Reaching Sam's side, he let himself drop back down to his knees.

"Sammy? You good?'

Lying on his front, Sam lifted his head, smiling at the familiar feel of his hair falling onto his face once again. When he spoke, Sam's voice sounded croaky.

"Yeah...I think I am...Apart from my throat an' neck's sore."

Sam grunted as Dean rolled him over onto his back and inspected the dark bruising to Sam's neck. Standing with her fingernail poised over the eye in the amulet, Lucenda turned to look at the brothers.

"Guys? Are you two in the right bodies now?"

Dean, that's not Sam anymore, must try to remember that, gave her a brief wave.

"Yeah. We're both good here."

Grasping his brother's arm, Dean helped Sam to sit up giving him a quick once over making sure there were no other injuries.

spn

"See? I've done what you ask; come now child of my flesh, let us end this and join our forces. Together we will be unstoppable, we would bow to no one."

Usagi held out a hand to Lucenda. Lucenda stood her ground looking up into Usagi's face, trying to hide the fact she was having a full blown panic attack on the inside. Taking a deep breath, she tried to still her racing heart, preparing for the next step in this crazy plan. The step that demanded she get close enough to the Princess to deliver the shrunken head. She decided to play hard to get.

"Tell me why I should? What's really in it for me?"

"Ultimate power and domination, child. No one could stand against us. We could do and have whatever, or whomever, we wanted."

Usagi leered briefly at the two hunters behind her, smiling lasciviously at the joint glares it earned her, before turning back to her potential acolyte.

"Look deep down inside you child, it's there, and I can help you unlock it...Come to me, embrace the darkness with me."

Cringing at how casually she'd taken on the role of torturer, Lucenda answered while pecking at the eye of the amulet with her fingernail.

"Well, you know Vader...From where I stand, I don't need you! I just need to figure out my own power, and then do whatever on my own, don't I?"

With each peck, Usagi cringed. Fighting the pain, she tried her utmost to keep her composure rather than let this piffling creature see exactly how much this was affecting her. Usagi knew she had to exert her control or lose face to this virgin of the art.

spn

Neglected by Usagi in favor of this interesting new plaything, Missouri and Bobby silently and so casually, they could have been making a tossed salad, continued to mix the ingredients needed to summon the spirit to the shrunken head. Then it would be all up to Lucenda to deliver the package. Missouri could already feel the slight buzzing sensation in her head that told her the spirit was hovering on the fringes, frustrated, eager to be called forth.

"Come child, climb up to me; I'd like to see you up close. Come gaze into this portal, I'll show you the fires of Hell, without the need to die. Stand by my side, bathe in the heat of my power."

Lucenda cast a quick glance at Missouri and Bobby and saw Missouri nod slightly to her. They were almost ready.

"Hmmm, no keen on doin' any kinda bathing, if that's alright with you? Ok, ready or not, here I come."

Lucenda eyed the mound while walking slowly around it, looking for the best place to climb and possibly avoid the major embarrassment of sinking up to her waist in the side of the hillock. Trying to show no fear, she reached into her pocket and pulled out latex gloves, secreting them behind her as she worked them onto her hands. Since they were nude in color, she hoped the gloves weren't noticeable in the dark light emitting form the open wound in the middle of the mound.

spn

Sam and Dean held their breaths as they watched Lucenda, in her oversized jacket, steel herself and begin to climb cautiously. Dean shifted slightly, prepared to go after her if necessary, unhappy that the civilian who was supposed to donate a small amount of blood to them, was now edging up closer to HRH, doing what Dean believed he should be doing, if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't Usagi's great, great granddaughter! Reaching the top, the heated air around her felt like it was burning her throat as she breathed in, and the putrid sulphur fumes made her cough.

She looked up at the unmoving Hoodoo Princess, then curious, she risked a glance down into the swirling whirlpool of Hell fire. She wanted to scream, to run and never stop as the terror of spending eternity somewhere down there overwhelmed her, and she grew lightheaded. The fierce flames seemed to spin and dance just for her; they appeared excited to see her, eager to show her a warm welcome. Unwillingly, Lucenda felt like she was tipping forward in a weird kind of slow motion. Beads of sweat fell so, so slowly from her forehead, instantly evaporating. She wanted to scream, but couldn't draw breathe in the heat...She'd failed, she'd let everyone down, and they'd all be killed, because of...

A strong hand curled around Lucenda's upper arm, and a cold whisper against her cheek chilled that single part of her.

"Careful child. We wouldn't want you to tip over the edge now, would we? Not when I have so recently made your acquaintance; and most certainly not when you still have your side of an agreement to uphold."


	57. Chapter 57

Dean gave Sam a cuff on his arm with the back of his hand, not waiting to see if Sam then followed. Dean quickly moved forward. He reached inside his jacket for the demon blade and frowned as he hand grasped nothing.

"Shit!"

He looked up to where Usagi still held onto Lucenda with one hand; there, in the spirit's other hand he saw the demon blade. At his side, Sam followed Dean's gaze.

"Oh."

"I'm goin' after it."

"No you're not!"

Turning to glare at Sam, he spotted the Glock in his brother's hand.

"That won't kill the bitch."

Carefully lining up on his target, Sam grinned.

"It's not her I'm aiming at...Hey! Cyclops! Let go of her!"

San fired while Usagi was turning her head to stare at him, catching the spirit by surprise and startling Lucenda into yanking her arm free if Usagi's grip. Panicked, she stuffed her hand inside the tote bag, fumbling with the catch on the box nestled within there. Missouri saw Lucenda's actions; she also how frightened Lucenda now was.

"Heads up Bobby."

The Princess gasped and the hand holding the knife jerked with a spasm when the silver bullet passed through it sending the demon blade spinning through the air to land, half buried in the sloping side of the mound, a couple of feet from the top. Ignoring Lucenda, Usagi pointed at Sam with her uninjured hand and cried out a single word.

"Domi!"

Sam silently dropped to the ground, too fast for Dean to be able to catch him.

"Sammy!"

Dean yelled up at Usagi.

"What've you done to him you freak?"

"Less than he deserved little man. See, great, great-granddaughter? I could so easily have ki8lled that one, it is only for you he still breathes. Time to keep your word now girl, make me live, lest I decide he should breath no more...Do it!"

Staring down at Sam, watching Dean kneel at his unresponsive brother's side, Lucenda felt herself unraveling and so did Missouri. Desperate, Missouri sent silent words of encouragement across the distance between them.

"Courage child. Stay calm. You can do this. You must stay true sweetie, draw on the strength that's inside you. This' your moment. Remember...You're not alone in this, we're all her for you honey."

At last flicking open the curse box's lid, Lucenda's hand curled around the top of the shrunken head, getting set to lift it out. She looked worriedly down at Dean. She needed to be sure.

"Dean, is he...Is Sam...You know?"

She saw Dean shake his head and the girl relaxed a little, only retreating one step when Usagi glared back at her. Lucenda squared her shoulders and drew in several deep breaths knowing she couldn't let them down, they deserved her full support.

"Well? Do I have to kill him and make use of the other one? Quickly now, what is it to be? I grow impatient."

spn

As far as Dean could tell, his brother was sound asleep and staying that way. Positioning him more comfortably, Dean moved the fringe back off Sam's face satisfied he was safe.

"That's right, Sleeping Beauty. You just laze around here, while the rest of us go kick some Hoodoo bitch ass."

Taking the Glock Sam had dropped, Dean stood as every fiber in him screamed for revenge. No one messed with his little brother and got away with it. He kept his eyes on Usagi as he made his way to the bottom of the mound. He slipped the Glock in the front of his jeans before digging his boot into the loose dirt of the mound.

Missouri's voice again seemed to whisper inside Lucenda's mind, though she had no idea whether it was real or imagined.

"Be ready honey, stay strong ma cherie."

Bobby stirred the last ingredient into the bowl. Lucenda again stepped back from Usagi, her unease now clear to see. Usagi instantly re-adjusted her approach seeing the look of fear reflecting from her eyes.

"Forgive me, blood of my blood. I am simply eager to live again, so that I may be your guide. You are untrained, your power raw. Your father, my grandson, he did not train...Ahh, wait, I see it in your face child. Your parents are dead; you were alone, well no more. We shall have each other, and what adventures we will have you and I; dear great-great-granddaughter."

Behind Usagi, Dean silently began to climb the mound, his eyes on the demon blade. He glanced at her again to be sure she was still occupied before creeping closer and snagging the blade.

Bobby looked at Missouri who gave a nod.

"Let's do it."

Missouri cried out as Bobby threw a match into the bowl. Flames flared blues, greens and purples.

"Now child!"

Rage set free, Usagi jerked her body around toward Missouri and Bobby, staring at the bowl in front of Bobby, who smiled and mimed shooting a gun at the spirit, including blowing away imaginary smoke from the end of its non-existent barrel.  
Seeing her chance, Lucenda pulled the head free of its box and the tote bag, holding it out toward Usagi as a blue cloud rolled into existence in the air close by and began to stream towards the shrunken head, swiftly being absorbed into it. Usagi's one eye opened wide and she screamed out to Bobby and Missouri, drowning out the sound of the final words of their combined summoning.

"What trickery is this? I command you to stop! I command it! Do you hear me? I said stop!"

spn

Lucenda's outstretched arm trembled both with the strain of holding the head and with her outright fear. She felt a rush of gratitude when Dean appeared and positioned himself at her back, supporting her tiring arm on top of his. The eyelids in the shrunken head ripped themselves apart to spring open, freed at last from their restraining stitches, revealing pale, bluish grey, featureless eyes. Whining, the lips began undulating, straining against the thick thread keeping them together. The whine increased, becoming louder as the lips continued to ripple and move, starting to tear and shred around the stitches until, with an ear piercing scream, the lips yanked free of the final stitch and they all heard the unearthly, tremulous whisper of an ancient Hoodoo spell pour forth from the mouth of the shrunken head as an intense blue light shone within its sightless eyes. Usagi shook her head, panic stricken as she stepped back.

Dean's voice muttered in Lucenda's ear.

"Get rid of it."

"Here Granny....Catch!"

Lucenda stepped toward Usagi and with an underhanded toss threw the head to Usagi. Spinning through the air, the shrunken head took on an ethereal glow making Dean and Lucenda shield their eyes.

spn

What had started as the result of a simple reflex action now came full circle, and that same reflex action sealed the fate of Princess Usagi when she caught the shrunken head of her long dead husband and looked down into its eyes. The blue light glowing in the shrunken head's eyes speared out in a narrow beam, piercing both the one remaining eye and the empty socket of Usagi's spirit, holding her fast.

"No!" she wailed not able to release the head and not able to turn away form the blue beam. "I....AM...USAGI...I...COMMAND...YOU..." she screamed into the night as her voice choked unable to continue her rampage.

"Vous commandez ne plus jamais. Votre place est I'enfer et l'enfer est ou vous allez rester pour toujours." a soft female voice spoke from the ragged mouth of the head. "Ma vengenace sur vous enfin me liberer."

spn

Sam let out a short breath as he began to come around. He turned his head slightly and saw Missouri and Bobby standing side by side staring up toward the top of the mound. He blinked a few times trying to clear his vision and rose up on his elbow tilting his head to look higher. He swallowed hard when he saw Dean with one arm around Lucenda facing off with Usagi who was screaming at something he couldn't make out in her hand. Keeping his eyes on the three at the top of the mound, he pushed himself off the ground to a standing position tensing his body for what was to come.


	58. Chapter 58

Lucenda fixed her eyes on the scene unfolding in front of her. Both fascinated and appalled, she was oblivious to everything else; other than the spirit of her great-great-grandmother, who Lucenda was certain had shimmered briefly. The young woman's heart felt like it skipped a beat when, without warning, Usagi began to howl like a terrified wild beast. Small, but burning with an intense heat, deep red flames sprang into life and encircled her feet. From there the circle of flames began to work their way gradually up the spirit's legs. Behind the flames deadly touch, Usagi's almost solid form simply dissolved into ash that was whisked away on an unnaturally chilly breeze. The higher up the flames journeyed, the more pronounced Usagi's agitation and hysteria became; her awful sounds of agony turning to a high pitched shrill, shrieking wails of desperate Hoodoo curses.

Only in her final moments, with the remaining section of her body, from her chest up, on fire, did she truly accept that she could do nothing to stop her own destruction. In one final attempt to extract revenge, one of the spirit's arms reached out through the flames, blindly groping the air scant inches away from Lucenda's face. The younger woman was rigid with fear and clearly not about to move a safe distance away without someone's help. She showed no recognition of Dean hauling her back out of Usagi's reach. The blistering and charred arm retracted and with a final whoosh of flame, Princess Usagi was finished.

spn

"Dean! You an' the lass needs 'ta git down here now! Whole lot's gonna destabilize! Move it lad!"

The whole mound had already started to tremble. Dean pulled the almost catatonically silent Lucenda in closer to him.

"Time to go, Lucy Loo; sorry about his, try to relax your body...Bobby? Comin' down!"

Lifting Lucenda off her feet, Dean swung her over the mound's edge. With one hand he grabbed the amulet chair which lay against her chest. Dean gave it a firm, hard tug, at the same time as he dropped the screaming female onto the sloping soil side of the mound, watching in satisfaction as she continued a loose limbed roll towards the flat ground, where Bobby and Missouri already waited, ready to move the disorientated young woman a safe distance away.

spn

Dean grimaced; the amulet chain had become uncomfortably hot in his hand. An intense blue spot of light shone deep in the center of the amulet and the mound began to shudder and vibrate with ever increasing strength. A broad, long, single flame was briefly thrown up from within the pit before shrinking back again. Ominous and deep rumbling sounds drifted up from deep inside the portal. Down on the soft, trembling soil, was a dark and silent shrunken head. Dean gazed at it as the head rolled back and forth on the narrow edge of the fiery pit. It didn't feel right to simply abandon the thing, it felt like some kind of funeral ceremony ought to be arranged, finally, after all these years; but neither dare he risk touching it. His quandary was taken out of Dean's hands when the earthen edge beneath the head collapsed, crumbling into the pit and causing the head to fall in after it. There was a momentary luminescence surrounded the head and a familiar blue light broke free, darting out of the pit and dancing up towards the silvered skies. Dean couldn't decide whether it was purely in his imagination that he heard the softly whispered Thank you.

spn

“Dean lad! Move your stubborn ass!”

Dean called back over his shoulder.

“I just need a minute.”

Gazing down at the eye still nestling inside the amulet that hung over one hand, Dean’s thumb and forefinger of his other hand hovered reluctantly above it and he screwed up his nose in distaste. The eyeball needed to be destroyed and he wasn’t about to trust the fires of Hell to do it, he just really didn’t fancy the idea of squashing the damn thing this way...If he weren’t holding the amulet, Dean could’ve slapped his own forehead when he turned to the other item he gripped in the fingers of his amulet hand. Without a second thought, Dean plunged the demon blade into the eye, destroying the last part of Usagi’s body. He grimaced and turned his head from the stink of the fluid that spurted out of the popped eyeball as the whole thing deflated.

spn

There was a strong shudder that ran through the mound and Dean quickly tossed both amulet and shriveled eyeball into the pit, staggering unsteadily at another powerful tremor, it was time to jump ship. As though it knew, the whole mount suddenly began to shake violently, flames and smoke belched from the opening and Dean was taken by surprise when burning rocks and boulders began to be flung out of the portal and the pit itself began sinking back down to its Hell plain, soil tumbling inside. The mound was disappearing from under Dean’s feet, causing him to start loosing his secure footing. He listed back and forth, desperately attempting to keep from falling in after the crumbling soil. Looking up, Lucenda cried out.

“No! Get off there! Get off!”

Arms flailing and body rocking, Dean was in serious danger of losing his balance, his body teetering at the edge of the opening. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the three watched horrified at the sight of Dean being tilted toward the opening by the vibrations under his feet, cracks began to appear in the soil and debris, the whole thing was on the verge of breaking apart. A remarkably fast moving dark shape suddenly appeared, racing straight towards Dean, at the last moment making a flying leap that carried them both off the rapidly disintegrating structure and into midair, tumbling and spinning down in a tangle of arms and legs, heading straight back to the lower flat ground. Lucenda screamed and covered her eyes, while both Bobby and Missouri set off at a run, heading for where the two younger hunters were going to crash land/

spn

This not being the time to act like a gentleman, Bobby didn’t hang around for Missouri and he was sure he felt the thud of Sam and Dean’s joint touch down, followed a split second later by a loud Whumph, as the entire mound finally collapsed in on itself, once again covering and sealing off the portal to Hell and coming to rest looking like nothing had ever been disturbed that night. Lying together in a heap, neither Sam or Dean moved as Bobby squatted down at the side of them, his eyes scanning over the pair, trying to decipher who owned which legs and who’s arms were who’s before he started disentangling them in order to check on them properly. He was pleased to hear moans and groans from both of them as he moved Dean’s arm from across Sam’s face and one of Sam’s legs from across Dean’s hip. Joined by Missouri, she helpfully pointed to another arm.

“I think that one is probably Sam’s.”

Needing to know how the brothers were, Lucenda jogged over, and three sets of eyes stared intently at the two guys unmoving on the ground. With a trembling voice Lucenda finally spoke first.

“Guys...Um...Hey...Um...You ok down there?”

“They’re fine; they just need to catch their breath.”

Patting Lucenda’s shoulder reassuringly, Missouri smiled as she read the brothers, immediately chastising Dean.

“Dean? Don’t you call your brother that; you hear me? He has just saved your life.”

“Yes ma’am. Get off me Sasquaatch!”

Dean frowned out as he pushed at his younger brother’s other leg.

“I’m not on you...You’re on me!”

Dean paused and stared down at the leg, breaking into a grin.

“Oh yeah! I’ve got my own legs back! Hello leg. Did’ja miss me?...That explains why I moved, not you when I tried shovin’ it away!”

Bobby stared down at the pair despairingly.

“Idjits!”

Lucenda began giggling, quickly clamping a hand over her own mouth to stop herself when it sounded like she was on the edge of We’re all alive induced hysteria. Bobby held out a hand to Sam.

“When you two ya-who’s get through rolling in the dirt? We got work to do.”

spn

Grabbing the offered hand, Sam succeeded in getting his legs under him, he’d forgotten or, he thought, maybe just never really considered how long they are. Dean jack knifed with an Oof, as Sam’s getting to his feet somehow, included an elbow in his stomach. Upright, Sam gazed down at his own feet. Bobby stared too.

“What’re we lookin’ for son?”

“They really are a long way down, aren’t they? My feet.”

Bobby turned to Missouri and shrugged.

“Hello? Is somebody goin’ to help me up here? Or do we all need to stare at Sammy’s feet some more?”

With an eye roll, Sam clasped his brother’s outstretched hand and hauled him vertical. Dean looked up into Sam’s eyes so not right he’s taller when I’m the big brother, a silent conversation shifting between them. Goal achieved; they were each back, sure, they were a bit dirtier, but there had been no tragic end to Sam’s vision. The brothers grinned at one another broadly before turning to their three companions. Both hunters held no illusions, they would likely still be in the wrong bodies without the knowledge, skills and willingness of either Bobby, Missouri or this “go to” civilian. Dean focused on that same pale and shaken civilian.

“You doin’ ok Lucy Loo?”

Despite everything she had been a party to, Lucenda managed to smile widely, even as she blinked fighting back her threatening tears.

“I will be, I just need time to process I guess but, I’ll get there.”

With that, partly to hide the fact that the tears had won, she flung herself into Dean’s arms, clinging onto him while they hugged and he murmured softly into her ear.

“Sammy an’ me, we owe you. You’re the reason this thing was doable; you’re the bravest chick I’ve ever met Lucy Loo. Know this...They can see you, your Mom and Dad. They’ll be so proud.”

Pulling back, Lucenda stared up at Dean, questioningly, her tears coming faster in response to a single nod from him. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

“C’mon bro’ share. It’s my turn.”

Moving into Sam’s tight embrace, Lucenda was amazed at how right his body felt, how easy she found it to accept that this was Sam, not Dean anymore.

Lowering his head, just like Dean had. Sam too took the opportunity to whisper into her ear, enjoying the fact that it gave him an excuse to keep a hold of the young woman for longer.

“What you did up there? Facing off against Usagi’s spirit? That was truly awesome. And something Ill never forget. Missouri’s right, you really are special...And kinda pretty...Even with sooty marks smeared over your face.”

“Oh boy, now look what you did. I can’t cope with all this. My cheeks are burning.”

Dean cleared his throat and her blush deepened as she finally let go of Sam. Dean stepped closer.

“One other thing, did I really hear you call HRH Vader?”

Lucenda looked confused.

“Truthfully? Right now it’s all a blur but, I’m sure I won’t have...No...I’m certain I wouldn’t...Um?”

spn

Bobby’s voice sounded gruff as he interrupted the three of them while, with one jerk, he tore off the ragged shirt of HRH’s he was still wearing, tossing it in a basket.

“You all just gonna stand around yakking, or could you see yourselves clear to helpin’ me tidy up this mess? Sooner we’re gone, the better. I for one don’t wanna be still hangin’ around this place.”

Missouri backed the older hunter up.

“Bobby’s right, we need to leave this place. Also, I have the makings for a fine breakfast back home...Unless nobody else’s hungry?”

Dean clapped his hands together.

“Say no more! Ok boys and girls; let’s get our sweet asses in gear. You all heard the woman, there’s food a waitin’.”

Dean began to gather items that were scattered around the bare areas of dirt, tossing them in a basket he shoved into Lucenda’s arms. Sam laughed and followed his brother’s example, heading further out to pick up the pieces of iron that had been tossed by HRH, knowing full well that Dean would be keeping a casual eye on him, ready to react if need be. Sam smiled, it didn’t matter that, back in his own body he was once again taller than Dean, he’d always be Dean’s little brother. With everyone’s help, they soon had everything ready to take back to the vehicles. Missouri glanced at the pile of equipment, checking what should be there was present. Satisfied, she looked at the four faces waiting on her word.

“Right. If you’re all ok to wait a while? There’s one last thing needs doing here before we go.”

spn

Missouri removed a bottle of Peace Water from her basket and walked to the circle of soil that identified where the now collapsed mound had recently stood, stopping just outside its boundary. Uncapping the bottle she began to slowly walk around the edge of the circle, letting the water trickle to the ground in a slow stream.

“Bless this ground that it may be cleansed  
Remove all that is vile  
No evil in thy present stay  
No chaos or curse or crossing last  
Let light and pure and growth return  
I cleanse thee with this offering of Peace Water  
So shall it be  
So shall it be.”

Missouri bowed her head and she poured the last of the water into the circle standing there for a few seconds. She looked up and smiled at her companions.

“Alright my dears, now we can go home.”

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. They had thought there was little they didn’t know about Bobby and had always thought that, while they cared a great deal about her, she was just Missouri, all be it a very skilled Psychic. Now they both felt like maybe there was still a lot to learn both about the psychic lady, and the older hunter. An even greater respect and appreciation for them both had grown and flowered.

spn

Back in the Impala, Dean’s thoughts had taken on a certain focus.

“Wonder what Missouri’s fixing for breakfast? Sure hope it’s some of those homemade biscuits, they were the best. You think she’ll be doin’ those again? Don’t know about the both of you, but I’m starved. I feel like I’ve wasted away, I told you that you weren’t feedin’ this body properly Sammy! Forcin’ all that green shit insdie of it. I’d better still be regular an’a ll or you’re in trouble dude.”

Sam stared in horror at his indelicate brother.

“Dean! Seriously?”

From the back seat, Lucenda broke in.

“So, how does it feel?”

“What?” the brothers asked together.

Lucenda tutted and rolled her eyes. She’d noticed herself doing that more of late, must be catching.

“Duh! Being back in your own bodies, what else?”

Dean glanced over at Sam and Sam turned slightly to look at Dean. Neither really wanted to talk about it in any great detail with an audience, not until they’d had time to wrap their own heads around the whole experience. Despite that, Dean was the first to answer.

“Um...It’s good, obviously.”

“Yeah good...Glad not to be so short again.”

Feeling their hesitancy to talk, Lucenda was happy to let it drop and she turned to looking out the window at the shifting colors of the new sunrise, once she was at times convinced she would never get to see, she had been so far out of her comfort zone, stepping into a world she had happily never known was real. She knew she had lost that innocence for good and the nights, if she let them, would turn into a time of lost that innocence for good and the nights, if she let them, would turn into a time of fear not comfort. Lucenda shook her head. She wasn’t going to let it be that way. So many things could have gone wrong back in the cemetery, but they hadn’t. She was both amazed and proud of how she’d handled the whole thing and not freak out too badly. The night had changed her, and Lucenda was pretty sure it was for the better. So yeah, sitting in a great car behind two hot guys who didn’t care when she puked, burped and trumped in front of them, knowing two more good friends were sitting in the truck ahead of them, and knowing she had made a real contribution to what had gone down, well, she was feeling pretty good about herself.


	59. Chapter 59

It was a tired, but quietly triumphant group that wandered up to Missouri's front door, with Dean all the while pleading with Missouri to make more biscuits and honey butter with breakfast.

"Stop nagging at me boy or you'll be getting no breakfast!"

Dean looked aghast at Missouri as she produced a door key. Playfully bowing deeply, Sam took the key off her.

"Please, allow me m'lady."

Unlocking the door, he held it open, bowing again inviting the women to enter.

"After you."

Laughing, Missouri and Lucenda both bobbed a small curtsey and strolled past him, making directly for the kitchen. Sam moved to follow when Bobby wrong footed him and managed to get in front.

"Age before beauty kid, just don't expect me to curtsy."

With a grin, Sam stood aside; Bobby bowed his head in mock thanks before sauntering after Missouri and Lucenda. He turned to wave Dean on through and his grin instantly vanished when he saw the demon blade in his brother's hand. Dean quickly signaled silence, then formed his hand into the shape of a gun, nodding his head towards the open doorway, mouthing Trouble. That's when Sam tuned in to what Dean had already noticed; there were no sounds at all coming from inside; no chatting, no laughter, just silence. With a non-verbal agreement, the two hunters separated. Gun now in hand, all senses on alert, Sam continued indoors with a casual call of Hope somebody's makin' coffee. Dean had already quietly headed off in the direction of the porch in Missouri's rear garden, with its back entrance into the house.

spn

Having heard the chatter between Missouri and Lucenda cut dead mid-sentence, Bobby wasn't too surprised to find unwelcome guests when he casually walked into the kitchen after them. If there was one thing Bobby did well, it was to look harmless when the situation required. He hesitated, swallowing hard and staring fearfully at the gun aimed in his direction, before looking in confusion to where Missouri had been made to sit at the kitchen table.

"Honey?...Are these new friends you made?"

Missouri looked to one member of the gang of four who didn't have a gun on them, assuming he was in charge. Her voice was soft, nervous.

"My husband, he gets a bit confused sometimes. He'll behave if he sits with me mister, I promise."

Lucenda dropped her eyes down to her lap and bit her bottom lip. Petrified though she was, she somehow had the terrible urge to laugh out loud when she heard I'm so innocent Missouri's words. The guy briefly looked at Bobby up and down as Bobby stood, shifting from foot to foot acting more confused and fearful.

"Sit the old man next to her."

The man kept his voice to not much more than a whisper and the young woman at his side stepped forward with a forced smile, grabbing Bobby by the arm.

"C'mon Grandpa, let's have you sit down...There you go."  
Not for the first time, Bobby wondered whether he ought to go clean shaven. Hell, Schwarzengger's way older, he's well into his late sixties, but unless they had a right, Bobby bet nobody called him Grandpa!

"Hope somebody 's makin' coffee?"

The third man in the group stepped forward, ready to greet the owner of the voice, frowning when on one appeared. He glanced at his boss who, with a jerk of his head, sent him to invite the voice to join them.

spn

Seeing nobody around the front door, the third man turned to look down the hallway and found himself with a close up view of the barrel of a gun. Even more impressive was the gun's handler. Cold hazel eyes gazed calmly down on him, there was no sign of fear or panic in Sam's grim expression, no tremor in the hand holding the gun, finger on trigger and safety already off. Third man had no problem in recognizing his superior, even without the feral smile that the incredibly tall guy bestowed on him.

"Holy cow! Just how the hell tall are you pal? Six three? Six four?"

Sam's steady gaze stayed on the man standing in front of him, as he answered the voice at his back.

"Six five."

The voice sounded impressed.

"Honest? Six, five huh? O' course, blowin' a hole in your head'd git yer down on yer knees...Drop yer weapon, pal."

Crouching low to stay below window level, Dean climbed over the porch rail at one side. Hugging the house wall, he stopped alongside the kitchen window and listened for any voices.

"Lookee what I caught on my way back from the shitter....I went an' hooked me a giant! He were threatenin' cousin Luis here, weren't yer, big guy?"

"Is that so Drake?...Freya? Would you?"

A single shot, a grunt of pain from Sam, a horrified scream from Lucenda and an enraged shout of You bastard! from Bobby, acted like a started gun for Dean.

spn

Nothing turned Dean Winchester into a deadly, lethal, fighting machine faster than the sound of his brother being hurt. Guessing those who were in the kitchen would be a little distracted, he risked a swift, discrete glance through the window. A cold smile on his face, Dean moved to the back door. With vengeful force, he kicked the door away from its lock and had one arm closed around a man's neck and his other pressing the demon blade at a spot between two of the guy's lower ribs before the guy had time to yell for help.

"Everybody I don't know, weapons down or this douche bleeds out!"

The response wasn't the one Dean had hoped for.

"Ignore him! Kill everyone except the girl...Do it!"

spn

Missouri's kitchen erupted into a whirlwind of action. Wanting to impress the man in charge, Luis moved first, trying to get a clear line on Dean. A casual foot was positioned to neatly trip the guy, sending him sprawling to the floor. The weight of Bobby landing on his back kept Luis pinned down and Bobby promptly began pounding the man's head against Missouri's tiled floor with no small amount of satisfaction. Standing directly behind "the girl", Freya glanced at the group leading struggling against Dean's hold, before turning and taking aim at Bobby. Lucenda's chair propelled by Lucenda herself, barreled into the woman's gut at a rate of knots, knocking the wind out of the woman. Lucenda's angry protest at the female's plan sounded exactly like the shrieking of a Banshee's battle cry. In one swift and fluid movement that surprised Lucenda herself, she got to her feet and spun around, smoothly bringing her chair with her, raising it into the air as she turned and then she hit the female with it. Walloping the woman's side, Lucenda sent her crashing to the floor, cursing in pain. The force with which Lucenda had swung the chair was enough to make her helplessly continue her spin, chair held in front of her body as she completed a full 360 degrees. Lucenda was brought to a dead halt by Bobby catching hold of two of the chair legs, interrupting her unplanned pirouette. Drake and Missouri's eyes met. Drake grinned and gave the still seated woman a wink at the same time as he raised his gun and pointed it at her head.

spn

Missouri's dark eyes flashed while she muttered quickly to herself, Drake fired. The bullet had only covered half the distance between Drake and Missouri before it struck against some kid of invisible divide, flukishly bouncing off the phenomenon, spinning and heading straight back at Drake, hitting him in the hip, shattering the bone. Drake screamed as he fell, unfortunately for him, landing on the same hip. His scream turned to a whimper and pain making him puke in the floor. He held both hands pressed against the entry wound over his ruined hip, moaning and sobbing while his body jerked and twitched in time to the pulsing agony spearing through him. Blood began to seep between his fingers and he began stringing curses together between his moans. Anyone with the opportunity to notice would have seen Missouri nod and mouth Thank you my friend into thin air before focusing her attention back onto the wounded man. A short chant, a snap of her fingers. Drake's eyes half closed, his body relaxed and he stared at a spot on the ceiling as if in a trance.

"Freya! Do someth...."

Sick of holding onto the leader, cut off the man's command by grabbing at the neckline of his clothing, screwing it tightly around his throat and yanking him around so they were face to face. Dean snarled at the defiant man, at the same time pulling his fist back.

"Someone else always have to...."

Dean's words were interrupted by another single shot and another scream.

"...do your dirty work for you?"

Like being hit just at the right point of his jaw with a solid brick, the leader crumpled at Dean's feet more unconscious than conscious.

spn

When Freya received the initial casual enquiry of "Would you?". She hadn't the slightest moment of hesitation. To Sam's shock, she simply gave one nod and coldly complied, giving Sam no chance of any avoidance action. The punch of the bullet had slammed Sam backwards against the kitchen wall two or three feet behind him with a pained grunt. Sagging his back into the wall to prop himself up, both arms hung loosely by his sides. Sam gazed down at himself, vaguely curious to see where the bullet had hit, wondering whether it was a kill shot. There was a small hole going through his top clothing with no sing of bleeding. Sam blinked hard as a bead of sweat trickled down into an eye. Muss 'a hit unner ribs that side maybe? Go through? Could be where blood went, and back door....S'funny Dean'll know...Oops! Douchey Drake fellover...Good! Lifting his head at hearing Freya's name, Sam gazed her way, amused to see the woman and Lucenda rolling around on the floor squabbling over something. He saw Freya rise to her knees, a gun in hand, logged Bobby about to take a flying dive from behind her, Best do it good, else Bobby be pissed. Almost lazily, Sam fired and Lucenda screamed.

spn

The last reserve of strength that was holding Sam up suddenly evaporated and he slowly began to slide down the wall, his legs like melting chocolate, no longer supporting him. White, hot, searing pain radiated through his chest as he fought to stop the urge to sleep from overtaking him. He could hear yelling and through tired eyes, he made out shapes homing in on him, he couldn't understand wy the blobs were coming closer. Darkness sucked at him, dragging him towards a black, bottomless pit. He slumped forward slightly. Damn, s'crap! Just got my body back, n' go get it shot! S'rubbish.

spn

As the echo of gun fire died and quietness settled, Dean quickly scanned the room for any other threats as he drew in deep long breaths to slow his racing heart.

"Bobby ya'll ok?"

With a glance at the two women, Bobby gave a tight smile.

"Shaken, but alive. You got anythin' we can tie these scum up with Missouri?"

"Sure honey, in the utility room, I'll go get it."

In his anger, Dean single handily towed the leader across to the kitchen table, uncaring about what he might knock the man into on route. Hauling him off the floor, Dean dumped him on an empty chair, hitting the man across the face sharply, earning a moan in response.

"Bobby, take over here will you? Make certain this jerkov talks...Lucenda? Lucy Loo? Hey? You with us?"

Lucenda finally dragged her eyes off Freya and turned tearfully to Dean with a nod.

"Y-yes-yes...That bitch shot Sam! Just...Shot him! Dean?...I...I think she might be dead? Do we...? Shouldn't someone call the sheriff?"

Dean caught Bobby's eyes and with a knowing nod Bobby over the conservation.7

"You go check on your brother, son. Lass? Don't you worry none. We'll get everythin' sorted. Any of these asswipes look familiar to you girl?"

Avoiding Freya, Lucenda took her first good look at the men who had been lying in wait for them.

spn

"Sammy? Hey man, you ok? C'mon, nap times over, talk to me bro."

Kneeling beside his brother, Den quickly checked Sam's pulse and respirations before gently straightening Sam's legs and arms, lying him flat, then with hands that had way too much experience, Dean began to move Sam's clothing as best he could, searching for the wound site, briefly looking up when Missouri appeared at his side.

"Tell me what you need child."

spn

More for Lucenda's benefit than anything else, Bobby covered Freya's body with a table cloth, sincerely hoping it wasn't one of Missouri's best. Withdrawing the small knife always secreted inside one boot, he straightened up and cut the rope Missouri had produced into three lengths.

"Here lass, help me tie these pond scum up will you? What about it? You know any of 'em?"

Lucenda pointed to Drake.

"I think that one, maybe and his name? I think I have a cousin Drake."

Bobby knelt down and began to secure Drake's hands and feet.

"This cousin of yours? He a little gob-shyte like this one here?"

Lucenda managed a small smile.

"M'not sure...What's gob-shyte?"

spn

"If I roll him, can you hold him Missouri? I need to know if there's an exit wound."

"Sure sweetie. Me and Sammy here can have a little chat while you're busy. ready?...There you go Sammy. Now, are you going to open them pretty eyes for me boy? You know, it's very rude to leave a woman waiting, especially one as smokin' hot as me! Aaah...Was that a twitch of a smile I saw? I hope you're not denying my hotness. C'mon baby, look me in the eyes and tell I'm gorgeous."

Eyes still closed. The slight smile on Sam's lips grew broader. 

"Gorjuss. Owwwwhatehell?"

spn

Gun in hand, Bobby stared down into the eyes of the restrained and furious gang leader. He made sure Lucenda's knots were tight with the other two who were laying on the floor just to the side of their leader.

"Glad you're awake, I'm fancying some conversation. My name's The guy with the gun, an' yours?"

"Screw you!"

"Hmmm...I guess your mommy didn't like you a whole bunch; I doubt you've any idea who your pappy is. So, Screwyou, tell me what you 'n your flock are doin' here."

Screwyou smiled cheerily, scoffing at Bobby.

"Why? You're not gonna shoot me, I'm unarmed. 'Sides, I know you're a hunter, an' you hunters got some high n' mighty code 'bout snuffin' out humans. I ain't tellin' you squat."

Bobby raised one eyebrow and dug into an inside pocket, smiling at the man.

"That right?"

The man looked on, a little more uncertainly, while Bobby fitted a silencer to the gun.

The man screamed as a bullet ripped through his right foot, splintering bone and sending searing pain up his leg causing his body to spasm against the ropes holding him to the chair.

"Guess ya musta seen an older version o' this imaginary code?"

Tears of pain stream down the man's face and he fought against the rope around his arms and upper body.

"You ba...!"

"Got that right an' think on this...You got another foot. Now, who are you, an' what were you after?"

The man glanced over at a shocked and pale looking Lucenda, who was struggling to get her head around what Bobby had so calmly done to the stranger. Sure, Bobby was a hunter, like Sam and Dean, facing this and probably worse over and over again but....? Lucenda stopped herself, afraid of the conclusion she might come to if she began considering whether the two brothers would be prepared to take the same action as Bobby.

"For her...And for the Princess. I need a hospital dammit."

spn

Missouri stalled in her task, pursing her lips together when she heard the stranger's scream.

"Bobby? Could I have a word? Lucenda? Take these to Dean, I'll be right back."

"You're jokin' right? I'm a tad busy woman!"

"I now, and that's the issue. There's other ways, you know."

Bobby looked between the messed up foot and Missouri, partially removing his cap, scratching his head and looking sheepish.

"Oh...You're right. Guess I wasn't thinkin'. Um, sorry about the floor."

"Go help Dean with Sam; you might want to move the poor boy into my room Lucenda. Would you join me please?"

The stranger watched with a frown, starting to think this lot might just be insane. He glanced at the covered body of Freya and his thoughts brought no comfort.

"Gimmee your word you'll let us go, then I'll spill."

Jointly, Bobby and Missouri focused on the man.

"You've got our word."


	60. Chapter 60

"How's he doin' kid?"

"I can feel the bullet where it's lodged in his back, low down in the trapezium. I'm gonna have to cut it out whatever. Gimme a hand to carry him down to Missouri's room."

"Sure son. Look Dean, we can have Missouri take him to the hospital, I dunno, she could say she found him at the side of the road, been attacked or some such. What d'ya think?"

Dean hesitated and then sighed.

"No too risky. Bullet wound, also, he could be recognized around here."

Dean patted Sam's cheek, talking to him all the while, encouraging his brother back to them.

"Sammy? Come on, we're gonna get ya fixed up you hear me? But you gotta help us out here, right? You listenin' baby brother? Remember, your ass is heavy bro an' all I got is one cranky old man to give me a hand. I need you, so, open your eyes Sammy? For me?"

"Ranky ol' man?...S' Bobby."

Dean grinned broadly as his brother's eyes blinked open.

"Right first time, dude! How'd you guess?"

"In case either of you cares, I'm right here. An' I'm not Ranky!"

spn

"Almost there bro, just a few more steps..."

Sam had kept a close eye on his feet as he walked slowly down the hall supported by Dean and Bobby, one on either side. Back in his own body, the floor was further away than he kept expecting, meaning that more often than not he had to utilize a step-lurch approach to walking, increasing his pain and his growing sense of detachment.

Dean grunted as he and Bobby carefully sat Sam down on the bed, Dean then kneeling down in front of his weary brother.

"Sammy? This might hurt, but I gotta get your top clothes off so's I can get this wound sorted, understand? All you gotta do is sit and try to breath easy; me an' Bobby'll do the rest. You ready?"

spn

Bobby sat next to Sam, propping him up; while Dean worked the buttons then began removing the top clothes belonging to the rag doll formally known as Sam, wincing at every groan and moan his younger brother made. At last Dean pulled Sam's tee shirt over his head, apologizing yet again as, panting for breath, Sam groaned harder in pain.

"C'mon kid. Let's get you laid back on this nice comfy bed son.

Bobby supported Sam as he and Dean guided him down, settling him with his head on the pillows. While Dean went to wash his hand, Bobby began lying out an array of basic surgical instruments along with dressing pads, suture pack, cotton balls and iodine, watched quietly by Sam. Returning, Dean looked apologetically at his brother.

"I'm gonna need you on your side Sam, means you've gotta look at Bobby's ugly mug, ok?"

Sam managed a half smile.

"Ok....D'n, 'vrybody else ok? You?"

"Yeah, you did good Sam. I owe you big time. Everybody's fine, there's only you couldn't keep out of trouble. You ready?"

"No...You a butcher?"

Dean wagged his finger and shook his head.

"Never insult a man welding a scalpel...Ok Bobby? Can you roll him towards you?"

spn

Dean worked quickly and efficiently, all his concentration on the job at hand, relying on Bobby to reassure and monitor how Sam was doing. Dean gave the older hunter a quick nod when he was about to probe around for the bullet.

"Alright son, you just try to relax and listen to me. Far as I can see, your brother's doing a great job, soon as that bullet's out you'll be home an' dry...Ok, ok. I know it hurts like hell. Concentrate on your breathin' for me...That's great; he'll be done in a sec. Missouri's not forgotten she promised to make breakfast for us all. I heard her sayin' somethin' about omelettes an' goin' on about makin' an extra special one for somebody. I'm guessin' that must be me, huh? Keep lookin' this way now, nearly there Kiddo."

Sam turned his face into the pillow to muffle his cry as Dean at last grabbed the bullet with the forceps and pulled it out of Sam. Dropping the bullet on a towel, Dean heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's out! I'm just goin' to have to keep some pressure on the cut, just 'til the bleeding stops, then I'll get you all sewn up front and back. How you doin' over there?"

"Hate you, butcher! An' special omelette's mine!"

Bobby gave a short laugh.

"Think the blood loss's makin' you delirious son. It's definitely mine."

spn

Bobby cleared out, giving Dean time to sit by his brother, going into full blown fuss mode, feeling Sam’s forehead for fever and brushing back the too long hair that insisted on falling over Sam’s face. Almost automatically carrying on stroking Sam’s hair, Dean’s thoughts drifted back to how, just a short time ago, it was him trying to keep that damn hair off his face while he was wearing Sam’s body. It felt to Dean like they had both come a long way from that freakin’ Friday, when things got so mixed up between them, when looking at his brother was looking a himself and even more disconcerting, when watching out for his brother, it meant he was also kinda watching out for himself, not a think Dean was used to doing. Missouri and Lucenda softly entered the bedroom, Missouri bearing a tray on which sat three glasses set into individual cup holders, each containing a warm clear green liquid, one with a straw bobbing around in it.

“Here sweetie, have him drink some of this, it’ll help him rest and heal. You too child.”

Taking the offered drinks, Dean sniffed at his.

“Camomile?”

“Mostly. Just get it drunk, all three of you!”

spn

Left alone after getting most of the tea into Sam, Dean sat watching while his little brother gradually began to relax, finally drifting away in slumber. Waiting until he was sure Sam was sound asleep; Dean rose and silently left the room. Closing the door softly, Dean stared at its plain surface. Drawing in a deep breath, he squared his shoulders, finally feeling able to allow his fury to surface. Turning quickly, he headed down the hall toward the kitchen, ready now to have a little chat with the three male scumbags tied up in there.

spn

Standing in the doorway, Dean cast around. Ignoring the three strangers for the moment, he focused on Bobby who was leaning up against a kitchen counter, coffee in hand, watching Dean closely.

“Where’s Missouri an’ Lucenda?”

Bobby raised his coffee mug.

“Study. Missouri wants a word before you, er, do anythin’ here.”

A wary, pain filled voice interrupted.

“Do? Woss ‘e gonna do? ‘E better not come near me I’m tellin’ yer!”

Bobby rolled his eyes and took another sip of coffee, despite knowing he wasn’t fooling Dean with his I’m just casually standing here, not tensed ready to react at all! act. Dean turned his body to stare down in mild curiosity at the man tied up on the floor.

“Pal, I can’t wait to see what you try when I decide it’s your turn.”

Bobby spoke up helpfully.

“That one with his own bullet in his hip? It’s his big mouth that got your brother shot, name’s Drake.”

Drake’s eyes opened wide to hear the giant was this cold character’s brother. He shivered; the man’s green eyes seemed to bore into his soul, his voice suddenly sounding frighteningly soft and gentle.

“Guess what Drake? When I come back? Wounded or not? You’re first...And what kinda moron shoots themselves in their own hip?”

Unheeding of the man’s pleas and threats, Dean left the kitchen to go find Missouri.

“Stop yer yammerin’ will yer? Before I decide not to wait!”

spn

Dean didn’t waste time, already seeking answers as he walked into Missouri’s study.

“Well? Do we know if that lot are related to our girl here?”

Lucenda looked at Dean miserably.

“Yeah sadly. I’ve met one of them before; he’s some kind of cousin once removed, or something.”

Dean nodded, switching his attention to Missouri.

“Any of l’em said anything useful yet?”

Missouri sighed.

“A lot that my momma wouldn’t have wanted me to hear...Dean, I know you want to get your hands on them for what they did to Sam and I don’t blame you. But I’d like Lucenda and me to have some time with them before we let them go....Um; I’m assumin’ we will be lettin’ them go?”

Dean didn’t answer.

“Is that all? Can I go say Hi properly now?”

Missouri’s gaze was steady; she’d known these brothers almost all their lives. Dean Winchester didn’t frighten her.

“Sure hun, provided you’re not planning to feed any of them to a werewolf? I’ve got something much better planned.”

There it was again, the patented Lucenda whimper.

spn

It was Drake who announced Dean’s return.

“Oh shit! Look man, I didn’t know that guy was your brother.”

“Hey Bobby...You mind checkin’ on Sammy for me? Make sure he’s ok?”

Bobby frowned.

“Dean I...”

“Don’t worry; I told Missouri, I’ll take good care of this lot.”

Hoping he was interpreting Dean correctly and the younger hunter wasn’t planning too much damage, Bobby filled a glass with water and grabbed a box out of one of the cupboards. With a final warning glance at Dean, Bobby headed off to sit with Sam.

“Hey! Where you goin’? You can’t leave us with...”

Grimacing in pain and discomfort, the leader snarled at Drake.

“For Pete’s sake, shut the hell up why don’t you?...What d’you want to know man? Mebbe we can do each other a favor? What do you say?”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“For starters, your name and your connection to the girl.”

The man glanced over to Drake then at his own foot before answering.

“What’s in it for me if I tell you?”

Dean’s smile wasn’t pleasant.

“What you got in mind?”

“I go free, no more damage. Do what you want with the other two.”

Drake began a barrage of abuse interspersed with cries of pain.

spn

Missouri waited quietly while Lucenda considered her answer. Finally Lucenda raised her head, her eyes searching Missouri’s face.

“You really think I could do that?”

“Child there’s a lot you can do; you just don’t know it yet.”

Lucenda sucked in her bottom lip, but her eyes were smiling mischievously. Missouri winked at the younger woman.

“Do I take that as a yes?”

Lucenda nodded, and began to giggle. Very soon, both women were laughing freely.


	61. Chapter 61

Bobby crept quietly into Missouri’s room and across to where Sam was curled up on his side, eyes closed, managing to look small despite his height. For a moment Bobby stood watching, thinking back to when Sam was a baby and able to fall asleep anywhere at the drop of a hat.

“S’rude to stare, n’ creepy too.”

Unfazed, Bobby grinned.

“When you an’ your brother were kids, I used to sit sometimes just watchin’ the pair of you sleepin’ n’ wonderin’ about the kind of me you’d become...Ha’ta say, you an’ Dean turned out ok, you’re both good men, exactly the kind of men I hoped you’d be.”

Sam opened one eye to look at Bobby.

“Am I dyin’ or somethin’?”

“Idjit! I’ve brought water an’ pain killers. Think you can sit up a little.”

Slowly shuffling further up his pillow, Sam glanced around the room and let his eyes come back to rest on Bobby.

“Dean?”

“Tormentin’ our welcomin’ party.”

spn

Dean shrugged.

“Fine, it’s a deal.”

Drake shuffled madly, trying to sit up despite his injury and his bonds.

“No, wait! I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“Drake shut your mouth!”

“Get lost Ray.”

Dean grinned.

“Guess that answers one question then, eh Ray? And the girl?”

Drake hurried to answer again.

“She’s kin, on her Dad’s side. She’d got somfin’ we bin wantin’, so you lot turnin’ up an’ takin’ it? An’ then other three kin turnin’ up dead in their car?”

“Drake! Stop or you’re a dead man!”

spn

Dean roughly back handed Ray before turning to Drake, his tone could and hard.

“Go on.”

Drake was all too willing.

“Girl’s bin under obs since her ma and pa...You know. You lot turnin’ up, takin’ her and offin’ three kin. We owe you. We bin watchin’, waitin’, figurin’ out your play. We know you’ve bin an’ raised Princess Usagi. We waited here, plannin’ on offin’ the rest of yer an’ takin’ the girl an’...The Princess...Um?”

“Oh! You noticed she’s not around? About that. We did summon HRH. Hell of an Amazon! Once we got what we wanted, we’d no more use for her. So we threw her right ass back...Only permanently this time. No more come back tours. Only thing that’s left is to deal with you dumbass jerks.”

Ray, his voice choked in pain and despair, spat and snarled at Dean.

“You’re dead! I’m gonna kill you! You’re al dead, all dead I promise!”

In the middle of Ray’s rant, Missouri walked into the kitchen with Lucenda close behind and sporting a small smile. Missouri gazed around at Ray. Drake and the unconscious Luis before turning to Dean.

“I believe Lucenda and I have the answer to that little problem Dean. It’s only fair that Lucenda get to have a go at them. It’s her family after all.”

Dean looked seriously at Lucenda.

“Is that what you want Lucy Loo?”

Lucneda’s answer was clear, confident and emphatic.

“I do.”

Dean gazed thoughtfully at Drake, finally nodding.

“Ok then, I guess they’re all yours now. Have fun.”

spn

Lucenda calmly walked across to Drake and stood gazing down on the terrified man, waiting for Missouri’s guidance.

“Leave me alone. You’re witches you are, both of you! I’m hurt, please...No more!”

“Now Lucenda child, first, clear your mind and concentrate...Once you feel ready, picture reaching out into this mind, tell yourself you want to see him for who he really is, then when you feel it inside you, push the power that has been trapped in you, release it, use it, wield it like a scalpel and delve deeply into his soul...If he has one!”

Missouri instructed Lucenda gently, showing her the path and how her abilities could be used. Lucenda tuned everyone and every other sound out, listening to only shuddering as she felt something joyfully being released form her own body and plunged into the petrified man’s mind. She barely noticed his scream as she plundered his memories. Images began bombarding her thoughts and she saw his memories replayed, as though they were her own. Dean moved closer to her, supporting her as she swayed slightly from the overload. He murmured to her and put an arm around her waist, letting her lean against him.

“I got ya Lucy Loo. You’re safe.

spn

Suddenly Lucenda pushed sharply back against him, her eyes snapped open and she began to shake her head, at the same time repeating No, no, no as she stared down in horror at Drake. Stopping, her lips began moving without sound. Gradually though, her volume increased and everyone heard her repeating a new word over and over, Murderer, murderer, murderer!

“Missouri! What’s happenin’?”

Quickly by Dean’s side, Missouri laid her spread palm on top of the girl’s head and tuned into the images playing in the distressed younger woman’s mind.

“Oh, my poor sweet child! It was him! He’s the one! He murdered Lucenda’s parents.”

“Pull her out of there now!”

“I can’t. I can’t break the connection. She’s got to do it herself.”

With Missouri still linked to Lucenda, Dean rapidly began trying to reach the girl.

“Lucy Loo, break it off, cut the connection, get out of there. C’mon Lucenda, you don’t have to do this. I’m beggin’ you stop this!”

A low rumble started in Lucenda’s throat, gradually building up, getting louder. Missouri quickly separated herself from Lucenda.

“Dean! Let go, let go of her...”

The sound erupted out of Lucenda in one long howl. With a wild shrug of her whole body, Dean felt the shock of a physical force throwing him off her and across the kitchen. Bobby pounded into the kitchen in time fore Dean, hurtling backwards, to crash into the older man, sending them both to the floor.

“The hell! Gerroff me idjits! Old woman? Wha the hell’s happening?”

Jumping back to his feet, Dean grabbed Bobby’s hand, hauling him upright as a male’s pained cry joined Lucenda’s howls. Missouri was pleading with the younger woman to Let him go, while Ray was doing his damnest to shuffle his chair as far away as possible from the scene, yelling for somebody to cut him loose. The air filled with ozone and began to crackle and buzz around Lucenda and Drake. There was a brilliant flash of white, bright enough to dazzle, then it blinked out and everything was suddenly quiet.

“D’n? Woss ‘appenin’?”

spn

Bobby and Dean both moved to stand one on either side of Sam as the youngest Winchester leaned heavily against the doorframe. Lucenda’s voice announced calmly, ‘It’s done.” Everyone looked towards where she stood, staring down at the figure of Drake, now curled up despite his wound and trembling at her feet. Bobby glared between Dean and Missouri.

“Anyone gonna tell me what just happened here?”

“Please Bobby, help me get Sam sat down first. What’re you playin’ at Sammy? You should be resting.”

“Too damn noisy.”

Misssouri cautiously approached Lucenda, hesitantly reaching out and softly touching the younger woman’s arm.

“Sweetie? Are you alright?”

spn

Lucenda turned around, a broad smile on her face, eyes shining as she looked at each of her friends.

“I’m fine. Better than fine.”

“What did you do to him child?”

Lucenda shrugged.

“I burnt his mind out. He’s nothing but a idiot now. I’ve just one more piece of clearing up left to do.”

“Please I’m beggin’ keep her away; she’s not right, keep the bitch away!”

Sam’s quiet voice cut through Ray’s pleas.

“Lucenda? You can stop now...Alright?”

Lucenda gazed warmly in Sam’s direction.

“Sam it’s ok. I’m still here, still me. But, if I want to be able to get on with my life from here on, I have to finish this; then they can go and take the woman’s body with them, bury her properly. Do you trust me Sam?”

“Don’t! Don’t trust her! You, stay back from me whore!”

Sam nodded once at Lucenda.

“Alright, I trust you, I do. Go ahead, finish it.”

spn

Bobby’s truck pulled to a standstill on a narrow road that wasn’t much more than a dirt track cutting through thick forest. He and Dean both climbed out of the cabin and walked to the back. Unlocking the rear of the truck, Bobby held the door open.

“Out.”

Blinking against the late afternoon light, Ray all but fell out of the truck in his eagerness to be gone. Reaching inside, Dean dragged out a concussed and confused Luis, supporting the man and half carrying him over to Ray.

“Yours I believe? You might wanna get him looked at, that’s a nasty concussion.”

Bobby led a badly limping Drake across, silently handing him over to Ray as well. Drake was smiling childishly, gazing up at the trees in delight, pointing at one, then another, then another...

“Tree...Tree...Tree...”

Turning away, Bobby returned to the truck to help Dean lift out Freya’s corpse, laying her on the ground near the three men. Bobby gazed steadily into Ray’s frightened eyes.

“I’ve just one thing to say to you, before we leave you here to rot...Was it worth it?”

Without waiting for an answer, the hunter turned away and headed back to his truck.

spn

Dean looked down at the corpse, then at the three men, finally settling on Ray.

“I don’t personally care whether you manage to get home or not, but if you do make it, an’ if I ever hear you, or any other kin have been anywhere near Missouri or Lucenda or made contact any other way? I will come back and I will kill you and whoever else I need to until you all get the message....Clear?”

Eyes brimming with tears, ray nodded wearily.

“I promise you, nobody’s gonna ever know. I sear, she won’t even exist to the rest. I won’t be tellin’ anyone there’s a new Princess, ever! You tell her that, an’, an’...Tell her I’m sorry.”

Dean shook his head no.

“You already don’t exist as far as Princess Lucenda’s concerned; so why would I give her a dumb message from a stranger? Believe me pal, I’m doin’ you a favor this way. Usagi was nothin’ compared to her successor, don’t ever forget that.”


	62. Chapter 62

Missouri's promised breakfast finally materialized late evening. She, Bobby and Lucenda shared the meal in subdued silence seated at the kitchen table. Careful handling had succeeded in getting Sam upstairs, back into the room the brothers were sharing. Dean had made it clear that otherwise, he was also moving into their bedroom to stay close to Sam. Dean had taken his and Sam's meal up to their room. The youngest hunter now sat up in bed, gazing dreamily down at the tray holding his 'special' omelette and wearing a dopey smile, an effect of the powerful analgesics prescribed by Dr. Missouri. Dean leaned forward, steadying a glass of some type of nutritional concoction and a straw within Sam's fixed line of sight.

"Sammy? Stop just flirting with your omelet and drink some of this."

He watched in fascination as Sam tried to focus on and catch, the perfectly still straw, finally giving up, sticking out his bottom lip sadly.

"Straw run away Dee. Bad straw!....Dee! We hav'ta help people; n' save 'em from evil straws!"

"Jeeze Sammy! You're completely loop-de-loop man. Whatever Missouri gave you? I could sure do with some! Here...Try drinking it this way."

spn

Bobby glanced at Lucenda pushing her food around on her plate rather than eating any. He had already noticed her appearing less comfortable around everyone, since the events involving her extended family members.

"You ok there lass? Somethin' playin' on your mind?"

"No, I mean yes....Or no....Ahhh bum! What was the question again?"

"I'm askin' what's wrong, I mean apart from the whole spirit summonin', hell fire, eyeballs and banishin', threatened at gunpoint, scare the livin' shit out of your relatives kinda day you've had."

Lucenda gave a humorless snort of laughter.

"Yeah...Definitely a Dear Diary day! And let's not forget seeing a friend casually torture a man after damn near caving in another man's face, seeing a woman shot dead in front of me by another of my new friends and bein' bombarded by a relative's memories of burning my parents alive...You'd think I'd be marveling at all these new experiences, wouldn't you? Instead of sitting wondering who's meant to be the good guys and how the hell I start to put all of it...All of you behind me...."

Missouri studied Lucenda's face carefully.

"Is that what you want to do child? Box up all you've seen and done, then shut yourself away again? Because sweetheart, after how you left that Drake man, I don't know if that's even possible. You're a good girl sweetie, So I guarantee that moment's going to come back and haunt you child, however, much the man deserved punishing."

Lucenda stared down at her still full plate of now cold food before lifting her head to gaze at the older pair.

"I know it will. It already is. I lost control after...After seeing the images of my Mom and Dad trapped inside that car. I wanted revenge and I guess I got it. Now I have to somehow live with it...What I'd like is to be able to box the whole of this up, go home and start living a normal life, of my own...I want my waking thoughts to be about the day ahead, not the days I've had. Is that ever possible Missouri?"

spn

Dean had just checked his brother's dressings and settled him down ready to go to sleep, when there was a soft knock on the door and it was pushed open a fraction.

"It's me. Is it ok to come in?"

Dean kept his own voice low, even though Sam was still awake.

"Sure Lucenda, just excuse anything my drugged up baby brother might say. It's just the analgesia talking."

Sam grinned at Lucenda sleepily as she entered the room.

"S'not Annie Geezeethingummy! S' Lucy Looloo! 'Lo Lucy Looloo!"

"Whoa! That's some good stuff he's on there. Nighty night Sammy-wammy. Go sleep now,"

Sam nodded happily.

"K Looloo."

Snuggling under his blankets, Sam obediently closed his eyes and quickly began to drift off to sleep. Dean and Lucenda both sat in silence until the change in Sam's breathing signaled he was sleeping peacefully.

"You doin' ok Lucenda?"

The young woman sighed heavily.

"No so much. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. Missouri's driving me home via the vets so I can pick up my boys...I've really missed them...I, er, I came to say goodbye, in case I don't see either of you before I go."

Dean gave the woman his full attention.

"Am I right in thinkin' we won't be hearing from you any time soon? You're soundin' kinda final."

Lucenda felt herself blush under Dean's scrutiny.

"I know what you, Sam and Bobby do Dean, but I don't fully understand it, you know? I watched Bobby when he...Anyway, I guess sometimes you all three have to be prepared to do most anything to stay alive yourselves. And honestly? I don't want to be around to see that side of you and Sam, and I seriously don't want to have a life that forces me to do things like that. Not after Drake. And I really, really don't want to live my life surrounded by ghosts. I'm thinking I would like to go to college, meet non-psychic people, make friends, hang out with them, have to study for tests and do all that other mundane stuff that folks do who still think fairly tales are just that--Tales. You're the only person I've told Dean but, while I had to mind link with my relatives, persuading them I'd added Usagi's power to my own so they'd back off. There was a moment during it when it would've been so easy to go dark side. Especially after what I'd already done. Every cell in my heart and brain practically begged me to take that path. I didn't give in, this time. But, what if that...Desire...Happens every time I use my own ability? What if I start harmin' anyone who upsets me? How quick would I start to become just like Usagi was? Have I got the strength to keep walking away from the pull? I seriously don't believe I have at the moment, so, I figure it's best I don't give myself the chance to find out. And that, Dean, means not becomin' a part of your and Sam's, or Bobby's world anymore after this. It's the only way I can see to reduce any reason to set my dark side free...Am i making any sense?"

Dean frowned.

"You're sayin' you're thinkin' never to use your abilities again? What about Missouri's offer of training? Couldn't she teach you to overcome that pull?"

"I don't know, but I'm not willing to take my chances on it. I want to do something successful and good with my life and I want to do it on my own merits so, I really think being around you three hunters is too dangerous a deal for me."

Dean finally nodded glancing at his sleeping brother. He understood her better than she knew. It was very dangerous being around hunters and he didn't want to see anything else bad happen to her or her see any of the bad things they had to do to survive in their line of work. It was better this way.

"What should I tell Sammy? He really likes you Lucenda; I mean really likes you."

Lucenda's eyebrows arched up her forehead.

"What? Crap...Ok, forget everything I just said and count me in...Kidding...Look, just tell Sam I stopped in to say thank you and goodbye will you? Tell him you've all helped me to find a purpose in my life and I'll never forget him...Or any of you."

Lucenda stood and began to leave. At the door to the bedroom she paused, looking back with a grin.

"You can point out, if it helps any; it was obviously his mind I was attracted to, not your body...And now I'm thinking maybe the first job in my new life is go get my eyes tested! Bye Dean."

Lucenda quietly closed the door after her, leaving Dean staring thoughtfully at the space she had recently occupied and whispered.

"Good bye Lucy Loo."

spn

Bobby was waiting alone in the kitchen for Lucenda.

"How'd it go upstairs?"

"Ok, I think. Sam slept through my whole speech, but Dean's going to pass a message on when he wakes. Where's Missouri?"

"Study, packing what's left of Usagi's old stuff. Any ideas what you wanna do with it?"

Lucenda shook her head.

"Not mine, remember? It belongs to Sam and Dean."

Bobby gazed at the young woman with interest.

"So, nothin' in there you wanna keep? What about the old Bible? It's got an old family tree in it."

"No Bobby. I want nothing that has any tie to Usagi. My family were Mom and Dad, end of it. Sam and Dean can do what they like with it, I don't care. I'm going to pop in on Missouri, then I'm turning in, see if i can sleep any. Will you be up tomorrow before I leave?"

"More 'n likely."  
"Fine. I'll say goodbye tomorrow then. Good night Bobby."

Lucenda turned and was heading out of the kitchen when she heard Bobby's quietly spoken words.

"I'm sorry Lucenda, truly I am."

Lucenda hesitated for a milli-second and then carried on out and along the hall.

spn

"Come in child, I'm just about finished here."

Lucenda paused in the doorway to the study, eyeing Usagi's trunk suspiciously.

"I just came to say goodnight and to check what time we'll be leaving tomorrow."

Sensing the girl's discomfort, Missouri stood up from where she had been kneeling on the floor in front of the trunk, brushing dust particles off the front of her skirt before wandering out into the hall and closing the study door; blocking the trunk from Lucenda's sight.

"You'd like to be gone early?"

Lucenda nodded.

"Ok. Leave at 6 am suit you my dear? Vets won't be open at that time but I can run you straight home?"

"Six, that's fine, thank you. Goodnight Missouri."

Missouri's hand on her arm stopped Lucenda as she turned to walk away.

"These are three good men you know. Good men who spend their lives keeping the real nightmares awqaqy from normal people and getting nothing in return, keeping themselves a secret hidden in the dark along with the monsters. Sometimes they have to do things...Things you and I think we would never do but, Lucenda they are the good guys. Never doubt that."

Lucenda’s eyes met Missouri’s.

“It’s myself I’m doubting most right now. What I did to that man? Who am I Missouri? I don’t feel like I know anymore. AM I a good guy, or not? I need time to think, about everything.”

spn

Bobby handed a weary Missouri a glass of whiskey.

“Night cap for you...Lass gone to bed.”

“Yes. We’ll be leaving at six tomorrow, she wanted to get away early.”

Bobby bowed his head.

“We ain’t done that girl any favors Missouri. We...I changed her. I’m the reason she’s suddenly not feelin’ so comfortable here, or so safe. I created that in her, made her want to leave, fast as she can. All through everything, the reason she got involved and stuck with it was her belief in the one thing that meant this would all turn out ok. Only the bad guy’s murder people, good guys only kill in self defense, and only bad guys torture people to get something they want, or for fun. When she saw me shoot that Ray fellah? I blurred everything for her, so much she couldn’t see no more. She had me pegged as a good guy Missouri; right up ‘til I just shot a guy ‘cos I wanted somethin’ off him. I crossed the line. makes sense don’t it that she’ll have wondered about those two boys upstairs. Would they ever do what I did? have they already? And how’s she suppose to know who the bad guys are if we all act the same? How’s she gonna trust nobody anymore, not ‘til she figures a few things out. there’s a hard edge to the lass wasn’t there before, we saw that in what she did to the guy who murdered her parents Missouri; an’ she found that power by comin’ into contact with hunters.”

Missouri reached over and patted the older hunter’s knee.

“Seeing the things we see? Bound to change a person, nincompoop! Don’t you worry none thought, I’ll be keeping an eye on her, looking after the child ‘til she comes round. And she will, I guarantee it.”

“Woman...You just called me a nincompoop! What does that even mean?”


	63. Chapter 63

True to his word, Bobby was up and about the next morning and already out in the garden, piling sticks into a neatly cut circle in the lawn, obviously putting together the makings of a fire. Wrapped up against the chill morning air, Lucenda wandered over to him, her hands wrapped around a steaming hot mug of tea.

"You've been busy."

Bobby glanced up and winked at her.

"Kind of a thank you present. Thought seein' Usagi's stuff burn might help close this chapter down for you."

Bobby straightened up, turning to give Lucenda his full attention and giving her his best sincere, honest face.

"I want to apologize to you lass. Not for how things went yesterday, but for you bein' there to see it. It would'a been better if I could'a left you safe at home, or if we hadn't needed you at all. I guess what's done is done. Me an' those boys, we're fightin' a war. Sam and Dean's been fightin' their whole lives, lost both parents to the same demon. Because of those brothers, there's a helluva lotta folk still alive today. I'm not sayin' the things we have to do sometimes are right, they're not. But if doin' what we do saves just one life, well, we gotta believe it's worth the cost. Most hunters die young, an' die bloody; that's just a fact. But until then, every hunter does his or her best to keep the monsters away from Joe Public so's they can sleep easy in their beds at night."

He paused in his speech giving her a good once over, satisfying she was still listening before continuing.

"I hope you find your normal life my girl, I mean it. Just remember when a nightmare wakes you? There 's hunters out there, doin' whatever it takes to keep you safe from the real nightmares."

Lucenda nodded, lowering her eyes.

"I know, I didn't get much sleep thinking about stuff, everything, including about what I did, how I reacted to finding out Drake murdered my parents, what I did to him and most of all, the why of everything."

"Come up with anything useful?"

"I think so. My world's turned crazy since you guys turned up, I mean completely bat crap crazy! But one thing stayed ok; I knew I was with the good guys. Then you...That thing happened and I didn't know anymore who the good guys were. Everybody seemed as bad and I acted that way too. But I've figured it out now...You really are the good guys. See, when Ray casually signaled the woman to shoot Sam? It was pointless, there was no good reason for it, he didn't care that he'd that Sam would be dead, didn't even stop to give it any thought. It was senseless, and Sam, this other human being who was unarmed and only trying to protect us, Sam was an irrelevance to him. You though, you need something and even though you hurt him to get it, you were never going to kill him; even after he'd had Sam shot, expecting him to die. So anyway, maybe I get it. Thing's are more blurred than I imagined, but there's still stuff that separates you good guys from the bad. I guess I've had to learn it's never just black and white; there's shades of grey weaving all through everything. It might take me a little time yet, and Missouri's right. I don't know as I'll ever forgive myself for what I did, what i let myself become. But, I have a better understanding now, I do. I owe you an apology Bobby."

Bobby shook his head one time.

"No lass, you really don't."

Bobby laid a callused hand on her arm and gave it a gently squeeze.

spn

Missouri cast an eye over the varied items that had been added to Bobby's bonfire before lighting it, and frowned.

"But I'm certain there's something missing Bobby. Are the candles on? I don't see them."

"In the middle, wax'll really get the flames goin'...Ahhh! Hold up."

Bobby hurried off around the side of the house, re-appeared a couple of minutes later, triumphantly waving a red and green bundle of cloth.

"These damned things were still in the truck."

He added Usagi's items of clothing to the base of the bonfire.

"They should catch light easy...Ready?"

Missouri waved Bobby back.

"You just hold on one moment Speedy. There's a proper way these things should be done you know."

Stepping forward, Missouri produced a small bottle of oil seemingly from nowhere. Opening it, she splashed the Holy Oil over the bonfire and then nodded at Bobby.

"Now you can light it. Just be careful, you hear me? Lucenda child, move back here with me, this' likely to burn pretty fierce. Bobby! Don't stand over it like that! Your beard'll go up like the burning bush, damn fool man!"

"You done with your naggin' woman? I know damn fine how to light a bloody fire!"

Grinning Lucenda stayed quiet, watching as Bobby obediently adjusted his stance before finally starting the fire. She had to admit to herself, she was going to miss their teasing banter.

spn

The flames spread quickly, fizzing and flaring brightly whenever they came into contact with the oil. It wasn't long before melting candle wax began to drip and increase the fire's intensity. Deep red to orange to bright blue flames shot up and danced over the burning items, hungrily engulfing the trunk's contents. They shielded their eyes for a moment as one item made the flames glow intensely bright. Missouri held a hand out to Lucenda and grabbed hold of Bobby's hand with the other, encouraging them both to step forward with her. Her voice sounded above the spitting, hissing noise of the fire.

"With these flames let the evil be gone  
Cleanse and purify, erase that which is wrong  
No more can they be used to harm  
No more can they be used to charm  
Only ashes remain, to the earth they shall go  
Forever destroyed, forever banished, forever gone, let it be so"

Letting go of Lucenda and Bobby's hands, Bobby frowned when he spied the heaped pile of finely chopped herbs nestling in Missouri's palm; he knew they weren't in her hand before. Holding her open hand up to her lips, Missouri blew the herbs into the fire, adding to her spell's potency. The aroma of the burning herbs soon filled the backyard as the fire first flared more brilliantly than ever, and then began to burn lower.

"There. Now we let it burn itself out and afterward, rake the ashes into the soil. How are you feeling sweetie?"

Lucenda answered her honestly.

"Relieved...And ready to go home."

spn

The door to the room Sam occupied opened quietly and Bobby walked in balancing a coffee and a glass of water.

"Awwww. Ain't that sweet?"

Lying on his front next to Sam, Dean's head lifted and he blinked blearily up at Bobby.

"Huh? Wassup?"

"Brought you a coffee and some water for Sleepin' Beauty there."

"C'ffee?"

"S'what I said. How's he bin?"

Dean glanced at his sleeping brother as he carefully sat up, stifling a yawn.

"Slept all night, whatever Missouri gave him, its powerful stuff. My coffee?"

Taking the mug from Bobby, Dean gazed around the room with a frown and sniffed the air.

"Bobby? You smell somethin' burning? Oh crap! Missouri didn't burn breakfast, did she?"

spn

Missouri wrapped Dean tightly in a warm, motherly hug, noting with pleasure that he made no effort to pull away, accepting her attention and reciprocating.

"Dean love, you make sure you look after yourself my boy. I've put biscuits and sandwiches in a bag for the journey. You be sure and share with Sam, no hogging all of it yourself."

Pausing, Missouri gave Dean a wink.

"You know I'll know if you do! And take good care of your brother now."

"You know I will....Um...Missouri? Can't say this' all been a blast, but seein' you...Talkin'?...You know...."

Missouri Laughed.

"Why thank you Dean, what a lovely thing to say! Don't you two be strangers now, come by and see me. Maybe some time when you're not in trouble? You hear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Turning to Sam who was being supported by Bobby, she hugged him carefully.

"Sammy? You listen to your brother and be sure to let yourself heal now."

Rolling his eyes at Missouri's words, Sam bent down stiffly while Missouri stretched up on tip-toes, whispering to him.

"And watch out for that big brother of yours."

Sam kissed her on the forehead.

"I will. And thanks for everything Missouri. You're an amazing friend and amazingly talented. We'd still be all mixed up if it wasn't for you."

Missouri blushed and waffled a hand at Sam like she was trying to shoo off a fly.

"Tosh! Stop that. It took all of us, I'm just glad Bobby thought to bring you both here."

Sam smirked.

"Yeah...About you an' Bobby..."

A gruff voice sounded a warning in Sam's ear.

"Watch it lad, think about who's holding you upright here."

Missouri grinned winking at Sam and tapping the side of her nose with one finger.

"Alright you two. Now go. Get this boy back home and back in bed...Go on...Scat!"

With a final 'bye', Dean took over supporting Sam, walking him to the Impala and making certain he was settled before climbing into the driver's seat. Starting the engine, the brothers waited for Bobby to say his own good-byes.

spn

"It's been good seein' you again old girl, despite the reason. If you want, once that pair are back on the road an' if things are quiet, I'll give you a call an' come visit. We left it too long last time without meeting up to bore each other about the good old days."

Missouri drew the older hunter into an affectionate hug.

"That would be fine by me you old goat, just...Well...You make certain not to leave it too long this time before you visit huh? Now, you keep a close eye on our boys while you can. There's some real hard roads ahead Bobby and my senses tell me they won't always be traveling the same one. Both those boys are going to need to learn to rely on themselves. There's not always goin' to be the old folk around to set them right."

"Hey lady! Speak for yourself. I ain't plannin' on retiring any time soon lass! An' don't you worry, I'll always be watching out for them."

"You'll call me if you need anything."

"You'll be the first. Take care of yerself, old woman; I will see you again soon."

Missouri looked on sadly as Bobby turned and headed to his truck. Watching him climb up into the cab, she whispered to herself quietly.

"I'm going to miss you in the future, my old friend."

spn

Pulling away from Missouri's with Bobby following behind, Dean glanced at Sam.

"You let me know if you need to stop to stretch or anything."

"I will."

Sam shuffled around, trying to get comfortable for the long ride ahead of them when Dean questioned him.

"So. How does it feel?"

"Hmmm? How's what feel?"

"Having stupidly long hair...To have your own body back, obviously."

"Oh, yeah...I dunno. It kinda felt awkward at first, you know? I'd got used to movin' around in yours, adapted to it I guess. Now I'm having to settle back in here, remind myself how to co-ordinate everything, remember how things move, remind myself to duck...Remember how to be a proper size again, instead of bein' a midget."

"Dude, I'm over six foot, you can't really say I'm a midget! I get what you mean though, it is kinda freaky. An' there's all those experiences that're gonna keep hauntin' me for as long as I live! Just how gaseous are you?"

"Dean!"

"Saaaam!...There's a blanket in the back if you need it?"

"Naw, I'm good; think I'll just close my eyes for a bit."

"You do that. I'll wake you when you're due your next lot of painkillers."

Dean flipped through the radio channels looking for something that resembled music. He lowered the volume slightly before settling back and glancing over at his brother. Sam had his head resting against the glass of the window, looking like he was already in a light doze. Smiling, Dean muttered to himself.

"Course, now I know all your weaknesses bro, I'm sooo gonna kick your ass next time we spar."

A quiet, sleepy voice answered.

"Not gonna 'appen, 'cos I knows 'bout your weaknesses' as well don' f'rget."

Dean grinned.

"You're supposed to be sleepin' baby brother. Go on, go dream about beatin' me, 'cos it's the only way it's gonna happen, bitch."

Sam started to answer, only for it to turn into a major yawn halfway through.

"Jeraaahhhhwwk."

"Right back at ya there, baby brother. Go on, I mean it, get some rest Sammy. You know I'll be right here watching out for ya."


	64. Chapter 64

EPILOGUE

 

That evening, Missouri wandered into her study, appreciating the quiet now she had her home to herself once more. Smiling, she wandered over to her desk and gently stroked the black leather cover of the large Bible lying there.

"Don't you worry now friend, she'll be ok and it won't be long before her and those dogs of hers come visiting. Soon as she knows you're still here, she'll want to take you back with her, where you belong."

Along the hall, Missouri's landline began to ring. Missouri gave the Bible an affectionate pat before going to answer it.

"See? What did I tell you?"

spn

One Month Later

 

Finally back on the road, Dean had insisted on limiting how many hours Sam spent traveling, until he was fully fit again. Their first motel stop over turned out to be the same place they had been staying when Sam's 'little accident' had occurred, although Dean made sure he booked them into a higher grade room this time around. Sam sincerely appreciated how well his brother had cared for him, and he was grateful for Dean's on-going consideration; and his attentiveness. However, after a month of it, Sam recognized it was going to be on him to convince Dean that it was ok to back off and not be so hovery any more. Sam also recognized he was going to have to do it soon, otherwise he was liable to strangle Dean in his sleep, which would look a little ungrateful form Dean's side of things. Trouble was, even Sam could only endure so much mothering and fussing before it became downright irritating and made him want to physically throw Dean outside, then lock the door to keep him out for a short while. Instead, Sam kept himself in check, managing to talk his brother into taking a well deserved night off and going out to have some fun. That, then, was how Dean came to be pulling up outside Lacey's Bar later that same evening.

spn

The place was just as Dean remembered it from the first time he had darkened its door, wearing a body that wasn't his own. He walked confidently into the haze filled room, heading straight towards the bar counter, giving a small smile when he spotted the dark haired woman who had served him back on that freakin' Friday night. He strolled on over, casually parking himself on a stool, speaking up to let the woman know she had another customer waiting.

"Beer please."

Lacey turned to acknowledge the next guy's order while she finished serving the hairy biker type and found herself met by a frank gaze from a pair of familiar, gorgeous, green eyes. Quickly giving biker guy his change, she turned to the owner of the gaze, arching one eyebrow as she moved to serve him, placing him as being the second of the two hot fruitcakes who'd been in around a month before. Lacey was a good bar owner, observant and able to quickly gauge an individual's mood and temperament. It seemed to her there was something different about the guy this time around. She noticed how he seemed to hold himself differently, he was certainly less agitated than when he had come in previously, looking for his pal. His attitude was almost cocky, and she saw the confident way he was openly checking her out. Then there was that drop dead smile he flashed her as she sat a napkin in front of him. Oh yeah, there was definitely something different from how she remembered him. Maybe he was behaving and taking his meds now? Whatever it was, Lacey liked it.

"What beer will it be, hun? Any preferences?"

"What you got on offer that could temp me?"

Lacey didn't miss the undertone running through his response and she leaned over the bar, ensuring he had a good view of her cleavage. Looking into those twinkling green eyes, she saw the amusement dancing around in them. Oh boy! there you go again, be still my beating heart; just 'cos he's drop dead gorgeous...An' he's likin' what he sees...Don't mean he ain't still Looney Tunes.

"Well now, that would depend on your taste. Smooth like silk, or rough and ready?" she drawled, sitting a shot of whiskey in front of him as she dished out he sultry reply.

"That's on the house...erm?"

"Name's Dean. I don't think I was in a mood to introduce myself properly last time I was in here...Um...Lacey?"

"The one an' only...And as I recall, last time was kinda peculiar. Also, I'm sure I heard you call your friend, that really cute one with the long hair, Dean. Did you two decide to swap names or something?"

Dean spluttered on his chug of whiskey and wiped his mouth before answering.

"Right. Um. Let's just say it's a long story, Lacey. Suffice to say though, things've gotten all straightened out since then, an' I'm definitely Dean, every single bit of me."

Lacey smiled knowingly, winking at him.

"That so? Well, tell you what, I close at one if you wanna hang around so's you can prove that to me?"

"Darlin', that's the kinda offer I ain't about to refuse, not when it's comin' from someone who looks as good as you. 'Til then, if you're ok with it? I think I'll stay sittin' right here where I can admire the view."

Dean happily sipped on the smooth tasting beer and gazed appreciatively at Lacey's rear view as she sashayed away to serve another waiting customer. However busy it got at the counter, Lacey made sure to keep glancing at Dean and the two shared an on-going, wordless, conversation that reminded Dean how good it was to be back to being himself. He pulled his cell out of his pocket, hitting Sam's number to let his brother know not to expect him back until some time the following day. Waiting for Sam to answer, Dean kept his eyes on Lacey, grinning as he contemplated the potentially interesting and hopefully energetic, night ahead. Yup, at times like this, it was definitely good to be him.

 

THE END


End file.
